Phoenix
by Reknownst
Summary: Its seven sacred colors were of renown and according to legend, could bring eternal joy to all who witness it. Note: Slight possibility of character death; no longer accepting.
1. OC Form

So I cracked under the pressure of whether to write one or not. I figured that maybe it'll help my characterization skills more. So, that being said, OC form below.

Trainer

Name:

Hometown:

Age:

Occupation (Coordinator, Trainer, etc.):

Position (Companion, rival, antagonist):

Physical Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Clothing:

Talents: (Be reasonable)

Flaws:

Achievements:

Pokemon History:

Pokemon (Please include how the Pokemon was obtained):

Moveset:

History:

* * *

Example:

Name: Virgil Mathison

Hometown: Cherrygrove City, Johto

Age:19

Occupation: Trainer

Physical Feats: Eyes are each a dominant grey-blue mix, with bits of hazel in the inner ring of color. Eyebrows are a tad bit thin. His hair color is a deep chestnut brown and is messy and disheveled despite his grooming of it. Long Legs and arms. He is lean, but has only slight definition. Despite this, he is still strong. He has a rather average nose, as well as a lightly small mouth.

Height: 5'11

Weight: 167 lbs.

Clothing: Virgil cares little for actual fashion, often prompting to take the first thing that will match up. He does however have the ability to coordinate his clothing thoughtfully for a special occasion. He normally likes to where his usual: A green undershirt with a grey sleeveless vest and jeans. He also has a pair of fingerless gloves that he wears as well. In colder whether, he'll do the same and adorn the first thing that he finds warm, often an undershirt, a sweatshirt over it, and normally a jacket over that.

Personality: Virgil is what most people would consider a vagabond and is scrappy by nature. He does what he wants, when he wants. He often comes across as a snide, if not downright disrespectful young man. He also has a mischievous side, but he often strays from it. He is foolishly bold in almost the absolute worst of times, which will usually get him into some form of trouble. He does have a soft side though and although its rare, he cares deeply for those to stick by him.

Talents:

Pokemon Battles

Reading people

Flaws:

Foolishly Bold

Scrappy

Comes off as disrespectful

Simple minded most of the time (This often prevents him from actually being able to read people's motives and what not)

Achievements: None

Pokemon: Dewott Male

Discipline Pokemon

Moveset:

Razor Shell: Obtained through training as a Dewott.

Aqua Jet: Obtained through training as a Dewott

Copycat: Obtained through breeding/ Egg move

Aerial Ace: Obtained through TM

History: Virgil had ran into Dewott as an Oshawott, and even then it was entirely by chance. Virgil had been inadvertently dragged along by his mother to a social event four years back that took place in the Unova region's Nuvema town. In the traditional coming-of-age ceremony commenced for new Pokemon trainers, Oshawott was originally chosen by a Nuvema Town resident, but due to their inexperience, Oshawott managed to get loose and began causing trouble. While running through the town, Oshawott had bumped into Virgil and had attempted to scare him. Instead, Virgil only yawned in boredom. Oshawott tried again, only to fail. In a indignant rage, Oshawott bit Virgil, who retaliated and flung the Pokemon away. Virgil went in to punt the Pokemon, but was stopped by Professor Juniper and his mother. Oshawott, intrigued by Virgil's fiery and informal tone, followed Virgil all the way back to the Johto region. Virgil had originally attempted to get rid of him, but Oshawott refused to take no for an answer, eventually wearing down Virgil, who accepted him out of annoyance. At some point after Virgil began his journey, Oshawott evolved into Dewott.

Personality: As an Oshawott, Dewott was originally much like Virgil and was a wild troublemaker. However, upon evolution, his attitude has mellowed out and he has become severely disciplined. He does however, still hold a bit of his hardy nature. Dewott strongly believes in hard work and discipline. However, he follows this ideology to a fault. Because he is so focused on the mastery of fighting and the discipline that follows it, he can be closed-minded to those he sees as slackers. He will even clash with Virgil because of this, who prefers to take an easier paced "one step at a time".

Lucario Male

Aura Pokemon

Moveset:

Force Palm: Obtained through training as a Riolu

Aura Sphere: Learned through training as a Lucario

Heal Pulse: Learned through training as a Lucario

Ice Punch: Learned through tutoring

History: Lucario was the second Pokemon Virgil caught. Virgil had stumbled upon a weakened Riolu. Virgil scoffed at the Pokemon and refused to help it. Sure enough, a Pokemon trainer had came along to claim it. The trainer had, to Virgil's dismay, assumed that he was the reason why Riolu was so battered. Virgil lased out at the trainer, which only cemented the trainer's belief. The trainer challenged Virgil to a match, but was soundly defeated. Virgil, acting out of spite, took the Riolu and made the Pokemon his own.

Personality: Lucario is extraordinarily modest. He often keeps from praising himself and others as a means to stay focused though he will succumb to bouts of pride. He is also the most observant and thoughtful of all of Virgil's Pokemon and even more so than Virgil himself. This combined together with his aura-sensing abilities, makes Lucario's overzealous in his generosity and is unable to put himself before others at times. Lucario also has a scrappy side as well and is extremely fond of fighting. It is this side of him that often brings out his pride and this leads to his defeats more times than not.

Ampharos Male

Light Pokemon

Moveset:

Thunder Punch: Obtained through training as an Ampharos

Electro Ball: Obtained training

Confuse Ray: Obtained through training

Wild Charge: Learned through Technical Machine

History: Ampharos met Virgil as a Mareep. Initially curious by nature, Mareep had decided to challenged Virgil to battle. Virgil snickered at that, sending Oshawott to face Mareep. Mareep lost the bout and Virgil took his leave. About a week later, Virgil runs into the same Mareep, who challeneged him to another battle. Again, Mareep was brutally beaten, but the Pokemon never gave up and instead, chose to follow Virgil. However, in an incident with Team Rocket operatives, Oshawott was wounded and stolen from Virgil. Virgil followed the operatives to their hideout. Virgil, without any Pokemon, was mercilessly attacked by the operative's Pokemon. One of them went to deal the finishing blow, but Mareep intervenes and proceeds to defeat the operatives, sending them scurrying in defeat. A few days later, Mareep challenged Virgil yet again. This time, Mareep defeated Oshawott and fought Riolu to a draw. Impressed, Virgil relented and allowed Mareep to travel with him.

Personality: Ampharos is a cool-minded and is often neutral about most dilemmas. Because of this, he a voice of reason. He and Lucario share the similarity of being observant. Ampharos, however, is more liable to act upon it. Because he suffered multiple defeats before becoming Virgil's Pokemon, he is by far the hardest working Pokemon in Virgil's coterie. Despite being the most level-headed member of the team, he still retains his curiosity. It is often Ampharos who will discover new things, whether it's good or bad. His curiosity can be so strong at times that one is often able to manipulate him through it. Ampharos is often shown to be quite the stubborn and brutal battler. Being one of Virgil's top Pokemon, he often fights to win. Because of Ampharos's fierce competitiveness, he often takes things, especially battling, a little too far.

Galvantula Female

EleSpider Pokemon

Moveset:

Electro Web: Obtained through extensive training as a Joltik.

Electro Ball: Learned through Training as a Galvantula.

Double Team: Learned through TM.

Agility: Learned via training as a Galvantula

History: Galvantula was a Pokemon formally belonging to a bug maniac. The Pokemon was separated from its trainer in the wake of the Johto bug competition. In future contests the bug was sought after by many trainers, but she defeated every trainer that came in her way, including Virgil. When the contest ended, Virgil refused to leave the grounds, fighting his way personally back into the park. Upon meeting the Pokemon, he attempted to capture it, but failed and was given a jolt instead. Virgil and Galvantula would meet again as another trainer had caught her. Virgil, having recognized the Pokemon, attempted to steal the Pokemon, but was given another jolt. The trainer refused to give up the Pokemon, choosing to fight instead. This time around, Virgil defeated the Galvantula, but lost the bout with the trainer. However, when Galvantula expressed a desire to go with Virgil, the trainer released her.

Personality: Galvantula is extremely shy, often preferring to stay out of the limelight of things. She is much more comfortable being the quiet one, so she is often forgotten about. She holds a sense of belonging with Virgil and is fiercely loyal to him and any of his friends. Her shy nature however, affects her battling more times than not and in stark contrast to Ampharos, she'll often pull her punches in fear that she'll greatly harm her opponents.

Azumarill Female

AquaRabbit Pokemon

Moveset:

Double-Edge: Learned through training as an Azumarill

Aqua Tail: Learned through training as an Azumarill

Charm: Technique learned as an Azurill

Light Screen: Learned through TM

History: Near the beginning of Virgil's journey, Virgil had decided to start an intense training regiment. Going into Mt. Mortar, Virgil defeated the wild Pokemon one after another. A swarm of Marill however, had taken refuge in the cave for the time being. Irate, they swarmed after Virgil, who obliged to their challenge. Virgil continued to defeat the continuous stream of Marill. The sheer number of them overpowered Virgil and his Pokemon, and the trainer left in a huff. An Azurill had followed after him, claiming to challenge him. Virgil, after finally becoming aware of the Azurill, mocked the Pokemon, claiming it as not being a challenge. He overlooked it in hopes of finding another Pokemon to add to him his team. But everywhere he would search, Azurill would be there. Over time, Azurill's desire to battle him had waned and the Pokemon wanted to come along with Virgil instead. Virgil refused. However, much like the incident with his Ampharos, Virgil lost his patience and crumbled, catching the Pokemon.

Personality: From being the baby of the group as an Azurill, Azumarill has picked up traits from all of Virgil's other Pokemon. She has picked up Lucario's generosity and Ampharos's fighting spirit as well as little bit of Dewott's drive. She displays levels of great confidence and is a hard worker. But she is vain and she clashes with Lucario over this, who says she should focus more on modesty rather than showboating. She has a tendency to act a bit snobby and prideful, often playing on her cuteness as an Azurill and believes that she is one of the most beautiful Pokemon around.

* * *

A/N: If you want your character's Pokemon to evolve, simply put them in base form with a note that you want them to evolve, and the provide the new moveset if it changes.


	2. Sacred Light

The skies flickered and pulsed and reflected those seven sacred colors. Hues of gold turned red danced in his vision and his heart swelled; he knew he had seen the phoenix.

"Marus! What are you doing!?" The young man turned to the scolding voice, seeing the same sharp featured woman, her nose small and slightly pointed, always accompanied by her light inverted brows and her same scowl.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" She glared at that and turned away from him, her golden hair swishing behind her in stark contrast. Marus realized then he was grinning and fought to stifle a laugh. He had known that she had disliked it, but he somehow always found a reason for smiling around her.

"I wish you'd take this situation more seriously." Marus sat down, his hands comforting his head.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"You're going to be knighted as a Defender." Marus raised a brow nonchalantly. He was then on his feet and inches from her, his hand gently running along her cheek. He could tell she was fighting back her worry.

"You worry too much. I don't think you need to worry about it Mira. Trust me." He gave her one of his grins, this time deliberately. There was a slight giggle from her then and she laughed.

"Are you sure? The last I heard, people in the village called you 'Mismatched Marus'." He visibly cringed at the remark. He turned away as his face reddened.

"That…was a fluke." Mira giggled again.

"I don't think saving Bitey was a fluke."

"I have a weak spot for Rattata. Big deal." It went quite for a bit and Marus sighed. "Mira," he said turning back to her. "I didn't mean to be so frustrated. It's just… everyone expects me to get a powerful Pokemon. I would much rather fight based on skill and not power alone."

"Stupid." The word caught his attention.

"What?" Her dark brown eyes stared into his. Her frustrated look was gone and she, for once, looked genuine.

"Now isn't the time to be worrying about which Pokemon you have. If you're going to be a Defender, then any Pokemon is fine." He looked down in shame but found her hand outstretched to him. He looked back up; she was smiling. His mouth twitched at his grin, but he fought it down. He placed his hand in hers.

* * *

It was all so long ago and now his world was falling down around him. They were everywhere and now it was only him. Marus took in the scene around him. Everyone and everything was gone. His village gone, razed to the ground. He went to pick himself up and his body gave a sharp protest and he dropped. His vision blurred but he went to stand again. His body creaked as he stood and he took a second glance over the scene. He limped through the wreckage, through what he once knew.

"_How… how could this happen? How…?" _ Marus had been a Defender, had fought off wild Pokemon and people that wanted to conquer his people. Despite his "fluke", he and Bitey had risen through the ranks. Marus felt a surge of panic shoot through him. Marus pushed himself as far as he was able to go. Bitey had been with him three years back, back when he was barely a man, when he was a fool. He sifted through the debris of fallen houses and bodies of others.

Most of them were Defenders, other were nothing at all. Marus, at his wits end, stood tall and called after his lost Pokemon. There was no response. Marus's pace quickened, and went through more of the remains before something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Two bodies, one human and another small and gray, were lying not too far from him.

"No…" He stepped closer, every step a jab. He felt as though he were breaking apart. He was there before them both. She had been grasping onto Bitey as if to protect him. She had always been like that, always pushing for him to accept Rattata. It had been her that had convinced him all those years back. He fell to his knees, his hands clutching dirt. He stared at the rodent's ruffled gray fur. He had never evolved like some of the other Defender's Pokemon had, but he always made up for it with his speed. It was almost strange how he was so still.

It sank in. Bitey was dead, clutched in _her_ arms. They were both gone from him and out of his reach. Marus fought back the burning sensation in his eyes. He was a Defender and fighter. If he let his emotion cloud his duty they would…

They had prevented him from saving them.

The sight had brought him back. They had been everywhere, knocking down the Defenders and their Pokémon like flies. The Pokemon had been the ultimate hunter, and unstoppable. The Genesect had swarmed through, killing anything and everything that moved. He had been among the last standing, Bitey striking through them engulfed in flames and gnawing through them with a single chomp of his teeth.

Then he had seen her in trouble. Mira had been cornered, unable to get away. So he sent Bitey to save her. Another defender had lent him a Growlithe. The Defender's had fought down to the last man. His borrowed Growlithe had fallen and Marus had drawn his sword. He had held his ground, all while they had encircled him, their claw jabbing inward toward him. He fought like one possessed until he had heard Mira cry out.

* * *

His mind winced at the memory. The image dissipated, the rest becoming a fog.

"_Damn it Marus, remember!" _ The images were slipping away. _"Bitey…Mira…" _He felt the memory at his mind's edge. He felt his strain swell and the images surged back to him in flashes, gradually settling. He remembered Mira's cry. He had seen himself turn to see Bitey run through; the memory vanished in an instant.

A sharp pain in his hand brought him back. He had been clutching the earth in his palms and it had broken his skin. The earth had become dust in his hands. He looked to Bitey and Mira, her golden hair was matted together in clumps, infinitely tangled. For a moment he only stared before taking them both into his arms, first Bitey. He could felt the mouse's blood still wet between his fingers. Marus gave him a pet behind his ears, something he would have liked in life before setting him down.

He turned to her, taking her into his arms next. Her hair was strewn about her face. He went to brush it from her face but paused. He looked to his own hands to find they were shaking uncontrollably. He was still unprepared for what could possibly lie beyond her hair. But he brushed it aside nonetheless.

His heart sank. He stared down at her; their eyes locked but the color in her eyes were gone. Her deep brown was empty and gone. Her eyes however, were wide with shock. She had died in her favorite huntress equipment. He felt a bittersweet chuckle escape him, but his voice was weak.

"Why did you two have to do it…? Why did you two try to help?" He gave a light tap to her nose before his hand found hers; it was cold to the touch. He brought it to his lips, giving a slight fluttery kiss. He let her hand drop as he placed her next to Bitey. "You had meant the world to me… You two were the reason I fought…" Marus continued there in silence but was interrupted by a glint in the distance. It was growing brighter by the moment. It was moving closer.

Color had started to spill into the light and the pallid skies became illuminated. From the light spread rays the hues of green flames and gold. The colors grew luminous, splitting further into yellows and scarlet red. Marus saw the feathers tipped with green as the light flew over him, saw the golden mane and divine its divine eyes. Marus's legs grew weak and he slumped to the ground. He looked back to Bitey and Mira before looking toward the light, which was off receding into the distance. He had seen the Phoenix, like he had three years back.

Vehemence settled in. He had seen the ancient phoenix, whose power was rumored to grant eternal joy to all who saw it but yet his village had been razed, his partner slain and his closest friend lost. He had seen the Phoenix but had suffered the worst of fates. His anger built upon itself, growing until he could no longer hold it. All at once, his curses to the Phoenix had gone skyward.

A presence asserted itself almost immediately afterwards and Marus felt himself freeze against his will. He was suddenly lifted from the earth and pulled forth and was left dangling. He regained control of himself and looked forward directly into the sharpened eyes of the Phoenix.

"You dare to incur my wrath?" Marus felt the familiar panic grab at him but he pushed it aside. There was nothing to lose. Marus fought to get loose, but the grip tightened around him. He felt the Phoenix's gaze focus on him. "Answer."

"Make me!" The bird's eyes narrowed at that.

"You'd be a fool to challenge me." Its eyes dilated then, and the grip wrapped around Marus even tighter. He fought to get his words out.

"W-why?"

"Why?"

"You have…the power to give… anyone happiness… from them simply laying eyes on you… So why did all this happen?" The Phoenix gave no response, instead staring aloof at him. "Tell me!"

"You humans feel so entitled to everything."

"What-"

"Yes, I have power far beyond your feeble imagination, however…"

"What? What are you-"

"I am not obligated to grant you anything simply because you say so." It had felt just as bad as a blow from a sword. This legendary bird of fire who was worshipped for as long as he could remember refused to explain himself.

"You mean…"

"I grant nothing to those who I do not deem worthy." The pressure around Marus softened and he dropped, first onto his feet but stumbled onto the ground. His legs were weak and shaky. He didn't understand. He had fought nearly to his end against the ultimate hunter Genesect without a second thought but before this bird, he was imprisoned by his own fear.

"_He does nothing but shift colors! Why am I so afraid of him!?"_

"Is that what you believe?" The response caught Marus off guard. It had seemed for a moment that the Phoenix had read his mind. He had read his mind. "You accentuate my reasoning. You humans understand nothing." The words hanged in Marus's mind for only a short time before he dismissed it.

"I could care less!" He went to for his short sword at his waist and fought down his surprise when he found to still be there. "If you'll only grant your power to those you deem worthy," Marus drew his blade pointing it directly toward the Phoenix. "Then I'll show you otherwise."


	3. Setting Out

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any of its official characters. Virgil Mathison, Mira, and Marus are my characters._**

**_A/N: I could use a good female character or two as she will be pivotal in the plot.  
_**

* * *

It felt like he had been burning alive. Instead, he had just fallen out of bed. Virgil stood up, his scratching through his greasy hair. His breathing was rigid, almost like he had really been fighting but the feeling was the same as any time had been. He would sleep soundly a couple nights only to wake up in cold sweat, his heart beating out of his chest and the same recurring question.

_"Who is he…? Why does he keep appearing to me?" _A shudder went up his spine. He was able to picture the dead girl and his Rattata almost as if he were "Marus".

Marus… The name always stuck when he awoke. Virgil had always liked the name and had even considering changing to it. Anything was better than his name. He observed himself in the mirror; a shirtless and average bodied 19-year old stared back at him, his gaze was seemingly tepid. He gave a mocking snort. He would be lying to himself if the expression were real. There was a rap on his bedroom door.

"Virgil! Get up! You have a visitor!" Virgil sighed. He had only wanted to stop by since he had entered the Indigo League. He had figured that he would be able to take a slight break after fighting his way into the top 16, but it seemed as though his mother would never let him take a break. He swung the door open and nearly stepped into her.

"A visitor?" She gave a bubbly nod. That was just like her. She had grown slightly haughty at the small reputation he had built. "We're all the way in Cherrygrove, Johto. Why would anyone want to come find me?"

"I don't know but he says he knows you." Her voice dropped to a hush. "Maybe it's someone you beat and he wants to rematch." Virgil slammed the door in her face.

"You'll have to be more modest mom."

"Oh, come now! Can't a mother have some pride in her son?" Virgil gave another sardonic snicker. Pride would be an understatement. He sighed, realizing that he had been rude. He looked around for a shirt, settling for a plain T-shirt before stepping out into the main room.

A young man not too much older than him stood there in the door way, seemingly awkward for having had shown up so randomly. Virgil raised a brow. Was this what his mother's hysteria all about? Virgil scratched his head, more so out of awkwardness than actual tiredness.

"So, who're you?" The boy's awkward air disintegrated and he made his way to a chair and gave a grin after sitting down.

"I think you should know." Virgil felt a slight trickle of annoyance at that but he was careful to hide it. There was a slight edge in the boy's voice that suggested he have been bragging. Virgil stared at him blankly, hoping he'd get the hint, instead, the boy sat there staring back.

"_Does he really expect me to know who he is?"_ A few moments had passed and the boys grin fell flat.

"You mean you don't know?" Virgil shrugged and gave nervous smile.

"I guess not."

"Oh, come on! There has to be at least something! Weren't you one of the trainers who were in the Indigo conference last year?" Virgil felt his breath hitch.

"I am."

"Then how do you not know about me?"

"I'm sorry, but were you there?" The boy sighed, face to his palm.

"Never mind, but aside from that, I'm here to ask you something in particular. I am here to ask if you'd be a training partner of mine." The proposition had caught Virgil off guard, who nearly fell out of his chair.

"Training partner? Isn't that what wild Pokémon are for?" His guest seemed unfazed at the suggestion.

"Wild Pokemon aren't strong enough for the goal I have in mind. I figured it'd be best to find a trainer who finished in the top 16 in last year's conference." The boy was making him uncomfortable and Virgil's eyes darted to his room. He had left his team on his dresser. "So, what do you say?" Virgil's eyes flicked back to the guest.

"Why couldn't you have found someone else? Unless you haven't noticed, I'm kind of taking a breather." The words had come out more harshly than he had meant them and the trainer's expression shifted a bit in offense.

"I had only come to ask because I saw the way you fought back then and I figured that maybe you could help me sharpen my skills for this year's conference league. Virgil gave a deliberate and mocking yawn.

"I still don't see why you couldn't find someone else." His mother gave him a sharp nudge. Until then, he had forgotten she was even there with them.

"Now is not the time for your immature games," she hissed."

"Why? Do you know him?" Virgil retorted.

"Yes, and it's a wonder how you don't!" They both looked to the trainer whose expression was receding back into awkwardness.

"What do you care? He's somebody I've never fought before! And I'm surprised that you didn't try to push me to fight him!" The two went about in that manner before the trainer cleared his throat.

"If you will excuse me, but I really need an answer." Virgil turned his attention back to him.

"Sorry, but I'm on break." Virgil stood then and went back toward his room. "Besides, some creep that randomly shows up at my house isn't necessarily someone I want to associate with." Virgil's hand had only begun to turn the nob when the trainer spoke his name.

"I had expected Virgil Mathison to actually be a trainer of repute, not some lazy low-life." Virgil froze in place. The trainer continued on. "You battled your way into the top 16, but you can't even hear out a fellow trainer?"

"Other trainers… aren't my concern. I'm just here to be the best." The words were said through strain. The accusation cut deep. He threw it aside in his mind as he turned the doorknob and slammed the door shut behind him.

Virgil sighed. It had been another trainer but it was better than the incessant waves of aspiring trainers that often came his way. He laid there in bed in thought and recounted the scene. The trainer had been some stocky, shaggy-haired mess of a guy but he was nonetheless polite. Virgil grunted sarcastically and threw his blankets over him. He would sleep this whole thing off and be good as new in a couple of hours.

He settled himself but felt a certain chill swirl around him; Virgil brought his blankets higher and closer. He went to settle himself again, but an even stronger chill crept through him then. He rolled onto his side; the chill scantly crept about his arm; Virgil sat up then. It was only a chill but for a slight moment, it felt almost as though someone or _something_ had touched him. He looked over his room thoroughly. His mother was a quirky character; she would think to play some practical joke on him for slamming the door in her face.

"_Whatever…"_ Virgil threw the blankets over himself again and this time, he was asleep almost instantly_._

* * *

His blade glanced off of the bird's wing and it distorted into a formless flame. In a fleeting second, the fires coned around him, leaving him entrapped in a maelstrom of fire. Even in the face of this Phoenix, Marus had to do _something._ A blazing arrow spat from the vortex and Marus sidestepped it. Another followed suite and Marus stepped that one also. A presence suddenly appeared next to him. His sword flicked to his flank and he felt it still. The Phoenix's wings were blades in their own right. A burst of wind dispelled the vortex and knock Marus from his feet, but he quickly rebounded. The bird hovered there, blazing as though he were the sun itself.

"Interesting…" Marus's hand gripped his sword tighter. If Bitey were there with him, things would be different but that would never happen. Marus shook it away, opening his eyes to find the Phoenix closer, driving in to impale him. Marus steeled himself.

It was a skirmish. The two matched each other blow upon blow. Wherever the Phoenix's beak sought to lash about, he would only find steel. Likewise, Marus found little success and his swings would skirt harmlessly from the Phoenix's beak or wings. It had surprised him; He was pitted up against a deity and was holding his own.

"_But still…I'd better be careful-" _It had taken only a moment and a piercing pain sliced into his shoulder. The Phoenix had placed a blow, quicker than what he could follow. _"How did he…?" _ Marus fell back, his open hand holding his shoulder.

"You gave thought." Marus gritted his teeth in frustration but said nothing. He lifted his sword back to the Phoenix. His shoulder stung with pain. From the corner of his eye, he could see his own blood welling from it. It would've been a significant matter had he not already seen enough blood. An image of Bitey came to mind then and Marus gripped his weapon even tighter.

"I don't care if you can read my thoughts or whatever you're talking about!"

"It would appear that you really mean to fight me."

"Of course I mean it!" Marus repressed his shock. It was a wonder how he was able to keep up with him. The Phoenix had only been toying with him, feeling him out and had concluded he was nothing to fear. The thoughts of Bitey returned._ "If I only had you…if only…"_

"You seek your partner?" Marus's sharp expression gave way to shock, but he reaffirmed control.

"What do you mean? He's gone and I can make just fine without him." The words were knives in themselves. He had wanted them both back but it was something he couldn't allow that bird to know. A look of alarm crossed Marus's face as he saw the bird turn his attention to Mira and Bitey. The bird inhaled; Marus burst into a sprint. "Get away from them!" The Phoenix glanced at him briefly with disinterest before turning back them; the Phoenix doused them in fire.

Marus exploded, rushing at the Phoenix with all of his reason gone. If everyone else was dead, what else did he have to live for? The bird flapped its wing once and again threw Marus from his feet. He stayed down for a moment, his shoulder aching in protest. He stood back up and steadied himself. Marus went in again for another charge but slowed in awe.

An arrow shot out at him and caught him in the shoulder, but it glanced off his armor. It had nearly struck him between the neck and shoulder. The realization he had was far more devastating than his near-death. Mira was the only person he knew that could place a shot so perfectly; it had been her favorite way to shoot down prey. She notched the bow and took aim. He stood still, knowing that she was waiting for him to make his move first.

"Mira!" She let another arrow fly. This time, Marus stepped away. "Mira! " She nocked another one. Marus cursed and rushed in. This was not her. She would have recognized him but instead she fired at him, nearly running him through on a few occasions. He was nearly to her but the Phoenix gave another sweep of his wing. Marus stood strong, pushing his way through. He nearly went down in the face of a sudden pain.

She hit him. He didn't care. He had nothing to live for. Bitey was dead and Mira was somehow back on her feet and against him. He stared at her catching her eyes. He had once looked into soulless eyes. Now, they were back to as they once were. Her brown eyes were fierce and sharp; there was no trace of remembrance in them. Marus could feel the Phoenix's attention on them both and he took to the skies watching as though he were an emperor of some sort.

"Mira-"

"Save it." The words threw him. She had spoken to him in that same stern tone as she always had even if she were only a year older than he was.

"Mira, I thought-" He froze when she yet again took aim.

"If you step any closer, then I will kill you." Her voice was flat and distant. She had acknowledged him, but did not remember him. He made a single step forward and her bow bent back slightly. Marus did as he always did and he stared. Her eyes were the exact same as they before she had died; they pulsed with life and fervor yet she could not remember him.

"_I have to do something!"_ The Phoenix's eyes focused on him.

"You can do nothing. You humans should learn to not be so brash." The words hit somewhere in him and he flinched. He planted his sword in the ground, never taking his eyes from the hilt.

"I'm done." He heard her soft footsteps as she neared him. He felt her bow even closer and shut his eyes awaiting the shot; nothing happened. He picked himself to look at her. Tears- real and true ones- were streaming down her cheeks. The bow was still tensed.

"Marus…"

"Mira…"

"That will be enough." A crushing pressure fell over him and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Her name was hot on his tongue. Almost as quickly as it had appeared, the force disintegrated. He stood shakily but stumbled. The phoenix gave a flap of his wings. Marus went to stand again but fell.

"_I can't stand…?"_ He heard a thump near him. He could see her only inches from him, so he crawled to her. Blood welled from his open shoulder. The pain had grown more intense. _"Mira…"_ There was an abrupt burning drive and he stood to his feet. The Phoenix raised a brow.

"I am impressed… you've withstood Extrasensory. Most would be dead in this case…" The Phoenix had deafened out, and Marus inched his way slowly forward. He felt his foot tap something; she was at his feet. He knelt down and took her into his arms. Her face was streamed with tears, but her eyes had gone again.

"Mira," His voice was shaking. "Mira, answer me!" He gave her a soft nudge, then another. "Mira, you have to get up! Mira!" He was shaking her desperately now, hoping that her eyes would flicker to life, that her body would suddenly become warm, that she would be next to him alive as things should've been. Marus knew she was dead, but he kept about it, shaking her in refusal to believe it, calling her name ceaselessly. The phoenix only watched intrigued.

"_They are fickle. Foolishly bold in the most inconvenient of times, then at others, emotionally and mentally weak. They are complex creatures…" _He continued to watch as Marus called to her in vain. Ho-oh found it strange that he wasn't able to figure it out yet. True, the girl had been alive but for only mere moments. _"Poor fickle creature."_

Marus slammed his fist into the earth, his voice small and broken. His throat was sore from screaming after her for so long.

"Don't…die on me…" He looked to her lifeless body, and her name flooded into his mind.

Mira.

Mira.

_Mira._

_Mira…_

* * *

He woke up again on the floor and he scratched his head as per usual.

"_Again?"_ Virgil yawned. He hadn't expected to have a dream about "Marus" twice in a row. He sighed. Only this time, the main name had been Mira. He could again remember everything as if he had been there- or like he had been "Marus". There was a slight obnoxious buzzing from his dresser. It was his PokeGear.

Virgil looked in the mirror and chuckled. With messy brown hair, jeans and a grey sleeveless vest and a green undershirt, he figured that he had looked the best he had in ages. He took a breath. The top 16 just wasn't enough. He had been aiming for Champion then he'd move on to the Elite Four.

But he had lost. He frowned at the thought and then chuckled again. The Indigo League was by far one of the toughest conferences he had been in. He left his room and directly into his mother.

"Oh! Are you off again, Virgil?" He gave an annoyed look.

"I didn't say I was staying for very long."

"Well, just go out there and make sure you win! We already have so much media time with you making it to the top 16!" He shot her another annoyed look and she smiled.

"Would it kill you to be a little more modest?"

"Only if you learn when confidence isn't a bad thing." He sighed and gave her a grin.

"That's something I have no shortage of. Have some faith in me will you?"

"I do, I do. But I do worry about you." Virgil rolled his eyes.

"I think I can handle myself quite well."

"I know but…" Her voice trailed off and Virgil figured that she was thinking about his Indigo League loss. She had gotten a bit conceited about it, but he knew that she was only proud of him. It had devastated her when he had lost. He looked away then. It wasn't that his loss had devastated her; it was how _he_ took it. He had been swept by a powerful trainer with an Arcanine. He hadn't even managed to land a single attack even with his Dewott. He had holed himself up in his room, his confidence all but gone. His mother had a reason for why she was being the way she was.

"Virgil, just be careful." He nodded and turned to the door. He took another deep breath before he was out the door.

* * *

"_So far, so good…" _ Virgil let out a sigh of relief. He had been holding his breath on his way out. He had been expecting to be trampled or at least mauled by aspiring trainers- especially after his mother had called after him claiming he had forgotten his Pokemon. He laughed to himself. Even experienced Trainer's had their fair share of mistakes. "Well, I think it's about time I get going."

"Hey." Virgil paused and turned to the voice.

"Aren't you-"

"Yeah, I'm your 'guest' from a couple days back. The one you refused up front." Virgil fought off his surprise. He could care less about the trainer, but it was more so that he said he had been over a couple of _days_ ago. It had been the same day when he had locked himself in his room.

"_How long was I out?" _ He thought of the names Marus and Mira. He would always dream of them in the same scenario. Marus would act carefree before he was "knighted" and his village would be razed by a strange Pokemon named Genesect. Mira and his Rattata would die only for him to confront the Legendary Ho-oh and it would always end with "Mira" lying dead in his- Marus's arms.

"Hey! Are you even listening!?" Virgil jumped a bit at that. He looked at the trainer in front of him and he came to memory. He was still relatively the same as a couple days ago, shaggy-haired and stocky or some other muscular build. If anything, this trainer had some level of experience.

"Sorry, but it's just that I'm still on break."

"On break? What do you mean 'on break'!? Even during times of rest, a trainer and his Pokemon should never let their form or bond slip!" Virgil's mouth curled in annoyance. He admired the trainer's spirit, but his overreactions were more than just annoying.

"Alright, I'll tell you what. We'll battle and if you win, I guess I'll be your training partner or whatever. If I win, then I guess you'll have to get lost. Is that a deal?" The other trainer nodded.

"How about we have a one-on-one match? I think that'll be a real test of skill." An excited grin painted his face. Virgil shrugged, his own grin coming into view.

"Fine by me. Why don't you to go first?"

"No, I'll leave that to you; you'll need it." Virgil grabbed a ball from his belt and pressed the button.

"Dewott, let's go!" The otter stood tall with a grin to match Virgil's. The trainer's eyes narrowed.

"Well, if that's the case, this is going to be interesting! Arcanine!" Virgil felt as though his heart stopped. The hound towered over Dewott and like in his dream; Arcanine seemed to blaze as though it were a sun. He had remembered the name of the trainer at the Indigo Plateau then: Jaret King.

"Use your speed to get in close Arcanine!" The Pokemon was only an image of itself then, moving in a zig-zagging pattern.

"Dewott, Focus!" Dewott stood his ground and simply waited. Virgil felt a presence to the side of Dewott. "To your right! Razor Shell!" Dewott struck out briskly, its shell extending out into a blue hydro-blade. A burst of steam rose Dewott's strike and Virgil let out a tightened breath. His opponent grunted.

"They fell for it! Use Flamethrower!"

"Dewott, behind you!" Dewott swung around to find an arrow of fire pressing toward him. Virgil could see that Dewott was fighting his panic.

"Aim for the crest of the fire! Turn it back on them with Razor Shell!" Again, the otter's shell-blade roared to life and it rushed headlong for the fire. He gave a slash of his shell-blade. The fire held firm for a moment before it distorted around the blade and then into a heavy steam. Virgil winced at the steam. It was the same way he had lost at the Indigo Conference.

_"No big deal. Dewott couldn't focus that well. Now that we've learned it…"_ From the steam, Virgil could see a powerful silhouette and even from his distance, he could feel the heat that exuded from it. It had to be Arcanine. "Follow the heat! Aqua Jet!" Dewott gave a stomp and rocketed forward, the water pushing toward Arcanine. Virgil heard an impact but kept focused.

The steamed lifted and Dewott was lying flat on his stomach. Virgil frowned as he found an earthen wall standing before Dewott, who got to his feet, rubbing his head.

"Dewott, can you still fight?" He gave a nod, not even bothering to turn back to look at him. Virgil looked to the wall. What was this trainer planning? He had chosen a Fire-type against Dewott. It wasn't all about typing. It was just that it made it that much easier when they were brought into play. His opponent's voice sounded abruptly.

"Get to the top of the wall and take him down with Flamethrower!" Virgil and Dewott's attention went there to find the dog standing strong; it took a deep breath.

"Dewott! Copycat!" Dewott grinned triumphantly and stomped into the ground. Tremor raced through the earth and into the earth wall; it began to crumble. Dewott gave another stomp and earthen pillar struck out from Arcanine and sent the Pokemon into the air. "Finish him with Aqua Jet!" The otter shot forward with the burst of water, aiming directly for his opponent.

"Arcanine, flip and attack with Flamethrower!" Dewott had been right there but in the next second, was swallowed by flame. Smoldering steam built around them once more. Virgil saw Dewott falling, nearly unconscious from the attack.

"Dewott! You can't give up! We've got them on the ropes! Just a little further!" He saw something change on the otter's face, something almost like a steely determination. Dewott flipped and landed upright in a clumsy stumble only to look up and find Arcanine at point-blank range.

"Thunder Fang!" Arcanine's fangs sank into Dewott, who all but exhausted, collapsed from the attack. Virgil took the otter into his arms.

_ "Maybe we do need to sharpen up some more…"_

"Hey," Virgil glanced back at his opponent. "That fight wasn't bad at all. For a moment, you almost had me. I gotta give you credit, that Dewott of yours has improved a lot." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "And as for some of the things I've said, I tend to be a little… rash at times. I hope you can understand." It wasn't until then that Virgil was able to get a clear look at his opponent. His broad shoulder made him seemed bigger an slightly older than he actually was. His hair wasn't too far different from his although it was thicker. He was dressed simply and casually, jeans and a simple T-shirt to match in comparison to Virgil's thought out selection. The wave of realization hit him hard.

"You…I think I know you…" The trainer smiled then.

"Well, it's about damn time. Jaret King, winner of the Whirl Cup and aspiring Elite Four at. Your. Service."


	4. Paving the Path

**_Jaret King belongs to Aggies2015_**

**_Don't own Pokemon, blah blah blah  
_**

* * *

Virgil sat down at the base of a tree and sighed. Already he had left town and his "fans" were catching up to him. He grinned and Jaret raised a brow.

"You're an enigma."

"What?"

"You're frustrated and uncooperative at first and now you're all elated and chipper. You don't really seem to make sense as a person." Virgil's grin didn't fade. Instead, he kept his same strange grin.

"You said you needed a sparring partner?" Jaret nodded. "You saw how easily you were able to beat me in the last conference. So why find me?" Jaret sighed and sat down.

"Did that loss really get you down?" Virgil said nothing. His grin was gone now. "I really don't understand why it's such a big deal. Isn't the top 16 enough to let you know you have some serious skill?" Virgil laughed at that.

"Keep in mind that we've just met. I don't think you should really be putting so much thought into this." Jaret let out another exasperated sigh; picking up others wasn't necessarily his forte.

_"Only one thing I can really think of that'll help him…" _He looked to Virgil, who turned away. There was a slight disgust that twitched in him, but he drove it off. He clicked open a Poke-ball. There was a momentary silence, there was a distinct smack. Jaret turned toward Virgil and found the boy rubbing his face. It was Jaret's turn to grin.

"What the hell is that thing!?" A cloaked Pokemon appeared by Jaret then, its eyes a piercing red. It shook one of its leaf-like arms at Virgil, who gave it an annoyed look, almost the same that he would've given his mother. His same expression found Jaret, who struggled to stifle a laugh before giving up in an uproar. "What was that for!?"

Jaret gave patted the Pokemon, his laughter dying down.

"I couldn't help it. I had to do something to get you out of your funk!" Jaret wiped his eyes and looked back at Virgil's open disdain with a grin. "Come on, I think Leavanny helped."

"Who?" Jaret pointed to the Pokemon beside him. It was seemingly cloaked in leaves; its arms and hands were seemingly just that.

"She's a bit nurturing, so you can expect her to do something like that even when I don't give her permission." Virgil stared at the Pokemon with distaste.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You're gonna' have to fix yourself up if you want to get anything done."

"It's cold logic."

"It's pessimism." And then the two were staring again, Virgil more aggressive than normal. But he did hold back a grin though. Besides the motherly Leavanny and density, Virgil had figured Jaret to be someone who wasn't all that bad.

He was already fond of the guy.

It was strange. Virgil always had a hard time becoming acquainted with other people in general. He was surprised the guy was so persistent. He looked a little further ahead where Dewott had gone to personally train; the Pokemon sat in complete focus. Virgil stared in amusement. He was never one to sit still, or have any patience. He felt Jaret's presence loom near him.

"Well, now that we've cleared things, what do you plan on doing?"

"I didn't win the Indigo conference, so I guess I'll try something a little closer to home."

"The Johto League?"

"The Silver Conference." Jaret sat down near him.

"How do you figure we do that? We're both trying to go to two different leagues-" Virgil gave a snicker and Jaret felt the familiar tug of irritability. "Don't you think you're doing a little too much with the constant snickering?" Virgil responded with another.

"Why don't you just go enter again?"

"I live in Pallet Town." The retort caught Virgil's attention. Pallet Town was somewhere in Kanto; some people said that you had to trek through Mt. Silver to get to it. Virgil knew personally how fabricated that claim truly was. "Besides," Virgil snapped back to attention, hoping that Jaret didn't notice it was flagging. "I'd have to go through and beat the Kanto gym leaders all over again."

"Then why not just come to the Silver Conference and be done with it?" Jaret frowned.

"You know the Elite Four?" Virgil nodded "Well, I want to become one and in order to do that, I need to win at the Indigo Plateau and not just win, I need to do it flawlessly."

"That's just about impossible."

"Maybe, but it doesn't hurt to try it, right?" Virgil chuckled.

"Well, I guess not." He sighed then as his attention drifted back toward Dewott. He had said that he was going to the Silver Conference, just so he'd be able to do away with the Elite Four. He wasn't all too sure as to why he even wanted to get there. It wasn't to flaunt his title as "champion" over anybody. In fact, it would've been more stressful for him anyways. He felt her looming behind him before he even turned around. He did anyway directly into its leaf-hands. She shook her leaves at him; she disapproved.

He heard Jaret laugh at that.

"I'd have to agree. You really shouldn't get down on your luck too quickly. That seems to be a real problem with you." Virgil was quiet. He scratched his head like he always did. "Where do suppose we go now?"

"I guess we're on our way to Violet City…" There was a distinctive thump; Dewott had collapsed from its training. Virgil felt something spark in him. He stood up. "Yeah, Violet City it is. Just a little further north and we'll be there."

"Lead the way."

* * *

The two had started out again but were mostly silent. There wasn't really much that Virgil thought of to talk about outside of Pokemon battles. He could see it in Jaret too. Perhaps each were so used to traveling alone that it had been ground breaking to even head in the same direction as a person for a period of time. Virgil thought to say something but instead kept his mouth shut.

"_This is awkward…"_ Violet City was still a little ways away. Walking with someone he barely knew was more than likely the worst punishment since his Indigo loss. What was more, he was in the presence of the trainer who defeated him.

"Virgil," He stopped and turned to Jaret.

"Tell me about Johto." Virgil fell from his feet from raw astonishment.

"I thought you won the Whirl Cup!" Jaret mirrored him and scratched his own head.

"Well, I never really traveled through this place. I had only gone directly to the islands for my competition…" A nervous grin flitted across his face.

'I'm no historian, but what do you want to know?" Jaret's nonchalant expression faded away then and the appearance that had taken its place was probably by far the most serious Virgil had seen him.

"Tell me about the legends here."

"The legends…?"

"I've read about them from time to time. I read some things on the Bell Tower, the Burned Tower or the legendary beasts. Some even say that the birds in Kanto relate to one of yours." Virgil raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, I think you know more than me!"

"You've got to know something!" Jaret said with a laugh. He was right, but he only knew the bare bones of certain things. Most people in the Johto region went on about the legends of the region, especially in Ecruteak City. The place was a trove of history and mysticism.

"Sorry, I've got nothing." Jaret shrugged his shoulder.

"Nothing?"

"Be more specific." Jaret pondered for a moment but he turned his attention on Virgil.

"Ho-oh." The name stabbed Virgil. "Tell me about Ho-oh. You know, the 'Rainbow Bird' and…" The boy's voice deafened out.

"_Not again…" _ He felt numb, almost as though he were falling into a sleep. His body was numb and the color had fallen to a pure white. The white had begun to gradually darken, threatening to spill into black. He heard the cawing of birds. It was initially faint but climbed higher and more ubiquitous until…

He felt something grab hold of his shirt. Virgil blinked a few times. Within moments, the faded color had returned and he found himself dangling by the collar of his vest; Jaret had a hold of him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm…fine…" Jaret raised a brow at that. He had figured that the guy was simply trying to be tough or perhaps attempting to be his friend was truly a mistake in its own right. "I guess…" Virgil's voice was shaky. "We'll keep going toward the city…" Virgil took a few steps forward before crumpling to the ground.

* * *

Jaret grunted as he sat by the fire. Virgil had been out all day for reason he had no idea of.

"_Maybe he's done a little more training than I give him credit for." _ He looked at an unkempt and snoring Virgil and then second guessed himself. _ "Or maybe he's just had all kinds of luck."_

"Mira…" The word and caught him off guard and Virgil began to shift in his sleep. "Mira…" For a moment, Jaret only watched. Who was Mira? Jaret thought back to Virgil's mother and stifled a laugh. He heard Virgil whisper the same name, the tone more distraught and Jaret dismissed the thought. Whoever this "Mira" was, she was someone important. He did the only thing he could: He attempted to wake him up.

* * *

This time he knew he wasn't Marus. He was there next to the man as he held Mira in his arms, her eyes faded and her skin cold. He remembered this same scene. It was the one he had only days earlier.

"Mira! Get up! You can't die! Come on, get up! Mira!" Her name had sent a feeling through him, something like nostalgia, like he knew her.

Or knew someone like her.

"_But I don't really have any real friends. All the ones I know are gone…" _ He had gotten a look at her. She looked nothing like a huntress or a warrior as the times suggested, but he had to be dreaming about some place hundreds of years in the past. It made it all the more strange as to why he even thought of them. He sat there watching Marus as he turned to Ho-oh.

"What did you do to her!?" The Pokemon only glared and said nothing. "Damn it! Tell me!" Ho-oh turned back to Marus and stared.

"Some things are better left unsaid."

"You'll tell me right now!" Marus readied himself and Virgil wondered if he knew as well as he did that it was a futile effort. Marus charged forth and Virgil looked to the Pokemon. Its beak gaped; a scarlet sphere of energy was building up inside. Virgil's eyes bucked.

_"That's…!"_ The sphere cut forward in a blinding charge. An immense pain suddenly shot through him and he fell to his knees in a coughing fit. He felt something coming up. He went to look back to Marus to see what became of him but in his stead he had found Jaret.

"Virgil!" Jaret had done all he could. Virgil had woken up but he stared forward as though he weren't there. He waved a hand in front of him. "Hey! Virgil!" The boy blinked a few times before he scuffled back anxiously from Jaret. He was sweating profusely and his skin seemed pallid. He eased hi way toward the boy and spoke his name once more. "Virgil, what's going on?"

"I…saw something." Jaret looked pver his shoulder. "I don't see anythi-"

"You wouldn't understand." Jaret gave another one of his frowns at him.

"You think a lot of things are over my head. I don't really like that you know." He had expected some snide comment or a sneer of some sort. Instead, he got nothing. Jaret noticed something about Virgil then. A little of his color had returned but in his frightened face had reminded him of the when he had mentioned Ho-oh. He had seemed to fall in the same trance or weakness or whatever happened. There was something between Virgil and Ho-oh and he wanted to know. The only problem was that Virgil seemed to know nothing to very little about the local legend.

"It's not that." Jaret had nearly jumped at the sound of Virgil's voice. "It's just I don't really know what's going on…"

"Who's Mira?" A shadow of recognition passed over his face, suggesting that he knew the name.

"Honestly, I don't really know much."

"Do you know anything?" Virgil squirmed uncomfortably.

"I think she's just some figment of my imagination." Jaret raised a brow skeptically.

"I'd believe that if I were a moron."

"Considering you didn't get the hint that I didn't know who you were the first time you stormed into my house, you make pretty tough case." Again, Jaret repressed an urge to lash back. Things would be less awkward if only Virgil was willing to cooperate.

"_I'm being generous because I beat you so bad. I can take it back anytime."_ There must've been a glare on his face because Virgil glared right back.

"What the heck is your problem?" Virgil heard the sound of fingers cracking before he was on the ground. The left side of his face was throbbing something fierce. It had only been seconds before Virgil realized Jaret had hit him. "What the hell was that for!?"

"I'm trying to be nice and ask you what's wrong! I can't help if you don't tell me!"

"You wouldn't be able to help anyway!" Jaret was in his face then and his words were barely contained, each one sharpened and belligerent; he was barely holding back his anger.

"Listen, I'm trying my best to help you out. If you're going to be the same, ungrateful person then I'll just leave you here. All of your little 'comebacks' are unnecessary." Virgil gritted his teeth in frustration at him but Jaret's glare spoke volumes.

"Fine," Virgil felt like a brat throwing a fit. He didn't like the feeling. "I'll lay off it." Jaret didn't seem at all convinced.

"How do I know if you're going to keep your word?" Virgil rubbed his face where Jaret had struck him.

"If there's one thing I'm going to do, it's what I say I'm going to do. Don't doubt me would you?" Virgil cringed inwardly. It was difficult for him to be a restrained and respectable person. He was sarcastic by nature and almost never took anyone seriously. He had heard threats all the same but he had never figured someone would actually punch him for it.

"By the way," Virgil climbed to his feet and focused his attention on Jaret. "I'm not sorry." Virgil only stared after him as he turned his back.

"_So he can be mean when he wants to? This'll be good."_ He got to his feet and followed after Jaret.

* * *

The two walked for what seemed to be hours. Virgil fell back from his feet in exhaustion.

"We've been walking for some time y'know. Why not take a break?"

"We've been walking for roughly an hour. Besides, I can see some kind of mountain not too far from here." Virgil blinked at him stupidly.

"What do you mean 'only an hour'? It seems we've been walking for miles!" Jaret shook his head.

"You're really lacking as a trainer. How did you even manage to make it to the Indigo League? You seem to quit way too easily." Virgil's temper boiled then, itching to give another one of his so-called "snide" comments; He thought he was only being truthful about certain things. Virgil also remembered how hard he had hit him.

"I guess he's more than just show," Virgil thought. "I guess…" The words were bitter as he truly began to realize it. "I guess I got sloppy." Jaret shrugged.

"That's nothing you can't fix." Jaret took a poke-ball from his belt, almost shoving it in Virgil's face. "That's what I'm here for. You can re-sharpen your skill and I'll get the training I need. How about it?" He was clearly excited about the whole bout. It actually annoyed Virgil, though a part of him was able to sympathize. It wouldn't hurt to get his skills back.

"A three-on-three?" Jaret was grinning ear to ear.

"Whatever works. I hope you're ready this time. Who knows? Maybe you'll actually beat me this time." Virgil went for a poke-ball. It clicked open and a familiar otter was standing before him. Jaret grinned. "Dewott again? Alright then, I'll try something different!" A flash of light shot from one of Jaret's poke-balls and took the shape of a small brown Pokemon. Its tufts of fur and cute appearance belied its fierce spirit. Dewott took a step back.

"An Eevee?"

"Don't be so quick to judge!" A small laugh escaped Virgil.

"How can I not?"

"You'll find out! Eevee, are you ready?" The Pokemon crouched down, readying itself for attack. "Alright! Make the first move with your Quick Attack!" Jaret's tensed for a moment and disappeared. Dewott took another cautious step back, but instead, he felt a soft tuft of fur. He turned and found Eevee there. She lunged forward. Without the order, one of Dewott's shells sprang to life in the form of a clear blue fan. The force from Eevee's attack had skirted him back a bit but he held his ground.

Virgil was disquieted and he knew it was open on his face from Jaret's told-you-so expression.

"_I've never seen an Eevee move like that!"_ Dewott shot him glare and Virgil knew what for. He hadn't been fast enough to react to Jaret's sudden attack. If he couldn't keep up, then there was no competition. Dewott had taken the fight into his own hands just then.

"Eevee, follow up with another Quick Attack!" Dewott felt her fur dissipate from behind him. The sudden burst had left him stunned for a slight second. But that was all she seemed to need. Dewott gave a testy growl toward his trainer. Virgil had gone to issue a command but Eevee had resurfaced to Dewott's front and charged in to knock Dewott from his feet.

Dewott caught himself, flipping back to land on his feet. There was another testy noise of disapproval at Virgil.

"Calm down! I'm trying my best! That thing is just way too fast!" Virgil looked back to the Pokemon and its trainer. _"This is insane. He's way too good…"_

"Another one! Quick Attack!"

"Another one!?" Eevee went away again. "Dewott, stay focused! You'll catch its measure eventually!" Dewott gave an imperceptible nod, and sat. Virgil gave an exasperated exhale of breath. "Dewott what are yo-" Realization dawned on him then that Dewott had been doing the same thing when he was training. The otter was up to something.

Virgil's eyes shot around the route for Eevee and for a split second he had seen her darting for Dewott's back. It had seemed that for a moment, he and Dewott were linked then.

"Razor Shell behind you!" Dewott sprang to his feet as fast as Eevee would've taken. His shell-blade whooshed to life.

"Shadow Ball!" Eevee stopped, reappearing where Dewott struck at; a transparent sphere was building up in her maw.

Dewott swung.

Eevee fired.

Elements clashed then. Eevee's Shadow Ball had barely left her mouth before it had clashed against Dewott's shell blade. Dewott's blade however, stayed for only a moment before the Shadow Ball gave way.

The blow from Razor Shell sent Eevee flying away and directly into the arms of her trainer. Jaret looked down to her. She had taken a hit, but she would be fine.

"Rest up Eevee. You did fine." Eevee was encompassed in red light and was warped back into her poke-ball. Jaret took the next poke-ball from his belt. His exalted smirk was still there. Virgil figured he must've looked even more so disheveled. "Dewott spent a little more time at what you should've been doing." Virgil said nothing, but he felt his face curl in some form of aggression.

"Dewott, you need a rest, return!" The customary red light went to encompass Dewott but the otter shifted. The light bounced from Dewott's other sheathed shell and it vanished in the sky. Virgil's face twitched in frustration. "Don't be stubborn! You need to rest! You're gonna get hurt!"" Dewott didn't turn to look at him, had hardly acknowledged the command but instead raised its shell-hand toward Virgil. Jaret's eyes narrowed in observation.

Dewott gave a sardonic grunt, somewhat like his trainer always did and placed its free hand onto its other shell. Dewott stood still and ready. He saw Virgil in the corner of his eye.

"Dewott! Listen to me!" The Pokemon ignored him still, but turned to him. Its glare found Virgil's awed eyes and they stayed that way for moments, but those moments felt like hours. Jaret called after the two.

"Hey, we still have a battle to finish up! Come on, hurry it up!" Dewott turned away and back to Jaret and awaited his next opponent and it wasn't until then that Virgil understood that he had glimpsed into his Pokemon's mindset. Virgil starred awe-stricken at Dewott. The Pokemon was determined. It wanted strength, skill, and above all, absolute mastery of battle. He felt Dewott's attention on him. He was aware of him and awaited his trainer's decision; Virgil nodded. In each of Dewott's hands, a shell sprang to life, a crystal blue fan-like structure forming from each one. Virgil turned to Jaret, finding the familiar face of his Arcanine standing before each of them. Virgil grinned. Some of Dewott's personality had rubbed off on him and he was ready to battle for real this time.

"Dewott, let's go!"

* * *

She heard the doors slide open and the rapid patter of soles upon tile. She figured that someone had just been beaten at the local gym. She had never really taken a liking to Pokemon battles, but she would fight one if it was necessary.

_"What am I doing here?"_ She looked over the Pokemon Center. The building was particularly bustling with activity. She had been asked multiple times if she wanted to trade, but she respectfully declined. Among other things, someone had found her attractive, something she wasn't very used to. Viola sighed. She considered herself very plain and wasn't used to so much attention. She normally would've been flattered but the sheer amount of boys that flocked to her had been near overwhelming. The intercom sounded then.

"Almach, report to the reception's desk! Please report!" She stood from her seat. Her team was ready to go.

She stepped outside, scanning over the city scene. The air was acrid and stale in comparison to home. She hacked a couple of coughs. It was said that Goldenrod was much worse, it being the commercial center of all of Johto. The mere thought made her a bit queasy. She would need to see this Falkner in action and then be done with this city. She checked her PokeNav and went to search out the gym, but her legs gave way for a moment. The air was really getting to her.

"The residents here should really pay closer attention to their air…" Of course, no one place would ever truly have air as crisp as Fortree, but she could dream. She pushed on toward the gym, her strength gradually returning.

"Hey you look like you're lost." Viola turned around and found a blue-haired boy staring into her eyes. "Can I help you, miss?" Viola kept her face stoic. She wasn't a fool. She knew this boy before for was none other than the gym leader. It would take much more than pure kind-heartedness to fool her. She reached into her bag, pulling from it a poke-ball.

"You can start by showing me your skill with your best flying Pokemon." The boy raised his defensively, a grin appearing.

"Hey, take it easy. Did you ever figure that maybe you have the wrong guy?"

"You stick out like a sore thumb. Your attire is a little too extravagant to be an ordinary trainer." Falkner laughed at that.

"You're sharp! Well, are you battling for the Zephyr Badge?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm traveling to see many of the world's greatest flying Pokemon trainers."

"Is that right? For what reason if you don't mind me asking?" It was strange to be asked that question. Viola really didn't know what her reasoning was. One of her first Pokemon she had captured had been a flying type. Mastery over flying types seemed to be where she was aiming, but she honestly didn't know why.

"I suppose it would be to master them." Falkner grinned at her.

"Well, I guess we're more alike than we know. Come on, I'll take you to the gym."

* * *

Virgil sat down in an actual chair in what seemed liked ages. His chest was burning and the fact that he had just taken a lungful of city air didn't help him all too much either. That was the least of his worries. Jaret sat far from him, nearly almost on the other side of the room. He more than likely felt bad for what had happened. Virgil shrugged. At first, he had felt pool of frustration and anger at him, but had found a strange calm within.

"_It wasn't really anyone's fault. The battle just got out of hand…"_ Virgil looked to the counter. Nurse joy was busy overseeing the whole place alone. He watched as the busybody nurse went from machine to machine, deftly working before moving on to the next task. He felt Jaret looking at him and turned to him; he was turned the opposite way. Virgil sighed.

"_Well, I guess one thing came out of it: We're finally in Violet City…"_


	5. Sprout Tower

**_Jaret King belongs to_****_ Aggies2015_**

**_Viola Almach belongs to Ariesbird  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and everything that's owned by it. I own the plot and Virgil Mathison.  
_**

* * *

A familiar beep rang through the center. The operation had ended. The intercom found its way all throughout the building.

"Mathison to the counter! Mathison to the counter!" Virgil shot up from his seat, wiping his mouth. He had unintentionally fallen asleep.

_"Wonder how long I've kept them…"_ Jaret had disappeared. He was more than likely still feeling bad about the situation. Virgil made his way to the counter and Nurse Joy gave him a warm smile.

"There's nothing to worry about. We did the best we could and your Dewott had turned out fine." There was an exhale of relief then.

"Any real lingering affects?" She shook her head once.

"Your Pokemon is back to perfect health." Virgil nodded once and turned away to scan over throughout the center. There was not the slightest trace of the boy anywhere. Virgil murmured to himself. What did he care? He still hardly knew the guy and he had punched him for simply being who he was.

He stopped himself as he begrudgingly took into account that Jaret had become his _friend_. In a mere couple of hours, Virgil had considered him as someone he could stand. It wasn't quite trust, but it was close enough. He sighed. Dewott had known what he was getting himself into and so did Virgil. Virgil made some incoherent murmur. He would never understand unnecessary compassion. He stood there for a few moments as the intercom went off again, watching from the corner of his eyes as another trainer moved there to retrieve their Pokemon. Virgil turned away and was out from the center.

Virgil took a deep breath and sighed slowly. The air was always that much better when he wasn't heaving f for air. His eyes looked through the city as far as he could see. In the distance, he could see a large tower that reached impossibly high. He sighed again, this time irritably and he started toward the structure. Memory tugged at him as he ran. For a skilled trainer, Jaret was awfully stupid.

* * *

_"It was a Pokemon battle and anything goes in a Pokemon battle!" _ The battle flashed in his mind.

_Dewott had opened his eyes, had bestowed new vigor into him. Arcanine stood across from them, standing with the same majesty as he had only a year before. Virgil felt fear quiver in him then, but reaffirmed his will. Each Pokemon and their trainer sat there and awaited their opponents move. Virgil blinked, and Arcanine was gone. There was the familiar feeling of panic settling in and narrowly managed to keep from panicking. He watched closely as Dewott suddenly turned to his left. Virgil followed with him to find their opponent charging for them._

"_Dewott, Aqua Jet!" The currents swirled under Dewott as he aimed for Arcanine head-on; Jaret proved to be far too fast and another Bulldoze wall appeared instantaneously between the two. This time, Virgil had foreseen it and Dewott rebounded from the wall. There was the sound of a locking poke-ball from behind the wall and Virgil waited for the Pokemon that would emerge from behind the wall. Instead, the two remained at a standstill. Dewott looked back to him and Virgil nodded, sending the otter up to the top of the wall. Dewott came to the top of the wall and at almost the very next second, bladed wings had glided past the Pokemon. Virgil cursed under his breath._

"_Pidgeot, come back around!" What had been near invisible moments ago had now revealed itself. Virgil's eyes strained as he struggled to keep up with it. He turned his expression to Jaret, whose expression was something else entirely. Jaret, who was a little on the dense side, the one who had gone out of his way to deal with him was fighting to win. Virgil looked back up to the wall as he heard the clash between shell and talon. Each of the trainers watched from below as the two Pokemon fought. Pidgeot would glide away while Dewott would remain in place and ready himself for his opponent._

_ It had continued that way for a while. Pidgeot had slowed down, Virgil cringed. If Pidgeot slowed, then Dewott was inevitably slower. It had been in some mix of desire to win and Virgil's own foolishness that had led him into his next move._

_ "Aqua Jet!" From below, both trainers saw the burst of water, and both trainers watched as Dewott sped toward his opponent. The attack had been quick enough to catch even his Pidgeot off-guard and the bird spiraled toward the ground. There was some look of worry that across Jaret's face, but he stayed put. Pidgeot was tougher than he looked. Pidgeot stood, at first shakily, to his feet. The Aqua Jet had been a well-placed strike. Pidgeot spread his wings then in defiance, almost as though it were trying to scare the otter, who only remained in place as stone faced and determined as before. The two shared something in common._

_ Pidgeot lunged, first forward then off from the ground. Dewott's shell-blade hummed to life._

_ "Pidgeot, Steel Wing! Mach-1!" The bird accelerated, its body flattening a little as the air swept over it. The command had caught the attention of Virgil, who had spoken first before he thought accordingly._

_ "Aqua Jet!" More currents formed under Dewott, whose shell-blade extended from the coat of water. Each Pokemon made their pass as they swept by. Dewott landed expertly as Pidgeot perched itself into a tree. Jaret looked to Virgil with the same rush of battle, his grin wide and Virgil felt something like it pull at the corners of his mouth. It hadn't been until Pidgeot landed next to Jaret that both trainer heard a slight thud. They each turned to Dewott. The Pokemon had fallen to one knee, his paw clutching his eye desparately._

_ Virgil's eyes had traced back to the clash site, only to find small drops of blood there. Pidgeot had gotten out unscathed, even after a full-contact Aqua Jet. The Pokemon, like Arcanine, was simply too fast. Virgil turned to Jaret, who had seen the blood as well, and he turned away._

* * *

Virgil cringed at the memory. The battle had gone wrong, but that was a part of being a trainer. He had to have been staring daggers for Jaret to fold and disappear. Virgil's pace skidded to a halt as he approached the ponds outlying the tower. The damn thing looked higher than it possibly could. Virgil scratched his head and bolted inside.

Virgil bolted in and up the first set of stairs. He kept about his pace until he nearly went headfirst over the railing of the second floor. He stood to catch his breath for a moment. His feet slid across the wooden planks. He went one way at first and then the other. He even lost his footing and went down.

_"Damn fun house!"_ Virgil stood to his feet and the building swayed the opposite way. Virgil's hands nearly crushed the wooden railing as he gripped it for support. The pattering of Dewott's feet grew distant from him. The Pokemon's hot-blooded nature was getting the better of him. Virgil steadied himself and let the tower sway again before he followed after Dewott.

Virgil slid to a halt behind Dewott. An elderly man dressed in traditional monk wear was standing between two statues of Bellsprout, his back turned to the entrance. Virgil attempted to peer around him as the man seemed to be speaking with someone.

"Hey Jaret!" The man seemed to stiffen., He turned to Virgil, a shadow of frustration passing over him that seemed to suggest he had dealt with Virgil's like before. The man eyed Virgil who deliberately looked past him to see that it was indeed Jaret who had been obscured. Virgil took a step forward, aware of the older man beaming at him. "What the hell are you doing here? Come on, why don't we get going back to the gym?" Jaret said nothing.

"May I ask what has brought you unceremoniously to the Bellsprout Tower?" Virgil didn't answer the man and instead kept his focus on Jaret.

"Come on muscleface. Let's go." No response. If Jaret had punched him for something so stupid, then he knew he could get under his skin. He should've twitched at that, should've shown some form of discontent with his snide commentary like everyone else did. But he didn't; Jaret sat there without ever really being so. His eyes stared forward in transfixion.

"What did you do to him?" Virgil's voice had fallen to a hush. He was looking into the monk's eyes now, his own burning with a certain kind of rage that he was unaware of. The man's eyes flicked to Jaret and then back again. "Start talking bones!"

"I am addressed as the Sage Elder Li-"

"I could care less about your damn name! What the hell did you do to him!?" Li kept about his calm, staring back at Virgil's imposing glare.

"Your friend came to me, seeking guidance from his own dark light." Virgil raised a brow quizzically, but his anger refused to wane.

"That's no explanation!" And Virgil was there before the old man, his fist already pushing toward Li's jaw. In the next second, his wrist locked up and he felt one of his kness give out and he crumpled to the ground pitifully. From the corner of his eye, he could see Li's arms moving back to his sides.

"Please refrain from violence in such a sacred place."

"To hell with your 'sacred' crap!" He struggled to stand and his leg buckled in response, sending him to the ground again. Li stepped over to Jaret, placing a hand onto his forehead.

"Youth, have you attained what you've sought after?" There was a slight nod from Jaret. "Good." The elder's hands tightened a bit. Virgil strained in effort to get to his feet. He remembered Dewott then, and he turned to look for the otter. The Pokemon was sitting off a little in the distance. Dewott looked to him, his face distant. He turned away.

_"So I'm on my own this time huh? Vengeful little rodent…" _ There was a familiar feeling that struck Virgil as he turned his attention back to the man. Something was off about Li. _"What's wrong with him?"_ He watched as the man's face twitched as though the words hurt but he turned coolly to Virgil. A smug, almost vicious grin was uncharacteristically written across his face.

"As I've told you, this is a sacred tower. No fighting is to be allowed." Li's hand twitched and his griup tightened. Virgil felt the same synonymous pang. He looked back to Dewott. The Pokemon watched still, an expression of awe and fear mixed into him. And still, he did not move. He got the point. The damn thing refused to help him because he let them slip. Dewott's discipline was nearly unbearable at times. Virgil went again in vain to stand but was met halfway up. Li's eyes were knives as they dug into him.

"There is to be no. Fighting." Virgil blinked, as though he were trying to whisk Li's voice away. But the problem was that he hadn't heard Li.

He had heard _Marus._ Virgil focused on Li, who was no longer that same elderly man, but instead, was the young and muscled Marus. The malicious grin seemed to imposing to actually have suited him. His medium-length hair was wild and tangled, sloppily reaching just short of his shoulders. Virgil felt his face drain.

"Y-you can't-"

"Surprised to see me?" Virgil remained there in shock and his mouth agape. He couldn't figure out as to why his dream was personified, how _he _had taken form. Marus chuckled, completely identical with how he had laughed at Mira. "You can't speak now?"

"W-What did you-"

"What did I do to your friend there? Relax, I just did him a favor that's all. He's not dead or anything." And Marus chuckled at that.

"Shut up!" It had been a moment of rashness, of foolish desire and impermanence. Virgil lunged for Marus. Cold hands wrapped around Virgil's throat before he had even realized that Marus relinquished Jaret.

"What…did you…do…? Ex..plai-" Marus held a hand up.

"He's not dead. I've only… opened his mind to his… 'Inner self' as these so-called 'monks' would say." Virgil felt Marus's hand pushed tighter down onto his throat.

_"I've got to do something!" _ Marus laughed.

"Oh, well, I hate to tell you, but you won't be doing much. From the looks of it, your own Pokemon doesn't even want to help."

"You…" Marus's grin was antagonistic now.

"Why don't I explain that later?" Virgil kicked for Marus, who in response simply stepped his entire into his leg. "Now, come on, _**Virgil**_. There's no reason to get so te-" Marus felt something strike his body. His grip slackened as he stumbled forward. Turning behind him, he spotted next to a coughing Virgil, a hairless yellow and white sheep. The orb at the end of its tail was flickering furiously as it narrowed its eyes at Marus.

"Ampharos?" The sheep stomped once in confirmation. He looked over to Dewott, who had been glaring at the scene. Ampharos did the same;only Dewott could be so heartless. Ampharos turned back to Marus, whose smirk had never left. Virgil stood up next to the Pokemon. "Ampharos, since Dewott won't battle, why don't we give him a shot?" The petulance was clear in his tone.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll have to make do with what I've got."

"Make do?" A poke-ball was speeding toward Virgil then, clicking open to reveal a Hoothoot. Virgil went low as Ampharos avoided it completely. Marus was out for blood.

* * *

Pidgeot fell to the ground in defeat. Falkner's eyes moved from the bird to find his opponent. With being so small and all, Falkner had expected her to break under Pidgeot's pressure.

"I have to give you credits, your Pokemon aren't too bad…" He pulled a small object from his robe. "I will have to present you with this: the Zephyr Badge." He held the badge toward her but instead she smiled warmly.

"I have no reason to take this from you. You had asked me for a battle." Falkner chuckled.

"I may have, but you've beaten me, fair and square." Falkner placed the badge in her hands, forming her hand around it. "Please take it. It's the least that I can do for assuming." The word stuck out to her.

"Assuming?" Falkner looked away nervously. Viola felt the accusation in her tone.

"Well, I had figured that maybe you'd..."

"Lose the battle?"

"No no no! Don't get me wrong! I just kind of thought maybe I could take you out sometime?" Before she knew it, Viola was laughing. She meant no disrespect but the sheer fact that a gym leader of all people would do something so modest had in a way astounded her. She had noted that Falkner was a bit of a looker, but was never anything she'd pursue. She had better things to worry about.

"Well, I'm flattered, but-" The doors to the gym slammed open then. Falkner looked past her to the doors and her gaze followed, turning to see an anxious monk rushing in.

"Leader Falkner, please forgive me for the sudden intrusion, but I have something to ask of you!" His voice was pleading. The monk was beyond desperation. His tone was something born out of fear. Viola had never seen someone look so frightened. She looked over the man garb.

_"A man from the Sprout Tower is here…"_

"There is something happening in the tower!"

"What?"

"There is some foreboding, vengeful force that has taken refuge on the tower's top floor! We fear for the Elder Li!" Viola observed Falkner, whose face was wild with alarm. Even then, his voice had not the slightest quiver of panic.

"I see…I will accompany you back to your tower!" He turned to Viola. "I will hope that we will meet under circumstances sometime in the future. I enjoyed having you as an opponent. Farewell!" With that, he had disappeared. She rested her chin in between her fingers as she thought a quirk of hers. Johto was a region full immersed in its history. Perhaps the Sprout Tower was a place of severe importance. She stepped outside the gym, spotting the tower off in the distance. There was a slight hesitance then. She had told Falkner that she had no idea why she was on her journey when in truth it was to expand her knowledge and improve upon her natural talents. She had a desire to learn all she could. Moments later, she was standing near the pond at the foot of the tower.

* * *

"Damn it Jaret, come on!" There was no response. Instead, he just stared forward. He was hopelessly entranced. Virgil felt something warm trickle down his arm. He already had a feeling it was blood. Virgil turned back toward Marus. The man's smile never lost its edge. It was always there.

"Hoothoot, skewer him!" Virgil heard his opponents wings flutter before a shade of brown rushed by him. The owl arced back around for a second attack. Virgil sneered and napped his fingers. Ampharos gave a cry. An electric pulse surfed through the air, stopping Hoothoot completely. At the same time, by some miracle, he had felt Jaret stir at that. He wanted to glance over to him, but kept his focus about the fight. The bird struggled to snap free but Ampharaos was already there as Virgil ordered.

"Thunder Punch!" It was speedily done and without giving it a moment to charge, Ampharos's fist slammed into the small bird, rendering it unconscious. The bird dropped lifelessly and Ampharos landed, his gaze directing back at Dewott, whose own was now overwritten with vehemently stifled adulation. Dewott looked away.

"Ampharos!" at the call of his name, Ampharos was struck by something sharp. Tehe Pokemon whipped around, a bit irate. Virgil took his spot next to Ampharos. A Bellsprout was standing in front of an ever-grinning Marus. Bellsprout danced daintily, seeming flimsy in all of its movement.

"I'm impressed."

"What the hell are you laughing at!?"

"Language, language." Marus gave a smug shrug. Virgil's face curled in disgust. He was nothing like who he had seen in his dreams. They were undoubtedly the same person. His dream counterpart shared the looks but this version of him was smugly at ease. Marus had been a broken avenger, nothing more than a slave to his rage.

"What are you going to do with a Bellsprout. In case you haven't noticed, Ampharos is way too strong for whatever moron you're going to throw at me." Marus laughed.

"Wow, it's funny how alike we are."

"What's that mean?"

"Oh, shut up. We don't have any need for your impetuous commentary. Bellsprout, Vine Whip!" Limbs snaked out from under Bellsprout's leaves and lashed after Ampharos. Virgil only nodded and Ampaharos narrowed his eyes in concentration. The vines cut toward him. In a flash of movement, Ampharos's paws were around both whips.

"Think you can be so smug now?"

"Do go on." Marus raised a brow. His tone was all the more mocking.

"Fine by me! Take him down! Electro Ball!" From Ampharos's center, a massive ball of electricity built up; the cackling of the ball made Virgil cringe inwardly.

_"This will be enough to take care of him."_ Ampharos let go of the ball. Bellsprout was flung carelessly across the floor, scooting to a halt before Marus's feet. Virgil grinned. "I'm insulted that you thought that'd be worth my time!" Marus knelt to Bellsprout, tapping its head only once. The Pokemon stood again, re-energized and prepped for battle. Virgil grunted. "That thing's gonna get hurt at this rate." Ampharos gave a growl then. Marus shook his head in mock disappointment.

"A presumptuous attitude gets you into trouble, Take it from me, I know." A white sheen wrapped itself around Bellsprout. The light began to warp its shape. It became fuller, more round and its leaves had become one hanging over its head.

_"That thing is nowhere near strong! How is it evolving!?" _ The light dispersed, revealing a Weepinbell standing before them. Pokemon and trainer stood their ground.

"I see your etiquette has changed." There was another smug grin. Virgil didn't respond, but gritted his teeth in frustration.

"How were you able to get it to evolve…?"

"That is something you'll have to find out on your own." The Weepinbell hopped beside Marus.

_ "He shouldn't be able to control that Pokemon… the only he had was…"_ hi_s _opponent's voice filled in the blank.

"Bitey. Rattata. The one who was among _my_ best of friends." Marus's voice was sharpened and anger pressed into his features but alleviated into yet another grin.

"You're awfully smiley for someone who's angry all the time." Marus 'sshoulders rose and fell nonchalantly and instead of responding, Weepinbell lunged after Virgil. Ampharos had suddenly appeared between them and took the plant into its paws. There was a sigh of relief from Virgil. He was supposed to be going to the gym. When he was through with this, this would be the last time he would find himself inside of a tower.

"Pay attention." Virgil refocused on the battle, finding that Weepinbell had been culminating a sphere of green. Marus snapped his fingers, almost like Virgil did. Weepinbell let the ball fly, hitting Ampharos at point-blank range. The pressure had sent Ampharos sliding back a bit. He regained his footing. He gave one last look to Dewott. The otter was now instead harboring some look of distress. He was torn between helping and leaving them both on their own. Ampharos knew, and he figured that Virgil knew why Dewott wouldn't help as well.

_"I'm stuck…"_ Virgil looked back to Jaret. One of his Pokemon -Arcanine especially- would have helped a great deal. _"Jaret…"_

"Worried about your friend?" Virgil cringed inwardly at the word.

"He isn't my 'friend'."

"Don't be so stubborn." The recurrent smirk appeared again; Virgil's temper flared at that. "You don't know what you have until you lose it."

"I don't need anything." Virgil's voice was unintentionally small. Marus stared at him. The smirk had gone, and his face was now unreadable.

"Suits yourself. Weepinbell," The Pokemon appeared at his side again. "Power Vine." A beacon of thought shined on Virgil then. It was actually more desperation than it was thought. Briar-ridden vines lashed from Weepinbell.

"Ampharos, get away from it!" Ampharos went to the air. The vines tore a whole into the wooden floor before arcing up sharply in an attempt to follow Ampharos. The vines narrowly missed Ampharos, both of them scything under his arm. They made another sharp turn downward and Ampharos spun. The whips missed again and stabbed into the wooden floor. Ampharos landed as the building gave a creaking and teetering protest.

"Vine Whip." The briars lost their width and rigidity, giving way to the sleek appendages commonly seen. Weepinbell gave a tug and they tore free, through the wooden boards again and back to Weepinbell. The whips struck home as they retracted. Ampharos caught himself and rebounded upright.

"Strike him now!" Ampharos was in the air against his will before he was able to do anything. The limbs had slunked by Virgil and had been coiling themselves around Ampharos.

"Slam it into the ground. Then the trainer will be next." Weepinbell heaved and picked Ampharos up from his feet. An arrogant grin was etched on Weepinbell's face. The likeness was almost on par with Marus. Weepinbell went to bring Ampharos down.

_"There has to be something…"_ The epiphany struck him. "Thunder Wave!" Another electric pulse swept through the tower. The same feeling regarding Jaret returned and again Virgil resisted the urge to look his way. Weepinbell froze with Ampharos just inches from the ground. Like Hoothoot before it, Weepinbell attempted to wriggle loose but to no avail. Ampharos wasted no time and his paws latched onto Weepinbell, letting loose the same jolt. Only this time, the Pokemon dropped him and Ampharos stumbled to his feet sloppily.

Virgil looked to Marus; his face was still unreadable. His arrogance was gone and instead was replaced with a brutal sense of efficiency. He was really playing for blood now. He neared Weepinbell, giving it another tap to its forehead. The familiar light began to grow around it.

_"I'll never win at this rate..." _ As Weepinbell completed its evolution into its final stage, both trainers felt a presence enter into the scene.

"You vagabond! Just what do you think you're doing bringing violence into the sacred Sprout Tower?" Both turned to the stairs and Virgil's face gave a light twitch of surprise. Entering the fight was a young blue haired trainer, his bangs reaching over one eye; it was Falkner, Violet City gym leader.


	6. History

_**Jaret King belongs to Aggies 2015**_

_**Viola Almach belongs to Ariesbird**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon but do own Virgil Mathison, Mira and Marus and plot line.**_

* * *

The gym leader's eyes were of fire.

"Don't you know that this is a sacred building?" Virgil had had it with all of that "sacred" garbage. He only wanted to beat Marus. Virgil only gave a fractious grunt and both the combatants turned back to the other. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard you," Virgil responded irritably. His eyes never left Marus. The two were waiting for the other. There was a groan from behind Virgil; it was Jaret.

"That was strange. That wasn't what I-" His voice came to a sharp halt as he took in the situation. Virgil was there facing off against the elder for whatever reason. "Virgil, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Get over here and help me!" Jaret looked to the monk and Falkner standing in the entrance before looking back to Virgil.

"Why are you attacking the tower?"

"Attacking!?" There was incredulous strain in Virgil's voice. "You've gotta' be kidding me!" Virgil had heard Jaret speak but his voice was growing faint and distant. The strange thing was that Virgil didn't feel as though he were falling. Instead, he shot another glare towards Marus. He gave an arrogant shrug.

"Why are you attacking the elder?"

"I'm not attacking the elder! I'm fighting you!" Marus only shrugged again nonchalantly. Virgil opened his mouth to speak but Marus had burst into a cloud of black smoke, swirling around him. The smoke reeked of death.

And then it was gone.

The tower creaked weakly in protest. Virgil sank to his knees, unaware of how exhausted he was. The world had been a blur for a moment before it refocused. A voice was growing prominent. Louder, more defined until he picked it out as Jaret's.

"Virgil!" Virgil's eyes flickered to life, blinking to assure his balance. Virgil stood but they wobbled in complete weakness.

"Jaret, did you see him?"

"See who?"

"I know you saw him. He was right there…"

"Actually, I had…been somewhere else. I wasn't sure if it was real or not. Anyway, the only thing I saw was that you were facing off against the Elder Li."

"That wasn't whoever the hell you keep talking about. That was..." The name made even him shiver. _"_**Marus."**

** "**Marus, huh?" Jaret stood. "You have a weird- not to mention bad- habit of talking in your sleep. Maybe you should go take a look at that." Virgil paid him no mind. Jaret sighed. Virgil was at it again with his reserved, quiet look. "Anyway, you were fighting Li. For what I don't know." Virgil turned to where Marus stood and found that Jaret was right. There was no Marus. Only the Elder who was sprawled across the wooden planks unconscious. The monk from earlier was tending to him.

_"Damn it…"_ He had just remembered Falkner.

"You!"

_"Speak of the devil…"_

"I demand to know what you were doing here and why you were attacking this tower!" Virgil was silent and Falkner kept pressing.

"By Johto law, all sacred buildings are pieces of history. Any attempts to raze or destroy them will result in jail time and/or fines!" Virgil's voice was a hollow rasp.

"Spare me your crap." Falkner grinned at that.

"You seem to to be lacking in knowledge. I am-"

"Falkner of the Violet City gym?" The bird tamer's eyes flitted to Jaret and nodded once.

"It seems at least one of your friends know something about Johto." Virgil cringed at the word "friend". But he still did not stir. Virgil turned for the stairwell. He could feel Falkner's eyes attention weighting on him. "You never answered my question. The click of poke-ball resounded and the familiar chirps of a bird Pokemon were heard. Virgil didn't turn to look.

"I'm telling you I wasn't fighting Li. I…" Virgil stumbled. "Was fighting someone else..." The edge in Falkner's voice dissipated and he turned back to the monk tending his master.

"You said that there was a malicious spirit attacking the tower?" The monk nodded. "Tell me, are you still able to sense any presence?" The monk shook his head.

"The last I had felt of such evil was near the time we arrived. After the gust of black smoke, the presence seemed to crumble away almost instantly. There was a thoughtful look on Falkner's face and he turned to Virgil. There was a stifled "I see" from Falkner before he said anything else.

"What are your names?"

"Jaret King." One of them piped. He seemed a bit eager to meet him. Or to claim his badge. Most of the time, it was the latter.

"Virgil Mathison," the other grumbled.

"I want you two to come with me. I have questio-" Virgil bolted past him, clipping Falkner's shoulder and forcing him to fall. Falkner gave a quizzical look to Jaret who only responded with a confused movement of his shoulders.

"I guess we'd better go get him…" Jaret felt something small bump into him. He looked down to find Dewott at his leg. Scar tissue reached over his left eye and he repressed a shudder. Nurse Joy had told him Pidgeot had barely missed his pupil. Had it ran home, then Dewott would have lost it. Jaret threw the thought aside "So he left you here, huh?" Dewott nodded, a look of frustration etched into him. "Let's go get him then."

* * *

Virgil rushed down the stairs. The building seemed to spiral even though he knew that it was impossible. He was back on the second tier and was nearly to the first.

He ran smack into someone. Virgil shook his head as he lay on his back. He had inadvertently flipped over someone. He rubbed his head in confusion and familiar agitation.

"Hey would it kill you to-"

"I'm sorry for the sudden collision and I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"What in the…" She bowed, more so out of the fact she nothing else to say. She turned and hurried up the stairs. She had just disappeared from sight when Virgil called after her. "You're too late. All the action is done up there." She stopped.

"You're certain of this? "

"Well, you could go up there and find out." There was something of a defeated sigh and she reappeared at the top of the stairwell. Virgil took a moment to observe her, remembering that it had been a _while_ since he'd seen someone appealing to the eye. He grinned sheepishly, and Viola felt the heat of embarrassment come to her face.

A poke-ball clicked open and Virgil was knocked from his feet and knocked from the stairwell, sliding until his back hit the wall a couple of feet from them. Swellow landed on her shoulder, tossing his beak in the air in disapproval. Viola chuckled.

"It's okay. He seems to be a trouble maker anyway. Still, I think that was a bit rude of you Swellow. He could've been a nicer person than what we think." Swellow's air didn't change. She approached Virgil. "I'm sorry but are you alright?" Virgil hoisted himself up.

"I'll live," he groaned rubbing the area where Swellow jabbed him. "Anyway, mind telling me what you're doing here?" Viola sighed inwardly. Why was everyone out to know her business?

"Nothing in particular…"

"You must be here to learn about the tower, right?" Viola inhaled sharply. Swellow stirred at that, glaring to Virgil in belligerence. How did he know that?

"Don't be silly! I'm just… touring! Yeah, that's all." Virgil gave a mocking grunt.

"Yeah sure."

"I'm from out of the region. You shouldn't assume anything until you know everything." Viola smiled inwardly. This boy was an interesting one.

"So based from that ideology, I can definitely say you came here to learn about the tower."

"Well, er-"

"You're from out of the region. I shouldn't assume until I know _everything._" She felt the emphasis drive his accusation home. Despite herself, she laughed.

"Okay, so you got me. But I want to learn everything. From the ancient legends to the modern history of today. I find it all interesting."

"If you're so focused on research and all that, why don't you become a secretary for some Pokemon professor or something?" Virgil felt her suddenly tense. Her expression was slightly altered, almost as if to suggest something like anger. "Did I say something wrong?"

He felt the sting of her hand against his face. He raised his hand to run his fingers over the stinging sensation as she turned and stomped away from him, seemingly offended by something.

"_What…did I do?" _ Virgil heard someone's attempt to stifle a laugh. "Jaret?"

"Nice strike-out."

"Strike out?"

"That was really obvious." he said with a grin. Virgil turned away. Not out of frustration, but because he didn't want Jaret to see the blithe grin that he just couldn't hold in.

"Virgil," Falkner again. But the sharpened edge in his voice had been disarmed. "Jaret has told me a little more about you."

"Situation?" the words were gruff as he eyed Jaret with re-affirmed irritability. Falkner gave a curt nod.

"I believe I may know someone who can offer some help."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Ecruteak?" Falkner nodded. Virgil stared at him with vehemence, but Falkner did not back down. Virgil fell back onto the couch. Falkner had offered them a place to stay other than the Pokemon Center. Neither of them complained and Virgil figured this was a chance to dirty up someone's house and not have to pay any mind. "I don't have any reason to go to that dump. They're even crazier charlatans there." Falkner's expression stayed. He was serious. Jaret jabbed Virgil with his elbow.

"Can I tell you an ancient legend about Johto?"

"No." Jaret gave him another sharp jab.

"Go for it." Falkner took a deep breath. It had been a while since he last told it, or so it seemed.

"Thousands of years ago, there was a great war near the great Silver Mountain. Everything in the area suffered from this Great War. Villages were razed and Pokemon were driven from their homes. This destruction had prompted the one of the legendary Pokemon, Ho-oh, to descend and quell the fighting and restored the area back to its natural state but left a single structure burning. Some say it was actually a funeral pyre, others claim it to be a tree. Nonetheless, the phoenix had left it burning as a reminder of the event. There is a piece of this flame that still burns in a shrine within the mountain." Falkner sighed and Virgil grunted.

"That's it, huh?" Falkner nodded. Virgil placed his hands behind his head. "Doesn't surprise me. You were probably just making up that story as you went any way. History is always debatable." This time, Jaret punched him in the shoulder.

"Falkner, what does this legend have anything to do with us?" The gym leader stirred nervously a bit. Jaret caught it; Virgil was snoring a little.

"It's just that… one of the monks had said they had seen a malevolent spirit there at the tower. At first, I figured it to be just another Gastly. But seeing Li like that, something had to have been very wrong…" He looked to Virgil.

"Virgil wouldn't do something like that." Jaret felt as though he were lying through his teeth. "He may come off as vagabond, but he's a pushover…" The words sound unconvincing even to Jaret. The guy was a loose cannon! Tensity spread throughout the room and it settled about as an awkward weight in the air. Jaret spoke first.

"He told me he had seen someone else…" Falkner snapped to attention.

"He…what?" Jaret's eyes were to the table in front of him.

"He told me he had seen someone that wasn't the elder."

"How do you know the elder, anyhow?"

"I went there to…discipline myself…"

"Discipline?"

"Anyway," Falkner left it alone. "I only remember sitting to meditate, or whatever it is that they do, and I was suddenly… a champion…" The last word escaped from his lips in a hush of breath, as if he couldn't quite grasp its existence. "But something jolted me back and I had found Virgil fighting against the Elder…" Falkner stood.

"I can only advise you and your friend to truly go to Ecruteak City. You will find your answers there. The city is rich in much more history than what I know. I only know of the Silver Legend where the Johto Conference is held." Falkner turned his back to him. "Look for Morty. He definitely knows what he's talking about. He knows more than I do."

* * *

Virgil stretched as he woke up.

"_Man, where the heck am I?" _He scanned over the area to find that he wasn't in Falkner's house but at the Violet City Pokemon center.

"How'd I get here?"

"It would've been awkward sleeping and bathing at someone else's place." Virgil sighed before plopping his head back into the Pokemon Center furniture.

"Maybe for you but personally, if they're offering, then they can't really be all that peeved if we use their stuff. They offered."

"Still, it's better to be cautious at someone else's place. It's kind of a courtesy."

"So that's why people enter hotels uninhibited huh," Virgil grumbled.

"A hotel's different."

"Sure it is." Virgil laughed. "I guess you're saying you know by experience?"

"Of course I do. Pokemon trainers need a break every once in a while!" Virgil fell from his seat in uncontrollable laughter.

"The way I see it, 'relaxation' is for almost anyone above the age of sixteen!" Jaret raised a brow in perplexity. "Forget it," Virgil scoffed with a wave of his hand. "I'm gonna go dirty up their shower. Go do something else." It wasn't until Virgil disappeared that Jaret understood what he was referencing. He nearly fell out of his seat.

"Pervert…"

* * *

Virgil showered and threw on his usual get up. He was a bit worn from the Sprout Tower events yesterday was was more than glad that they had passed.

"_Maybe I had been dreaming again…"_ He had seen Marus and had even fought an uphill battle with him. Ampharos turned out to be his saving thing was that no one else had seen Bellsprout evolve into Victreebel like he had nor did they notice that the Pokemon remained as a Victreebel even after Marus had disappeared. It had felt as though the young soldier had never left, as though he were swarming the tower, circling around him intangibly. Virgil shook his head. He was thinking way too hard.

He stepped into the main lobby to find that Jaret had left. Again. The guy was always moving.

"I should challenge that pretty boy Falkner…" It actually struck him as an epiphany. That was actually a very good idea. He was collecting the badges, not uncovering "ancient secrets" or whatever they were supposed to be.

He left the Pokemon Center directed himself directly to the gym only to walk in and find Jaret battling.

"What the hell!?"

"You took too long, so I decided to take your place." His attention snapped back to the battle and Virgil followed. Leavanny was fighting her way through a type disadvantage. Virgil smirked. Served the thing right. It had gotten annoying when it would slap him around for feeling the way he did about certain things.

Falkner's Pokemon- a sleek looking Noctowl- swept in, nearly grazing Leavanny, perching itself on the ground. Its head twitched as though it were frantically looking at her from all directions in an attempt to uncover some kind of weakness. She was already facing a double type disadvantage.

"Hey Jaret, did you beat anyone yet?"

"Not now Virgil!" Virgil shrugged and made his way to the stands. At least from there, he'd get a better understanding of how to beat Jaret's Pokemon.

"Noctowl, Air Slash!" Falkner's Noctowl took the air, flapping its wings. The force increased higher, higher until something tore into the stillness. A blade crafted from the very air was hurdling toward Leavanny. Jaret called for a dodge and the Pokemon went to the side, dodging effortlessly and elegantly.

"Get closer for a Poison Jab!" Leavanny was in the air, speeding toward her opponent. Falkner grunted.

"Leavanny may be quick but…" Leavanny violet-hued fist swung into nothing. Noctowl had dodged in his own right. "Noctowl is much faster! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Another Poison Jab! Burst through it!" The black sphere had nearly swallowed Leavnny, but she brought her fist around again, bursting with even more power than before, into it. The ball exploded, and the force had sent Leavanny speeding to the gym floor. Jaret grinned despite himself. Everything had worked out according to plan.

"Leavanny, rebound and go for an X-Scissor attack!" Leavanny flipped upright. As she landed, Virgil had seen a bit of the earth break under her. Virgil looked to Jaret bewildered.

"_If he trains his Pokemon like that…"_ Leavann kicked off the earth, moving too fast to see. She was like Arcanine. Before any counter could be issued by Falkner, Leavanny's attack struck home, sending Noctowl into the ground defeated. Virgil looked to Falkner. From the look on his face, he had been even more surprised than Virgil.

"That's… impressive. It's not often I'm beaten with a type disadvantage on the challenger's part let alone a double disadvantage. Tell me, how did you do it?" It had seemed that at first Jaret would explain but he decided against it.

"That can wait until after the battle in done." Virgil caught a certain, familiar tone in Jaret's voice. It was something like gratification. He enjoyed a good fight. Something made sense to Virgil then.

"_That would explain why he went to that hippy tower…"_ The incident with Dewott had brought him to realize an underlying nature, one where he was susceptible to. He wanted to become an Elite Four member, a goal that would require months if not years of training. In order to do that, he would need to overcome many strong opponents. You could only get so strong before the average trainer was a bore rather than a challenge. But Dewott's wound had forced him to look at a darker side.

It was something he wanted to get rid of.

A poke-ball's click went off and another Pokemon took to the battlefield. It gave a squawking cry and its black wings spread wide in an attempt to frighten Leavanny, but the Pokemon held her ground. Leavanny willed herself to fight but cursed her luck. Using the force of Shadow Ball to finish Noctowl had drained her.

One of Virgil's poke-ball clicked open without his consent. Lucario was at the railing shouting for her to go on. Virgil watched the Pokemon cheer his hardest. For a second, Virgil felt as though he should too. He looked back to Leavanny to find the Pokemon looking to the stands, directly to Lucario. He grunted as Lucario gave her a grin and thumbs up; the battle continued on.

"Honchkrow!" Falkner's Pokemon cawed and swept by and Leavanny dodged. The black bird arced back around and hovering there.

"Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow cawed again before slicing down toward Leavanny. Jaret called for a dodge and Leavanny leapt back. She brought her vision up just in time to see Honchkrow's gaping beak. "Fire!"

A single ray of onyx-colored light enveloped Leavanny before exploding in a thick haze of dirt and smog. From the top, Honchkrow emerged. He arced wide and settled himself high above his trainer. Jaret watched as the smoke sifted away and found a severely weakened Leavnny. Her legs shook in weakness. Despite such, she refused to back down.

Virgil raised a brow at that. Jaret gritted his teeth in frustration.

"_Leavanny's a great fighter in her own right! She may not be as tough as Arcanine or Pidgeot, but I know she can win!"_ Jaret shook his head. It was happening again. He wanted to win so very bad. Falkner had become a much stronger gym leader since his last time through and was an actual challenge. He was another obstacle to overcome and when Jaret toppled him, he would feel that great feeling of achievement. He had known for a long while that his own personal demons were blinding him from what was true. It was those ambitions that had led to Dewott's…

A red light encompassed Leavanny and she returned to her poke-ball.

"Switching Pokemon?" Jaret nodded and reached for another poke-ball at his belt. He had wanted Leavanny to sharpen her skills, but it was a novice mistake on his part. Holding the poke-ball forward, he pushed the button. The trademark white light burst forward and took the shape of a very familiar Pokemon. It had thrown Virgil for a loop.

"_He has one too!?"_ Jaret's Lucario stood still, both of his fists at his sides. He was waiting.

"A Fighting type is it?" Jaret nodded curtly yet again. Virgil had picked up on the boy's change in person.

"_And he calls me the enigma…"_

"Honchkrow!" The bird dove down at Falkner's command. Lucario's stood perfectly still, only moving to shift the right side of his body forward. Honchkrow's speed inceased and his wings darkened, building up a luster across his wings. It was Night Slash. The bird alternated from one side to another in an attempt to throw off Lucario's focus. He appeared dead center in his alternating path only a few inches in front of Lucario. The Aura Pokemon lashed out with a single, solid fist.

It had seemed as though the world had frozen at that instant. Honchkrow's form obscured Lucario from sight as he hung over the Aura Pokemon's fist. Lucario threw the bird to the ground unconscious. Virgil looked to his own Lucario. His fervent spunk was replaced with fearful awe; he had never seen any Lucario- no any fighting Pokemon quite that strong. Falkner returned the Pokemon. He said nothing. That single punch had seemed to drain all of Falkner's confidence away. Jaret's gaze remained focused.

"This will be the last match. If you win, you will receive the Zephyr Badge…" Jaret nodded. Falkner's poke-ball snapped open to reveal his much anticipated Pidgeot. Jaret looked to Lucario. His Pokemon returned the stare.

"You're going to keep fighting, aren't you?"Lucario nodded and turned back to the bird. "Lucario, Da-"

_Click! _

It was one of Jaret's Pokemon and its fiery mane billowed as he made his entry. He gave a roar before turning to Lucario with a competitive smirk.

"Arcanine? What are you doing here?" The dog gave him a lick before readying himself for battle, turning to the Pidgeot. Arcanine felt something tap at his leg. Lucario shook his head at Arcanine. He was staking claim at the Pokemon. "Aw, come on, Arcanine," Jaret said with a slight grin returning. "Now's not the time to get cocky." Arcanine licked him affectionately again before turning and giving a turgid, dismissive toss of his mane. He barked something to Lucario who narrowed his eyes and turned back to Jaret. Jaret shrugged. Lucario sighed. He was going to step down only this once…

Jaret was smiling. He had gotten so caught up in his thoughts and Arcanine was always there to pick him up. He would enjoy the rest of the fight with a clear head, so long as he had his Pokemon.


	7. Connection

Jaret felt Virgil staring daggers at his back. It had been his fault for taking too long to begin with. He had been late for his scheduled match anyway.

"Are you going to be angry the entire way to Ecruteak?" Virgil grunted something incoherent as a response. "Oh, come on. An actual language would be nice." Virgil grunted again.

"When I said 'go do something', I didn't mean challenge the damn leader."

"Get over it." Jaret reached into his bag to retrieve his badge case, pulling the Zephyr badge from it and holding it high so the sun refracted from it. He directed his recurrent, cordial grin to Virgil. "Besides, we both got one right, friend?" Virgil kept his glare inflexibly.

"I'm not your friend," he grumbled again. The dragging footsteps came to a sudden halt; Jaret turned. Virgil had stopped, his attention snagged by a sign.

"Pokemon…Contest?" His voice fell flat. "What's that?"

"You mean you don't know what a Pokemon contest is?" Virgil gave him his familiar blank stare. An exasperated exhale of air left Jaret. He pushed his hand into Virgil's face and despite his muffled obscenities, pushed him aside. "Let me see the sign…" His finger trailed the words as he read over him. Virgil struggled to see what Jaret was doing, continuously attempting to look around Jaret before he stood upright.

"So are you gonna tell me what it is or what?" Jaret ignored the question.

"Apparently, we missed an important event in Violet City." Virgil scratched his head before turning his back to Jaret. His voice was surprisingly even as he spoke.

"Well, we're supposed to be going to Ecruteak. I despise that damn tower." Jaret looked back down their path. They weren't too far from Violet City. Jaret shrugged.

"Well, you asked. I'm only answering."

"I know that!" Virgil exclaimed through gritted teeth. Jaret was getting under his skin with all the remarks, almost like he would do to people. He didn't like it. "By the way, I don't want you drawing any of my talents or-" Virgil stopped abruptly, realizing that Jaret had stopped listening and was backtracking to Violet City. "Hey, wait a moment! What's a Pokemon Contest!?"

The pair arrived back into Violet City. An aroma wafted around them upon entry. It had thrown them both off guard but only Jaret stopped to inquire.

"Hey, Virgil, do you smell that?"

"No, and whatever you're talking about, I don't think I want to."

"It's Violet City's natural smell. The nearby greenery helps a lot." Both the boys turned to the voice. Jaret stared at her in dense confusion before he recognized her. Virgil was already there before her with a flirtatious grin on his face.

"So, we're meeting again, huh? Say, what is your name anyway?" She straightened her flat hair. Virgil remembered the same pleasant grin that she wore now.

"We'll keep that under not-to-know basis." Viola turned to Jaret. "We've met before. I remember, but it seems you're having trouble doing just that." Jaret grinned and a small laugh slipped loose. It felt nice to talk to someone who wasn't…Virgil. She extended a hand forward to Jaret. "Viola Almach. Pleased to meet you." Virgil nearly fell over at that.

"But you just said-"

"I'm… Jaret King…" Jaret took her hand, and had nearly let out some noise of surprise. Despite her small frame, her grip was strong. That alone had reflected something in her. "Wow, that's some grip you've got. I'm-"

"Surprised?"

"Er, yeah…It's a bit different." The two laughed at that and were hitting it off. Virgil remained felt a devious grin pull at the edges of his mouth. Jaret seemed relatively lost when it came to women. Either that or he was way too polite. He shook his head as he suddenly remembered what they had come back for.

"Either one of you guys mind telling me about this Pokemon Contests?" Viola fell at the question.

"You don't know what those are?" Virgil gave what he thought was a slightly annoyed face. She giggled and Jaret suppressed a laugh.

"_Damn it…" _

"A Pokemn Contest is an event where Pokemon showcase their abilities in multiple combinations and is divided into four sections, each containing what's called an appeal round and a battle round." She smiled sweetly and Jaret turned his attention back to Virgil. He was confused in every sense of the word. Jaret felt a laugh coming up and this time, he was unable to hold it in.

"Your face! It's priceless!"

"Shut up, Jaret!"

"Are you two coming along or what?" The two boys turned to her. She was already somewhere within the ocean of faces. It took a little effort to find her. Vigil felt something grab hold of his hands. His eyes jumped first to the hand, then upward. She was smiling again. Virgil faked a cough to avoid looking directly at her. Her hand left his and in a moment's time, Jaret was heaving next to them.

"If only you were taller… I had to dodge a quite a few people. One of them weren't so happy I bumped into em'…" There was a slight bruise rising from his cheek where someone had clipped him. Virgil laughed.

"Maybe you should have taught him a lesson."

"I pretty much taught you one not too long ago." That shut Virgil up. He turned his back to him and said nothing. Jaret felt himself staring and was even more quick to turn away when he realized that his jaw had dropped from pure astonishment. Virgil's behavior had been strange as of late.

"Are you two coming?" Viola's voice resonated, though it was clear to tell that she had kept moving ahead as he stopped to poke at Virgil.

"_She must be really excited…" _Jaret looked back to Virgil. He had taken up a spot near the corner of a building, his back still turned.

"Virgil, Viola-"

"I'll be there." Jaret was being vigilant. Virgil shifted, his shoulder leaning up against the corner of the building. For a moment, the two just sat there. Jaret's brow furrowed in some combination of concern and what he felt to be some form of irritability. Virgil was really rubbing off on him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just go on."

"Don't be that guy."

"What guy?"

"_That _guy." He saw the slightest movement in Virgil's shoulders at his emphasis. Jaret watched as Virgil pulled away from the building and digging his hands into his pockets. Jaret had realized what he was doing as Virgil took a step forward. "Virgil wait a second!"

"I said I'll be there." He vanished behind the corner of the building, leaving Jaret who turned the other way and nearly into Viola.

"You two don't really watch where you're going do you." Jaret gave her a half-hearted grin.

"Well, I'd say Virgil would do it on purpose." He forced a laugh; Viola looked unconvinced. Jaret avoided her accusing eyes. "What?"

"Come on, you can talk to me." Another inviting smile of hers was there but Jaret kept his same sullen look.

"I'd rather not." He let out another strained laugh. There was an elaborate booming of trumpets and band just then resonating from within the city. "That must be the contest starting." He saw Viola nod from the corner of his eye. "Then maybe we should get going…" He had taken a step forward before he felt Viola's hand wrap around his wrist. "We're going to miss-"

"You can tell me Jaret. I'm trying my best to understand and help you."

"How do I know that? I'm not some crazy know-it-all." She cringed a bit at that and Jaret felt as though his body had numbed. He had done it again. He had seen the hurt written in her pale eyes so he turned away in shame. He attempted to step by her, but her grip tightened.

"Jaret…"

"Our seats are going to be taken…"

"I don't care about the seats. Listen to me." Jaret didn't budge. He kept his face away from hers in shame. "Jaret!" It took a moment for it to register. She wasn't pleading, nor had she ever. It was an order. Jaret turned to her, traces of intrigue appearing slightly across his features.

"I'd rather not explain…" Her eyes were burning into him and it was just as awkward to not look at her as it would be to actually do so. And then they both stood that way.

"Jaret, just hear me out." Jaret turned to her and for a moment, was caught up in those pale eyes. They were instead icy crystals of steel as hard and unbending as the will she showed. "I'm here to be your friend. Please."

That was different.

Jaret sighed.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." There was another blaring of brass instruments.

"Come on, let's get going. Tell me when we get inside." The two had walked their way to the doors of the contest hall. Jaret entered first and was closely followed by Viola who had realized just then that they had lost Virgil.

* * *

Virgil heard his fingers crack over the thugs face. He had wanted to wince but fought it down and instead shook it off. Others had encircled him, each one of them awaiting his move.

"What are you guys waiting for?" one of them snarled before rushing in and Virgil met him head on, ducking under the man's swing before he placed a jab into his gut. Virgil rose sharply, his head clipping the man's chin before his fist came forward and directly into his jaw. The thug hit the ground with a loud thud. "Anyone else?" It was all just a way to burn off steam. Virgil watched them all, their body language giving him more understanding than they would have ever thought.

He scratched his head.

Another ran in for him; Virgil spat in his face. The world slowed as the others roared, or something like it. People responded to the feelings of others around them. It was the same as Jaret influencing him.

It was the reason why he was here.

It was why he had thrown himself into this violence. He didn't need friends but Jaret had defied it. Li, or Marus or whoever he saw had pressed on it, had gotten him to look at it directly.

"_Worried about your friend?"_

"_He isn't my friend."_

"_Oh, come on. Don't be so stubborn."_

His claim was entirely void now. The world snapped back to speed and one of the alley men slammed their fist into his jaw. Virgil stumbled back into another who pushed him forward into another. It had gone on like this, from being pushed to being punched before one of them slipped up and Virgil swung around them, dipping low and driving his elbow into their ribs. They went to one knee as Virgil lunged, driving his knee into their face. He stumbled to keep his balance. He could hear the shuffling of feet coming from behind them. Two down, three to go. Virgil wiped away the small streams of blood from his mouth. He whipped around then to face his next attacker but was caught off guard.

She was a woman.

She was a woman and atop that, she was dressed formally, her figure hugged tight by her shimmering silver dress.

_"Is she coming to fight me!?"_ She punched at him, no-past him and he heard the solid smack into someone behind him and then a solid drop into the ground. That was three out of five. There was doltish look on Virgil's face. She had given him a wink before she turned to another one of the thugs to do away with one of them. She was quick about it, only taking mere seconds before the man was buckling under his own weight and sliding to the ground.

The last one came after Virgil, who had dealt with him as easily as he had the first. A solid head-butt and a few open punches had left the final thug prostrate like the rest. Virgil felt something cold running from under his nose. His nose was bleeding. He wiped it away, clicking open Lucario's poke-ball.

"A Heal Pulse would be nice." The dog nodded, placing one finger onto Virgil. A pulse ran through his body and almost in an instant, throbbing had receded into a slight pang, and then completely disappear. He felt her hands grab onto his shoulders and he stiffened.

"Relax. I'm on your side." Virgil turned to her and she gave him another wink. "But I gotta say, you handled yourself pretty well there."

"What the hell is a dressy girl like you doing here? From what I got, this is where all the wrong people are anyway." She gave coy grin.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing. You don't really seem to be the fighting type with your long hair y'know." Virgil's jaw clenched.

"It's not all that long." She shrugged, a finger working through the vivacious curls in her raven hair. It was quite different from that other girl's.

Viola. He had forgotten about her and Jaret. They were waiting for him. After all, he had been the one who said he wanted to go to see what a "Pokemon Contest" was.

"_Damn it, what do I care?"_ Her body grazed against his. That caught his attention.

"You seem so tense. What's the matter?" Her kind of grin was far different from that other girl. Her name came to the fore again.

Viola. The two hit it off, at least he thought so. He didn't really consider himself to have fallen for her, but there was something about her…discipline that drew him. But he hardly knew her. It was hard, but Virgil had managed to push her away.

"I'm just…not used to being the one hit on." Their eyes locked. Her eyes swirled with the color of the sky but at the same time, they were far from naive. They were sharpened and edged. She wanted something, or perhaps she was just playing games.

"Well, first time for everything, right?"

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"From the looks of it, any female is on your mind." A bead of sweat formed across his brow. He wasn't that much of a flirt. It just so happened that most women appealed to him. She wasn't an exception.

"Shouldn't you be going to some party in that glossy thing?"

"You mean the dress?"

"Whatever."

"I could go, but I normally don't go without a date."

"Oh, cut it out." The girl shrugged again laughed a bit. "I'd only go to do whatever, not to go with you." She gave yet another shrug.

"It'd be fine by me. You'd just be missing out." Virgil felt a desperate need to change the subject.

"Forget about all that. Tell me why-"

"Why?"

"Who cares why? You should just tell me why a dressy girl is even here." She grinned again

"I should?" Virgil turned his back to her then.

"Or don't. No skin off my bones." She wrinkled her face in distaste at that.

"Well aren't you by the book." Virgil didn't answer and was already on his way from the alley, grumbling under his breath. However, there was something that made him want to turn back. He wanted to look back at her, to drink in her appearance so that he never forgot. That woman in the silver dress was far more than alluring. He thought back to her eyes, pure as the sky but far from naive.

He kept forward.

He kept walking.

He stopped.

And then he looked back; she was gone.

* * *

The stage was by far the liveliest thing Jaret had seen in a while. Flamethrowers and Thunderbolts lanced through the air, sometimes striking the Pokemon that launched them for pure effect and appeal to the judges. The sight alone was enough to exhilarate Jaret. At certain points, Jaret found himself rising from his seat in cheer for a particular coordinator, or shouting some word to persevere even though it was likely they were unable to hear him.

"So, is this your first time looking at a contest directly?" Jaret glanced to Viola next to him. He had felt a slight guilt for forgetting that she had even been there.

"Well, not exactly. I've been through Hoenn before, but I've never really spent the time to sit still and watch them. I was always training…"

"It's nice to relax from time to time y'know."

"I know that, but I really want to win at an official conference and move on to challenge the Elite Four!"

"So, why are you traveling with…"

Virgil. She had forgotten Virgil. What was more, she had forgotten to ask Jaret about what had been bothering him from earlier. There was suddenly an awkward on her shoulders. She was supposed to have spoken about it, but as the contest started, Jaret immediately took to it and threw whatever was bothering him out the window.

"Viola, is there something wrong?" She snapped to attention, turning to him so fast that her hair brushed across his face, nearly knocking him into the contest area.

"Ah! Sorry!" The crowd abruptly erupted in applause, signifying the end of the appeal round. Jaret's expression was hardened with concern. Viola figured that she was an open book at the moment.

"What's wrong? You seem a bit…mopey."

"Oh, not at all!" Her response was almost too quick to suffice.

"Are you sure?" One of the contest moderators stepped to the center of the contest arena.

"We will take a slight recess between the appeal and battle rounds, so please feel free to use this time to take care of anything that you, the audience, deem necessary. The contest will resume in approximately a half-hour! For trainers who wish to get a little bit of stretching in, please consult the open area behind the contest hall!"

The lobby was hectic. Viola opted to sit outside.

"_We have a half-hour, so I suppose some exercise wouldn't hurt..."_ She took each one of her poke-balls, clicking them open to reveal the Pokemon inside. Swellow perched himself upon her shoulder habitually, his eyes darting around the environment. He was more than likely looking for Grovyle.

"Viola." Jaret approached her and she felt Swellow's small talons graze her shirt as he left.

"Swellow, don't!" The bird halted just before Jaret, who didn't flinch in the slightest. Instead, his Pidgeot had taken to the skies from its poke-ball. Viola frowned.

"It's okay Swellow. I know him." Swellow glared at Pidgeot and Jaret both. Pidgeot gave a combative squawk of his own, but Swellow begrudgingly perched himself back onto Viola's shoulder and went back to surveying the area, picking out an absent Grovyle before taking flight again.

"What was that all about?"

"You'll have to excuse Swellow. He's... a bit protective." Jaret was quiet, looking past her toward her Pokemon without ever really meaning to. A moment later, he released his own Pokemon.

"You all go get some exercise too." Jaret's Pokemon all immediately took to the open field. All but Arcanine. The immense Pokemon grumbled tiredly. Jaret sighed. "Alright then Arcanine, fine, rest up in your ball then…" He watched his other Pokemon for a moment before turning his attention back to Viola. "What was bothering you in the stands?" She shifted nervously.

"Well, I had said that'd I'd help you with whatever you were stressed about…" It was at the moment that Jaret remembered Virgil. He batted him away.

"Well, I don't really think that's anything you have to worry about anymore. I think this contest has really brightened me up some. Some of the combinations of attacks are top-notch!" Viola gave a downhearted sigh. It wasn't necessarily a big failure, but neglecting friends was all the same in her book.

"I suppose you're right but-

"Hey, cut that out. I've dealt with Virgil and a lot of his mood swings. Don't tell me you're going to start doing them too." He said it with his own contagious grin, and she laughed too. She had heard from other admirer's that she had a dazzling smile and she often attempted to hide it because she was focused elsewhere, but she grinned and smiled anyway.

Until she remembered him again.

"_Virgil!" _There was more squawking. Pidgeot and Swellow had gotten into a scrape. Both trainers scanned the skies for them and caught the two making jousting rounds past the others. Viola sighed.

"Leavanny would be able to get them down."

"I don't think that'll be necessary. Leave it to Grovyle. In a way, he likes to play problem-solver." As she said those words, there was a high-pitched tune that rang through both their ears. Viola looked to Jaret. He was wobbling in a sudden drowsiness. He rubbed his eyes.

"Grasswhistle?" He yawned.

"Yeah. Grovyle often fixes this problem with Swellow when he gets into a scrape with another Flying Pokemon. He sort of relishes in the fact."

"Why aren't you," he yawned mid-sentence. "Affected?" She smirked, a flash of concealed pride coming to the fore.

"I've sort of figured something for getting around it."

"What's…that?" Jaret was virtually snoring now.

"Oh, I'll just tell you when you wake up in 30 minutes." Viola watched as he drifted off to sleep. She felt bad, but he'd wake up eventually, and she'd be back with Virgil standing next to her. She had figured that the boy had gotten under Jaret's skin. She wasn't sure what he did, but she was going to find out.

* * *

As she went through the dome, she could feel that her time was short. Viola figured that she only had maybe about 15 minutes of actual time to look for Virgil if any. She had forgotten to take the time she had just spent into account.

"_I'll have to be quick about it."_ She was just at the entrance of the door when she saw his familiar figure walking toward the contest hall, a slight limp in his gait. As he got closer, she had found that bruises had formed on the right side of his face. Shallow knife wounds adorned both arms. She ran to him, gripping his shoulders in worry. "Virgil! What happened!?"

"Take it easy." It had nearly slipped by her that he winced at her grasp. She let her hands relax, forcing them at her sides.

"Explain. Where have you been and more importantly, what on earth did you do to yourself?" Virgil looked past her with distaste.

"I'm here aren't I?" She went to open her mouth to speak but he limped past her. It wasn't until then that she realized that people's eyes had flocked to her after Virgil. She glanced down to find that her blouse was stained red.

She felt as though she wanted to cry. It was so very alien to her. She clutched her eyes in darkness, her hands clenched so tight into fists that her hands numbed. She should've gone to go get them both instead of standing there before this building. Jaret was closing her off and Virgil was playing the tough guy act.

"_How could I have blundered so badly? How did I mess this up?"_ She felt tears attempting to leak through, burning her eyes as they formed so she clenched her eyes even tighter. If she was going to cry anywhere, she was going to do it in front of Virgil, more so for the fact that she was angry. She went to run after him but instead bumped directly into someone.

"You know, I wasn't really going to leave you here so Jaret could beat me to a pulp." It was his voice. She opened her eyes, still fighting that emotional urge.

He was staring at her with a _grin_ on his face. For a moment, she was only bewildered. How could he be so at ease? He was beaten, bruised and bleeding! She was stomping to him the next moment. His 5'11 height dwarfed her but she was still all the more determined.

Virgil watched as she strode toward him, grinning from ear-to-ear until there was a ubiquitous stinging across his face. She had slapped him.

"How could you do something like this!?" She was on the verge of tears again and she could feel her voice beginning to crack under her emotion. Virgil took a step back.

"Take it easy, this blood isn't even mine," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"And you think that makes it any better!? Jaret's been worried sick about you!" Even in her anger, she retained her perception, and she caught the ghost of a twitch on Virgil's face, something that would've suggested that he had been trying to keep the subject of Jaret at bay. He turned away with a mutter.

"It's not like I killed anyone."

"You're so insensitive!"

"You say that like I care." Viola opened her mouth for some scathing retort, but instead she only turned her back to him.

"Well," Virgil raised a brow. She was trying so hard to keep the obvious from happening. "Even if you don't, I do." Virgil scoffed.

"I don't even understand why you even started to hang around Jaret or me anyway." She didn't answer. His grin had been pleasant, but now it was just plain ridiculing.

"For someone who has a talent for reading people, you don't really seem to use it too much."

"Huh?" Viola bit down even harder and her fists shook slightly. He was beyond infuriating! One of the moderator's voices sounded through the intercom.

"The recess will be ending shortly! For those of the audience who want to see the stunning conclusion to the Violet City Pokemon Contest, please return to the contest arena!" Viola kept her back to Virgil.

"Right on time. If you will excuse me, I'm going to go get Jaret."

* * *

Lightning had struck the tower. Sparks had flown unhindered. One had even pecked him on his arm and he jumped and slapped at it until he doused it. Jaret took a deep breath. He was just in the wide open space of the contest hall. What was he doing in a burning tower?

It was the effects of Grovyle's Grasswhistle. So he was dreaming though it was nothing to really concern himself with. He would simply pull himself out of the dream.

Except that spark of fire had actually hurt.

Jaret grimaced. He was dreaming, but at the same time, he was stuck in some strange form of dream reality. A piece of burning timber had fallen near him and another over him but he rolled to his side and the timber smashed a hole into a basement. Something compelled Jaret to look where it had fallen, frozen in amazement at what he had found.

Raikou, Entei and Suicune were all standing there. Each had their backs to the other as the tower burned down level-by-level. He surveyed the disintegrating tower finding the stairs a second toolate before they gave way. Jaret cursed. Unless he jumped, he would be killed and he had heard that those that die in their sleep often die in their dreams.

So he jumped.

He felt something in his ankle snap as he landed into a roll. He looked to the legendary trio; Raikou was the only one remaining. Jaret went to stand, wincing as his ankle exploded in protest. The tower was just about gone now and whatever walls remained where swirling in a maelstrom of wind and fire.

The clouds on its back snapped and crackled with electricity. Jaret went for his belt, finding that only a single ball was there.

"_This is Arcanine's ball…"_ It made sense to Jaret then. Arcanine had refused to leave his poke-ball for whatever reason while all the others had gone about their business. Hence, he was the only Pokemon with him. Jaret had been hoping for any Pokemon that would give him a type advantage, but Arcanine was strong in his own right. Jaret hurled the ball and it snapped open for the light to take the form of one of his closest friends. Arcanine howled, poising himself. Raikou stood unfazed before its bellow resonated throughout the towers, the sound waves themselves becoming visible. The beast halted suddenly, reverting back to its cool stance eying Arcanine. Jaret felt a shudder run through him. Arcanine gave a bark. Jaret cursed under his breath. Arcanine wouldn't show it, but he was certain that Raikou already knew.

He was the first opponent that Arcanine had ever feared. Jaret went to give his command but he stopped. Both the tower and Raikou vanished and instead, he and Arcanine had found themselves staring across an annihilated village. The homes had been razed and the people had been slain. From the looks of it, the carnage was still fresh.

"Arcanine, look at all this…" Arcanine gave a sorrowful grumble. They sifted through the village but found not one trace of any living thing. Jaret nearly tripped over one of the deceased, but he quickly regained his footing. To call the scene grisly would've been an understatement. Jaret looked back to the person he had nearly tripped over. They were lying with their face pointing toward the sky.

But there was no face.

Jaret stepped back. He was still dreaming. He knew he was. He had to be. Arcanine's edgy bark snapped him back to attention.

"Arcanine! Arcanine, what's wrong?" He only barked, his fur standing on edge. Jaret followed the Pokemon's line of sight. His mouth nearly dropped at what he saw: The rays of light reflected and split into seven others. Jaret had heard loose pieces of the appearance of the phoenix. He had heard that its feather reflected the colors of the rainbow, that it was a sphere of sacred flames.

Ho-oh was the sun.

Jaret caught the puny shadow that outlined a young warrior. The shimmering light had made it near impossible to tell, but Jaret was able to pick out a puny short sword in the shadow's hand.

And the two fought. They went blow-to-blow. Jaret could hear the screech of metal as the Phoenix weaved its own slashes with its wings alone, holding his own with little effort. Jaret watched as he saw the silhouette drop clutching his shoulder. That was enough to send Jaret forward. He climbed onto Arcanine's back and the two zoomed in closer.

They had ridden by in broad sight, but neither the fighter nor the Phoenix even seemed to notice.

"Hey!" No answer.

"Hey! Can you hear me!?" Jaret watched. They heard nothing of his words. The warrior pulled something, someone close to him. Her blonde hair would have fallen flat like Viola's except it was clumped with patches of dirt. She would've been appealing had it not been more the lifeless glaze in her eyes. The young warrior screamed out to her, a name in which he had heard before.

"Mira," Jaret caught the strain in the boy's voice. "Mira, answer me!" Jaret watched-numb- as the boy gave her a soft nudge, then another. "Mira, you have to get up! Mira!" He was shaking her desperately now, hoping that her eyes would flicker to life. Jaret's eyes flicked to the phoenix; he watched intrigued.

"_I know that name…"_ Jaret had remembered how Virgil had spoken that same name in strain, in a strange sort of longing._ "What's going on…?" _A flicker of yellow caught Jaret's attention. Raikou stood at Ho-oh's left, his gaze focused directly on Jaret and his Arcanine; Arcanine snarled in response. It was almost there same as earlier. Raikou kept his calm before roaring, the sound waves snapping into appearance. Jaret felt as though his body stretched and pain seared though him. There was something driving into his chest. Once. Again and then it was stronger. The pain was almost unbearable. The pain...

* * *

Jaret gasped for air, blinking a few times before he was able to take in the world. He looked around and found Viola over him, tears flowing free.

"Jaret!" Her hand gripped his shoulders tightly. He shook his head and went to stand to his feet. He wiped something from the corner of his mouth. Fresh blood was there on his thumb. His next few breaths were heavy then. It had all been a dream and he had never even taken a hit.

"Where's Virgil?" Viola inhaled sharply.

"He's-"

"I'm right here." Viola stiffened and her brows furrowed in annoyance. Jaret looked to Virgil.

"You look a mess. What did you do?" Virgil raised both brows in must have been surprise.

"I had expected you to have the same reaction as princess over here." Viola only gave a huff of frustration at him.

"How'd you even get in here looking like that?" Virgil grinned. Thankfully, all of his teeth were still intact.

"Between burning off steam fighting thugs around here, I'd think people would be too scared to say anything." The contest trumpets had begun blaring again. Viola returned all of her Pokemon except Swellow, who perched itself on her shoulder. Swellow chirped at her with concern. She said nothing or at the most, very little to bird but he had picked up enough to know that she was frustrated with Virgil in particular. His cutting glare turned to Virgil before turning back to Viola.

"Oh, fine…hey Lucario, turn to me and use Heal Pulse." The Pokémon took shape from his poke-ball as Jaret returned his own. Lucario placed his palm against Virgil's leg and a slight aura took form around both and Virgil's bruised complexion faded out of sight. Viola glared at Virgil. She had nearly expressed open astonishment at Virgil's stern expression. Instead, she took Jaret's arm and went toward the stands, nearly dragging Jaret in the process.

"We need to get to the bleachers. Let's go Jaret." Virgil watched them leave, although he couldn't quite place his hand on Jaret's scrutinizing gaze at him especially.

Virgil stepped out into a crowded lobby. Viola and Jaret had already been swallowed into the crowd, more than likely finding their way to seats with Jaret's size behind her. People who were deprived of seating simply stood in the lobby as they watched on the monitor. The moderator's voice boomed again.

"The battle round shall begin now! Our first two Coordinator contestants will be…" The voice faded out as Virgil recognized one of the battlers. Her shimmering] dress of white and silver clung to her body in elegance yet with its own flare of tasteful seduction. She gave a wink to the camera. The girl was able to put on a show.

"_You're serious…?" _A Glaceon- presumably hers- was also at her feet basking in the attention. The moderator's voice filled the blank he was drawing about her name before he was able to remember that she had never _told_ him her name.

"…And member of the prestigious elite of Sinnoh, Juliet Grey!"

Her name had come from his lips with some feeling of a cool rush. No mistake, Juliet Grey was the girl in the alley.

* * *

_**A/N: I apologize for the sudden increase in length of the chapter. It would have been strange to have broken a character introduction chapter into two parts rather than in one go.  
**_


	8. New Faces

_**Jaret King belongs to Aggies 2015**_

_**Viola Almach belongs to Ariesbird**_

_**Juliet Grey belongs to Dolcebrio  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me but plot of said story is mine, all that jazz.**_

* * *

Virgil ran her name over his tongue again. The name Juliet had even sounded prestigious. His first thought of her was to turn the other way but he remembered the look in her eyes. They were some kind of expression of focus and sly ambiguity. Looking at her on the monitor, she had seemed like another person.

_"Why do I remember her of all people?"_ He had met her not even an hour ago and she already bothered him. She was almost like Jaret in a sense that both of them were able to get under his skin. Virgil's eyes flicked over to her opponent. He was gawking at her out of shock. It seemed everyone knew who this "Grey prestige of Sinnoh" was.

Except Virgil.

Virgil watched as the battle unfolded. The male trainer sent out a Beedrill, the Pokemon erupting in a dynamic flash of orange and red. Virgil nearly laughed but fought it down. Beedrill was the last Pokemon he had expected to see at such a dainty event though he hadn't really even seen the "appeal round".

"Beedrill, start it off with Hyper Beam!" Virgil muttered to himself as the fire-hued aura lanced toward Juliet's Glaceon. There was not the slightest trace of worry on Juliet's face.

"You wanna look cool, huh?" The beam was just before Glaceon's small figure.

"Slice through with Iron Tail!" That jarred Virgil. Was something like that even possible? Glaceon's tail glistened with metallic silver and her tail slung forward. There was little to no resistance from the Hyper Beam, and instead, Glaceon cut through as though it were water, orange sparks fluttering from the collision. Glaceon grinned. She wasn't even warmed up.

Juliet watched as her Glaceon cut through. Juliet noted the sparks that were flown to the side. She already had a way over his Beedrill.

'_How rash of that trainer…' _she smiled inwardly. "Sheer Cold Glaceon!" Beedrill's attack waned just then and Glaceon leaped back and gave a mighty exhale of her breath. The winds swirled in a cone toward Beedrill, who dodged it with little effort. Its trainer grinned.

"Nice try, but you're going to need more than just that!"

"Oh, will I?" There was a spark of realization on the trainer's face and her eyes followed his as he looked to the chunks of ice forming over the sparks. The drop in temperature had frozen them in an instant and the ice wrapped itself around them. They were now under her control. "Return Attack!"

Glaceon crouched in place for a moment and in the next, she was agilely leaping from one block of ice to the next. The color of her skin meshed together with the crystal of the ice making the Pokemon seem as though she were passing through the very ice itself. Beedrill had picked himself up as its trainer called for an Agility attack. Glaceon threw herself into the insect, knocking it unconscious. The match bell rang and the crowd erupted in cheer. Juliet gave a saucy bow.

"So, mind explaining how it feels to get beat by a girl?" Her opponent drew a tight breath. He hadn't expected her to actually be able to decipher his condescending outlook. Perhaps he wasn't as concealing as he thought. "Oh, whatever. You just be good now. I wouldn't want to have to humiliate you again." She turned and walked from the stage.

* * *

Virgil watched her as Juliet disappeared from the camera's view. It was just about inconceivable to Virgil. Most Coordinators were showy and that alone. She just so happened to be versed in both worlds.

"Hey Jar-" Virgil cut his sentence; Jaret was in the stands with Viola.

Viola. From the little time he had known her, he could tell that she was driven and disciplined. He laughed to himself a bit at how frail she seemed emotionally. Most women he knew with her mindset had no heart, or at the least, very little of it. She had nearly broken during their last conversation.

Virgil shook his head in a feeble attempt to clear it. He barely knew her, and he re-affirmed that fact.

"_I hardly know her…"_ The monitor blared and Virgil turned his attention back to it. Two other contestants were locked in battle, each one of their attacks following Juliet's basic outline, often preferring to use something grandiose and out of the way when a straightforward approach would have been just as effective.

"Enjoying the matches?" Virgil didn't turn to the voice. He remembered it.

"You're really good at what you do."

"You're not smitten already are you?"

"The rich should go deal with their own kind." She was quiet for a moment.

"Geez, maybe you should loosen up."

"You shouldn't leave the grounds." Virgil turned to Juliet, her dress showing nothing of the scuffle just hours before. There was something mischievous about the grin that followed after. At the same time, Virgil had felt something vengeful about it as well.

"Oh, pshaw! I don't have any more matches until all of the other coordinators finish and from the looks of it, that'll be a while." Virgil leveled his gaze at her.

"You expect me to bite?" He made note of the finger that wound itself intricately in her curls.

"Maybe." Virgil grunted and turned his shoulder to her. "Don't be that way." Virgil looked over his shoulder, raised a brow and turned again, this time his back completely to her.

"You're really good at what you do, but I think I'm gonna' pass…" Juliet shrugged.

"That's too bad. You seemed like fun. Oh well, I'm sure you'll come around." And again she was gone.

* * *

Jaret plopped back down into his seat in disappointment. The contestant he had been rooting for lost. He turned to Viola. She had recently kept quiet, so much so that it would have been plausible to Jaret that she hadn't been there at all, and normally, he was dense enough to where he'd forget about people in the face of an event anyway.

"Hey, you don't look so good. What's up?" Her eyes kept forward. "Viola? Hey-"

"I don't understand him." The sudden burst caught him off guard.

"W-what do you…"Then he remembered Virgil. "Is this about Virgil?" Still her eyes focused on the battle down below. The two were evenly matched in nearly every category, each trainer quick on their heels and weaving aweing imagery. Viola nodded subtly.

"I've only just met you two I know, but still… I try my best to be a good person…"

"I don't think you should worry about Virgil. He's… a bit raw when it comes to meeting new people…" She went back into silence. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Then why do you travel with him?" Jaret's breath caught at her question and he nearly fell out of his seat.

"H-hey, don't change the subject!" She wasn't laughing. She hadn't even turned to look at him. Jaret sighed with slight exasperation.

"What has you so tied up in a knot? It seems like all this came from nowhere." Again, she stayed quiet for a fleeting second before repeating herself.

"I'm trying my best to be a good person…" She paused. "I want to help you two. I can't explain why, but I do."

"I'm not sure how Virgil would feel, but I'm flattered but… I think we're both more than capable…"

"What I'm saying is that I wouldn't mind traveling with you two, as your friend. I've already held myself to it, so seeing…" Her voice was cracking before she trailed off to gather herself. Virgil had thrown her aside for no reason when he had been, despite herself, charming at the Sprout Tower. "I just didn't know Virgil was the person he was. I feel like a fool."

"Is that really why you were crying about the whole thing earlier?"

"That normally doesn't happen…"

"But it's fine if Virgil made that happen. I told you, he's not really the nicest of people…" Her face was taut, as if talking about the whole thing was a bother in itself. Jaret sighed and brought his attention to the battle. One of the trainer's Pokemon was on its last legs before dropping to the ground defeated. The crowd gave their applause. It had seemed like he and Viola were the only two people not standing in overt acclaim.

Her voice nearly made him jump.

"I know that Virgil's been under your skin."

"You what?"

"Virgil bugs you." There was a twinge in Jaret's expression. The change in him was remarkable then. He had become as she was and holed himself into his own head. "The least you can do is admit it." She was still staring straight, even though the battle had ended. Jaret grunted, a little defiance exuding from him.

"Do you really think that?"

"I'm pretty sharp y'know. It may be a bit hard to get something by me." Then she was grinning a bit against her better judgment. She had half-expected Jaret to take offense. He grinned back.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Jaret took a deepened breath.

"I've been traveling with Virgil for a few days. Yet, he still has that same bad-mannered head of his. He doesn't trust me or you for that matter. I've tried my best to deal with it, but I can only do that for so long..."

"But you're still following him."

"That's because he was one of my more challenging opponents last year at the Indigo Conference." For a moment, the word "indigo" had confused Viola for a moment before she remembered it had been the Kanto region's tournament whilst Hoenn was referred to as the Lily of the Valley Conference.

"So you went to travel with him?" Another twinge.

"For training purposes," He sighed and bowed his head. "But I suppose you could say he's become one of my friends." There was a sigh from Viola.

"Crying doesn't necessarily do anything. That normally doesn't happen."

"It's nothing to really worry about." She turned to him, a stern look on her face altered a bit of what seemed to be slight annoyance. He was missing something that was as clear as day to her. He stared back at her with a calloused expression of his own, but he looked away. It was the first time she had turned to him and he hadn't expected her look to be so cold. Viola sighed again.

"I know Virgil's your friend, so I figured that maybe I should've helped you dissuade him…"

"Dissuade him?" It clicked in Jaret's head that she was referring back to before the contest had started. She had come up behind him just as Virgil had left to go get himself beaten into an eyesore. He felt dumb for not having noticed before.

"How did that have anything to do with you crying?" He had turned backed to Viola, noting the slight cringe in her face.

"I was on my way out to go find him for you, because I know friends worry about each other. But when he showed up the way he did, I…figured I had messed up somehow..."

"For something Virgil went and did to himself?"

"I felt responsible. Y'know, that feeling that it could've been avoided if I intervened…" Viola sighed inwardly and from the look on Jaret's face, she figured that perhaps it had been menial, but it wasn't so immaterial to her.

"You really shouldn't put so much on yourself. You'll break down a lot." She felt Jaret pat her head. She forced down the lump in her throat. She knew it was a bad thing to place so much on herself, but achieving her own standards were, in a sense, all she knew.

"With that final execution, the trainer's points drop to zero! We have a winner!" Jaret's attention shifted back to the contest battle and to the screen above the two competitors. There were two circles beneath each of the trainer's photo, one of them empty whilst the other was only partially filled.

"I had almost forgotten about the point system."

"You're a trainer from outside Hoenn. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember." Some enthusiasm returned in her voice.

"What does me being from Kanto have anything to do with it?"

"Close to everything." She laughed at that; Jaret kept his eyes on the battle although there was a slight trail of what could've been a smirk on his lips. She decided she'd leave that be anyway; the next battle was beginning. There was a slight second however, that she thought of Virgil.

"Hey Viola." She snapped to attention. There was some presence of contemplation in his voice.

""You just cheered me up! What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing but…" There was still that contemplative edge, blended with the presence of something that seemed flippant at the same time. "You don't need to worry about Virgil, alright? Besides, I'll be able to take care of him in no time. Besides…" His voice kept trailing, and again, Viola wanted to assume something was wrong, but his voice and manner were just too ambiguous. "I have to ask him something." She was quiet for another quick moment before answering.

"Go find him."

"That can wait." His tone was changing again. "I think I want to sit down and watch this matchup."

* * *

Virgil felt the edges of his lips quiver in what must've been some form of disgust or irritation. Juliet Grey was taking to the stage again. The seconds rounds had gone quick but at the same time had been boring. Most of them had ended with some circle on the scoreboard emptying out completely. Virgil had figured it was some point mechanism. It was largely, in his opinion, immaterial. Trainers would still be able to perform their dainty preference for their attacks and knock out the Pokemon, although Juliet seemed to be the only one who followed that mandate with her Glaceon.

"_She bugs me."_ Virgil sighed. In truth, he was pure opposite of it. He was taken with her from the get-go, and he wasn't fond of it. He was always calloused to people, it was just who he was. He scratched his head as a certain thought passed over his head.

He was more of a vagabond than he was an actual trainer. Brass erupted and Virgil turned his attention back to the monitor, back to that girl in the glittering dress. Her Glaceon was once again her choice of Pokemon. Virgil stared blankly for a moment before he began to count to himself in boredom. He watched as the girl made quick work of her opponent with seemingly inhuman efficiency, all the while dazzling the audience with her synergy between her and her Glaceon. The match was brought to an end and Virgil realized something. He had only gotten to the number 20.

The contest proceeded on, and Virgil had lost interest and had instead taken a leave of the place.

"_Maybe I'll go find some more losers in the alleyway…"_ Juliet wouldn't be there to save him. Something in him made him scoff. He had already made a pastime out of beating them once before after Juliet had decided to barge in on the first time. He didn't really need her help at all then, although she was pretty damn good when it came to fighting. _"She moves quick for being wrapped in shining rags. If I didn't know any better, I would think that she had a history..."_ He sighed as he looked over the city. He had decided to come back and was now regretting it. His shoulders rose and fell and he turned back to the Contest Hall again.

"_This blows…"_ Virgil caught himself in mid-thought, spinning back around, his gaze re-focusing on the Sprout Tower in the distance. He took a step forward and Jaret came to mind. There had been something wrong with Jaret back in the tower. Marus had done something he still didn't understand. In fact, Virgil hadn't dreamed of the warrior in a few days which meant that he would probably see the same images the next time he went to sleep. Virgil grumbled as his feet began to move- indubitably- toward the tower.

The tower stood above him in serenity, untouched by the recent events. Virgil stood under it, breathing deeply. The images were still clear to him, how Li had become Marus, or how the man was never Li at all. At least, that was what Virgil thought. Virgil stepped up to the doors and for a moment, he thought he should knock but decided against it before he barged through.

"_Tch, so much for 'sacred'." _His eyes immediately found the steps and he made his way to the next level. Li was possibly still resting on the last floor. Perhaps his monk assistant would still be there, but that'd be something he'd have to get by. Virgil stepped onto the second floor.

"Stop, fiend!" He had run himself directly into a group of the monks. The one leading seemed familiar despite his donning of the traditional monk garb. Virgil raised a brow.

"Hey, you're that old man's head honcho. What are you all going to do? Bellsprout me to death? I don't really have ti-"

"None of us will allow you to lay your hands on the High Elder!" There was a dumbfounded expression on Virgil's face then.

"High Elder? I could care less about all that garbage. Let me talk to the damn guy!" Virgil sighed irritably, reaching for a poke-ball at his waist. There was a cutting ripple of pain and Virgil yanked his hand away. His eyes found a Bellsprout there next to the lead monk. He had drawn the Pokemon faster than actual sight could follow.

"Either you leave, or we will be forced into violence." Virgil lunged back, his hand trailing again to his waist again. His eyes caught the snaking vine the second time around, and he threw his weight to the side. He landed inelegantly on his side but had avoided the attack.

Something was coming at him again.

Virgil rolled away; the wood snapped behind him as though something had ripped through it.

"_They're all attacking me at once…"_ Virgil found his way back up to his feet and in the same instant, felt something coil around his ankle. It gave a tug and he went back down; his hand was on a ball. _"Damn it!" _ He saw the flashing of a poke-ball above him; another Bellsprout had entered the struggle.

"Restrain him! Encumber him with Vine Whip!" Virgil pushed himself back, eyes following adeptly as grass vine snapped up in a sharp arc, rebounding from the wood. Virgil had forgotten his hand had been there around one of his capsules and that same hand raised itself to brace the pain.

A poke-ball flashed to life. Ampharos was coming to save him. Again. Ampharos, as soon as he was able, seized hold of one of the vines. Virgil watched as he gathered himself again. Ampharos gave a tug on the vine, whipping Bellsprout toward him only for the plant to be met with a Thunder Punch. The Pokemon dropped unconscious and Ampharos turned to the others, all of except the Hoothoot were littered with expressions of fear. Ampharos glared and shot them some look of disdain. Virgil made his way next to his Pokemon.

"You know, you could stand to be a bit more merciful." Ampharos seemed to chuckle a bit but his focus never left the cluster of Bellsprout. More vines- a plethora of them- lashed out toward the sheep. Virgil caught the Pokemon's grin. He knew what Ampharos was thinking. "Go for it. Electro Ball." At that instant, a sphere of fluorescent yellow had begun to outline around Ampharos. The vines flashed before Ampharos, except they drew back as they were forced to. Ampharos's Electro Ball encompassed them, striking into the mass of Bellsprout; Hoothoot had managed to get away. A few of the monks gasped in disbelief. The lead monk's arm was outstretched Hoothoot perched itself along it. His stare was still stern and unfaltering.

"Even if you by far outclass us, even if my fellow monks have no chance of victory, I shall stop you." Virgil's lips curled in disgust as they often did.

"Oh shut up."Hoothoot straightened itself, prepping itself to attack, but Ampharos waited for no such thing and was already before the Pokemon and its trainer, his fist bursting with an electric current. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Strangely, Virgil grinned in anticipation.

Thunder Punch connected; the monk had keeled over onto it and the current burst to life. It was a strange feeling, something a little euphoric about holding some kind of power. It was euphoria in itself…

Virgil realized what he had just been thinking.

"Ampharos, stop." The Pokemon seemed to have the same epiphany as his trainer and drew away. The head monk fell forward. The other gathered around him as if to protect him.

"You animal!" Virgil only watched, the voice quieting though his lips continued to move. There was only a contemplative stare from Virgil. He knew he wanted to say something, anything but he kept his thoughts to himself. One of the other monks went for a ball. Virgil's reaction was near instant, so quick that it had shaken him to a degree.

"Speed. Thunder Punch." Ampharos gave a slight twitch. Virgil blinked. He heard –in that flash of time- the loss of breath from the monk. He heard the shuffling of feet as the some of the other monks broke away from the leader.

"Stop!" It was almost like a trance of some sort. His attention snapped to the monks before he realized that he had come here to talk to Li. Instead, he was nearly killing his students. He shot a glance to the stairs before bolting toward them. He heard the distinctive poke-ball click and the whistling of the wind.

"_Since when was I so in tune with all of this?"_ There was a quiver up his spine and he veered left; Vine Whip sheared through more of the planks. Virgil kept forward, clicking Ampharos back inside his capsule and soon, he was gone and up the stairs.

* * *

"They're both really good."

"You think so?" There was a faint trace of sarcastic inquisition there. Her words passed in one ear and out the other, his attention focusing on the contest. He was out of his seat again, roaring for one of the other contestants. Viola sighed. Jaret had always placed his support for the underdog for an unknown reason, even if their opponent was the dominating Juliet Grey.

_Click!_ Jaret's hand dropped to his belt for a Pokemon by pure reflex but restrained from it. It was simply the click of a camera.

"You got in the way…" Jaret turned ready to apologize only to meet a calloused expression. "I'll need you to sit back down if you don't mind." Jaret blinked absently for a moment. Viola went to snatch him back into his seat, but Jaret didn't budge.

"You look strong." The cameraman gave a nonchalant shrug.

"That isn't too important. Could you please sit back down?"

"Oh... sorry…" Jaret slowly sat back down, the man's face burned into his mind. Viola gave him a light shake.

"Are you okay?" Jaret was quiet, his thoughts slowly becoming obscure. His voice was quiet.

"I know he's strong. I know he is." Viola gave him a fleeting glance before turning back.

"What does that have anything to do with anything?"

"You'll find out when I battle him." The two trainers watched Juliet's Glaceon felled yet another foe with grace just as its opponent's points on the scoreboard dropped to zero. There was the same click of the camera then. Juliet bowed and stepped from the stage. She was also very good and for a coordinator, fairly direct as well.

Jaret felt a chill run through him. He was getting restless. He had come back with Virgil to watch the contests. Instead, he had met Viola, and two powerful trainers. Why was he still sitting there?

"Viola, where's Virgil?"

"So you were worried about him?"

"Not at all. We just need to get to Ecruteak." Jaret noted that he had said Ecruteak instead of Azalea's gym. His dream had sparked his curiosity. The name "Mira" had something special about it. According to Falkner, Ecruteak City was the capital of tradition in Johto.

"Why's that?"

"That dream you were so worried about… I saw the legendary Raikou…"

"Raikou? I haven't heard much, but I know that he must be of some importance here…" Once again, the trumpet brass reiterated through the hall. Another battle was starting. Jaret went to stand anyway. He was sitting here doing nothing. Raikou burned in his mind; Pokemon of that caliber always meant _something_.

"Okay, you contest fans!" Jaret stopped at the announcer's familiar voice. "This will be the final round!" That caught his attention. It had been longer than what he thought; all the more reason to get going. He felt a shoddy bit of curiosity within. One of them was of course Juliet Grey. She was, without a doubt, one of the strongest competitors. It was only the other contestant he did now know as he was guilty for having dozed off on occasion.

_Click!_

Jaret remembered the stern faced man behind him. There was some sound of annoyance. Jaret had gotten in the way again. Normally, he would've felt guilty but instead, offered him a quick apology and listened for the names of the contestants as they stepped to the fore. Jaret's eye caught Juliet stepping back up to the arena. It was as he expected. A veil of silence seemed to have fallen over the stadium at who would be become Juliet's most recent victim.

"Juliet Grey will be facing off against a Johto native! Not so common in an event with Hoenn roots! Introducing one of Johto's very own prestige and hailing from the dragon's nest in Blackthorn, Seria Day!"

Jaret's brows rose a bit at the unintended rhyme.

_Click! _

"You're getting in the way of my shots…" The voice was more agitated now. Jaret turned back to the man. He was prepared for the stern glare that would be directed his way. For a moment, the two just stared for a moment. The photographer's traces of frustration were diluted into something else that seemed to be observation. He spoke. His voice level, cool and ultimately, was embodied with experience. Jaret could tell; this trainer was stronger than strong.

"When two trainers meet, it is supposed to result in a battle. At least, that's the generalized and accepted standard."

"You propose a battle?" The man's expression remained sharp, kind of like Virgil, though it was nowhere near as disdaining.

"Interpret it how you like. As for now, I'll be paying most of my attention to this contest." Jaret went to speak but the man shushed him as Seria made her entrance. The man's camera was at the ready. It clicked again.

Seria stepped up, her darker blue dress striking out in comparison to Juliet shining silver. It was pure coincidence that both their chosen attire had been something that shone brightly. Seria had always been slightly worried about it. Some said she was lucky to be so thin, but at the same time, it had its hindrances. Juliet's expression was only a small smirk. A lot of her boasting had come from her already knowing she would win. Seria was almost flattered that one of the Grey family prestige held her in such high regard.

It would've meant so much more if she hadn't had her own pocket of wealth herself. Seria watched as Juliet's Glaceon wrapped itself around her trainer's leg in some sort of ridicule. Seria gave a quiet chuckle. Juliet was another basic socialite who had probably rarely seen the world outside her yacht or villa. Seria kept herself from frowning. Her parents were pretty similar.

She took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time worry about her parents. She took her chosen poke-ball into her hand. Her thumb traced over the button slightly. She had made it this far. She was going to get the Violet City Ribbon. Her poke-ball clicked.

"King! Onto the scene!"

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the long waiting. Updates may come more scarcely as we all now the time-consuming institute that is school. But I will do my best to update.**_


	9. Contest Endings

_**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than its predecessors, but aside from that, here is the latest chapter of Phoenix.**_

* * *

Virgil slid to a halt. The elder stood with his back turned to the stairs, sitting calmly between two golden statues of the towers namesake. It would've been déjà vu if Virgil hadn't already known this had happened the first time through.

"Hey old man!" The elder's back remained turned. Virgil frowned and muttered to himself. "Damn guy's probably sleeping anyway…"

Virgil took a step forward when he felt the familiar smoothness of Vine Whip. He was quick on his feet, and he yanked his foot free. His eyes followed the vines as they pulled away. They disappeared from view and back behind- or rather- inside of a Victreebel. Virgil felt shock curl at the edge of his mouth before he remembered that this was the same Victreebel that Marus had somehow forced to evolve.

The thought of him was enough to tear Virgil's attention away from the Pokémon and he rushed toward the Elder sitting between the two golden Bellsprout sculptures. The wind whistled and Virgil moved, grass whips lashing out and missing him by a thin margin. The wind continued to whistle.

"You old geezer! Get this damn thing off of me!" Virgil figured those must've been some kind of magic words as the Elder slowly held his hand up. Virgil was about to snarl something rude when he felt the air change; the air had stopped its whistle and a seasoned voice of humility echoed. It was nothing like Marus's abrasive talk.

"You are that scornful young man… Yes, you are the one that had barged into the tower earlier…" A slight surprise passed over Virgil.

"I'm surprised you can remember that, bones." Li turned slowly, a small smile written on his face.

"The young would do well not to underestimate the old. Such brash behavior will lead to your downfall."

"Cut the crap. I'm here to ask you something." Li's face crinkled in something that almost looked to be the start of a glare, but had re-thought it at the last moment. Instead, he gave a gesture for Virgil to sit down, who sighed with a twinge of exasperation.

"You may ask your question." The traces of arrogances made Virgil felt his face twist in dislike, even though he knew he could be the same way at times. That was different; he made no attempt to mask it.

"Tell me what happened to Jaret." Li appeared absent-minded before his eyes widened a bit with realization.

"You mean your friend?" Again, Virgil cringed at the mention of the word, even though he had accepted the fact. It was simply something he wasn't used to. He nodded anyway. Li sighed tiredly. "He had come to me in order to stave off his own darkness. We monks value pacification. Because of this state of constant tranquility and focus, we've come to see and sense things that others cannot. Those who've witnessed this are often at a loss on why we use Bellsprout."

"Get to the point." The old man held up his hand.

"You must understand that for what I am about to tell you…" There was another tired sigh. "What had happened with the event with your friend, I must say that my body was not my own." Virgil scoffed, more so to hide that returning feeling of shock except it was much stronger than before. Li's expression suggested that he had seen though Virgil's ruse. "I believe you are able to confirm this?" Virgil attempted to reaffirm his skepticism with a wave of his hand.

"If you didn't have any control of yourself like you say, then how do you remember it?"

"You forget: Because of our constant training, we have become more in-tune to certain things than most." Virgil had forgotten, and suddenly he was slowly able to piece together fragments of what he had seen. Marus was real and not just a dream. He wasn't a simple incantation of his mind nor was he a hallucination.

He was real.

Virgil felt himself run cold at the realization. He had always dreamed of him, alongside "Mira" and "Bitey". He didn't understand why he had been having dreams of a real person or matter of fact, how. The idea made Virgil actually _give _a damn.

"How did you know you were being possessed or…whatever?"

"It was an…out-of-body experience. It was as though this force had been launched at me, clawing into my conscious until it had wrenched my body from me. I could do nothing as that force took on my form and did battle with you."

"But Victreebel…"

"It took my form; all of my physical traits were brought under this malevolent force's control so even my trusting Bellsprout was unable to note the difference. MY bellsprout's evolution is still quite a mystery even to me." Virgil bit his upper lip in consternation. He had seen Marus when everyone else, even Jaret, had seen the Elder. All of the monks had thought he attacked the Elder when they had the story backwards. "Even as we sit here now, I cannot help but notice that the same malevolence is swirling around you and coursing through your veins."

Virgil stood abruptly, his back turned to Li.

"I..." He choked on the words from his habit of being discourteous so long and partly because of his own shock. "Appreciate your help… But I will be going now." And with that Virgil made for the stairs. He had come to find out about exactly what it was that had happened to Jaret. Instead, he had found out much more about himself.

* * *

"I must say, do you really need me to perform here?" Slowking's voice gave Juliet a start. He could actually _talk._ She watched as an embarrassed Seria rushed to her Pokemon's side. She knelt near Slowking, her voice quiet.

"Come on King. I really need you for this one. Her Glaceon is tough and I could use your psychic powers!" King turned his shoulder to her, his helmet nearly hitting her.

"You said you'd never use me for show. This is quite demeaning!" Juliet, along with the rest of the audience observed, some in interest, others from pure confusion. She placed her hands on her hips, awkwardly at first, but eventually smoothed it out.

"Seria," The moderator's voice sounded throughout the hall. "If your Pokémon is unwilling to cooperate, then Miss Grey will be crowned the winner by default!" The announcement coined a small pang of panic but Seria kept about her wits. She gave a pleading look to Slowking; the Pokémon made the mistake of looking back at her to see her expression. His resolution waned and he sighed.

"Oh my… Well then, I perform this act. Keep in mind that it's not only for you, but for my queen as well." Seria pinched her brows together in stifled annoyance. She focused her vision on Juliet, whose awkwardness had quickly disappeared. She probably thought she was an idiot.

She was only another shallow socialite, nothing more. Seria jumped back to her trainer's box. She'd find a way to humble her up.

"King, let's start off with-"

"Is my beloved able to see me in action?" Seria fell flat on her face.

"Of course she'll be able to see you in action." King gave his trainer a skeptical look.

"I don't see her. Where is she?" Seria found herself pinching her brow again.

"She went to go get some snacks, now please, can we battle?" Pokémon and trainer bickered on that way for a while. The judges looked to one another in confusion, while Juliet stood there, her foot tapping the ground impatiently. Perhaps Seria had only been lucky in her matches; she didn't seem nearly as tough as Juliet thought.

"_This girls' a joke…" _When she had walked onto the stage, taller than she was and embroidered in a glistening dark blue dress in contrast to her silver, she had figured that "Seria" would've been at the very least, imposing.

Instead, she was this clumsy klutz of a coordinator.

"Are you going to argue with that Slowking of yours or are we going to fight?" Her words went unheeded, and Juliet sighed before smiling sweetly to the moderator. "I believe her Pokémon is being too uncooperative to participate. Perhaps it'd just be best to let me take the ribbon?" The moderator looked to the judges all of whom had shrugged.

Seria glared at Slowking. He was being unimaginably difficult. Her shoulders slumped when she had heard the announcer.

"Due to un-cooperation, the winner of the Violet City Contest and ribbon is…" Seria mouthed her opponents name just as the announcer's voice passed over them. "Juliet Grey!" The crowd applauded, albeit awkwardly, but it was applause all the same. Up in the stands, Jaret heard the man behind him and Viola sigh.

"I had been hoping for a battle between the two. Alas, I suppose I'll just wait until the next competition."

The Contest Hall lobby was still relatively bustling with the audience. Some of them had tracked down the coordinators to inquire. Others had simply conversed with other fans; it contest talk all the same. Viola's voice had probably been the only thing that kept Jaret from becoming overwhelmed.

"Jaret?"

"Viola?"

"We haven't seen Virgil in a long while..."

"There's no need to worry about him," Jaret said as he scanned the crowd. "Hey, did you see where that camera guy went?" Viola gave him a slight jab.

"How would I be able to know? You're much taller than I am so you're the best chance you've got."

"I had forgotten you were so short…" Viola rolled her eyes at that.

"You could at least have said that a little more cordially." Jaret paid her little attention as he continued his search.

_Click!_

Jaret whipped around and nearly tripped over Viola who had moved free at the last possible moment. He had heard the clicking of the camera. The sound of a camera inevitably meant he would be able to battle that trainer he had met. He followed the ubiquitous clicks of the camera. He would hear it close but just out of reach, moving toward the noise only to find that it was coming from elsewhere. Jaret grumbled at his vain effort.

"_This is going to be more of a problem than I thought…"_

"Hey Jaret! I found your guy!" Viola's voice piped through convergence of the hall. As he moved nearer, Viola's long sleeved figure came into view and next to her stood the man he was looking for. He was nearly as tall as he was; Jaret had forgotten they had been sitting. He still held his stern expression.

"What's wrong?" Jaret didn't respond. He hadn't taken the time to actually observe this man. Jaret figured he was strong from the way his voice carried alone. He hadn't expected such an unsettling appearance either. His purple jacket hung open, revealing a cool blue undershirt; the camera he had used was hanging around his neck. The jacket's sleeves reached down to his wrist and each adorned a stripe. Jaret followed the sleeve to a raised collar which, from a certain angle, could obscure only a portion of his face, which would only add to his intimidation.

He almost seemed like something from a movie, like that special character that was good at whatever he did. Jaret kept silent, stepping outside into the contest's open field to draw out all of his Pokémon, all except one. It hung there at Jaret's waist and he figured that'd he save him for whenever he and this trainer were going to battle. His eyes scanned over all of his Pokémon, Arcanine with his immense bursting presence and Lucario with his usual solemn expression. Eevee was already running around rambunctiously with Leavanny tailing after her. He needn't look for Pidgeot as he knew the bird would be soaring above him practicing his form in the air as he always did.

_Click!_

"_Again with the camera,_" Jaret thought. He gave Lucario a slight nod of his head, and the Pokémon immediately snapped to attention, appearing at his side. Viola watched from the man's side tentatively. He was often always laid back, the moments when Virgil was under his skin aside but he was wearing that same mask of focus when they had spoken earlier in the Contest Hall. She gave a quick crane of her neck to the man next to her. She didn't even know his name.

"How many Pokémon will we be using," he asked, nearly making Viola jump.

"Full battle." Viola picked up again on Jaret's laconic speech. He had gotten the measure of the man's abilities. That, or his opponent's presence was seemingly just awesome.

"Excuse me, but may Jaret and I have your name?" The man's prevalent stern expression met her eyes. She held his stare for a moment and still as he answered.

"Ryuu." Then he grinned. It was almost strange for Viola to see such a thing on his face for the first time. "Most people, like your friend over there, are usually frightened by the way I look. I can't tell if it's because I do that supposed scowl, or if I just look strong."

"But you are strong," she retorted. "It's the reason why Jaret wants to battle you." There was a small grunt of surprise.

"Then I'll give the guy what he came here for. You might want to get back over there. Wouldn't want to discourage your friend; he might think you're on my side." Viola only nodded and walked back to Jaret's side.

* * *

Virgil sat there just outside the tower still trying to piece together his relation to Marus. He had been dead. _Dead_. And yet, the Elder Monk had felt him entering his body to "wretch away his conscious" as he had put it. It meant that Marus was still here in some form.

Virgil slammed his fist into the ground, then again. He didn't want to be caught up in all this supernatural garbage. Johto's tradition always annoyed him. To him, things became history for a reason. There was the multiple clicks of poke-balls, revealing his stern faced Dewott, alongside Ampharos and Lucario. Virgil turned away. He didn't even grunt. Dewott took hold of his shirt then, staring him in irate irritation. The otter growled at him. Now, Virgil grunted.

"In case you haven't noticed, I can't necessarily understand you." He said it a little more scathingly than he had meant but it got his point across. Dewott stepped back, something of a slight twinge of offense in his eye.

Ampharos stepped up, this time, slugging him across the face. The sheep gave a stern noise of its own. Virgil looked past him, noting that the people walking by the tower had stopped to see what was happening. Virgil hung his head low. He knew that Ampharos and Dewott would do this, while Lucario would sit by and make sure they wouldn't kill him. His last two Pokémon would never show themselves or at least not anytime soon. One was far too busy pampering herself to care while the other was deathly shy of nearly anything.

Virgil stood up, rubbing the spot where Ampharos had hit him. He turned his attention to Dewott, who was now glaring, something on the line between dislike and outright hatred. Virgil sighed. Dewott had hated what he had become. He kept his stare at Dewott; the Pokémon turned his back and drew his shell-blades. He was going back to his training. Virgil felt Lucario staring at him, but didn't dare look his way. The Pokemon's modesty made him a peacemaker. It wasn't until he was going to speak that he realized that many people had been drawn to the scene. Again, Virgil grunted, though he felt it was weaker than before.

"Ampharos, Lucario," He paused for a moment. "Dewott, we'll be going." The crowd parted to let him through as his Pokémon followed in toe.

"Hey! You're forgetting Dewott!" Virgil turned at the voice. At first, all he had seen was a blue headband with a poke-ball symbol weaved into it. He stepped back, finding a girl a little ways shorter than him. Virgil raised a brow. To say she was thin would've been an understatement. Virgil scratched his head.

"Well…thanks." The words still felt strange coming out of his mouth; he would never get used to that. He noticed the otter then in her hands and she held her arms outstretched for him to take it. "You can put him down you know."

"Oh!" She seemed flustered in embarrassment then and she placed the Pokémon on the ground. "Well," she bowed. "I guess I'll be going now."

"You're rich, aren't you?" The girl stiffened, and turned to him with a false smile on her face.

"W-whatever gave you that idea?"

"You're an easy person to read you know. I never figured women would be so easy in that matter." Virgil chuckled and she just sat there at a loss for words. "Why is a rich pig like you in Violet City? Shouldn't you be buying crap in resorts? You know, like Undella Town way out in Unova or whatever?"

"Well…" Her foot began to draw aimlessly on the concrete. "I do have…social standing, but I wanted to be a Coordinator. You know, to see things outside a mansion or yacht…" Virgil gave one of his usual cynical comments.

"Typical rich princess garbage…"

"It is not!" She squealed, a little louder than she would've liked. Virgil could feel all of the eyes that were focused on them, him in particular; he wasn't quite fond of the attention. He shot her a scolding look and she looked away.

"Whatever. Dewott come on." Virgil turned to walk away and not once did he turn back to look at her. She went to call out to him, but stopped herself. Seria could be nice to people, she tried her best to, but he had been so rude to her. The least she could do was be a little spiteful. She knelt down and patted Dewott on the head and scratched behind his ears. She knew she should go tell his trainer, but the Pokémon seemed to dislike him anyway.

"It's okay er- Dewott. I'll treat you much better." She smiled at him whilst the otter only stared back with stern discipline.

* * *

Lucario leapt back with "Shinobu" close in toe. The Blaziken was the fastest thing Jaret had seen in a long while. Shinobu's talons struck everywhere but Lucario was always able by a thin margin to avoid them.

"Burn higher Shinobu! Show them your strength!" Jaret clenched his teeth as the Blaziken picked up the pace, pressing the offensive advantage. Lucario could do little more than simply defend.

"_If I could only use Psychic…_" Even though Lucario had trained his mind rigorously, Psychic took roughly a few seconds even for the most seasoned of Pokémon and trainer. Jaret watched as Shinobu's glistening talon cut air.

"Lucario, match him!" Shinobu let the force of his talon spin him, his foot arcing back toward Lucario's face. Lucario went forward then, faster than Shinobu had time to react for. "Close Combat!" Shinobu's foot met only Lucario's defending arm and Lucario threw it aside. The first punch had barely been felt; Shinobu went in for another attack but a kick from Lucario into the bird's side had stopped that.

From there on, Lucario went on a full-fledged offense, giving Shinobu no time to neither react nor think. There would be the few times where the blazing Pokémon was able to throw a blow askew, but Lucario would inevitably bring another attack forward. Viola looked to each trainer. Focus was present within each one of the trainers. Jaret, however, seemed more flustered. Ryuu's expression remained the same as he watched the two Pokémon duel at close range. He watched as Lucario kept about it. Viola looked back to the two Pokémon as well, and she figured that Ryuu must've figured out Lucario's flaw; Shinobu was nearly double the size of Lucario.

Lucario jumped to reach Shinobu's height; Jaret had realized too late. Lucario brought a kick to Shinobu's side. The Pokémon brought his neck back, the kick missing just inches in front of his face. Shinobu went in for an attack.

Jaret thought on his feet. Close Combat lead to mental focus, which in turn led to the ability to be able to use Psychic immediately afterwards. It was a good thing Ryuu didn't know that.

"Full revolution Lucario! Bring the other foot around with Psychic!" There was seemingly nothing, only a sharp increase of motion for Lucario. The aura Pokemon's other foot came around to clash with Shinobu's wrist. He had seen the attack coming.

_Click!_

Jaret shot a quick glance over to Ryuu, seeing the blue camera slip just out of view and into Ryuu's pocket.

"Shinobu, wrap this up." Shinobu seized hold of the Pokemon's leg, yanking it forward toward him. Shinobu opened his beak only slightly and flames burst forward. Lucario struggled a bit before losing his consciousness. Triumphant, Shinobu released the Pokémon and Lucario fell to the ground defeated.

"Lucario!" Jaret rushed to his downed Pokémon, cradling it in his arms. He didn't dare look to Shinobu or his trainer. Ryuu's recurrent frown, or his Shinobu's reserved impassive stare woud've made him think otherwise of his opponent. _"I knew it… I knew he was beyond strong…" _He felt a tuft of warm fur nuzzle at his leg; Eevee wanted to battle. He stood up, his own face stoic at he looked at his youngest Pokémon. He turned to Ryuu; he still had his same expression. Jaret turned to Viola who only gave him a look of menial concern, but nothing else. He again, turned back to Ryuu, contemplating his next move. His opponent shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Your next Pokémon?" Jaret ignored the Pokémon at his legs. His eyes scanned over his Pokémon again, his time, they had all sat still, waiting for his choice. The poke-ball at his waist shifted again. For a moment, he eyed Leavanny, thinking that perhaps the type disadvantage could still work in his favor. He was nearly ready to call upon her, but he heard Eevee take aim with Shadow Ball.

"Eevee, don't!" She fired and Jaret turned just in time to see Shinobu rend through the energy with his talons. Shinobu leapt in, aiming to fell Eevee in one go. The baby Pokémon clamped her eyes shut and waited for the attack that never came. Instead, Shinobu found himself falling and rebounded into a back handspring. Eevee felt another's fur envelope her. Her eyes fluttered open, looking up to find Arcanine standing over her. She chirped something of relief to him, and Arcanine gave her a nurturing nudge of his nose before turning to Shinobu. Shinobu turned back to Ryuu, who nodded as he spoke.

"I suppose it's round two…"


	10. Violet City Ambition

_**Viola Almach belongs to Ariesbird**_

_**Ryuu Sinclair belongs to Tendou Souji**_

_**Jaret King belongs to Aggies 2015**_

_**Seria Day belongs to Kittynip**_

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mine. Plot and Virgil Mathison are mine.**_

* * *

Arcanine's legs tensed, his teeth bared in protective competition, although Jaret knew a small part of the Pokemon truly felt as though little Eevee had been in danger. Shinobu had turned his attention from his trainer and for a moment, the two fire Pokemon stared at the other. It had only been a few moments of silence before Arcanine's edge relaxed slightly; his protective senses had dulled.

Only Viola saw the tension in Arcanine's legs snap loose as the dog struck Shinobu in the chest, hard enough to knock the Blaziken from his feet. Shinobu remained on edge, catching himself with a handspring. Jaret seized the opportunity.

"Flamethrower!" Arcanine obliged and the flames sliced forward. There was a grunt of effort from Shinobu and the Pokemon was on his feet. The bird retreated as the flames continued toward him. Viola and Jaret both caught wind of the glance that Shinobu gave his trainer. Ryuu only responded with a glance of his own before the Pokemon asserted his ground. Blaziken gave a grunt before he threw a punch forward. The flames washed over the bird's fist before dispersing into embers.

Jaret gave a low growl but Arcanine was already on the move, the dog appearing only inches from Blaziken.

"Shinobu, Sky Uppercut!" Jaret went to give a command but stopped himself.

_"Arcanine will know what to do…"_ Arcanine made a slight motion of his head and the talons passed only inches away from his mane. Blaziken made an attempt to follow up only to find that he had been too slow and Arcanine disappeared again. Shinobu's talons followed after bhim, always falling short, never quite there enough to catch Arcanine.

"Turn the other way Shinobu. Use your Flamethrower." Blaziken spun opposite to Arcanine as the flames exhaled from his beak creating a cyclone of fire. Viola noted kept her gaze on Jaret. His expressions betrayed him and one was able to decipher what he felt from his face alone. A small smirk found its way free.

"_He must have something up his sleeve…"_ The cyclone burned to life only for a small few seconds before Arcanine's shape began to form into it. The force had to have been slowing him down.

"Shinobu, there's your chance! Move in!" Blaziken's beak snapped shut on command and he left forward and upon Arcanine. Blaziken gave a single strike forward but a burst of flame erupted instead, blowing Blaziken back in a gale of force and into the contest hall walls. The Pokemon fell flat and unconscious as the flames around Arcanine gently faded into nothing. Jaret looked to Viola with a thumb up, although her own expression was something of distant observation.

"You made it by Shinobu?" Jaret turned back to Ryuu but he seemed to be talking to nothing. His camera found its way into his hand. He held it sideways before the shutters drew together with the same monotonous _click! _Jaret gave a frown.

"Why do you take so many pictures?" Ryuu said nothing and he put the camera away from view. He turned to Jaret, returning Blaziken and placing another poke-ball in his hand. He only stared at Jaret for a moment and with the quick speed, the camera clicked again. Jaret blinked a few times before realizing what had happened. "Come on! This isn't the time for snapping your weird pictures!" Ryuu gave a half-frown.

"Every moment is perfect for a photo, no matter the circumstances."

"A battle is not the time for photos!"

"You should try to take deep breaths. You seem quite flustered with this battle." Jaret felt a retort coming on but he bit his tongue. Who was he to tell him about his own emotions? He caught wind of Viola staring at him again with the same observant stare. The look made him uncomfortable, averting his eyes from hers.

"Let's just get this battle on the road." Ryuu fell back into his customary silence. The ball gave a click, releasing a scaled Pokemon that sifted to the ground next to Ryuu with unheard of grace. Its features belied its persona. The deep blue scales that painted its body lead back to wings the color of crimson. The same color adorned the dragon's neck and brow; there was almost some noise of exasperation. It had been sometime since he had actually seen a Salamence. His trainer raised a brow as he observed Jaret.

"You seem…at unease. There's no need to be so tense…"

"…Shut up…" Viola cringed at Jaret's response but kept quiet. He was never one to be so blunt in the least and was always laid back to some extent. But Ryuu had brought up something very valid: Jaret was uncharacteristically tense. Viola kept her attention averted from either of their expressions and instead thought back to the poke-ball hanging at Jaret's waist.

_"His ace in the hole maybe?"_

Arcanine's fur bristled outward in fierce anticipation. Salamence gave a motion of his neck as though he were stretching and sat lazily although Ryuu seemed relatively unbothered.

"Get in close with Crunch!" Arcanine obliged and went forward. Salamence still sat indolent. His eye s followed the dog darting from right to left and back again. The dragon only found enough time to gain his footing before a multitude of small pricks ran into his neck.

Ryuu raised his brow at the sight. Sagark rose with speed as sharp as the wind, flailing Arcanine to and fro with livid howls of rage. It was something he never really saw often. Sagark was often too mellow to battle unless he asked or if the Pokemon felt reason to battle, although it sometimes took a minute or a few for the Pokemon to ready himself for the task.

"Sagark," Salamence went about flailing, barely even taking his trainer's voice into account before rocketing into the air. Another howl shattered the air. Jaret took command then; Salamence was beginning to climb far too high.

"Arcanine, let go!" Jaret had expected to see the dog let slip of the dragon.

Instead, the Pokemon held on.

"_That's so like him…like me…"_ Jaret again kept his eyes from Ryuu's but instead heard the trainer's voice.

"That's high enough! Now explode with your native power!" Salamence responded with another screech and gave a sharp lash of his neck; the dragon felt a slight tear along his scales before Arcanine fell away. Only Viola was able to catch wind of the poke-ball shaking violently at Jaret's waist.

Sagark flew in faster than what Jaret could see. One moment, the dragon's claw pulsed with the color of his scales, then the next he was there beside Arcanine with his claw pulling back for the finishing blow. Jaret went for another command, anything to get Arcanine from within the dragon's reach. His Pokemon's name was just leaving his tongue when he felt a burst of impact so tremendous that he, along with Viola, looked away from the sheer power involved. Ryuu only looked onward with a grin.

"I thought so…"

Jaret looked back, a look of surprise coming over him. How he had forgotten about that Pokemon was beyond him. He gathered himself to look to Viola and for the first time since they had met, her intense, analytical appearance was gone. Instead, some form of awe settled over her. Jaret gave an uneasy laugh and her eyes flitted over to his.

"I suppose Dragonite has that effect on people, right?" She said nothing and simply turned her attention back to the two dragons. Arcanine landed expertly, using Bulldoze to land safely. Arcanine gave an unruly low growl, something that Jaret was unused to, even after having him for as long as he did. Jaret gave the dog a quick scratch behind the ears. "Don't worry. You'll have to let Dragonite get this one." Arcanine made another noise of disapproval; Jaret shrugged his shoulders. "You guy's rivalry is far beyond me…" There was another collision between the two dragons, nearly knocking Jaret from his feet. He looked to the two dragons locked in battle.

Salamence and Dragonite locked claw-to-claw, each one of them struggling to overwhelm the other.

"Sagark, use Dragon Pulse." Salamence opened his maw to reveal a green-teal aura swirling upon itself. The aura flung forward toward Dragonite. Dragonite gave some noise of mockery before he twisted free. The attack cut into the earth near the hall but nothing more.

"Now Dragonite! Go for an Ice Punch!" Dragonite went forward with his fist striking at the air as Sagark proved himself no slouch either, carefully navigating his movements around his opponent. Ryuu retorted with an attack of his own.

"Again, Dragon Pulse!" The dragon's blast shot forward at Dragonite and again, Dragonite agilely went by it, his speed suddenly doubling as he appeared before Sagark, moving at a near untraceable speed as he had done to Arcanine. Just as he had toyed with Arcanine, Dragonite would do the same. Jaret grinned and he knew that Dragonite was going in for the finish.

The sunlight glinted from the icy blue-white of Dragonite's fist; he was bringing another in. Dragonite's fist was only inches from its target when the dragon suddenly drew back, landing next to Jaret with an exalted grin.

"Dragonite, what happened?" The dragon didn't even glance at Jaret, which was unlike him. It wasn't until Jaret saw the small trickle of blood that welled up on the dragon's cheek did he understand. Jaret turned his attention to Sagark as the Salamence sat there with a stark difference in comparison to his earlier lazy demeanor. His glare was a chilling one and would've made Jaret back down if he were the average trainer.

But then again, Jaret knew he was beyond the average trainer.

Small pieces of sharpened earth were circling Sagark, the daggers of rock were encompassed in a whitening hue. Jaret looked back to Dragonite, whose wound had grown a slight bit alongside his grin.

"_He knows just like I do…"_ The realization made Jaret's hair stand on edge as he thought back. Sagark would've dealt Arcanine a blow had Dragonite waited to intervene. Dragonite knew it just as he and Arcanine did: Ryuu was beyond strong. Dragonite wiped the blood from his face before leaping back up after Sagark for a second bout.

* * *

Virgil slowed to a halt when he heard the sky crack with a sudden impact.

"What the hell was that…?"

"I don't think now would be the time to worry about whatever 'that' was." He recognized the voice on the spot. She had already come to find him again.

"_Tch. If she wants to play that game…" _Virgil turned to find her same curled hair sitting in front of him. "I figured you'd be off trying to get in someone else's pants." Juliet rolled her eyes at that.

"You just can't seem to make friends can you?" Virgil grunted.

"Who cares? You wouldn't be one of them anyway." Juliet giggled a bit.

"I didn't come here to argue with you now. I thought I was going to be a nice Juliet and help you out." Virgil scoffed at that, openly laughing at those words.

"The only help that you'd give me would be some tension relief, but you probably offer that to most guys you get 'friendly' with anyway." Her blow came hard, knocking Virgil flat on his back. She cracked her knuckles as he shook his head in a daze. She was smiling sweetly, the same one she had used in her contest battle against that other chick.

"Now that I've gotten your attention, I think you might want to hear me out." Virgil grumbled as he stood.

"Fine, shoot." Virgil found his eyes drinking in her appearance again as they ran along her sleeveless blouse that showed off her form that lead to her jean shorts. He heard her giggle again.

"Miss Riches has your Dewott you know." Virgil raised a brow skeptically. "I'm serious." Virgil hadn't given it much thought. He had returned his Pokemon right after he had left from the Sprout Tower entrance.

"Dewott can take care of himself anyway."

"From the way you treat that him, I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to stay with her." Something grabbed hold of Virgil then.

"What do you mean?"

"I was there when the whole thing happened silly." She gave another sweet smile. "Believe me yet?"

"No." Juliet shrugged her shoulders.

"You're an unreasonably difficult guy y'know." Virgil didn't respond and instead gave her a shrug of his own.

"I'm pretty sure I'll cross paths with her some other time. Besides, if she has my Dewott, she'll have no idea on how to control it." There was another crash, still bigger from the last. Juliet looked to the resounding direction and then back at Virgil, who faced the same direction as her.

"You're going that way?"

"If you shut up and let me."

"In that case, I think I'll tag along… for now." She winked at him and Virgil felt both disgust and that same strange entranced attraction that she had spun around him earlier. "By the way, I know you like what you see." Another wink and Virgil felt his face ignite then. He buried his face away into his vest as he pushed past her.

"Whatever."

* * *

Virgil slid to a halt. A cluster of people separated him from whoever the two battlers were. The contest was over and that was all he really cared about. He thought back to Li and then Falkner. Ecruteak City seemed to be where he'd find all the answer to whatever the hell was going on. Juliet nearly bumped into him from his sudden stop. She placed a hand on her hip as she looked over the crowd.

"How do you expect to get through all these contest fans?" Virgil scratched his head then almost laughed mischievously.

"I've got an idea…"

"Oh really?" Virgil only nodded as he pointed a finger directly at her.

"I wonder what the prestigious Miss Grey and _winner _of the Violet City contest is doing here at the contest hall. Surely she would have better things to do…" Juliet gave him a desperate look that soon gave way to a livid glare as a multitude of fans turned from the battle to Juliet, nearly swarming her with requests for autographs and photos. Virgil stifled back a laugh when she lipped something in frustration at him, undoubtedly some obscenity.

"_Good thing I can't hear her…"_

Virgil turned from her just as Sagark flew low by him with a Dragonite close in toe.

"Watch it, damn it!" Then Virgil realized something. Two of the most powerful dragons of all were locked in battle. They had nearly killed him! Virgil's eyes followed the two dragons as they continued, neither one willing to give up. Virgil had caught wind of the Dragonite's slight cut on a single side of its face but that had been it.

"Virgil," Virgil snapped out of his awe and turned his head toward the plain and professional voice. He gave a small grunt as the traced the voice to Viola who stood near an intense and taut looking Jaret. Virgil went to their side, Salamence rebounding from the earth near him as he strode.

"Who's damn Dragons are those?" Viola gave a terse nod to Jaret and another to his opponent. "That doesn't help. Which is which!?"

"Dragonite belongs to Jaret and-"

"Jaret has one of those damn things!?"

"Calm down, Jaret's focus couldn't be more on his opponent as we speak." Virgil turned to Jaret, his Dragonite now standing beside him, body rising and falling with visible exhaustion.

"Now that you mention it, Jaret's actually looking like he'd hurt someone." Viola raised a brow.

"You never have anything nice to say, do you?"

"Did I mention that you remind me a lot of a certain someone I know?" Viola only frowned at that.

"I don't like it." Virgil kept his attention on Jaret as did Viola.

"Don't like what?"

"Jaret's not been himself." Virgil laughed at that.

"What do you mean 'not been himself'? You barely know him!"

"Maybe, but I'm sharper than what you think." Virgil shut up then. The girl had a point. There was another impact between the two and the contest crowd turned their attention from Juliet and back to the fighting. Some of them had scattered from the exuding of pure power; others stayed to watch.

Viola gave an abrupt glance over her shoulder.

"This has been going on for some time." Virgil muttered some response, enough to let her know he wasn't listening.

"Dragonite!"

"Sagark." Viola turned again to the scene. Jaret's Dragonite adorned a few more open wounds. Ryuu's Salamence on the other hand was near unscathed, aside from the one wound from Arcanine earlier.

"Virgil…"

"Whaaaat?" He turned to her with a slight annoyed expression. Police sirens cut through the air then and the contest crowd began to disperse. An officer Jenny arrived on the scene, rushing directly toward the battle. She pushed Virgil aside and stepped by Viola to get through.

"What is going on here!?"

_Click! _ She blinked a few times before turning to Ryuu who again had his trademark light blue camera over one eye as it spanned length-wise over it.

"A beautiful entrance…" She blinked again, at first stupidly. Ryuu's Salamence took flight from Dragonite and landed next to his trainer, returning an exalted grin of his own. Ryuu rubbed the Pokemon's neck soothingly. "You did fine, Sagark." Officer Jenny stomped up to him authoritatively, though she stood just below the man's chin.

"Are you the perpetrator to all this chaos?" Ryuu's hands were at his sides defensively.

"Now, miss, I wouldn't go throwing around accusations. It was just a good-natured Pokemon battle." Jenny looked to Shinobu's imprint into the hall walls, and then at Ryuu. She looked back toward the contest hall again, taking note of the uprooted earth caused by the two dragons.

"No Salamence could have done this by himself, not unless he goes on a rampage. Tell me, who was your other opponent?" Viola felt Virgil stiffen at first before he sprang into action. Jenny looked to Jaret as he returned his Dragonite. "You must be the trainer with the Dragonite." Jaret nodded. Jenny opened her mouth to speak again but Virgil knocked her over with a sharp thrust of his shoulder as he turned to Jaret who gave him a terrifying glare.

"What the hell's your problem Vir-"

"Shut up and follow me!" Virgil cut him off and gave a tug at Jaret's wrist; he stayed to the spot. Jaret yanked his hand free.

"You shouldn't show any violence towards women unless you're defending yourself or if she truly deserves it for something heinous and wrong."

"Don't be so moral! Just follow me, damn it!" Jenny was on her feet with her already bold face wrinkled with nothing short of pure anger.

"You two," Jenny's eyes flicked to Viola. "You three, are under arrest!" Viola felt her breath catch for a moment.

"Excuse me officer, but may we have the opportunity to explain ourselves?" Jenny let out a stifled huff and Virgil snickered, muttering to himself quietly.

"Serves her right." Jaret gave him a familiar elbow jab into his side. Viola gave a courteous bow before speaking to Jenny when another roar, distinctly different from Sagark's shrill and enraged screeches. Viola felt something rip her from the ground and soon she felt sharpened claws tighten around her. She looked back to where Virgil and Jaret were to only find Virgil standing there mouth agape and growing smaller.

"Viola!" She shot a glance to her right, finding Jaret in a claw opposite of her. "Who's Charizard is this!?" She mouthed the Pokemon's name before looking up to confirm it. True to Jaret's claims, she found that the two of them were within Charizard's claws.

"What about Virgil?"

"You should take it easy and let your hair down!" Jaret and Viola both turned to a familiar face they had seen before. It was the girl from the contest, Viola realized.

"_Juliet Grey…"_ Juliet gave a mocking tap to her lips, her gaze directed at Viola.

"You should try to be less rigid. After all, I'm getting you out of this problem with Jenny, right?"

"I believe all this is really unnecessary. This has all been a misunderstanding." Juliet gave her same shrug as she did to everything else.

"It was then or never. Violet City's Jenny doesn't seem too nice anyway." The remark caught Viola's attention.

"How would you know that?" Juliet seemed to stumble over her next words, her escapade with Virgil and the alleyway thugs coming to mind.

"Oh, no reason…"

A shade of blue rushed by Juliet then, forming in front of her to be a bird a little on the smaller side; red feather were set in its chest as Juliet's Charizard continued forward toward it. Viola managed a hand free to rummage through what she could of her bag, finding that her Swellow had taken to the skies well intent on fighting Charizard.

Swellow gave a sharp arc of his wings, sending a blade of air toward Charizard.

"Casanova, just mosey on by him. He doesn't look like such a big deal." Juliet's Charizard banked to the right, only to find Swellow there. He was not going to let them past. He gave a demanding squawk, his eyes motioning to his trainer before eying Charizard- and Juliet- again. Charizard only huffed in response. Juliet gave a light tap of her foot into the lizard's neck.

"I said get by him, not kill him. We don't need any of that heat." The lizard grumbled but complied, making a veer to the left and around Swellow.

The bird zipped by Charizard, sending a sharp slash of pain along his side. Charizard howled.

"Viola!" The girl snapped to Jaret only to find that he had slipped through the Charizard's claws. Jaret's hand went to his waist and a ball cliked open as Pidgeot's colors enveloped him and the wind's rush became a gentle caress. Jaret turned to Viola and the Charizard as Viola's Swellow continued to cut every option of escape from under the lizard's feet. He caught wind of the very subtle irritation building in the Pokemon's trainer and the openly affronted expression written on her Charizard. Juliet's frustration peaked only as a near silent sigh, something that the sharp Viola could pick up still.

"Casanova, we'll have no choice. We'll take him out of the sky."

* * *

Virgil watched as the scuffle unfurled in the skies, and they had left him here dealing with this harpy of a woman. Jenny was there, shouting so close that their noses nearly touched.

"Stand at attention! You two are under arrest! You have to right to remain silent!" Virgil gave her a shove.

"Like hell I will! Shut up and stay out of my way!" There was the whistling of the wind and Virgil ducked, finding that Ryuu had thrown a lackluster, flat hand at him in an attempt to discipline him. "What's your problem!? I don't even know-"

"You should do your best to control your temper. Aside from that, evading the law isn't necessarily the best thing someone like you could hope for." Virgil gave a scoff.

"Like I care! I have my own ways of dealing with my own problems!" Virgil heard the shuffling of Jenny's uniform as she went to stand to her feet. He turned to her; a gun- and Arcanine no less- were both taut with preparation.

"You'd do best to surrender." Virgil kept his body rigid at Jenny though he had heard Ryuu even closer behind him.

"Why are you helping her? From what I can tell, you did all this anyway."

"That isn't quite known, is it?" Virgil turned to him and very nearly caved in to the urge to spit in the man's face but held fast. Virgil only glared as Ryuu met him with a stern look of his own.

_Click!_

Virgil blinked a few times. Faint multicolored spots were in his vision and he shook free of them before he had realized what had happened.

"Taking pictures?" He asked quizzically. "What for?" Ryuu shook his head.

"It's a…hobby of mine." The handheld was suddenly gone from his hands and into Jenny's who more marveled it rather than actually observe or inspect it.

"How convenient…" For a moment, Virgil only stared stupidly. She had to one of the most eccentric if not outright strangest Jennies he had seen. Ryuu gave her a pleasant smile before turning away. He walked by Virgil stopping only a few paces past him and spoke low. Virgil strained himself to hear the man.

"You should keep an eye on your friend."

"My friend?"

"Your friend with the Dragonite…Jaret." Virgil narrowed his eyes at that.

"Keep an eye on him?"

"He has deep ambitions just like every other trainer but his ambition may be much more dangerous than the norm." Virgil scratched his head uncomfortably as he suddenly remembered the Sprout Tower and the words of Li.

"_Your friend had come to me to seek a way in which he could conquer the darkness…"_ Virgil frowned and Ryuu picked up on his sharp change.

"You had seen it. Jaret wanted to win more than anything during the fight." He turned to the contest hall, seeing the uprooted earth and damaged walls. "If you pay close attention, you'll learn something about him. That is why you should keep an eye on him."

"Hey you two! I'm not invisible! Hands up!" Ryuu turned to Jenny, his voice still directed at Virgil.

"This will be the only time I'll do something so drastic to help you…" Virgil raised a brow and nearly gawked at what had begun to appear just behind Ryuu. Lines unraveled in a frenzied pattern, drawing some strange mystical object that seemed to be a Pokemon. The lines spread out like a network of nerves that had become the wings and they slowly traced over what became the face. The lines went again ferverishly to bring in a strange flying Pokemon that seemed to be some old legend.

"W-what is that thing?" There was another click of Ryuu's camera then.

"Sigilyph. Her name is Avia." The Pokemon hovered closely to Ryuu, her expression bland and distant but still in tune. "Avia. Use Psychic against the officer." Virgil's eyes widened for a moment.

"That'll kill her!" That prompted a small chuckle from Ryuu.

"So you do have morals…" There was a pulse then and Officer Jenny only stood there first before she slowly slid to her knees and then on her back unconscious. "I wasn't going to kill her. Avia is well-versed in psychic abilities that she can level the intensity with precision and wipe the enemies memory…"

"I thought you were a goody two-shoes." Ryuu laughed.

"I do what I like. There is no real conduct on how to live." Virgil was quiet again. "Don't forget what I'm telling you. Keep an eye on him." Ryuu placed a hand on Sigilyph before the two vanished. Virgil cursed turning back to the other skirmish when Jaret landed next to him.

"Ryuu… He left?" Virgil nodded; Jaret grumbled in frustration. "I had wanted to beat him. He was-" Virgil cut him off with a sprint towards Casanova.

"We'd better go get Viola before things get way outta hand." And like that, Virgil threw himself into the fight, leaving Jaret to wonder exactly why he had changed so much for only a fleeting second.


	11. Second Connection

_**A/N: This chapter is the longest chapter yet so as with last time, I do apologize for the sudden leap in chapter length.**_

_**Jaret King belongs to aggies2015**_

_**Viola Almach belong to Ariesbird**_

_**Juliet Grey belongs to Dolcebrio**_

_**Seria Day belongs to Kittynip.**_

_**I own only the plot and Virgil Mathison**_

* * *

Dewott sighed as he trailed behind the trainer. She was a bit bubbly and frankly, all over the place. She would be timid but then at other times she would be interactive, paying special attention to him. Dewott grunted. Why did she even take him anyway? The otter thought of Virgil then and a small snicker came to his lips. It was more than likely the same old story. Someone would see how Virgil "treated" him and attempt to take him off his hands in a battle which always ended with himself, Lucario or Ampharos making a mockery out of the challenger.

Except this ditz had actually pulled it off, albeit not through battle, but snagged him all the same. Dewott sat down at the thought and Seria threw a glance over her shoulder.

"Oh, Dewott are you tired?" He said nothing and only leveled her with the same stern stare he had given her earlier. Her eyes fell away then. "Well… are you hungry?" There was only silence. The girl murmured something to herself softly as though she had been wounded. Dewott gave her another grunt and walked ahead of her, arms folded. Her eyes followed the Pokemon as he sprinted towards the gates of Ecruteak City.

Seria ran after the Pokemon, her eyes lighting up with relief. She had been on the move faster than she would've liked. She felt beyond guilty for what she had done.

_"I guess there's really no way getting around it…"_ Seria frowned inwardly as she came to a halt next to Dewott. She sighed again, her hand reaching to scratch under his chin but drew her hand back hastily as a sting of pain spread throughout her hand. Dewott's eyes found hers again, this time the disdain was replaced with open hostility. Seria winced as she felt the trickle of blood run down her hand. Dewott watched the trainer as she took another poke-ball in her hand. It snapped loose with its customary light to take shape of Slowking. Dewott grinned. She was going to battle him; this was more like it.

"I say," King gave a few whiffs of the air before turning to Seria. "There's blood in the air…" The Pokemon trailed off as his eyes immediately caught Seria's pitiful attempt to cover her wound. "You're bleeding…"

"It's okay King. It's just a small c-" King held a paw up to silence her. He turned to Dewott with piercing and observant eyes but Dewott grinned all the same. Dewott's placed a hand to a scalchop at his waist. "King, don't hurt him. He's…just not used to us yet. I had to take him from his trainer…" Her voice quieted then. King turned to her with an incredulous look.

"And you mean to tell me that that scrappy otter has no idea what he's doing? Everything amidst him reeks of violence."

"But King-"

"I will not allow the trainer of my queen to come to harm. What would my dear beloved think of me?" Seria nearly fell over. Dewott gave a clearing rasp of his throat and the two turned to the otter. King stood ready then. There was another rasp from Dewott and King felt the tug of a frown reach at his corners of his mouth.

"King, can you understand him?"

"He claims he'll be able to defeat me in under five passes."

"Passes?"

"Lunges and the like with those weapons of his…" That was all she heard before Dewott made his first lunge, backed by a small pocket of water from under him. Slowking grinned. "It'll take more than direct force to get through to me…" Around Slowking, a small collection of whitened rock began to swirl around him in a protective cover. King threw a paw forward and the sharpened rock followed in a storm toward Dewott.

Dewott felt something slice by him once, twice and then a third time. The otter gave a spin and a fourth sliced by. Dewott's scalchop hummed to life. The pocket of water ceased from under him and he went about cutting through the tide of rock. King gave a miniscule tap of his foot and the earth yielded again as he formed them into spires. Dewott felt the shards chip away at him. Every shard that had done so little as clip him was a part of the total force that was slowly driving him back.

He had to get closer. Suggestions raced in and out of the otter's mind as the shards of rock began to kick up a puddle of dust around him. The rocks became harder to see and he felt them whiz by, some cutting into him, others falling short. Adrenaline flowed through the Pokemon and he relished in this test of skill.

Seria watched agape. She would have never thought King to be so strong. Never would she have even thought that King had truly held such skill to back up his title as king. King's paw fell back at his side and the shards halted. A shade of brown dust had completely obscured Dewott from sight. Seria only stood there in awe, so palpable that it would've been no different if the emotion had been its own person.

"Are you simply going to gawk at the sight? I won't be able to hold him forever, Seria." Seria shook her head. A bit of guilt had leaked through and she found herself hesitant to look at either one of the battlers. "Seria? What is it?" There was a roar from in Dewott's direction then and the otter emerged riding a current of the small pocket of water, a scalchop in hand bursting to life as the otter did. Dewott slashed and King stepped back, just out of reach. Dewott landed expertly and turned on his heels and leaped high with another strike. King ducked as the scalchop passed over him, his helmet just barely out of reach of the blade.

"That's two dear boy." Dewott snarled in rage and as he landed, sprung forward with a third slash that had caught King's leg. Seria grimaced but did nothing else. Dewott fell away then. The otter frowned in frustration as the wound began to stitch itself together. King remained still, almost lazily. King's still piercing eyes locked onto Dewott. "Do you still believe you'll beat me in fewer than five passes?" Dewott gritted his teeth but grinned all the same with the same nod from accompanying it.

* * *

Viola flinched a bit at the sheer difference between the sizes of their Pokemon but second thoughts reassured her that her worry was immaterial, if not downright unnecessary. Swellow arced left and right, dashing from all direction against Charizard. This Juliet, whom the contest audience had called "prestigious", was far less so.

"You would order your Pokemon to kill another's!?" There was no response from Juliet, who only gave Charizard another tap. The lizard banked to the right as Swellow sped past them, just inches from clipping a shrugged her shoulders then.

"You do what you gotta do." Juliet tapped to the left and Charizard went, honing in just behind Swellow. "Use Flame…" Her voice trailed off and she gave a subtle glance to Viola, who only looked forward to Swellow. It clicked then; Swellow was her Pokemon. The bird zipped by her again and Juliet clumsily stepped aside to the right; her Charizard suddenly went to the right.

Viola was hit by an epiphany then. It was all related to Juliet's footwork. Quite simple, yet the Juliet was subtle enough to have the motions look as though they were unintentional.

_"Swellow is obstinate and inflexible. I would rather have it that he didn't do this, but still…"_ Viola felt Charizard's grip tighten, wringing the breath from her. She sputtered a bit and she felt a slight twinge of panic at the edge of her thoughts. She pushed it away, almost embarrassed that such a feeling would come over her. Still, she would need to find a way to slip from Charizard's grasp.

"Juliet!" She looked below her, finding that Jaret and his Pidgeot flew below them. Juliet frowned. "Let her go right now!" Juliet sighed.

"Just think of all this as a way of me helping you around town!" She chuckled a bit. It might not have been a legal way of doing things, but it was a way, more so her own nonetheless. Juliet ducked again as Swellow swept by her, arcing yet again in another shower of speedy dives and attacks. She had felt Casanova wince a bit as the bird flew by. He was being picked apart little by little. Swellow's sheer speed made him an overpowering opponent.

Swellow arced by again and irritability began to set in. She reached for one of her poke-balls. Gardevoir would do the trick. Swellow glided above them and as Juliet pulled the poke-ball loose, the agile bird was upon her again, this time sporadically jabbing at her hand to knock it away. Juliet's steps became clumsy and erratic and Charizard began to exhaust himself as he struggled to keep up with her footing. Viola heard Swellow's wing strike the poke-ball and it plummeted from Juliet's hand and into the brush of the route below. Viola inhaled mightily, preparing to give Swellow a command over all of the noise but instead she heard a flustered Juliet attack first.

"That's it! Casanova, hit him with Blast Burn! Anything to get him out of my hair!" All of the air caught in Viola's throat.

_"Blast Burn!?"_ Jaret flew in close. Charizard's claw tightened further around Viola. Her breath rushed from her lips. From the tightening of Charizard's claw around her, she knew she would be on borrowed time. She felt a trace of burning sensation rumbling from within the Charizard. The air around Charizard pulsed once and Viola watched as Jaret's Pidgeot stalled from the power. Swellow drew back just beyond the range of the fiery pulse.

"Spiral through Pidgeot!" Jaret gripped onto Pidgeot's feathers as the bird threw himself into a spiral. Jaret felt his hands instantly become thick with sweat. The flames bit at him but were cooled through Pidgeot's fierce rotations. "Use Air Slash to carry the flames!" Pidgeot continued his spiral and Jaret nearly lost his grip as Pidgeot spread his wings abruptly. A single, large blade of air wrapped the flames within itself as it was flung back toward Charizard. Viola's eyes widened as she began to feel light-headed.

_"Just… a little longer…"_ Viola saw her hopes dashed when a second, even stronger pulse was emitted from Charizard, wiping away the emblazoned Air Slash and throwing her Swellow away. She saw the bird pick himself up just before it landed into a brush. The bird flew low before picking himself back up. In the distance, she saw Virgil with the strangest look on his face, some cross between indignation and what seemed to be emasculation. He must have had not a single flying Pokemon.

Viola sputtered again as her vision began to blur. She had hoped for a little more time but it seemed that the lack of air wouldn't allow it. She herself felt some slight indignation for being caught in such a situation in which she couldn't wriggle free from. Where she had fallen short with her perception was always covered by one of her Pokemon in particular.

_"Grovyle would be able to think of something…"_ There was black at the edges of her sight and she felt the world around her become heavy. She shook it off. She had to stay conscious for whatever reason. Perhaps she would be able to figure something out, some weakness that allowed her to slip free. It just so happened that Swellow's speed wasn't enough. Charizard's controlled pulses of Blast Burn kept the bird from getting in close. She caught sight of Swellow again, albeit flying much less fluent; she knew the attack had hit him hard. _"If…only…"_ Her own thoughts were a mesh of garbled language and she hadn't even been aware when her vision went black.

* * *

Jaret and his Pokemon spiraled down toward the earth. He gave a fierce tug and immediately, he felt the bird's eye snap open and Pidgeot veered upward and back toward Charizard. Pidgeot was tough that was certain but even Jaret had grimaced at the brutality of Blast Burn. A few of the bird feathers had been singed away and blackened scorches painted the brown with splotches of black yet the Pokemon was willing to fight. Jaret saw Viola's Swellow turning arcs in the sky. Jaret brought his attention back down to Viola, who hung lifelessly in the lizard's arms.

"Viola!" Pidgeot sensed the distress, bursting with speed to wrench her from the lizard. The sudden commotion from Pidgeot caught Swellow's attention, who turned his eyes to see his trainer hanging over Charizard's claw without the slightest hint of life. A pang of rage swept through the bird. It sped high into the air faster than what could be seen. Juliet looked to the bird, shielding her eyes to see the silhouette against the sun. It only took her moments to realize what the bird was doing.

Swellow, with a livid cry dashed down toward Juliet and Charizard, his force so great that Juliet knew that she would be dead on the spot if she didn't act fast. At the same time, she hadn't forgotten about Jaret behind her. Both were closing in from both sides. Juliet had quickly assessed the damage. Both birds had dodged a first stage Blast Burn directly, while both Swellow and the stubborn one's bird had taken Blast Burn at its second stage. Neither was in a condition to fight. Juliet felt her stomach drop.

_"Perhaps Blast Burn was a little reckless…" _But she could do nothing to change that now. She had to do what needed to be done if she were to get them all to where they needed to be, which was anywhere away from Violet City. Nowhere did she plan to fit "dying" into her plans. Both birds closed in and Juliet gave a distraught sigh. Casanova sensed it and gave her an attentive huff.

"Casanova…Do it…." Swellow had been right before her just as Pidgeot had been. A third burst of flame jutted outward in every which direction, each arrow of fire triple pronged and exploding as they reached their range limit. Both birds and Jaret were blown away. Swellow had been thrown to the ground incapacitated, attempting again to take to the skies again before collapsing.

Jaret had felt Pidgeot's body slack like lead; Pidgeot's conscious was gone again. Both trainer and Pokemon landed a little ways from Swellow. Jaret lay on his back in exhaustion before attempting to stand but winced as pain shot through his arm. His eyes trailed back to it, discovering that his arm had been painted with splotches of black that adorned Pidgeot. He cursed quietly, then aloud.

"Jaret." It was Virgil. His tone was different. The open disdain was not present in the least. Instead, there was only a flat, monotone feel to his voice. "I-"

"Damn it Virgil! Why didn't you help!?" Jaret slammed a fist into the dirt. "Now that 'Julio' or whatever her name is has Viola for whatever reason! She's up there in that damned Charizard's hand being wrung dry! And you just sat there!" For a long moment, Virgil was only quiet and that only served to intensify Jaret's already scalding anger. "Don't you feel the least bit responsible for any of this!? We could've gotten her back if you had done something!" Virgil looked past Jaret with something similar to nonchalance but Jaret, even in his rage, had managed to see something was vastly different in Virgil.

Juliet looked down at both of them. She took note as Virgil pointed toward her. Jaret's neck craned over his shoulder to see her before turning to face her completely. There was nothing to read through her face. She and Virgil locked eyes but she looked away. She was wrought with sorrow.

"Drop her." Juliet had nearly forgotten about Viola being clasped in her Charizard's claw. She gave a tap of her foot and Charizard landed, placing her figure on the earth before them. Charizard gave a haughty exhale of smoke through his nostrils as if to frighten him; Virgil remained in place. His plain expression was wired now with taut, leashed anger. Jaret had seen the expression, his own anger subsiding to make room for his growing curiosity. What had happened to him? Juliet stepped off from Charizard.

"This isn't…" She looked to Swellow and Pidgeot. She kept her gaze averted from Jaret and swallowed before continuing. "This isn't what I meant to happen…" Jaret only let his eyes flick to Virgil for the boy's response. It was silent for a moment before Virgil clicked open a poke-ball.

"Lucario, attend to Swellow and Pidgeot. Be quick with it; we can't have them being worse off than what they already are." Lucario nodded and went to the birds in silence. Virgil's eyes went to her Charizard, who was visibly exhausted before letting his sight drop back to his trainer. Juliet shifted nervously under his watch.

"So," she started. "I suppose you're going to chew me out for what I've done?" Her tone was drab and matter-of-fact, as if she was used to it all before.

"No, I won't." Her eyes widened in surprise along with Jaret's who gave him a peculiar glance.

"This is beyond unlike you, Virgil..." Virgil paid Jaret's comment no mind. Virgil stepped in close to her, leaning in so close that their noses nearly touched.

"You're going to tell me where the hell you were taking Viola." There was a knives edge to Virgil's voice. Jaret only watched. A part of him told him he should be ready to stop Virgil should something possess him to strike the girl, but at the same time, forgiving her for what she had done, even for Jaret, would've proved a colossal task. It seemed there would be no way that Virgil would be able to get past it. But the outspoken, crude vagabond Virgil he had known was replaced by a laconic, forceful and subtly courteous double. As far as he was concerned, anything was possible.

Juliet at first fumbled for words. Virgil was so different than when they had met in the alley. He had his own way of wit, but hers was just that much sharper. She had actually enjoyed his company because of their snide remarks at each other.

Instead, he was near on par with some kind of drill sergeant. His features were twisted in a stern manner that made his face seem aged beyond his years.

"From the way things were going, I thought I'd get your two friends out of there. Violet Jenny has a reputation as Violence Harpy Jenny." Virgil remembered the Jenny at Violet City. She was a very dominant, not to mention outspoken, enforcer. Ryuu had wiped her memory clean with his Pokemon. Juliet's words had made him wonder exactly what could've happen had he not done that.

"Do you really believe that Jenny would do something like that?" Juliet shrugged.

"People are different. I'm a bit surprised you wouldn't really know about her." Virgil muttered under his breath.

"That aside, you would put Viola in danger to 'get her to safety'?" Juliet felt a rush of wit that she couldn't resist.

"You'd make a wonderful Officer Jenny with questions like that." She had expected some steely retort instead she only received silence, making what she thought to be witty awkward. Juliet let out a breath of air. "Listen, Blast Burn was an impulsive choice on my part, I admit it. But nothing would've happened if that Swellow had never shown up. Attention can only be broken into so many things…" Virgil turned away from her when he heard Jaret wince with pain. Virgil's voice was directed at her again.

"You caused the burn, now fix it." Juliet glared reached into her bag, shuffling around before finding a small bottle of fluid.

"It's a burn heal. Just apply it and you'll be fine." She saw Jaret's gawking expression and she reassured him. "It's not the medicine used for Pokemon. This is the best burn heal money can buy." She tossed it to Jaret. Juliet looked to Viola. She could see the slightest movements of her chest rising and falling. Virgil traced her eyes to her as well. He gave an exhausted sigh before turning back to Juliet.

"Get out." The words were so blunt that she was taken aback for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Go away. You nearly killed a friend of mine and wounded the other." Jaret caught wind of the word "friend" as Virgil went on.

"But I also gave one of them the option to get rid of it and the other is still alive and well." Virgil frowned again. "Just hear me out. I already admitted that what I did was stupid and blah blah blah."

"Why do you feel so bad about it?" The question caught her off guard.

"What kind of question is that? I caused some pretty bad stuff." Virgil raised a brow skeptically.

"Not many rich girls know how to brawl in a figure-hugging dress. I would think you have some kind of history. Riches like you are terrified to leave their mansions for even a couple of hours." Juliet gave a half-smile. A little bit of Virgil was coming back. Nonetheless, he had brought of something that hit her hard. She swallowed and forced her sweet smile at him.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." It was Virgil's turn to half-smile, a failed attempt at attempting to stifle one despite himself. Jaret glared; Virgil was flirting. It had seemed as though in those moments before he had gotten through to Virgil, or something did. Instead, he was back to flirting with good-looking girls. There was some part of Jaret that believed Virgil to truly be vagabond, or a lecher at best.

Jaret looked to Viola, kneeling by her. The ointment that Juliet had given him stopped the burning in its tracks and the splitting pain had receded into nothing. He knew he would be fine but Viola seemed to be a different story entirely. She was lying prostrate in the earth. Jaret sighed. Virgil was flirting with no city seemingly near. He would need to set up camp. Jaret unstrapped his bag and went about busily setting things up. He looked to Viola once more, seeing her chest rise and fall in a subtle manner; Jaret let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Viola gasped as crisp air filled her lungs. For a few moments, she coughed and sputtered as if Charizard's claw was still locked around her. She ran her hand by her waist, reassuring herself that she was indeed free of Charizard. She had looked around her surroundings. She was in a building of some sort. Nearly every building in Johto held some form of history behind it, whether it was big or small. Wasting no time, she quickly located a flight of stairs that took her to the next floor.

She raised a hand as she stepped up and onto the first floor. Sunlight poured in from the numerous tower openings. The sunlight reflected from numerous panels of brass, creating a seemingly golden atmosphere. Slowly, Viola wandered the first floor in interest, moving from wall to wall, running her fingertips along the cool-to-the-touch brass. Something possessed Viola to glance toward the front of the room. There, she saw an entire wall composed of brass.

Illustrations of ancient Pokemon long gone were scribed into it and she could seldom make out what modern Pokemon could've descended from them. Some of the scriptures were of ancestors of common Pokemon such as Rattata, others were of rarities. Her eyes hovered over each and every little detail. She had never seen anything like it. Not a single text she could find on the history of Johto said anything of a tower coated in brass.

One illustration struck her in particular. Two towers sat across from one another. The peeking sunlight had made the illusion that one of the towers was made of gold, the one that she deduced to be the tower of brass in which she stood; the other gleamed rich silver. The sunlight brought each one to life and sitting above each tower was a bird deity of some sort. One perched above the tower of brass and the other atop the silver tower.

The inscription of the deity atop the silver tower was seemingly bathed in flames. Its expression seemingly carved in an eternal glower. Prongs of the fire exuded from the god as if they were the dancing rays from the sun. She looked to the other Pokemon, who seemed to be its complete opposite. The deity perched at the top of the tower of brass was coated with the caress of wind, three of them painted around the bird in funnels. Intricate detail was put into the funnels, something that Viola read interpreted to be water. She looked for a solid few minutes before finding the names of the Pokemon on each of the tower: Lugia of the Brass and Ho-oh of the Silver.

She felt the wooden planks of the tower rumble beneath her then. It had been a subtle quake, but enough to jolt Viola from her observation. She looked to the wooden planks, finding that nothing had fallen through. Another quake ran through the planks and that one was followed by another one. The quakes pulsed through the tower in rhythm, as though they were live heartbeats. The fact was un-nerving, and fearing that she may have tampered with something she knew nothing of, Viola went to find to next flight of stairs.

As she climbed, the heartbeat of the tower grew only stronger, faster and more potent. Viola had felt a sudden chill in the air as she climbed higher. Viola knew that she was only on her way to the third floor yet she was able to see her own breath. She felt her teeth chatter slightly. She had no fire Pokemon to warm her and even if she did, such an idea would be dangerous. Viola gritted her teeth and trudged on climbing step after step.

A great deal of time was spent that way. Viola continued up the flight of stairs, one step after the other. The stairs curved sharply in a never-ending spiral of darkness. She was certain she was getting nowhere but still the temperature grew colder. If the air grew colder, then she had to be moving.

Viola knelt on a few stairs to huddle herself together. She was freezing and the feeling in her toes and fingers had long been gone. She had climbed far enough to where the very air she exhaled was frozen in little time. Frost had perched itself on her eyelashes and on the edges of her nose. She was so very cold. Viola stood then, looking forward and up as the stairs stretched even higher, dwarfing whatever "progress" she had made.

"_I will get there…Wherever this tower of brass goes…I will get there…"_ Her teeth chattered violently and when Viola would consciously force them shut, they would start up again against her will. She had wondered then. Why was she walking this tower alone? What had happened to Virgil? To Jaret? Had either of them been present, perhaps she would've been able to avoid the frigid air. She clenched her teeth then to stop the chattering. It had come to her that she had been trudging along in the dark. Perhaps the tower of brass was a riddle in itself? Invigorated by the idea, Viola went for a poke-ball at her waist. During her fumbling, she had noted that only two out of three poke-balls were present. She would have to turn back later. With a click of the poke-ball button, her Manectric took shape.

"Manectric, I'll need you to… light up the area using D-Discharge… Is that… okay?" Manectric gave a worried whimper, opting to stay close to Viola to warm her up. It wasn't until then that Viola realized that she had been shivering incessantly. "It's… okay… Go ahead." Manectric stepped back then and with a sharp howl, cackled with electricity that burst in every direction. The bolts of lightings went about the stairway then. Every surface from which they bounced was lit with energy. They ricocheted uncontrollably, all somehow missing Viola whilst lighting the entire stairway.

Upon the lighting, she had found that she had never walked upon a stairway. Instead, she had simply trudging in place. She was up to her waist in the crystal water and it seemed upon that realization, it roared to life, quickly submerging Manectric before she could call the Pokemon that to her ball. Viola opened her mouth for a desperate plea to Manectric but water filled her mouth, ears and lungs. She felt something familiar creeping up her spine. It was panic.

Viola wrestled with the feeling, finally managing to subdue it. For a moment, she and Manectric hung there in water suspended. Viola went to move toward Manectric but instead felt something freeze her on the spot. Two piercing red eyes glowered at her just beyond Manectric. If she attacked with Discharge, she could possibly be able to defeat it in one go but at the cost of her life. She shook her head; it was too much of a gamble.

Manectric had swum towards her side. It was strange to the Pokemon as she there was no surface to place her head above her paws swiped through the water clumsily. Trainer and Pokemon stood beside one another as the red eyes began to take shape. The flooded room had abruptly began draining, swirling into a small orb of water in front of them. Both Viola and Manectric fell to the ground clumsily.

With each of them sputtering and coughing, Viola had heard such a fierce growl from Manectric that it she had at first thought she was protecting the young again. The frigid feeling in the air had returned, sending a chill all the way through her. Beyond the cherry colored eyes was a body the color of water, spotted with flecks of white. It adorned a strange looking crown and a violet mane flowed freely with grace.

"Suicune…" She could only out the Pokemon's name before she felt the recognizable cool of water at her feet tug her down, down into more darkeness. Her eyes flicked around furiously to find something that she could tie to reality. There was no more Manectric. Virgil and Jaret were nowhere to be seen.

This must've been a dream.

* * *

Again, Viola inhaled voraciously as she swung up and again she immediately observed her surroundings. As her eyes scanned over the landscape, she realized that there was nothing. No tower of brass, or any sign of Virgil or Jaret. She heard Manectric bark with concern. She turned to the Pokemon to give her a pat.

"It's okay. I'm definitely fine now." Viola stood with Manectric to her side and scanning over the land a second time, she became aware of the smell of death. She gagged at first and shuddered as she forced it down. There was a part of her that longed for the fresh air of Fortree again, but even the smell of Violet had been more refreshing. The putrid smell made her head spin and she nearly buckled. As she expected, Manectric ran to her side to help balance her. Viola shook away her second bout of nausea and spotting a small town, she trekked onwards.

The village had been no better. Viola looked from shanty to homes and even on the outskirts. She had found no trace a life anywhere. Instead, she had found countless bodies of people, some done away with brutally, others dead without a single scratch. As she sifted through the ruins, she had come face to face with one of the deceased. Viola's eyes widened for a moment and panic surged through her yet again, attempting to seize her at every turn.

There was no face.

Viola vomited.

She wiped away the bile from the corners of her lips. Another whimper from Manectric brought her to.

"_If this is a dream, then why had that hurt so bad…?"_

Manectric nudged her and Viola stood. Why couldn't she wake up? There had been no explanation as to why she was still here in this dream world. There was something that inflamed her curiosity. Why did these people not have faces? Why was this even a dream of hers anyway? Where had Suicune gone? Her hand was inches away before she drew it back.

A small bit of frost licked her arm despite the bursting warm sun and Viola turned to the direction from which it came. She had expected to see Suicune but saw only two silhouettes in the direction of the wind. There was a stark size difference between the two. One of which was unmistakably human. Viola took off toward it with Manectric at her side.

Viola came to a halt as she came within reach. There was a young muscled man cradling someone else in his arms. Viola saw her eyes glazed over under the curtain of death. Viola unconsciously ran a hand through her own hair. Their hairstyles would've been identical but the girl's was matted up and clumped with dirt; she must've been extraordinarily beautiful. She chuckled.

"_I'm afraid that'd be the key difference in us…" _She watched distantly, despite being so close to the young man. He held her close, screaming what must've been the girl's name.

"Mira! You have to get up! Mira!" She watched as he shook her in vain. She was dead and he simply continued to shake her hoping that it was all just a dream. Viola stood quietly. He had to know that she and her Manectric stood there. Instead he kept about it, screaming "Mira" in denial.

Viola felt something gaze onto the scene as she did. Looking beyond the young soldier, she had found the Pokemon from the inscriptions in the tower of brass. The sun seemed to coil around it. Its stare seemed to be a permanent scowl or glare, but it simply did as she did, watching in a distant manner. Ho-oh of the Silver was perched before her.

The soldier placed her on the ground then. Viola heard the god's thoughts.

"_They are fickle. Foolishly bold in the most inconvenient of times, then at others, emotionally and mentally weak. They are complex creatures…" _Viola understood that he was referring to humans and for a reason that she didn't know, she thought of Virgil.

Frost licked her face from the direction of the Phoenix. Turning there, she caught the cherry-eyed Suicune sitting at Ho-oh's right. It inhaled.

"Wait! Suicune!" Suicune exhaled and the blizzard swept Viola from her feet. The dawn colors were fading then. They grew brighter and brighter until they ultimately gave way to white.

* * *

Again, air filled her lungs but it tasted of charred coal and burned fire. She coughed violently for a few moments. Her vision focused to the inside of a small home.

"Viola, how are you feeling?" Viola wiped her eyes, finding Virgil sitting in chair over by the room windowsill and Jaret standing over her. She went to speak but her voice croaked. Her throat burned with pain.

"I-I've been better." Virgil gave her a boyish grin and she raised a brow at that.

"Well," Jaret started. "It's good to know you're alive." There was a quizzical look on her face and Jaret figured that she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. "You nearly froze to death." She eyes widened.

"I…did?" Virgil nodded.

"Yeah. If one of us went to see how you were, the air around you would get pissingly cold." Viola looked to Virgil and then to Jaret, then back to Virgil. "Not even Arcanine could warm you up enough. We thought you were done for." She blinked before speaking, lying her head back down. She simply stared through the window for a moment.

"Then how am I still here?"

"You're welcome." Viola didn't bother to look; she had managed to memorize Juliet's voice in a small span of time, given that not too many people took her persona anyway. Swellow came to Viola's mind and she shot up, but Jaret placed a hand on her shoulder, gently laying her back into the bed.

"Swellow will be fine."

"What happened to him?" She remembered the maelstrom of Blast Burn and she couldn't help but pass a glare at Juliet, who looked away in what seemed to be shame. Virgil scratched his head uncomfortably, as he always did.

"Anyway, after all of that commotion, you probably want to know where we are." Viola kept quiet but turned to Virgil in acknowledgement. "This is the Charific Valley."

"Charific Valley?"

"It's a place where Charizard fight in the wild so that they can improve their skills and get stronger." Viola turned to Juliet then.

"And you know of this place how?" The words were said with a little more than Viola had thought but refused to take them back. Juliet gave another one of her sighs.

"I have a Charizard. I had figured from that definition you would've figured out how and why I know that." Jaret cleared his throat awkwardly, sensing that tension was rising between the two girls. He looked to Virgil. Giving a quiet mutter, Virgil got up from his seat.

"We don't need this…" He looked to Juliet. "Come on, I got something I'd rather talk to you about anyways." Juliet gave one last look to Viola, something that was both apologetic and challenging before she disappeared from sight.

Jaret sat down in Virgil's seat.

"You two already seem like you'll get along." Viola said nothing instead, staring at the door. "Viola?"

"Jaret."

"What?"

"Do you remember back in Violet City?" Jaret raised a brow. "You had gone to sleep and woke up bleeding." The recollection formed a lump in his throat.

"I remember."

"What did you see?" Jaret was suddenly at a loss for words.

"I didn't see anything. I had been sleeping." Viola gave him look of sarcasm. "Well… alright. It may seem a bit farfetched, but I… I had seen a legendary Pokemon." Jaret looked to her face to gauge her reaction; it remained the same.

"Which Pokemon." Jaret didn't say. "Was it one of the legendary beasts?" Jaret still said nothing but gave a subtle nod. Viola felt herself grin. "Just making sure. You had told me already and I was just making sure you didn't make it up."

"Why would I make a dream up? They're random enough in themselves."

"Not in this case…" Jaret took note of the perplexed expression that donned her features.

"There's something more to it. You and Virgil had told me that I had nearly died in my sleep. In my own dream, I saw Suicune and nearly froze to death to get there. For some odd reason, Swellow wasn't at my waist…" Jaret felt to familiarity where he had saw Ho-oh and the ruined village.

"What else did you see?" So Viola divulged everything to him the ruined village, the youing warrior and the common theme of Mira's deat. Little by little, Jaret had found himself forgetting about the Silver Conference.


	12. Charicific Valley

Juliet leaned against a large boulder. Her figure popped as she did so and Virgil's eyes ran across her body again. She dressed sportily and casually, another thing that had thrown him for a loop. In contrast to the elegant and more than likely affluence of her contest dress, she wore a denim vest over a white blouse with a pair of jeans.

_"She was supposed to be the typical socialite…" _ Virgil cursed his luck then. She had seemed to have a nervous habit of running her fingers through her hair which made his head swim all the more. He needed to change the subject.

"What do you want to talk about?" Her voice jarred him for a moment. He was supposed to be the one asking the questions and he had found himself being distracted. He stifled the laugh that came up.

"Who are you?" Juliet leveled Virgil with an intrigued expression.

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's one of mine, and it's one you should answer." Juliet frowned at that, opting to stay silent. It was Virgil's turn to give her an intrigued look. Juliet held his gaze but her one of her fingers began to wind itself into her hair again. Virgil scratched his head then. Things had gotten awkward. She must've seen it because she had given him her sweet smile.

"You already know my name." Virgil felt irritability make its way into his voice.

"Tell me. I've already said it and I'll say it again: It's not quite often I find some riches like you who know how to handle themselves. Besides, I know you feel the need to explain. I can see it."

"You can..?" Virgil nodded and Juliet had figured that he must've read her in some miraculous manner. She was well adept at being vague. She sighed. "Well…"

"Well what?" There was a bellow from one of the Charizard as it tossed one its opponent directly toward Juliet. The Charizard caught itself and swept back up into the air, sharply turning back toward its opponent. Virgil turned back to Juliet, who gave a sigh of relief. Virgil went to say something but a Charizard, donning a ribbon, grounded itself next to them. A young woman descended from the Charizard's back. Her hair was wild, some of it tied back in a radical looking tail. Her uniform was sharp and what Virgil saw as somewhat revealing, being nothing but an intricate red top and matching shorts. Liza looked to Juliet.

"Are you ready for your challenge?" Virgil found his eyes moving back between the both of them, more so to gauge Juliet and perhaps get whatever feel he could for the girl. She had made a point stating that she was vague more times than not. He made a subtle grin to himself. That approach would've been so much more effective if her eyes weren't literally a window to her heart. He nearly jumped when Liza turned her attention to him.

"Virgil, I'll have to ask you to wait outside the proving grounds."

"And where would that be?" Liza pointed in the general direction from where they came. Virgil shrugged and turned heel. He stopped when he heard the two girls hush into a quick exchange of words. He heard Liza sigh and she gave an arch of her brow to Virgil. Juliet had said something to make the woman concede so Virgil turned back, taking a spot next to Juliet.

"What'd you guys even talk about," he muttered inquisitively.

"Oh, just girl stuff." Virgil only grunted.

"You're not off the hook. After this, you're gonna tell me everything."

Liza lead Juliet into an opening and Virgil followed, leading them to a clearing Elevated pieces of land, all different heights, surrounded the opening. Virgil felt his pulse quicken slightly. The place was crawling with the fire lizards. Each one of them looked into the battle clearing as if to judge a newcomer's performance. It was a few seconds later that Virgil realized that that's exactly what they were doing.

They all observed as Juliet released her Charizard; the Pokemon scratched his neck casually before noticing that he was under the watchful eye of Charicific Valley. Virgil watched astounded as the lizard brought himself to formal attention, standing straight with a strange look that resembled nervousness. It was strange to see the same Pokemon that dealt them so much trouble cut down to size. Juliet stepped back.

"All right Casanova, now's your chance to get into the valley. Make it count." The lizard nodded and stomped once in challenge. Liza nodded her head slowly as she assessed the Pokemon.

"Not bad at all. I think I got just the one…" Liza looked to the crowd of Charizard and beckoned one of them. It glided down into the arena, landing with a solid thump. Virgil thought the ground had broken open a little ways. The opposing Charizard towered at what was at least a foot over his 5'11 frame. Looking to Juliet, he saw that her expression was staid.

"You're just going to let your Charizard fight this one alone?" Liza cut in before Juliet could respond.

"Her Charizard will have to win the battle on his own merits if he wants passage into the preserve." Liza turned back to Juliet with a nod, who took her spot back next to Virgil. In comparison, Juliet's Charizard was smaller, albeit not by much topping out near the base of his opponents neck. Each of them roared before clashing claws.

* * *

Arcanine grumbled lazily as Jaret called him over. He more than likely needed to go and warm Viola. The dog made a croon to himself. Her lips had been blue and even her skin had begun to change color! It was good that she was alive but still. Being a walking fireplace wasn't necessarily on his priorities. Arcanine assumed his normal area aside Viola's bed. She was sleeping again as per usual. Arcanine watched as his trainer sat not too far off, his face nearly obscured by a book. He was more than likely trying to find so sort of counter around their last opponent.

Arcanine yawned tiredly. He was bored with simply sitting at Viola's side. As far as he was concerned, he'd much rather be in one of the open fields with the rest of Jaret's Pokemon. While he was sitting inside making sure Viola didn't re-freeze. Dragonite was more than likely getting ahead of him in terms of battle.

"Arcanine," His ears twitched a bit at Jaret's voice and his eyes trailed to his trainer lazily.

"You must be really bored." The dog grumbled and Jaret chuckled.

"Well, if you're that bored, then why don't you go find the others?" Arcanine stood up a little too excitedly, bumping the side of Viola's bed. Jaret chuckled and stood to open the door. "Go ahead. You might want to go keep an eye on Eevee. Leavanny can only keep after her for so long." Arccanine gave a cheery bellow and was out the door.

Arcanine stepped outside with a powerful inhale. He exhaled slowly, a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. His nose twitched with the scent of the valley air. It smelled slightly of charcoal but was far too miniscule for any other non-canine dog to pick up the scent. Arcanine scanned his eyes over the open area. Patches of craggy rock face were present and there were different tunnels that led out to different parts of the valley. He had seen young Eevee sleeping up against a small rock; Leavanny wouldn't be too far off.

Arcanine looked to the sky then and almost immediately regretted it. The canine thought of Pidgeot then, who would normally be thick in the practice of flying, turning his own set of arcs and the like. The Charizard had been made sure that that wouldn't happen anytime recently. Almost immediately after, Arcanine turned his eyes on one of the numerous cliffs in the Valley. Arcanine grumbled as he found at the highest one was Dragonite.

The dragon only stood there with his arms folded in contemplation. He heard Arcanine bark and facing Arcanine, Dragonite landed before him. The two Pokemon sat there in silence for a long while, even bringing the attention of a worried Leavanny to them. Sensing her worry, both Pokemon turned away and Dragonite pointed to where he had been staring over the horizon. Arcanine nodded and Dragonite took the dog to the sight.

Arcanine's brow narrowed in some mix between awe and observation. Below them were whole scores of Charizard, some resting and sleeping but by no means lazily while others were locked into ferocious battles against one another. Arcanine watched as the lizards dueled, some of them spewing flames whose heat he was able to feel even at their distance. The dog grumbled and slumped down. These Pokemon were unreal and without a doubt stronger than the Charizard that put Pidgeot and Swellow out of commission. They strangely reminded him of the Salamence he and Dragonite had fought.

Arcanine felt his ears twitch with a presence behind him but kept his attention to the Charizard. He saw Lucario's form on the edge of his eye sight. Arcanine figured that he must've sensed the Charizard as well or perhaps it had been something else. Arcanine knew that Lucario could sense emotions of others, even more so than that of an ordinary Lucario. As he stared at the Charizard, he could feel Lucario's stare prodding or looking into him but the dog still kept his own gaze leveled toward the Charizard. Next to him, he could feel Dragonite shaking with what could've almost been indignation and Arcanine knew the feeling. They, among the strongest in Jaret's team had been matched spot on if not outright beaten. Arcanine clenched his eyes shut then. The canine felt rage and pressure as his trainer did. It was a strange feeling.

And now he stood with his sights transfixed upon Charizard whose Flamethrower attack could put his very own to shame despite how much Arcanine had done to perfect it. The dog felt Lucario reaching out to him, more than likely to calm him. But Lucario didn't understand. Not like Dragonite. To Arcanine, being the strongest meant having the ability to protect. How would he be able to protect Jaret or little Eevee if there was someone beyond himself?

Something in Arcanine snapped then.

The dog gave a trembling bellow before charging down in an outright challenge to the Charizard. He was, however, able to see that Dragonite followed close in toe with the same intentions.

Neither of them were aware of the woman off a small distance, expertly hiding herself among the rock surface.

"So that's what a well-built Arcanine looks like…" She averted her scouting eyes to the Eevee then and smirked. "Where I come from, Eevees are far too common." She went then to Leavanny, one of her eyebrows raised in a quizzical fashion. The Pokemon was a strange one, but again, nothing that wasn't uncommon from where she came. Victoria laughed to herself. "I think I'll stick to the big ones instead."

* * *

Viola's eyes fluttered open. She saw Jaret's form in a haze before it focused. His face was nearly entirely obscured by whatever text he was reading, occasionally jotting down notes into a spiral bound notebook. She let out a raspy chuckle.

"You're up." Viola only nodded but she still seemed shaken though she was smiling. "Are you okay?"

"How long were you sitting there with those notes?" Jaret scratched his head.

"Well to be honest, I have no idea. Why, what's so funny?" Viola went to stand. She wobbled a bit with rest. She saw Jaret's hands position themselves as if to catch her. She gave him a slight push.

"Oh stop. I can handle myself you know."

"Hey you can never be too careful." Viola gave a whimsical shrug.

"I suppose that'd make sense." Jaret grinned at that. "Are we still in the Charicific Valley?"

"That seems pretty spot-on to me," he said with a yawn. Viola gave him a slight elbow.

"That's what I should be doing. I'm the one that just woke up." Jaret grinned a second time, a chuckle of his own escaping. Viola then sat down with a deep breath. "But in all seriousness," The words caught Jaret's attention. "We should really speak with Virgil about all this." Jaret looked away as she said it.

"I don't think he'd like that. But I'm actually surprised that was the first thing on your mind after you wake up." Viola gave two light raps to her head.

"I'm pretty sharp." She sighed then. "We really need to piece this together…" Jaret caught wind of her abstract glances at the book.

"It's a text on the legends of Johto." There was a shadow of surprise across her face, though relatively detained. Her voice was flat, almost uninterested though he had seen the light in her eyes.

"Where did you get this?"

"I actually picked this up just before I had come to Johto. I never thought it'd come to be so useful…" Viola took the book, skimming through the pages, her fingers a bookmark. She had only been able to pick out small pieces of info: The Tin Tower in which Ho-oh perched and the Brass Tower from where Lugia stood as his opposite, the time traveler Celebi and the three beasts. It was all things she had read about before.

She continued to flip through the pages but Jaret's hand slipped in between the pages.

"Wait, go back. I think you missed something." Viola made some inquisitive noise and flipped back and her eyes widened.

"This…" Viola's hand sifted slowly over the page wide picture of landscape. There were homes from shanties to furnished buildings of relatively comfortable size and grandeur. Some of the homes were cast in flame whilst the picture depicted a bloody battle between two groups of humans and a strange, unrecognizable Pokemon. The illustrations of the insect looking Pokemon had been much more gruesome than the invading humans and many of them depicted the Pokemon as a devourer of human skin and flesh. She looked into the background, her sharp mind picking out the setting as she saw the craggy rock face drawn with some finesse to give the illusion that it had been gleaming.

It was a portrait of the Battle of Silver Mountain.

There was a stab of chill before an image of Suicune danced in her mind. The beast reared up on its hind legs before disappearing. She shook her disorientation and looked to Jaret. A line of visible sweat was teeming just above his brow.

"You felt that too?" He nodded.

"I don't know why, but that's never happened before and I could've sworn I've looked through most of that book and never saw a picture like that. I don't think it has reason to bring images of any of the beasts though…" Viola realized then how hard she had been breathing and promptly slowed down. There was a strange pit feeling in her stomach as she thought of him.

"Jaret, there's something supernatural about Virgil." He gawked for a moment.

"Um…I know you're hardcore into studying and all but… don't you think that seems a little-"

"Farfetched? Hardly. Think about it; none of these things have ever happened before we met him. Not the visions, the dreams of the Johto beasts, none of it."

"Viola, I think you might need to lie down…"

"But you can't deny it!" Her voice had become boisterous now, and Jaret could hear a thin line of desperation within her voice. "You saw Raikou," she murmured as her head hung low.

He had forgotten about that.

" Raikou…"

"Yes…"Jaret was quiet but then took a deep breath as if awaiting some kind of pain.

"You're sharper than I am in the history books, but I'm still pretty good myself…" Jaret shifted almost nervously. "I want to tell you something I hadn't told you earlier." She picked her head back up. He had told her earlier how Virgil had been ranting about how he had seen the elder monk as another person named Marus before. She wondered what else he had kept to himself.

"I'm listening…" Jaret had gotten wind of her appearance just as he went to take another deep breath. Her flat straight hair was now disheveled with stress. Her gray eyes wore a sense of exhaustion. She was a woman of intelligence and some sense of practicality. Jaret could only imagine how shattering the discovery of substance to an old legend could be.

"_Having an open mind can only prepare us so much…" _He took another breath.

"Well, I didn't see what Virgil did, but I had gone to the Sprout Tower for a reason…" He swallowed air. "Anyway, the elder had done something that I still don't understand. He had only placed a finger to my forehead. The world warped around me and suddenly…" He paused, the feeling of awe and surprise catching him off guard before he was able to finish but effectively repressed them. "I had been battling the last of the Elite Four. I had fought Lance Dragonite to Dragonite…"

"And…?"

"I won…" He had said the words blissfully without meaning to. "I had become one of them...I had been a member of the Kanto Elite Four. I was ecstatic but Virgil managed to pull me out of that daydream... According to him, I just sat there looking dead and staring off into space.

"I take it you want to know if Li's strange ability has anything to do with what's going on?" Jaret casted his head down as he heard Viola sigh in exhaustion but picked it back up to see Viola's expression distant and lost in perplexity.

"_Virgil…What are you…?"_

* * *

Casanova heard Juliet cry after him with worry. His chest burned with pain. A few of the gashes were still fresh. They did little to slow him down but the constant bleeding was beginning to take its toll. Casanova looked to Juliet. Her face was wrenched with guilt. She was without a doubt regretting having ever brought him here. Casanova gave her a thumbs up but that only seemed to push her fears to the threshold and she bulleted forward to him only for her to be restrained by the male trainer standing by her.

Casanova turned back to his opponent. The Charizard was older and far more experienced. Casanova had heard Juliet throwing wild accusations at both Liza and Virgil, wildly thrashing to get to him. He heard the quickened stomps of his opponent before he felt Charizard's claw take hold of his neck, ripping him from where he stood. Casanova struggled for but a moment before releasing a powerful gale of flames at point blank range. The fires engulfed his opponent who, despite the attack, hadn't even slowed.

The familiar pang of pain shot through Casanova. Charizard had forced him into one of the rock surfaces as so to keep him there. Casanova resisted the urge to laugh. The Charicific Valley was far outside of his reach. He couldn't hope to possibly defeat any of them to get in. Why did he bother? He heard the slight conversation involving his trainer. He was barely able to see through the soreness that ached all around him.

Juliet sagged defeated in their arms.

"Liza… you never told me that it was a battle for keeps like this…" Liza frowned.

"They aren't, but your Charizard just didn't know when to quit…" Charizard turned to Liza who gave him a nod. "I suppose you were too strong. Or perhaps you overdid it; it's hard to be certain." She pointed to Casanova's imprint in the rock face. "Go on. We'll at least allow him the honors of being buried here. Juliet clenched her teeth at the words. Virgil said nothing.

Charizard had only reappeared before Casanova but the lizard had moved quickly, striking out with a slash and grounding the Charizard. Juliet felt as though her heart had erupted. Casanova stood over his opponent, hurt but not down. Juliet felt a smile show and went a second time to go hug the lizard but was stopped by Liza yet again.

"His opponent is far from done." True to her words, the Charizard adorned a fresh scar reaching all along its neck. There was a howl of indignant rage and before Casanova was able to move, he was already flying through the sky, his opponent's claw lifting him before he was even able to react. Casanova opened his eyes to find Charizard above him, his snout twisted in disapproval and rage. Casanove went to veer away but was far too strained. Charizard parted his maw, enough for Casanova to see the flames dancing violently in Charizard's throat. The Fire Blast attack sliced forward and sent him back into the earth.

Virgil grimaced, then immediately kicked himself for doing so. Charizard, or Casanova as Juliet idiotically called him, was not his Pokemon or one of Jaret's or Viola's. What did he care if the Pokemon were cut down in a battle? Virgil grumbled at the thought. Was it possible that this Juliet girl had him around her finger and he didn't even know? Virgil shook his head, partially at his own foolishness as well as Juliet's Charizard's. Casanova shakily stood to his feet in stalwart refusal to back down.

Liza looked back up to the Charizard and felt a slight shiver. It was in the lizard's body language; he was poising himself to kill Casanova. But what could she do? She was simply given overseeing of the Charicific Valley and was in no way able to interfere with dueling Charizard. She looked over to Juliet, a slight tremble present in her balled fists.

"_I can't do anything, and Juliet's being torn apart watching this…"_

Charizard let loose a deafening roar then. Virgil felt Juliet cringe slightly, but Virgil only stared stupidly. Around the Charizard, it had seemed as though his fury had become tangible and clouds of red and black swirled around him. Pulses of blue lightning surged through them from time to time. From there on the ground, Charizard was a demon. Another roar had nearly knocked him from his feet and he stumbled to Liza, who only seemed to reflect his awe. He grabbed hold of her shoulder then. His nails dug deep into her which made her flinch somewhat.

"What the hell is he doing!?' Liza stared at him vacantly for a moment before she realized she was staring at Virgil and not Charizard. He shook her violently for a moment, his nails digging deeper. "If that Charizard kills-" Virgil ceased then. He had realized that he had nearly claimed Juliet. The weight of the thoughts alone, made him relax his hold and Liza pushed him away, rubbing where he had clutched onto her attentively.

"That's Dragon Dance…"

"Dragon…Dance…?" He was still dazed. "What on earth is that?" Liza didn't answer and only pointed to the Charizard.

"That's Dragon Dance…" Virgil's breath caught out of frustration but Charizard gave a gust of his wings and that knocked Virgil on his back. He rebounded back on his feet and his hand fell to his waist for Ampharos but stopped himself. This was Charizard's fight. Better yet, why did he even feel the need to help?

He hadn't known how many times he had asked himself that question, but he already knew the answer. Virgil watched as Charizard descended to deliver the final blow, his claw steeped in a scaly blue. It made Virgil think of Ryuu's Salamence.

"_Dragon Claw…?"_ Casanova attempted in vain to move but the claw ran home and smashed into him, knocking him flat and face first into the dirt. Casanova lay unmoving but the Charizard was not finished. The Pokemon split the air with another roar and raised his foot to crush Casanova. Virgil swallowed nervously.

"_This can't be all physical power…This has to be something like…" _Like Outrage.

Casanova was all but beaten but his opponent was rampant with the rage of a true dragon. The power of Outrage had sent the lizard over the edge and now was seeking to completely destroy his opponent. Juliet's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You can't kill him! He's my friend!" The last word made Virgil freeze as he thought of Jaret and Viola. They were his friends but he never would've thought of them as worth panicking over. They could each handle themselves. All in all, Virgil couldn't understand what made "friends" so important.

There was a distinct sound of impact then and Virgil looked away. He hadn't heard Juliet cry out nor had he heard Liza's somber tone. Instead, he had heard a collective gasp from the both of them. He looked back to find Casanova standing strong, a single claw holding back Charizard's foot. It had only been a split second later that the battle had ended. Casanova turned to each one of them. His eyes were the deepest color of fire. The lizard pressed back and Charizard shook loose and into the skies.

The Dragon Dance aura intensified and the Charizard rushed in a second time, but Casanova exploded with a rage of his own, a fiery aura roaring from him as though he were ablaze. The aura drew inward as Casanova affirmed his position with a stomp. The Charizard's claw had been only inches from Casanova when the lizard tilted is head back with a mighty bellow and a ring of fire burst forward. Charizard veered away cautiously, surveying Casanova before diving back in.

A second ring burst forward, faster and notably stronger than the first. Juliet stepped back and Virgil and Liza followed. Charizard pulled back again, holding his position in the sky above. He snarled and the red cloud pulsed with lightning again. He bulleted forward again, this time far too fast for Casanova to react.

Casanova found himself pressed back into the rock face and Charizard's claw pressing down upon his face. The flames from within Charizard were building up again. The orange crackled and flared, swallowing itself until its hue heightened to a pure white. There was a stab of pain from within Casanova before the white fire swallowed Casanova completely.

Virgil's mouth hung open and Liza noted Juliet's hands were still. In fact, they were shoved in the pockets of her jeans, as if she were waiting for Casanova's inevitable victory when she had just been at her wits end about how outclassed her Charizard had been.

"_What a strange girl…"_ The white flames continued in an all-powerful torrent and showed no signs of stopping. For a solid half minute, Charizard's Overheat attack continued. Virgil watched as the last bit of the attack fizzled out. He stepped forward, but Juliet put a hand out to stop him. He looked to her incredulously.

"I thought you wanted to forfeit." Juliet put a hand through her hair.

"I suppose I had a weak moment. I'm alright now." Virgil only blinked.

"But…" Juliet pointed to the two Charizard, namely the seemingly victorious one. Virgil read his expression as overwhelming amazement. Virgil's eyes widened with understanding.

Casanova hadn't lost yet.

The pillar of rock in which Casanova had been lodged into shattered into fragments then as a third burst expanded outward from Casanova. It was the last level of Blast Burn yet again. The explosion picked up Charizard, carrying him to the opposite end of the dueling court and into the mountain and did not reemerge. The flames coiled around Casanova as though he had become a whirlpool of flames, the fires a cascading tide that threatened to swallow the entire dueling arena. It whittled down then, receding into the fiery aura before fading out of sight completely. Liza gave a gesture to the other Charizard, signaling that the testing trial had ended. Most were unimpressed with Casanova's victory, but they accepted him nonetheless.

Victoria let the binoculars hang around her neck. The Charicific Valley had visitors, legal visitors. It was strange to see as all of the poachers she had seen enter the valley, very few of them came out alive. Any of those who managed that feat were always empty handed, having turned tail when a powerful Charizard appeared before them. But unlike them, she was good about getting out of tight spots.

"_The Charizard aren't too bad either… Maybe I'll just snag one of those…"_ She thought of the Arcanine and Dragonite she had seen contest with some of the native Charizard here. They were extraordinary for their species, Arcanine fighting his way to topple three Charizard while Dragonite had beaten five. There were so many choices to choose from. She snickered. She'd have to see which one was more valuable first.


	13. Bonds

_**Jaret King belongs to Aggie2015**_

_**Viola Almach belongs to Ariebird**_

_**Juliet Grey belongs to DolceBrio**_

_**Seria Day belongs to Kittynip**_

_**Ryuu Sinclair belongs to Tendou Souji**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its affiliates. Virgil Mathison, Marus and the plot are mine.

* * *

Dewott rubbed his face. It still stung from his last few fights against Seria's team. Despite how weak-minded her Pokemon seemed, a few of them had teeth to them. He would've never thought an eminent Slowking would give him so much trouble. He leaned against the Pokemon center's interior wall, watching distant as Nurse Joy returned Seria's Slowking to her.

He frowned at that. He had meant to fight his way through King while keeping himself under control but snapped after the Pokemon had taunted him.

"_You live only in a hero's world. You know, only fools believe in heroism."_ The very words made Dewott cringe. There was such a thing as heroic trainers and Pokemon but they only appeared when the world needed them to. Dewott held no false dreams of heroism, but he did hold himself accountable for his strict training like all other Dewott and Slowking had made a mockery of that. What was worse is that it took him triple the passes head said to take him down.

Dewott looked away as Seria sent him a welcoming glance. There was something he was able to feel radiating from her, almost like something was seething beneath her foolhardily kind surface. There was the clacking of her shoes near him and she knelt down near him, though it was farther than usual.

"Can you…at least tell me how you feel? Do you actually miss your old trainer?" Dewott grunted at that and walked by her toward the exit of the Pokemon center. Dewott peered at the shells of one of his scalchops, catching the reflection of Seria within it. He saw a face of indignation for the smallest of seconds. He frowned again and was out of the door.

Ecruteak City burst with energy. The very history itself seemed to have taken on a role of itself, as though a veil that hung over the city. It was nearly the same feeling as when he was traveling with Virgil. Dewott felt a strange feeling tug at his emotion. He dismissed it and instead looked to the tower that stretched toward the sky. He breathed in large inhales, tasting the air. Dewott grinned. He could really get some training done here in this city.

Seria only watched from afar. King stood next to her, observing though he was still slightly weak from their initial encounter.

"King what makes him so hostile?" She heard King thinking next to her.

"Well, for once I'm not so sure." Seria's eyes bucked at that.

"You really mean that?" King gave a hearty chuckle at her reactions. "Heavens, no! Still as gullible and good-natured as always Seria." Seria's brow flattened in slight anger before she joined in laughter too.

"Well, I suppose I am but…" Her voice trailed off as she looked back to Dewott. The otter was off in his own world to a small patch of grass next to the center. She watched him with reverence. He would jet from one end of the grass to the other, infinitely twisting and turning with his hydro-blades. The scalchops would switch upon her blinking, juggling forms between blades and war fans though it seemed he preferred the blades instead. She had a thought then.

She must've squeaked with joy; King looked to her with an inquiring look.

"King, what if I buy Dewott a Tide Incense Medallion?"

"Tide Incense Medallion? And where would you find one of those? Pokemon who have those belong to trainers who are of the utmost elite, in both wealth and skill. Your fortune can't hold a candle to that." Seria gave him a mischievous grin.

"Well, maybe not my fortune." Slowking already knew what she was getting at.

"You mean to ask your parents?" Seria looked away with a guilty conscious.

"Well… I had been thinking about it…"

"Oh Seria, you know they'll buy it for you. Your parents are the very definition of affluence!" Seria giggled a bit, a little proud of King for knowing her parents quite well, but then again, if that Shellder fell off of his head, he would forget absolutely everything.

"Come on King," she said while moving back into the Pokemon center. "Let's go ask mom and dad!"

"But-" Seria had already disappeared back inside the Pokemon center, leaving King there giving subtle shakes of his head.

_"She has a terrifyingly big heart…"_ King looked back to Dewott. _"I suppose ruffians never quite understand…"_ He followed her back inside.

Dewott sat down into the grass. His chest heaved with exertion and his paws were slick with sweat. The scalchops were near impossible to keep in his grasp, so he sat there looking over the city again. He found his attention drifting back to the tower. From where he lay, the sun was blocked from view by the tower, giving the impression that the rays forked out from the tower itself. Dewott felt another strange feeling tug at him from somewhere within. He was beginning to wonder how everyone was doing without him. What had happened to Arcanine? To Ampharos or Pidgeot?

Dewott shook his head to clear it. He wasn't a cold soul like Virgil was, but his training always came first. He sat upright and lanced over toward the Pokemon center wall. He had expected to see Seria standing there and watching. She must've understood the message then. He sighed and plopped flat on his back again. The sky was a swirl of orange and pink and upon another one of the many looks to the tower, Dewott noted that the sunlight was beginning to wane.

Dewott stretched a bit before standing back to his feet. His training wasn't finished yet and he would need to continue. He stood then and his hands gripped around his scalchops. Another feeling arose in him, some strange calm and mythical feeling. At the same time, it was almost as if he were standing right next to Virgil. The uneasy feeling stayed for a few moments then dissipated as quickly as it had appeared. Dewott shrugged it off and drew his blades.

* * *

Juliet had opted to return Casanova to his ball so that she'd be able to take him back to Violet City but Liza refused. Juliet sat by the water's edge near the entrance. She had seen her reflection a few times. Her fingers would be twirled in her hair and she made a note to get rid of such an annoying habit. Still, she had seen in her reflection, two different worlds. There was the Grey Prestige, and then there was Juliet. Her history was so mixed that she sometimes gotten confused recalling it herself.

"_The wounds from battle must be healed by nature. Every scar earned here is proof of their training time and time again." _Liza's words were perfect for a description for the valley if there ever were any but it was brutish for her taste. If they couldn't take them to a Pokemon center, then they could have one built here. In conditions like this, Juliet would be more than willing to donate. She had much excess money to spare.

"Juliet," For a moment, she had no idea who spoke her name then upon second thought, she realized it was Virgil. "You seem worried about Casa- Charizard." She laughed a bit.

"Before you interrogate me…" Virgil winced a bit. Between being distracted and the brutality of the Charicific Valley, he had forgotten that he had even made that promise. "I'll go first."

"What?" Juliet didn't bother to turn around.

"You're not a nice guy. What's gotten into you?" She heard scratching. He was nervous. That, or very uncomfortable.

"What's it to you?" That was better.

"You've never called me by name before." Virgil sat by her.

"So? Get used to it. It's no big deal." Juliet fought down a smile. He probably figured that she had an understanding of him already. He was merely trying to keep face.

"Come on, I know you feel yourself changing." She only turned back for a few seconds to see his expression. She had expected something close to surprise or a gaping expression. Instead, his hands were in his pockets, his eyes staring into hers.

"You never told me exactly who you were." Juliet rolled her eyes and almost immediately after she had realized how soft spoken and jovial his voice had been.

"Way to change the subject." He flashed a boyish grin. "Your games won't work on me. Go try the genius girl." Virgil snickered.

"Her name's Viola."

"I figured." The conversation died there and they sat awkwardly. Virgil laid flat on his back, his eyes closed in a leisurely disposition. It was hard for Juliet to tell if he was as awkward as she was or if he really didn't care. She jumped at his voice.

"You're really not good in these situations."

"And neither are you."

"Of course not, but who's the one treating this like a date?" I didn't come here to hit on you; I came to see what's wrong." Fire shot through Juliet's cheeks then. She _was not _good in a situation like this. It was…innocent, not at all what she was used to.

"It seems like you are to me." Virgil laughed and Juliet felt something light up his features. Something like _charm_.

"Nothing witty to say I see." Juliet went to retort but her mind caught her words. He was right. She sighed defeated.

"So you got me…So then, got any reasons why you're interested besides what's beneath my clothes?" There was another one of those charming laughs.

"No."

"Figures."

"I was kidding!" The conversation died again and Virgil stood. "Well, I guess this conversation's went nowhere. I was trying to be friendly." Juliet didn't respond. "I've come to terms with certain things. I'd like to believe I'm doing something right." His voice was stern again.

"When are you going to really interrogate me?" The words stopped Virgil and he turned back, and again was sitting next to her.

"I wasn't planning on it. But since we're being truthful, I'll start." Juliet eyed him skeptically.

"You have secrets?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Secrets are important, not the small fry people claim are secrets." Virgil pulled his legs in, sitting cross-legged. To Juliet, he looked strange.

"You're too tall for that." Virgil shrugged.

"Anyway, we'll start simple." Juliet raised a brow. "I placed in the top sixteen in last year's Indigo League." Virgil felt old. Last year seemed to stretch eons.

"That's not much of a secret you know." Another grin.

"Not too many people expect 'Virgil of the top sixteen' to be a vagabond." Juliet gave her own shrug. "Now, your turn." Juliet pondered for a moment.

"My older brother won the Hoenn league."

"Thanks for blowing my thing out of the water." Juliet laughed despite herself. Virgil seemed to have a way of bringing that out of her. "You go again." Her voice was coy but Virgil noted its difference from the alleyway encounter.

* * *

The two sat there then moving back and forth. Juliet was going to say something else, but Virgil inquired.

"How do you know how to brawl?"

"Friends I guess. Where did you learn?"

"I guess it comes naturally."

"Why'd you ask?" Virgil was tight-mouthed for a split second.

"I had thought maybe you had a younger brother or something. You can handle yourself pretty damn good." Juliet chuckled at that.

"Well, not a younger brother. But I do have…" Her voice trailed.

"A sister?" Juliet stood suddenly.

"I gotta' go."

"Wait!" But Juliet was up and away. She had only taken a few steps before Virgil said something else, his voice still smooth and cool.

"Something happened to her, didn't it?" Juliet froze. "What happened?" Juliet slumped to her knees then.

"It's none of your business," she mumbled.

"You're really intent on keeping it inside?" Juliet nodded.

"Besides, how would a vagabond like you understand? I take it you'll ask for me for a 'favor' in turn for your help? Doesn't seem like a saint to me." The words hit Virgil hard but he figured he deserved it; he had always wondered what it was like to be on the other side.

Juliet felt him behind her again. She heard him grunt as he squatted down to her level.

"If you tell me, then I'll tell you anything you want to know." Juliet stayed quiet. "I promise." She mumbled incoherently at first.

"…promise?" Virgil smiled and Juliet felt a rosy feeling rise in her chest.

"If you still doubt me, then I'll go first." She sat there dejected still, but a little voice had returned to her mumbles.

"Then tell me, what happened to the Virgil in the alleyway." She turned back to him, her face full of attention.

"W-what?" She had found his weak spot.

"Tell me. You've gotten all weak on me now." Virgil felt his cheeks flush and Juliet smiled. She had gotten the upper-hand again. "You promised you know." More of her voice returned as she watched Virgil rub his neck nervously.

"I did…didn't I?" Juliet leaned in with a playful smirk.

"Yeah. Yeah you did." Virgil took a deep breath then.

"Viola." Something in Juliet sank then and the feeling caught her off guard itself. Why Viola? What did she do that was so important? Juliet became very apprehensive of her thoughts she actually falling for him as he was her?

"Oh… what did she-"

"Not just her. Jaret too." Juliet felt her mind relax.

"Then what did they do that was such a big deal?" Virgil motioned her to sit down, patting the ground next to her. Juliet sighed and did so.

"The first time I ran into Jaret, I didn't really like the guy. He was the whole reason I didn't win the Indigo League. His team was and still is way too strong."

"Then I guess that makes Ryuu's team something else?" She wasn't sure if Virgil acknowledged her comment but she just let him talk.

"The guy has a talent for getting along with people. That's for sure. Personally, I would've kept it to having as few friends as possible. You never really know who's going to be there when you really need them."

Juliet was astounded.

"_He described me to a tee! How did he do that…?"_ Juliet thought back to numerous times when people had claimed the eyes as being the window to the soul. Hers must've had her entire world written upfront.

"I figured that may have been your deal on why you can brawl so well."

"You really think that?" Virgil nodded.

"Given your reaction to mentioning…that, knowing how to brawl and being rich to boot, I'd say you fell into a bad crowd." Juliet averted her eyes from his. "Don't worry, I'm only saying. I'll do my part."

"Then you should get to that." Virgil sighed again.

"I guess some of Jaret's ways rubbed off on me. To be honest, he's actually the first real friend I've had in a while."

"And what about Viola?" Virgil gave a small smirk.

"Viola is… Viola."

"Seems like you're letting your second head get the better of you." She couldn't resist but felt as though she should've done better to keep the comment to herself; he gave her an ambiguous look, something near a glare.

"She is appealing…in a different sort of light…" Juliet paused for a moment.

"And what did she do?" Virgil looked over his shoulder back to the valley.

"Nearly getting herself killed is what she did."

"How does that help you in anyway?"

"It wasn't until then that I realized how important both of them had become to me… At the Sprout Tower, I thought Jaret was going to die, so I fought on impulse…Seeing Viola and Jaret struggle against Charizard was not just infuriating, it was harrowing. I couldn't do anything to help them…"

Juliet felt herself shrink away. That had been her Charizard, her impulse that had nearly gotten his only friends killed. But then again, if that hadn't happened, would he have become the person she was talking to? Something in her preferred the Virgil from the alleyway. It could've just been her preferences from her history that were getting in the way.

"Sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Your friends. If I had better control, then maybe all of this wouldn't have happened."

"Shut up." Juliet turned to him. He looked to his reflection in the water's surface. "They're not dead. Just be happy with that. Anyway, I think my turn is done." Juliet nodded hesitantly.

"It's my turn then…" Juliet felt uneasy. Not too many people knew about what laid beyond the Grey Prestige name. "But I suppose I could relate to losing a friend." She halted, expecting Virgil to make some joke about "riches" like her having real friends. Instead, he waited.

"_It's so strange to see him like this…"_

"Who else did you lose besides your sister?" Juliet tensed up.

"A friend of mine went to the underworld with me…you know, all of the gangs and stuff." She kept her gaze on Virgil's stoic features. There wasn't the slightest hint of who he used to be, though she knew that he was bound to change again.

"How'd you get there?" Juliet shivered with memory.

"I…didn't want to live."

"Don't be stupid."

"It's the truth." Virgil frowned.

"Is it?" Juliet nodded. Virgil didn't want to take pity on her, that words like that were always used among the weak-minded. People who had no idea what pain really was. Virgil had seen death all of his life, albeit the same ones. He saw the village of Marus be crushed underfoot by an invading force of humans and Genesect, the villagers slain and left faceless which would lead ultimately lead to Marus's discovery of Mira and Bitey and at last, his own-Marus's death.

But he knew that Juliet's words were legitimate. She went on, telling of her younger sister's death, of how her parents had stopped caring. Her brother was nowhere to be found in the midst of all this, a former Hoenn champion. She had been among the top elitist families in the world, but she had fallen so far to the bottom.

Virgil only sat there. He knew she was crying, but she kept her tone level and as normal as she could, which if she hadn't told him anything, he would've been convinced that she was fine.

"There's a time for weeping, and there's a time for moving on. It seems like this whole thing's been controlling your life."

"You can't tell me to forget about little Eevee…" At first, Virgil had thought she referred to a Pokemon but remembered that her younger sister had gone by the name of Eve.

"That's not what I'm suggesting. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"What do y-"

"Keep your mind focused on other things, but don't repress it. That's much worse for you." Juliet frowned.

"Since when you become a therapist?"

"Since you became easier to read." The response threw her off-balance. She had forgotten that they were being witty, not like she had anything left anyway. She felt herself lurch forward and she felt the warmness of Virgil's body next to hers. For a moment, she had an urge to push him away, but she reconsidered. After something like that, she could use the comfort. She placed her head on his shoulder.

* * *

They had looked through nearly all of Charicific Valley and there was not a single trace of Virgil or Juliet. Jaret yawned. All the research he had done was getting to him.

"Viola, any sign of them?" She shook her head.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if Virgil was off being charming to the girl." Jaret laughed.

"He has a way with the ladies I guess."

"I think a weakness is a better word for it." Jaret sighed.

"Maybe it'd be best if we just left it to them to come back on their own. I understand this is important, but a part of me doesn't think driving ourselves into the ground it worth finding him." Viola's expression conceded.

"Maybe that'd be best," she said thoughtfully. Jaret walked by her and toward the Charizard training grounds.

"I think so. I need to do some training anyways."

"Jaret, you've been training nonstop for the last few days we've been here." He shrugged.

"I can't let myself slip. Virgil's getting back into it still and you see how useless he is sometimes." Viola stared at him, incredulously. Jaret inhaled sharply after he realized what he had actually said. Viola gave him a glare; Jaret looked away.

"Jaret-"

"I'm gonna go." Viola made no attempt to stop him as he went toward the training grounds. She and Jaret had been unraveling legend after legend and each seemed to have substance underneath the fabrication. Perhaps it was all getting to Jaret?

Viola dismissed it. There was no way. Jaret was laid back as he always had been, but there was something different about him ever since he had fought Ryuu. There had been another side she had been apprehensive to, one that flickered to life just as they had been speaking. Things were growing stranger to her as the days wore on.

* * *

"_How could I have said that about Virgil?"_ Jaret dug his face into his hands. He didn't mean what he had said. It was some strange emotion he had felt that had led him to the words. At the back of his mind, he already knew that Ryuu was at the center of it all. The man had been a catalyst and ever since meeting him, Jaret had felt some reaction within him, a darker side pulsing and peeking through his laid back persona. Every coin had two sides and even the thought of Ryuu was forcing him to look his own darkness in the face.

Jaret stepped into the training grounds. The Charizard were at their usual routine, battling one another into submission. He had noted that some Charizard were much larger than the others and the strongest in the valley. Some had even seemed to sport "beards" of a sort and Jaret had seen their strength. The valley was unreal. He had wondered if there was a place for dragons; he would've sent Dragonite there in a heartbeat. The thought brought his Pokemon to mind.

He scanned over the area, spotting Arcanine pitting his luck up against one of the Charizard. It was notably bigger than the average 5'11 lizard, beyond his height even. He watched as the Charizard struggled in vain to keep up with the speed of Arcanine, resorting to a powerful Fire Blast attack, to which Arcanine turned on him with Flash Fire. The Charizard fell back defeated and normally, Jaret would've felt a surge of pride, however there was nothing Sagark and Ryuu would be able to fight the whole of these Charizard and that was only one of his Pokemon. He chuckled as he saw Eevee growl at one of the Charizard, making her attempt at being fierce. Jaret chuckled.

He looked for Dragonite then. He was off in the skies, weaving confusion around two of the Chraizrd. They had underestimated his speed and were paying for it. Dragonite phased into the air.

"_Agility."_

Jaret saw a crystal blue flash pulse from one of the Charizard. Dragonite's shaped formed there, his color spreading across the air like paint. He was gone again leaving the other Charizard to fall into the valley. The second Charizard didn't last much longer and fell to the earth shortly after the other.

It still wasn't enough.

"_I need to be stronger…"_ Lucario trotted next to him with a concerned expression. Jaret looked back down to him.

"Don't worry. I'm just thinking is all." There was a skeptical look from Lucario. "No, really." Lucario sighed and remained next to him. If he weren't there, then Jaret would be pulled deeper into his own thoughts.

"Pretty nice Lucario." Jaret turned around and forehead had met his lips. Startled, he jumped back. The first thing he noticed about her was the purple diamond earrings. From there went her tannish brown skin and piercing green eyes. Her smirk was vicious. Jaret felt sweat trickle from the side of his face. She seemed intense in every sense of the word.

"You think so?" She nodded, her smirk still there.

"Yeah," she stopped, her smirk seemingly grew wider. "What are you so nervous about?" Even the edge in her voice was something Jaret didn't like. He heard a jingle of balls at her waist finding that a trio of smoke bombs was at her waist. He looked back up to see her first aiming for him. He bent backwards as her first over him.

"What's your deal!?" Victoria snickered and she slid at his side, her foot coming up towards the back of his head. Jaret threw his weight away from her and at the last moment was able to slip away. Jaret hit the ground with a thud. He heard the gravel shift under Victoria's feet and he rolled away as her foot slammed down. He heard Arcanine growl and the Pokemon went to his rescue. From the corner of his eye, he saw Eevee appear too. She was itching for a fight. Victoria looked to all of his Pokemon then. Arcanine, Eevee, Leavanny and Lucario were all here. That only left…

Victoria was flung away. She clicked open one of her balls and a Kingdra swiftly caught her, bearing her to safety a little ways from Jaret. She looked to the skies but saw nothing. She turned her sight toward Jaret but saw only a hulking orange hide rushing her. She went low as the dragon struck.

"Kingdra!" The royal Pokemon jetted forward, knocking Dragonite away from her trainer. Jaret looked to Dragonite. A glare was written across the normally light-hearted dragon. Jaret understood then as he looked to Victoria. It explained why her smirk was so unnerving and why she made him so nervous. This girl was a Pokemon Thief.

Dewott sat down, panting again. His training left him exhausted and he knew for a fact that he couldn't continue. His body was sore all over. He closed his eyes for a short moment, to focus, to breathe in the mystical air again.

There was a strange nudge in him. Dewott shot to his feet faster than what he thought was necessary and a blade of flames struck where he had been lying. Dewott looked up from the flames but whom he saw caught him off guard. His mouth hung open with surprise.

Arcanine was there standing before him. Dewott shook his head in confusion. There was more than one Arcanine, but this one was different. At first Dewott thought it was the same Pokemon he had fought a year back and had re-fought before he had gotten separated from Virgil.

A trainer appeared next to the dog then and to Dewott's misgivings, it wasn't Jaret. Dewott's face fell with disappointment but was reinvigorated with frustration. This trainer, this boy was imitating one of the toughest opponents Dewott had come to face. There was only one Arcanine and to Dewott, it was and would always be Jaret's.

"Take it easy Arcanine." He looked at the otter's potent scowl. "You know, they say your face can get stuck like that if you keep it that way for too long." The scowl on Dewott only intensified. Cody threw his hands up defensively. "Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you." The otter placed a hand on a scalchop; his glare didn't change. Cody dropped his charade. "Well then, sis says I gotta snag you so don't make it too hard for me, got it?" His voice was aggression personified now but Dewott still showed no signs of backing down.


	14. Thieves

_**A/N: A quick note. I'm only leaving this to say that to those of you who are reading consistently I really appreciate it. The story has broken over 1,000 views and while that may not be too stellar for an OC fic, it's pretty significant to me, so thanks again.**_

_**Jaret King belongs to Aggies2015**_

_**Viola Almach belongs to Ariesbird**_

_**Juliet Grey belongs to Dolcebrio**_

_**Seria Day belongs to Kittynip**_

_**Ryuu Sinclair belongs to Tendou Souji**_

_**Cody Frost belongs to Hodge Podge 97'**_

_**And Victoria Reed belongs to Lord Farquaad**_

* * *

"What the hell do you want with my Pokemon!?" Victoria straightened her hair. Her Kingdra floated by her with commanding majesty.

"Judging from Kingdra and the makeup, your team isn't even worth taking a look at." Her belittling gaze looked directly at Dragonite. The dragon stomped in fury and the Jaret felt the ground rumble, nearly knocking him over. "Well, besides that lovely duo of Dragonite and Arcanine you have. So just hand them over."

Jaret felt his face twitch.

"You're gonna have to fight for em'!" Victoria stuck her tongue out mockingly.

"Not a problem. Kingdra." The dragon floated forward. Her eyes were slits. Jaret knew that Dragonite and Arcanine were going to battle over this one. Jaret grimaced as he looked his opponent's Pokemon over. Kingdra was another dragon so it was bound to exude power of some sort, but Victoria's seemed to be on a higher level than even that. Jaret looked to Dragonite.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Dragonite didn't answer. The Pokemon had set up intensive goals for himself. Every day, it seemed as though the dragon had his sights set up higher and higher. Jaret wondered if he'd ever be able to attain the elusive strength that the dragon desired.

Arcanine went in first.

"Arcanine!" Kingdra's slitted eyes burst with blue and a bullet of water shot toward Arcanine. The dog twisted to the right only to find another arrow of water closing on him; he ducked below it. Arcanine lunged after Kingdra then. The dragon floated back a few inches. Arcanine's claws were just out of reach.

"Hydro Pump." Kingdra's nozzle widened slightly and more water turreted forward. Arcanine jumped back and the water crashed into the earth, boring a small hole into it. Arcanine hung in the air for a moment, but the water blast suddenly bounced from the earth, arcing up after Arcanine. The sudden shift caught the dog off guard but Jaret was quick.

"Flamethrower!" Arcanine inhaled to expel his own attack. Opposites clashed ten, wrestling against the other until they gave way into a fog of steam; Jaret looked to Victoria, his face wrought with confusion.

"You look so surprised." Jaret gritted his teeth. Arcanine gave a roar to which Victoria waved her hand. "I know your Arcanine can do much better than that." Jaret heard Arcanine growl. The Pokemon was now torn between two different rivals. First, there had been Sagark. Now there was Victoria and her Kingdra.

"What do you want Arcanine for?" He saw Victoria's eyes flick over next to him and Jaret turned to see Viola stepping up next to him. Victoria's expression was enigmatic, dropping into annoyance before her smirk reaffirmed itself.

"And who is this?" Jaret could feel Viola's eyes on Victoria with a heightened focus. She was at her whole analyzing thing again; he figured he could use it. He kept his eyes on Kingdra, whose piercing eyes held firm. There was a shiver through his whole being.

"Who I am is of no concern to people like you." Jaret turned back to the girl. At the same time, he figured her should've expected her to say something along those lines to Victoria. Victoria shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you're nothing I need to worry about anyway. Remember that as a fact." She turned her attention to Jaret and Kingdra's eyes narrowed as if she were taking aim. "Now, we'll be on our…" She stopped then and another expression of annoyance crossed her face. She looked back to the entrance. Her eyes locked on a rather tall boy whose messy hair was moving in every other direction, probably from messing around with it so much. She looked to the girl next to her.

Victoria's breath almost caught.

_"Juliet? Juliet's here?"_ Juliet followed close in toe with the other boy, who slid to a halt.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Victoria sighed irritably.

"You should've been here for that honor. If you want to know, why don't you ask your woman to your left?" Virgil wasn't fazed the slightest bit at her question, instead turning to Juliet, whose eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Juliet, do you know her?" Juliet gave him a timid glance.

"I… do…but…"

"I'm not surprised you would know someone like her, Miss Grey." They all turned to Viola, whose sharp glare was enough to make even Virgil shiver a bit. "A Pokemon thief such as her and a rich girl on a wild streak would more than likely have some sort of history together." Juliet's eyes seemed to re-invigorate then.

"We've only met a couple of times! What I did back then is none of your business!"

"Anything's up for grabs. Reality seems to be in question here." Jaret's eyes flicked to her then. She was more than likely referring to the dreams of the beasts. Juliet was scowling now.

"Reality's in question? I think it's just your reality that's in question!"

"Juliet." Virgil's calloused voice shut them both up. "Do you know her?" Jaret raised a brow.

"I know that she had a stint in the Sinnoh underworld. She'd run a few jobs stealing here and there, but I never really got to know her beyond that." Victoria laughed.

"Well then, we'll just leave it at that then!" The sound of rushing water rang through the air before another Hydro Pump was fired; Jaret again met her attack.

"Arcanine do it!" Arcanine's chest heaved and a powerful blast or flames rushed forward. Again, the two attacks met, struggling against the other for seconds before they burst into a cloud of steam. Jaret caught the expression of the opponent trainer as he normally did. He heard Virgil step up next to him and the crackle of electricity.

"Need help?"

"I don't know if Ampharos will be able to keep up with Kingdra. It seems pretty fast." The steam cleared and Jaret had found not Ampharos, but a rather large spider resembling a tarantula. Its 'fur' was standing on edge. Virgil shrugged.

"She doesn't normally like to fight."

"What… Pokemon is that?"

"Galvantula. One of those newer ones." Jaret thought of Leavanny then.

"That's right. About 156 new ones right?" There was a small laugh from Virgil.

"You're not always so dense are you?" It was Jaret's turn to laugh then.

"Not always. I can say the same about your less than great attitude though." Victoria raised a brow as she looked on and scoffed.

"I'll give you all ten seconds to hurry it up. If we're going to fight, then let's fight!" Virgil's face twisted at that.

"She's a whiny little piece of work isn't she?" Jaret said nothing and Virgil figured that he was thinking of some plan of attack. "Well, if she wants one of us to hurry up, then we'll hurry up! Galvantula!" The spider next to him tensed before speeding off toward the dragon. Victoria raised a finger, positioning it as though it were a gun.

"Snipe."

"Virgil!" It was Viola and Jaret, in that split second had figured that the girl must've caught something. Virgil saw something reflect to sunlight. A moment later, he realized it was a small, precise needle of water.

_"Damn it!"_ He went to give a command, but Galvantula was that much faster, slipping by the blast and within reach of Kingdra. _"That's perfect!" _ Galvantula was already in sync as a sphere of electricity was forming at her front. She let the ball loose and it exploded upon contact on Kingdra.

Deep sparks of yellow flashed from Kingdra, skirting off the scales harmlessly. There was a startled cry from Galvantula and Virgil's eyes flicked to her. Kingdra had slammed into her, sending her flying back at Virgil's feet. She climbed back to her feet, but hurriedly scuffled back behind Virgil.

"I don't know why I put up with you…" Victoria was laughing openly again.

"That is a good question. Why do you put up with a Pokemon frightened by everything? What good can she do you if she can't fight? You don't necessarily look like the nicest person either you know." Virgil frowned.

"Shut up. She's very fickle about the battles she fights." Victoria raised a brow and the two held the other's stare. Virgil felt something bump into his chest. He felt himself falling backwards and then into the ground. He had heard Galvantula scurry from behind him, and she peered over him curiously.

"Virgil, I'll take care of her."

"Damn it Jaret. I thought I was going to-"

"No objections." For a moment, Virgil only held a glare at Jaret's back.

"What makes you think I'm just going to stand by and watch you fight her!?"

"Virgil," He turned back to Viola's quiet voice; she motioned him over to her. Virgil glanced back at Jaret before moving to her side.

"What?"

"Let Jaret do this."

"Like hell I will!" Viola frowned.

"He won't let you interfere. If you were paying attention to his face, then you'll know you won't be able to change his mind." Virgil paused for a moment, replaying their conversation just moments before. He had been wearing the same expression when he had battled Ryuu.

"Then…" Virgil turned back to Victoria. Her eerie grin was still there and beyond infuriating. "You mean to tell me she's actually _that_ strong?" Viola didn't answer and Virgil's eyes turned away, looking for Juliet. He found her with something of a bewildered expression as well. "Juliet."

She jumped.

"Don't do that." Virgil paid her no mind.

"Do you even remember seeing her fight? At all?" Juliet rubbed her face slightly.

"You…could say that."

"How good is she?" Juliet did as Viola had and said nothing else. He looked between the both of them then. Seeing them both so quiet and in observation had left a strange feeling within. Virgil turned back to both Jaret and Victoria when he heard her voice.

"Kingdra, I think it's time to really show them what we can do."

* * *

Arcanine pinged from the scalchop but recovered almost instantly and sped in the opposite direction. Dewott altered his footing then and leaped to his right as the shell hummed to life. Arcanine appeared there and Dewott swung but the Razor Shell passed through air. Dewott snarled in frustration, whipping back around to glare at his supposed thief.

"Come on, take it easy!" His airy persona had taken Dewott off guard then and Arcanine appeared to his right with a swipe of his paw, knocking Dewott into the dirt. There was another snarl from Dewott and Cody shrugged. His face seemed to always be changing. First, from his air cheerfulness to an abrasive grin and back again. Dewott found it had thrown him off many more times than it should have.

Dewott heard something whirl through the air. He whirred around again with his shell, slicking through a small ball of some sort. It wasn't until it fell to the ground dismantled that he knew what it was.

A Poke-Ball.

Dewott gave a scornful glare back at Cody, who only shrugged.

"Hey, you did it. I tried to be nice, but you didn't want me to." Dewott glared but again was caught from his flank, Arcanine slamming into him and grounding him with a powerful paw. The scalchops slipped from his hands under the impact; Dewott writhed under the Pokemon in an attempt to wriggle free but was to no avail. "When push comes to shove, gotta show em' I'm no scrub." He laughed at that. "Arcanine, knock him out. Take it easy with the Flamethrower, alright?" Arcanine nodded and took a deep breath. Dewott struggled still vehemently, reaching for his blade that was just out of reach.

Arcanine gave a yip and was rolling away. He caught himself however. A small bit of blood stained his majestic mane. Dewott paid it no mind, leaping for the scalchop and bouncing back on his feet. Dewott felt something at his side but he resisted the urge to look. He had forgotten how quick an Arcanine could be. He wouldn't make the mistake twice. He heard a feminine hiss; that caught his attention. Dewott gave a glance to find a small cat next to him. There was some noise of skepticism.

"Sneasel!" Dewott gave a slight huff as he heard Seria's voice. Sneasel gave him a look then. Dewott glared and the Pokemon gave a slash that very narrowly missed. Seria realized that she hadn't really thought too far ahead. Sneasel was often very brash and wild, but any of her other Pokemon probably wouldn't have helped Dewott after the Pokemon had been so rude to her.

Cody sighed.

"Again with the speedy guys? Sneasel's are fast, but I've never really heard of anything being any faster than an Arcanine. Buuut… if the shoe fits, then feel free to wear it." The words for a moment befuddled Seria. She had too many things to worry about as it was.

"I'm sorry, but could you just tell me what you mean?" Cody gave her a look of surprise.

"You've never heard of that saying?" Seria shook her head. "Wow, well it means…"Cody paused then. "Ah, nevermind. I'm sure you'll understand what it means…eventually. "He gave a hearty laugh and Seria nearly smiled too but remembered he was going to be her opponent. But for what? Dewott wasn't her Pokemon and she had taken him out of pure spite, something that she felt guilty about to the very moment.

But yet, she was fighting to defend him as though he were her Pokemon. At the same time, she knew that she just didn't have it in her to leave the Pokemon by himself, especially after she had gotten him into this mess. She figured that this boy meant to steal Dewott though she had no idea to what ends. Regardless of whether if she stolen him or not, she had done it because she felt as though Dewott needed a trainer to treat him better than what she had seen.

"I…I won't let you steal this Pokemon…" Sneasel and Dewott turned back to Seria. There were traces of some kind of assertion in her voice, something that Dewott had never heard before and something that Sneasel heard only very scarcely. Sneasel snickered. The girl could gather up however much confidence she thought she needed. It still wouldn't help her control her any better. Sneasel snuck an attack forward. Arcanine snaked around Sneasel at Cody's word.

"Flamethrower." Arcanine exhaled fire. Sneasel turned back, leaping away from the blast ever so gracefully. Dewott watched the cat move in between Arcanine's constant flares while dealing out attacks of her own. She was never able to quite strike Arcanine, but he had come close numerous times. Dewott kept Seria in mind, passing her a few glances as well. Her face was well in defeat, almost as though the girl had no options left. But why? Sneasel was doing a rather good jobat keeping Arcanine at bay, even with Cody's assistance in the matter. She would always be able to sneak under Arcanine and counter.

Arcanine landed back in front of Cody. The dog was frustrated without a doubt. He was quick in his own right, but how Sneasel was able to keep up with him was beyond him. Why was the damn thing so fast?

"Arcanine." The dog turned back to him. "That thing is not faster than you." There was a diffident look on Arcanine's face. "I mean that. We just need to kick it up a notch." Memory seemed to tug at the dog for a moment and he was up again with vigor restored in his stature.

Dewott narrowed his eyes at the scene. It had almost sickened him. The Arcanine he had known and fought would've been able to keep himself motivated. His drive would have propelled him forward with almost an obsessive need to catch his opponent. Dewott frowned. There was truly no Arcanine like Jaret's.

Cody's Arcanine put one foot forward and halted. His eyes locked onto Sneasel with a devious edge. Sneasel seemed to snicker and coaxed the Pokemon. Arcanine obliged and his color gave way to the air.

"Oh dear! My queen! Please, be careful!" That all too familiar voice sent some feeling of irritation though the otter as he knew it would none other than King speaking. He had made earlier references to whatever "queen" he had been talking about. He had never figured it would be such a vicious Pokemon.

That was two things he would need to fight King over.

Sneasel gave him an annoyed look, uttering something to him. She fell backwards as Arcanine suddenly appeared before her. Cody smirked.

"So vicious yet so stupid. Roast her up!" Arcanine again attacked with flames and for a moment, they seemed to envelop Sneasel. However, they suddenly seemed to distort and were suddenly being guided, swooning in one direction before switching to the next. The moment, they are being hurled away toward Cody but Arcanine stepped in between the two and the fires swirled into him.

King stood next to Seria, first in some form of admiration then in jealousy. Sneasel could only watch Dewott as he stood between her and Arcanine.

"Don't you dare attempt to steal the show in front of my dear beloved! I was just on my way to saving her!" Dewott only snarled words of his own.

"Um… King?"

"Oh, Seria…He says he's not the least bit interested in Sneasel, but… her beauty is unmatched! I can't have Dewott as competition! And how is he even able to make such a claim like that?"

"Actually…I was going to ask about something else." The words passed right over King's head and he went about in a sullen outburst of jealousy. Dewott grunted acerbically. Arcanine gave a challenging huff. The two were going to go for the second bout.

* * *

A few of the Charizard had gathered around. Though some of the absolute strongest of them had come to see, many had kept their attention to the likes of Kingdra and Arcanine. The two battled furiously. Hydro Pump pitted up against Arcanine's Flamethrower had continued to form clouds of steam, blinding the field for moments at a time.

Arcanine landed and leapt away as Kingdra rammed herself into the earth, kicking up pieces of rock. Like the Hydro Pump before, Kingdra seemed to reflect from the earth, bulleting after Arcanine but Jaret and Arcanine were always quick enough.

"Ice Beam." The command made Jaret grin and then grit his teeth in frustration.

"_Why would she do that?"_

"Dodge Arcanine!" The ice flew just over Arcanine as he spiraled away, landing on his feet to find Kingdra there in front of him.

"You're far too slow to outrun Kingdra." Jaret realized his mouth had hung open in surprise.

"_No way…"_

"Kingdra, Hydro Pump." Jaret saw a flicker of blue pulse from Kingdra's nozzle and in that instant, he had thought of something.

"Bulldoze!" Arcanine stomped and a wall appeared between the two. Kingdra fired into the earth. The form of the wall suddenly seemed to distort, slowly becoming a pool of sloshing mud.

"Flamethrower!" Kingdra felt some of the softened mud sling onto her eyes and then a few spires of sharpened rock scuff her scales. The flamethrower attack must've hardened the mud almost instantaneously. Kingdra shook her head to clear her sight then but Jaret kept about on the attack. "Thunder Fang!" Electricity crackled from Arcanine's fangs and he leapt forward.

Victoria snickered. Jaret snarled.

"What's so funny!?" Victoria with her same grin only pointed at Kingdra and Arcanine. Jaret looked to them to find Arcanine in open shock; Kingdra's eyes were wide open, her eyes piercing through the mud as though she were some demon.

"We'll try this again. Kingdra, one more Hydro Pump. And snipe them this time." There was a twitch in Kingdra's face and the dragon turned to her trainer. Victoria stared back at her. Kingdra turned back to Arcanine then, who stood before her taut. Kingdra narrowed her eyes yet again. Something was forming from within Kingdra's nozzle. Arcanine took a step back.

"Arcanine, what's wrong?" Arcanine gave a fierce snarl and that alone seemed to confirm something about the thief before them. Jaret had figured she'd be strong, but there was something about her that reminded him of _Ryuu_. She truly was that strong.

Hydro Pump came into view, a crystalline sphere the color of Ice Beam. It sat there rotating upon Kingdra's nozzle. Water swirled around it as though it were a mythical orb of some sort.

Virgil went to get up, but Viola pulled him back down.

"Virgil, you can't-"

"To hell with what I can and can't do!" he cried in a hushed tone. "How am I supposed to sit here while he's fighting by himself!?" Both of them snapped to attention when they heard something snap; they saw that the sphere of water had stretched itself, again like a bullet. The sunlight refracted from the water again but it only carried as though it were simply sparkles illuminating the air.

Arcanine went away, but the shimmering air arced in a sharp turn after him, surprising both trainer and Pokemon alike. Jaret could feel Victoria's smug grin looking down onto the scene.

"You're wasting your time trying to dodge that. That rendition of the attack will hunt you down until it hits. Resistance is pretty useless too."

"Why's that!? I could just blow it away in steam like all the others!" Victoria gave a wave of her hand dismissively. Just as Jaret went for the command, Arcanine slid to a halt and gave a mighty exhale. To Jaret's surprise, the Hydro Pump slowed but didn't quite halt in place. Slowly but surely, the arrow of water was pressing through. It was only a matter of time.

_"You've…got to be kidding…"_

"What did I tell you? Didn't I try my best to warn you?" Jaret clenched his teeth in frustration and he heard Virgil snarl and leap to his feet.

"Jaret, I'm going to back you up!"

"Back off! This is my fight!" Jaret could feel Virgil's stunned expression boring into his back. Jaret was never this kind of person. But what he didn't know and what Viola suspected was that the exaltation of the fight was getting to him. Not only that, but he had trained so much since the Indigo League and Ryuu had put that to shame.

Now there was Victoria.

_"No…Not a second time… Not…a second time…"_ Arcanine ducked to low again and the water passed by him, making a wide turn for him. Jaret saw Arcanine's leg's shiver with the slightest hint of exhaustion. Jaret felt something strange rise within him.

"Arcanine! Beat them back!" Arcanine felt a sudden surge of strength hit him and for a moment, his fur seemed to become fire. Oddly, Jaret remembered his dream of Marus and Ho-oh. He looked on and the flames of Arcanine burst forward to meet it. The two clashed then, holding each other at what seemed to be an eternal stalemate. Kingdra appeared behind it.

Victoria's face was plain now. Everyone was looking on to the struggle between the two Pokemon. Virgil watched as well, but his hands were clenched into fists so tight that he felt as though his whole being was shaking. Viola was right. Jaret would not let them help for whatever tough guy reason he was trying to prove.

"I guess there's some truth to her words. Judging from what 'genius girl' said, there's no helping your friend…" Virgil didn't answer her, giving Juliet a familiar rise and fall of his shoulders.

"I finally realize it…I realize how important they both are to me, and now there's this… What do I do?" Juliet found herself at a loss for words. What options did he have? To tell him to wait it out would only seem to send him further into dejectedness.

"Kingdra, hurry it up." Something similar to a sigh emanated from Kingdra, who had begun building up another blast and again, as it formed, power seemed to exude from it. Drops of water swirled to the tip of the nozzle, compressing itself into another bullet. "Fire."

Jaret felt the same feeling pang within him. Some form of desperation as well as something like exaltation was mixing within him. Jaret felt as though he may have seen whatever strange feeling he had before. Memory tugged at him.

"_Now! Explode with your native power!"_

"_Ryuu…"_ The trainer was onto something. He had to be. Was this strange feeling between him and his Arcanine the same thing that made Sagark seem so strong?

Water built upon water and the fires smoldered in its wake. Jaret grimaced. If Arcanine were to fail in his next attack, then he wouldn't have anytime to dodge and there would always that same arrow that would be following him until it made contact regardless whether the dodged the initial attack or not.

The feeling burst then.

"Arcanine! Power through it! Explode!" Viola felt recognition and understanding tug at her as she heard those words. Virgil fell back as Arcanine's fur suddenly burst into flames. The very fires seemed to encompass Arcanine and his own arrow of flames clashed against the water. The fires passed over the water as though they had never been there, leaving only a small tuft of smoke and nothing more. Kingdra gave a startled noise before the flames engulfed her. There was a gasp from Victoria.

Jaret fell back panting. Why was he tired? Arcanine had done all the work. He turned to his Pokemon to see the dog panting with exhaustion. Jaret went to pick himself up but nearly fell forward. He heard a grunt from under him and suddenly someone was helping back on his feet and walking him toward Arcanine.

"Since when do you ever find the need to help someone? You don't strike me as that person Virgil."

"Oh, shut up. You're my friend and you're damn tired." Jaret grinned.

"We're friends now huh?" Virgil sighed. The harassment was only a matter of time.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off of me, Arcanine's right here." Jaret stumbled a bit but held the Pokemon close for a moment.

"Arcanine, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to push you so hard." There was a weakened bark and he lightly licked Jaret's face. Jaret chuckled then. "Well, it's nice to know you forgive me." Viola and Juliet were coming in closer now, but Juliet stopped then, her attention all but grasped by Victoria. She was smiling.

"Viola…"

"What?" She was snarky but Juliet let it pass over her head. There were other pressing things to worry about.

"Why is she smiling?" Viola stopped to look at Victoria; she found the same smile Juliet was talking about and the same one that she had caused so much of a scene with. Then she began laughing.

Victoria stepped a bit closer and there was an intense growling from Arcanine. Virgil and Jaret both turned to her, though Jaret was still a bit shaky.

"I won't let you take Arcanine!" Another dismissive wave.

"There's no need for your Arcanine anymore." The words alarmed Jaret.

"What?"

"I said that I don't need him anymore." Jaret was livid.

"You come after me to steal Arcanine and Dragonite and now you're telling me you could care less!? Arcanine is by no means weak." Victoria frowned then.

"And neither is Kingdra. Quite honestly, a Mastered Flamethrower would be enough to defeat and more than likely kill any Pokemon not strong enough." Her tone was all seriousness now. Kingdra suddenly appeared at her side. There were only the slightest of burn marks dotted across the Pokemon but she still seemed lively and strong.

"Mastered?" The words came from Jaret as a rush of air. For some odd reason, he was as exhausted as Arcanine and he hadn't even been the one battling. She turned to Dragonite. His distaste for her was without a doubt at a peak.

"Mastery over an attack. The attack is brought out to its full potential and the power is massive compared to the adept user. In order to use something Mastered, the trainer and Pokemon must both be in sync with the other or in other words, severe trust or care for one another." Jaret looked to Arcanine, who was sound asleep.

"So that would explain…"

"Why you're so exhausted? That's pretty much it. But you'll get used to it over time. Once a Pokemon achieves mastery over an attack with a certain trainer, a connection is formed between them. No matter what happens, no other trainer will be able to unlock that power."

"How do you know this?" Victoria turned to Viola.

"I'm sure you believed I was only a hooligan or something. Goody goods like you make me sick." Viola's glare intensified then and she asked the question again.

"How. Do you. Know this?" Victoria sneered.

"If you really want to know, look for a guy named Ryuu."

Jaret jumped at the name. What was so special about him? What significance did that man hold? Was he a thief? Perhaps that had been why he had been taking so many pictures?

"Anyway, I think I want to take that Dragonite off your hands for you. From the looks of it, he hasn't mastered anything yet." Jaret fought hard to climb to his feet. He stumbled again but held him.

"Then we'll battle again!" Virgil suddenly pushed him back down to the ground.

"Shut up. You had your turn, so now I'm gonna fight her so you can cool down, got it?"

"I thought I told you this was my-" Virgil gave him a punch.

"Got it!?" Jaret only fell over and rubbed his face. He was too tired to argue.

"Got it…" Viola went to support him as he went to stand. Virgil and Victoria locked eyes then.

"So you're fighting next?" Virgil nodded. Victoria looked over to Juliet and then back to Virgil.

"You know, I don't know what it is, but I like you. Especially that look you're giving me."

"You must really love to be hated then."

"Or maybe I just love the attention. I do think I deserve it after all." Virgil snickered.

"As far as I'm concerned, I think you should've been the rich girl. You fit the stereotype more." Victoria waved her hand.

"Whatever lets you enjoy the show more." She looked past Virgil and saw Dragonite still glaring at her, though he had retreated with his trainer and Arcanine to watch over them; she turned her attention back to Virgil and from the corner of her eye, she had seen something similar to a glare in Juliet's eyes as well. Victoria's hand threw a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"Wow, I never would have thought of the Valley as a hotspot for dates." She grinned as Juliet's face reddened and in moments, the girl's jealousy dissipated. She turned back to Virgil, who was more or less unfazed.

"I hope you're ready."

"Lucky for him, he only saw one Mastered techniques of mine." Virgil raised his brows. "You guessed it: Hydro Pump." She grinned. "Let me show you fools what 'mastery' is all about."


	15. Intensity

_**Jaret King is owned by aggies2015**_

_**Viola Almach is owned by Ariesbird**_

_**Juliet Grey is owned by DolceBrio**_

_**Ryuu Sinclair is owned by Tendou Souji**_

_**Seria Day is owned by Kittynip**_

_**Cody Frost is owned by HodgePodge 97'**_

_**Victoria Reed is owned by Lord Farquaad**_

* * *

It had been awhile since Virgil had stretched his muscles, he already knew but Victoria was pounding the idea into perspective. In little time, she had already knocked out Galvantula and Ampharos was struggling to keep up. Kingdra gave a whip of her tail into Ampharos, knocking the Pokemon into the ground. He was aware of Jaret who was now unconscious alongside Arcanine.

"You're not too good at this are you?" Virgil didn't answer and instead looked to Ampharos. He wasn't sure if the Pokemon could continue being beaten as bad as he was, but he was a glutton for punishment.

The sheep stood up, a bit bloodied and snaps of electricity began to surge through his being.

"Wild Charge!" More surges sounded before Ampharos rushed in, but Kingdra only went to the side. Ampharos tripped forward but turned back toward the dragon in a second attempt; Kingdra went around again. Her bored expression widened a bit. Ampharos came after her a third time, moving notably faster than his first two attacks. The dragon went by him effortlessly.

"He's going to wear himself down if he's not careful." Virgil shrugged.

"Maybe, but I already told you he won't listen to me." Victoria grunted.

"I think I _really _like you. You and I are kind of the same. If they aren't strong, then to hell with them right?" Virgil once again shrugged carelessly at her words. Kingdra turned to Ampharos, an Ice Beam bursting out to strike him directly in the center of his chest. Juliet grimaced and looked back to the others, noting that while she had been watching Virgil, Viola and Liza had turned their attention to Jaret.

There was a flash from the corner of her eye and she turned back, Kingdra wobbled a bit as she floated there suspended. Her movements were slightly erratic and her normally narrow glare was painted with some form of uncertainty.

_"Must've been Confuse Ray…"_

"Thunder Punch!" Ampharos stomped his foot then and as if it were a switch, another burst of electricity formed around his fist. He went in for the attack but his fist went against the air then and he fell yet again into the gravel of the valley. "What gives!?"

Victoria sighed but said nothing. Her same grin was still strewn across her features.

"I could ask you the same thing. Since when was your Ampharos able to learn five techiniques?"

"He doesn't." Victoria gave a noise of disapproval.

"I see, you must've switched Thunder Wave for Wild Charge. But in such a short time?" Virgil reached back into one of his pockets, feeling the sleek surface of the machine. He remembered having bummed it off of one of those thugs way back in the alley.

"Whatever. Why are you so worried about it, and how do you know so much about Ampharos?" Yet another smirk.

"I make sure I know all there is to be known about a Pokemon I want to steal. Wouldn't make sense if I put myself in danger like that." She gave an arrogant wink then; Virgil turned away and spat at it. He heard Juliet chuckle a bit at that and was also aware of Victoria's eyes making their way back to her with a pompous air of their own. She turned back to Virgil. "You must really be quite the charmer. She really likes you." Virgil looked to her right and she turned. Ampharos had gone past Kingdra and was going for her, his body cloaked in electric. Victoria went under him and whirled a poke-ball at him which harmlessly bounced from his head before doing to opposite of what it should've done.

It released another Pokemon.

Virgil nearly dropped when he saw Ampharos hang there. The sheep howled in screams that seem to split the air. He heard Jaret stir from behind him, as well as Viola's breath catch.

_"My hearing's been pretty acute lately…"_ He shook the thought away. Ampharos was in dire straits and there he was thinking of his own improvements. Ampharos's body seemed to twitch and he screamed again. Virgil desperately looked to where Kingdra was, but saw that she only looked on with vague interest. She wasn't even lifting a finger. Virgil looked back to Ampharos. He was being skewered upon a shell, the shell opening slowly to reveal a malicious grinning face.

"I've had enough of playing fair." Victoria voice was stern now and her grin was gone now, possibly for good. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill Ampharos," She looked to the Pokemon's body twitching over Cloyster's spiked shell. Cloyster's expression was pure ecstasy. His shell continued to widen, which in turn, made Ampharos howl even more. Sooner or later, he would tear Ampharos in half. "But Cloyster might."

Viola and Jaret suddenly appeared at his side, Viola spoke first.

"She doesn't really plan on killing Ampharos does she?" Virgil only gave a glare in Victoria's direction.

"I wouldn't put it past her…"

"Then we'll have Arcanine get him out of this mess!" Jaret exclaimed. Viola shook her head.

"That'd be too dangerous. Her Cloyster looks like a loose cannon. One false move and he'll finish off Ampharos." Victoria was scowling now.

"You really don't have too much time. If you're going to do something, then do it." Viola stepped forward. "Well, now there's the third of the group? Then after this, there'll only be Miss Grey over there."Juliet stepped forward then, a poke-ball in her hands.

"Well, since you aren't gonna play fair, then neither should we!" Viola stopped her.

"Let me deal with her." Juliet's eyes bucked.

"You're going to fight her? What makes you think you'll be able to take her by yourself? From what I can tell, Jaret's the best out of all three of you and she gave him trouble." The comment earned her a glare from Jaret.

"Jaret needs his rest and Virgil can't keep up with her. In times like these, I suppose I have no choice…" She clicked the button on the poke-ball. The shapeless beam stuck the ground and only moments later had taken the form of a gecko.

Grovyle looked at the situation before him, first starting with the trainers. The well-dressed one was the only one who was paying any real attention to him, while the strong one seemed to wobble on his legs a bit. He must've just recently been in a battle. Turning his attention to his opponents, he saw a royal looking Pokemon peering at him with slit-like eyes.

"Grovyle, we need to save Ampharos." Viola must've not been able to figure something out then. Either that or she needed him to help her complete whatever weakness she wanted to exploit. Either option was fine with him. Viola knelt down to him; her voice was almost a hushed whisper. "We need to aim for Cloyster's face there, but I'm not too certain on how. A Grasswhistle should do, but there's Kingdra looming not too far from them" Grovyle nodded once before he leapt into action.

* * *

Dewott and Arcanine stared at one another. Sneasel had jumped in from time to time but Arcanine seemed to pick himself up and was moving quick enough to befuddle both of them. He looked to Seria who had the same defeated look on her face, but with some sense of worry etched into it as well. Why wouldn't she leave? Dewott figured he had perfect control of the situation. He gave a glare to the Sneasel standing next him. She didn't need to interfere, but he had to admit, it was interesting fighting alongside her.

"Hey Arcanine, think we should really give them what for?" Arcanine gave a bark. "Yeah," Cody yawned. "I think so too. This is starting to drag on too long." Cody pointed and Arcanine went forward. Dewott readied himself but Arcanine did something strange: the Pokemon passed through him. Dewott stepped back in shock only to have him step directly into Arcanine, who went to bit down on the otter. Arcanine's fangs pinged again from the scalchops and the otter rolled from under him. Sneasel went in then. Cody made some noise of annoyance. The two had the other's back and they had kept it that way.

"Seria, I would believe this fight is a stalemate." Seria looked down at Slowking before she looked back at the fight.

"I think so, but how are we supposed to break it. They're all so set on beating each other…" King rubbed his chin in thought. "If I'm correct then maybe Dewott has to be stopped."

"Dewott? Why him? I thought it was the Arcanine we were aiming for." Slowking sighed.

"Yes, but Dewott is quite stubborn in this fight. He seems to have taken some kind of offense just from that Arcanine being around. He will not stop fighting until one of them wins. And as so long as he battles, my dear Sneasel will continue to as well. I can't stand to see her in danger!" Seria shook her head at that. King would never understand that Sneasel was the most ferocious overall.

There was another yip from Arcanine and more blood dripped to the ground. Sneasel had caught the Pokemon in his side.

"Arcanine!" Cody rushed to the Pokemon's side, feeling out the wound. He felt the dog's blood wash over his hands. Cody was quiet then, muttering only a few words to Arcanine. The Pokemon sat down with a whimper. Dewott wrinkled his face at that. The Pokemon was a disgrace to the Arcanine name.

"Is he okay?" Cody looked to Seria, some expression of confusion and anger written across him.

"Why are you asking? Aren't those Pokemon yours?" Seria shuffled her foot a bit.

"Not exactly… The Dewott isn't exactly mine but-"

"You stole it?" Cody stood to his feet then with advent surprise. "You're the last kind of person I would expect to steal a Pokemon. You're too goody-goody. Too…nice." Cody looked back to Arcanine. "Anyway," his voice grabbed hold of its edge. "Why are you asking? You're the one who sent those two Pokemon out to fight."

"No. No I didn't." Cody raised a brow at that. Dewott doesn't listen to me and neither does Sneasel and I only caught her so she wouldn't cause any more trouble." Cody glared.

"I don't buy it." Cody reached at his waist for another poke-ball. Dewott turned to him with panted breaths. It was almost maddening. Arcanine was nowhere near Jaret's, but he wasn't a pushover by any means. He had thought that was the only Pokemon he had used or at least carried on him. Sneasel piped something and Dewott turned to her. One of her claws was pointing to the ball in Cody's hand. She gave another feline chatter and he had even caught a slight quiver in her voice. Dewott turned away and waited for the Pokemon. Cody clicked the button and released the Pokemon.

It stood a good few feet above either one of them and flames were painted along the Pokemon's body. It turned to them both with some strange expression resembling a bored grin or a creeping smile. He said nothing and only pointed a single hand at them. Dewott felt some feeling creep through him. He looked to the corner of his eye to see that Sneasel had been feeling something close to the same. The hand made some strange noise, as though gears were turning and in seconds, there was only a gaping hole where the hand had been. Dewott growled and rushed forward. The scalchop hummed to life.

"Magmortar, Fire Blast." Dewott swung into the flames. For a moment, Seria was only able to see where the elements clashed. "Press him harder Magmortar." Magmortar grunted and the flames seared even more violently and they overpowered the otter Pokemon. She looked away while King did not, opting to watch distantly. Sneasel looked to Dewott; he lay defeated and unconscious. Sneasel turned back to Magmortar, who had already sent a blast in her direction, but it veered away and into the sky. She looked before her to see a psychic aura fading from King.

"I will not let you come to harm my dear." Sneasel sneered at that, although she had to admit she was quite thankful for his intervention. She caught wind of Cody then. His welcoming personality had been hiding what she was looking at now. He did little more than glare and keep his face blank.

Cody had even ceased giving commands and had only resorted to using his hands as a guiding signal. Magmortar followed every hand sign perfectly, nearly catching Sneasel with numerous bursts of fire. She had to get in close if she wanted to do anything. A blast of fire lanced by her and she sped in then. Her claws glistened silver as she leapt for the attack. Cody snapped his fingers, ending with his index finger pointed forward; Magmortar rammed into her then, knocking her from the air and back into the dirt.

"Magmortar, that's enough." The cannon on the Pokemon's hand gave another mechanical noise before reverting back into his hand. Sneasel rebounded on her feet with a vicious snarl and went back at her opponent. She froze then. The air around her seemed to thin then and she fell to her knees. Flames exploded from around her and she gave a howl before falling back down in heavy pants.

"Sneasel!" Cody's acidic glare focused itself back up to her.

"She's burned. But that was her own doing." He made a motion of Magmortar. "The ability is Flame Body." King gave an uncharacteristic snarl; gusts of energy were about him.

"I'll see to it that you never lay a hand on her!" Seria shielded her eyes as King placed a hand forward. There was a force that hit Magmortar hard, but the Pokemon barely budged. He seemed to be fighting the current of psychic force. Magmortar gave a growl and his hand changed back into the cannon.

"Thunderbolt." A sphere formed within the cannon before rocketing forward. It flattened against the psychic force. The air seemed to shift then and the sphere suddenly picked up speed at was headed directly for King. Seria yanked him to the side and the electric sphere flung into the forested area to the south of the city.

She felt King swallow nervously.

"That was some power…" Seria went to reply but she saw Cody's expression, even more hostile than before. Seria felt something stir within her and King glanced at her quizzically. "Seria, are you alright." King's voice deafened out. Before she knew it, her hands were clutched into fists. She was distantly aware of them shaking in fury.

She suddenly became aware of what was happening. She had been so occupied with keeping others in good spirits that she had never paid attention to herself. It suddenly made sense to her why she took Dewott to begin with. That boy, Dewott's trainer was so rude, so lacking in respect that it had inflamed her. Now Cody stood at a small distance, his Magmortar making a scene of things.

She looked away and over the city to try and catch her bearings. She hadn't felt so angry in a long while. Not since she had decided to become a coordinator in her own right rather than some dragon tamer. They hated her, and if she was honest with herself, she wasn't quite fond of them either.

_"Just breathe Seria. It'll all pass over. You're a nice girl… You try your best to help others… Just breathe…"_ Her mantra wasn't helping at all and neither was Cody's expressionless face.

"From what I can tell, you're a rich girl. So rich that you don't have any idea what you're doing in a Pokemon battle. If that's the case, then why do you even bother?" Seria felt her insides tighten with rage.

"What did you say!?" Cody made mocking noise and was so assured in his victory that he even began to close the distance between them.

"Why do you even bother? You have no control over any of your Pokemon, and all they do is get in the way. Just let me take the stupid Dewott and be done with it."

_"Seria…you're a nice girl…Not like Dewott's trainer at all… You're…nice…"_ Cody kept prodding her. He grinned then and leaned in closer. He was quite the tall boy, taller than she was and maybe even the same height as Dewott's trainer.

"You look like you're gonna cry. Useless things for useless people I guess." Seria snapped.

Cody felt himself fall backwards on his back. He never would've suspected her to hit back. He went to stand but she forced him back on his back, a fist raised to strike him.

"It's worthless people like you that get under my skin!" She let her fist fly but Cody moved his head to the side and her fist struck the ground. Seria didn't care and kept about her assault. "People like you have no respect! No empathy!" Cody continued to snake away from her blows and eventually managed to throw her off of him, but she came back after him.

"It looks like the rich girls throwing a fit." A mocking sneer crossed Cody's lips; Seria gave an animalistic snarl.

"Wipe that damn grin off your face!" Something strange happened then. Cody went to step back, but he felt her foot beat him there. Her foot passed from under him, making him lose his footing. Her arm snaked out, grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him back in. She let another fist fly, striking him dead in the face. Cody gave a snarl of his own as Seria found herself on her back. She saw Cody's eyes flick to Sneasel and Dewott. Both Pokemon had come to, but each held a face of pure confusion; Seria figured it was due to what they were seeing.

"Magmortar, no more being nice. No mercy. Kill them both. We'll just have to let sis know that they wouldn't come quietly." Magmortar gave a bellow and the hand cannon formed again. "Fire Blast." The command seemed to snap Seria out of her anger. She turned heel and made a sprint for both of the Pokemon. Cody frowned. She stepped in front of both Pokemon just before the fires enveloped the Pokemon. She heard King's voice before the intense heat.

"Seria, wait!"

"I won't let him hurt anything or anyone!" King watched aghast as the fire poured over her and the two Pokemon as though it were an unstoppable tide.

* * *

"Grovyle has to be your strongest Pokemon!" Viola ignored Jaret's comment. Kingdra fired precise shots, but Grovyle seemed to be able to twist away from them, or cause them to burst before they would even get close. Virgil watched attentively as well. Ampharos still howled in pain. Grovyle slid to a halt as a blast of frigid ice stuck the ground ahead of him. Grovyle could feel the Pokemon thief watching him with interest. If she wanted him, then she'd be fresh out of luck.

Kingdra followed him close in toe. It seemed as though this was going to take longer than he initially thought.

"Kingdra, it looks like our normal style isn't going to help. Why don't we use Dragon Dance? We have mastery of that too. Kingdra turned with a glare, suggesting defiance. Grovyle caught that. It had seemed as though Kingdra's heart had never really been in the fight from the beginning. From his few moments, it seemed as though Kingdra, though powerful, refused to fight opponents that did not measure up. Was her Dragon Dance truly that potent?

Kingdra suddenly appeared before him and he leaned back as Hydro Pump passed over him. Grovyle placed a hand on the ground and gave the dragon a kick, sending her into the air. The dragon stalled then and her slit-like eye formed into a glare. It seemed as though she was doing that often.

Kingdra gave a charge, a little of her rage getting the best of her. Grovyle grinned. That was precisely what he wanted. Grovyle leapt back and she slammed into the earth.

Viola watched as Grovyle went about his work.

"Viola," her eyes gave a quick flick to Virgil. "Why don't you give Grovyle any commands?"

"The way Grovyle and I work is distinctly different. In order exploit weaknesses to their full extent, a trainer and Pokemon have to work equally." She turned to Virgil then, seeing that she had completely lost him.

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that leaving it up to the trainer or Pokemon alone is much less effective. I'm able to pick out the weaknesses from a trainer standpoint and Grovyle is able to do it from a battling standpoint. He's a pretty fast-paced Pokemon." Virgil looked back to Grovyle. The leaves on his forearm had lengthened and hardened. Grovyle then slammed the blade into the earth. Kingdra pulled herself from the earth. A flash of green shot from the earth then and knocked Kingdra back into the earth.

The green blade withdrew back to his forearm and he took off towards Cloyster, making a snide comment before hand. The malicious smirk faded as he turned to Grovyle, but it quickly reaffirmed itself. A grass Pokemon challenging him was unheard of.

Cloyster fired a spire of ice. Grovyle went by it. There was a look of alarm and Cloyster fired again, this time numerous other spires of ice. He fired precisely, almost as accurate as Kingdra; Grovyle went by every single shot, drawing on his agility. Grovyle made note of Ampharos still strung up in the Pokemon's spikes. Grovyle slid to a halt, throwing a glance over his shoulder. Kingdra was well on her way back into the fray.

A Shadow Ball caught the dragon in her side and she turned her eyes onto the young Eevee, whose face was intent on fighting. Jaret turned back to the young Pokemon; Leavanny appeared at her side protectively. Jaret sighed.

"Looks like I'll be jumping back into the fight." Grovyle turned back to Cloyster and immediately avoided another ice attack. Cloyster went again and Grovyle saw his chance. His face seemed to swell a bit before a teal gust of wind and energy burst forward. The gust blinded Cloyster for only seconds. The Dragonbreath attack cleared and Grovyle was nowhere to be seen.

"Cloyster, above you!" Cloyster heeded his trainer and glanced up. Grovyle landed on the shell, his feet adeptly matching the grooves and rugged surface. Grovyle felt the shell rumble with what was sure to be with more spikes or some other attack. Grovyle placed two of his claws near his mouth and whistled.

Cloyster halted then and remained there for only seconds before falling to the ground in a deep sleep. A red beam hit Cloyster then and Ampharos and Grovyle fell to the ground as well. Grovyle turned to Victoria, whose face was twisted in some form of annoyance.

"Interesting…" The word was sharp and barbed with anger. Victoria felt something shake in one of her pockets. Her eyes kept tabs on her opponents as she moved the cell phone to her ear. "Yeah, Victoria here." There was a sigh then. "Sounds like you over did it Cody." There was silence as they watched the thief's nonchalance. "Well, if the Dewott didn't want to come quietly, then I guess that's fine. Sure, I guess we don't really have a reason to bother these guys anymore." The phone clicked and it disappeared in her pocket. Juliet looked to Virgil, who only kept his focus on Victoria.

"Where do you think you're going!? What was all that about a Dewott!?" She recalled Kingdra.

"Come to think of it, that Dewott may have been yours. My little brother did say something about some rich girl going all crazy for whatever reason. She had said something about stealing some Pokemon from some jerk of a trainer. If I do recall, we had a small discussion on how you Virgil, are not the nicest of people." She gave a scoffing laugh. "But I think I'll be on my way out." She looked over the Valley, her eyes locking on one of the Charizard. In seconds, Victoria subdued one of the Charizard, locking it in a ball and took flight. She gave a mocking wave then. "It was fun! I hope we can do this again sometime!" The gesture left all five of them with a sour taste in their mouths.

* * *

Ryuu had just arrived in Ecruteak and already he had snapped multiple photos of the Burned Tower, the Kimono Sisters at the dance hall and the exclusive Bell Tower. The authorities were quite rigid in their protection of the Bell Tower. He had to assume the role of a shallow tourist, something he really didn't quite care for.

Ecruteak was a beautiful city, wearing the marks of whatever history had come hundreds of years before his time. He was quite content. Being considered a champion was nice to an extent, but Ryuu often preferred obscurity. Fame had once gotten in the way of his real passion, and he wasn't quite fond of that either.

He bumped into someone then by accident. As he went to apologize, he saw that they had done so first, nervously at that. Ryuu paid him no mind, and instead looked ahead. The person he had bumped into was a part of a massive crowd that had gathered around in the light of something. The person's apologies seemed to drift away and he suddenly found himself pushing through the crowd, his interest getting the better of him, though no one complained because of his appearance.

He came to an open circle as the people looked on. An officer Jenny was taking a look at a body of a girl. There were evident traces of burns, but nothing too devastating. The other two bodies were of Pokemon, a Dewott and a Sneasel. Ryuu's eyes went to the side to a Slowking, who seemed broken. Ryuu turned his attention back to the bodies and he stepped forward only to be immediately be redirected by Jenny.

"I do apologize but you are intruding upon an investigation."

"An investigation?" Jenny nodded much more kindly than the one at Violet City.

"As you see, this is the remains of what appear to be a homicide." Ryuu frowned.

"From what I can tell, that woman isn't deceased." Jenny looked back at the body.

"It is quite a riddle in itself, but she showed no responsiveness whatsoever." Ryuu's camera found its way into his hand, giving off the same click he was so used to. He looked back to Jenny, whose face suggested only confusion.

"Every moment is sublime for a photo. Besides," He strode past Jenny, kneeling near the girl's body and plucking poke-balls from her bag, returned the Pokemon. He took the girl into his arms. "Think of it as unofficial forensics. I assure you, this woman isn't dead."

"While I understand your instincts-" Avia appeared then, dancing in the air subtly and appearing next to her.

"Psychic. Wipe the memory of these people away." Avia did as told and the psychic burst that followed wiped the minds of the people. Ryuu slipped from sight.

* * *

Ryuu placed the girl in one of the rented rooms of the Pokemon Center. She wasn't dead as he felt a solid, though very slow heartbeat when he was carrying her. Her headband was singed, so he simply removed it and placed it near her bedside.

"You're quite strange for looking so belligerent." Ryuu turned to see the same Slowking standing in the doorway.

"You must belong to this trainer." The Slowking nearly nodded, but thought otherwise.

"I'm only here for one of her lovely Pokemon." Ryuu's stern face didn't change. "Why did you take her?"

"I wasn't going to let people poke and prod her when she wasn't even dead from the beginning. She's hurt, but not dead." King looked at his trainer.

"I suppose so…"

"But she should've been. Isn't that right?" King gave a hesitant nod.

"I saw the flames swallow her whole. It's a miracle that she hadn't been killed on the spot…It was as if something was protecting her." Ryuu saw the burn mark on her hand. It was seemingly something only a dragon could leave.

"Perhaps Miss Day has some dragon watching over her." The observation seemed to alarm King. "Don't worry. I had seen the whole thing back in Violet City. King turned away in embarrassment.

"Oh…did you now?" Ryuu nodded.

"But still…" Ryuu looked to the door and a Buizel, followed by a Riolu, made his way in. "Pioggia, are you finished?" The Pokemon gave a nod. He felt Slowking stare at him as the Pokemon walked by. The Buizel climbed up to the woman's bed, giving Slowking a start but Ryuu raised a hand. "Don't worry. He won't harm her."

Pioggia placed both hands together, muttering something under his breath. His paws came to life then with a crystal clear blue. The Pokemon seemed to hold perfection between his paws. He placed his paws near Seria's navel, and pressed. He gave a grunt of effort. For a moment, time seemed to freeze. Pioggia took his paws away then. The burn marks had begun to recede somewhat, sparking some incredulous expression from King.

"That was Aqua Ring! But how? How were you able to use that techniques to such a degree? I've never seen it done before!" Ryuu looked to Pioggia who only stared back.

"I'll leave it to you then, Piogga." The weasel nodded dutifully, placing his hands together to bring the Aqua Ring back to his paws.

Ryuu stepped outside of the Pokemon center. He was now confined to the city of Ecruteak for now, but he had very little problem with being in such a beautiful city. He felt a presence hovering very close behind him.

"Avia, is there something you'd like to tell me? Are you feeling protective again?" He turned around expecting to see the same blank expression. Instead, he had seen an evil looking grin or sneer. The smirk was quite the mischievous one as well as threatening. Avia's face _never_ changed; there was something that she needed to tell him.

He studied Avia's sinister grin, looking at it from all angles and such. It had been a few moments before he remembered that expression.

"Victoria?" The Pokemon's face went blank again. Ryuu had gotten it right. "So she must be getting closer to finding me to make due on her promise then." Avia's face remained unchanged. It was a close a confirmation he was going to get. Ryuu looked to the Pokemon center then. He could only hope that Seria hadn't had a run-in with the Pokemon thief.


	16. Final Connection

_**Jaret King belongs to aggies2015**_

_**Viola Almach belongs to Ariesbird**_

_**Juliet Grey belongs to Dolcebrio**_

_**Seria Day belongs to Kittynip**_

_**Ryuu Sinclair belongs to Tendou Souji**_

_**Cody Frost belongs to Hodge Podge '97**_

_**Victoria Reed is belongs to Lord Farquaad**_

* * *

The feeling in her chest was cool at first before it felt like it was on fire again. Seria felt a cough rock her body, pulsing through her body painfully. She groaned a bit before she sat upright then. Her eyes set onto the room and she quickly realized she was laying in one of the guest rooms.

_"But where's Dewott? And Iceey?" _ Seria thought for a moment, at first how the Sneasel hated the nickname she had given her, then of where the two Pokemon could've possibly gone. She got to her feet, at first slowly half-expecting her legs to buckle out of weakness. Instead, she stood firm. She rubbed her arm nervously, scanning over the room again.

She stepped outside the room to make her way to the center lobby. Maybe someone was there that could explain some things. The last she remembered, she had lost it and went after Cody before jumping in the way to save…

_"Iceey and Dewott…"_ She let out another defeated sigh. What if Cody had took them both? He had seemed like a nice enough person but he had instead been something else completely. Something told Seria that he had a strange air about him.

The Pokemon center was silent. Not a single trainer was among the rest stop. Seria shuddered. It was an eerie sight. Where was everyone? She stood at the overhang above Joy's counter for a few moments before deciding to move on when she felt eyes staring into her back. She turned behind her in a panic but saw nothing.

"_What is going on…?"_ Seria wasn't too keen on ghosts. Hailing from Blackthorn, she had no doubt they existed. But still, it was strange that a normally bustling Pokemon Center would be empty. She thought then. The Kimono Sisters were quite popular in Ecruteak, their shows and dances radiating with Johto's well-known history. She felt a bit silly then, forgetting that she was in Ecruteak of all places. There were bound to be forces, more than likely, spirits she would have no awareness of. She just had to be careful.

There was a nudge at her feet and she looked down.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" The Eevee gave her a warm smile and simply nestled itself against her leg. She took the Pokemon into her arms then. "Maybe we can go see the Kimono Sisters in action?" Daniel only looked at her with a grin. He was up for anything, which probably meant he was preparing to get himself into trouble when they got there. "Don't even think about it." Daniel seemed to laugh at that before hopping out of her arms and down towards the center door. Seria followed after him. The door slid open as she stepped toward it but she froze then and threw a glance over her shoulder back toward the room from where she came before hurrying out.

Seria had wondered if ghost Pokemon had attached itself to her. Perhaps she was experiencing Gengar's Dream Eater or Mismagius's tormenting cries? Either way, it was strange to her that even Ecruteak was entirely empty. There was no one in sight at the dance hall nor was there anyone observing the serenity of the city.

Daniel was enjoying himself, running through the city in curiosity. Seria often found herself tailing after the Pokemon. He always found something to get into. There was always the sound of his name leaving Seria's lips or her telling him to get away from something. A part of him felt some sort of enjoyment out of messing with Seria. It was just out of good nature anyway and he figured that even if he had been terrible to her, she wouldn't have it in her to punish him…most of the time anyway.

Daniel kept about his exploring until he felt Seria suddenly halt. He turned back to her realized how strange she had been acting. He knew the city was empty and that the fact frightened her, but she was never the type to let her feelings influence others. She was far too open and considerate. He made a small yip, but Seria kept staring forward. He gave another, but there was still no response. He stepped in closer and gave his mightiest growl possible.

She didn't budge.

Daniel saw what she was staring at then. He looked in her direction, seeing that was staring at a tower of gold. Daniel went around to her front and caught wind of her expression. It was some mix of glazed entrapment and unconsciousness. She seemed as though she weren't even alive. Daniel frowned, but sighed. He would feel bad about it, but he had to do something. She'd probably be angry, something that had nearly never showed since she had left Blackthorn and her parents. But ever since Virgil had come into the picture, she had seemed…strange at that the very least. He placed his teeth onto her leg and bit down.

"Ow!" Life rushed back into her and Daniel could hear her breaths, sounding as melodic as an Altaria. It made the Eevee think of something. "Why did you bite me!?" Daniel didn't respond but only looked at her with a worried expression. "That doesn't quite answer me! We're supposed to… " Her voice trailed. She found she could remember very little. She had looked at the tower but that was all. It wasn't until Daniel bit her that she had even become aware of herself again. "Danny, something's wrong here." The Eevee gave her a quizzical stare. "I don't like what I'm feeling…" Seria looked away then. She hadn't meant to yell at Daniel. The Eevee more than likely had a good reason for why he bit her. He wouldn't do it just to hurt her.

Seria felt an indescribable reverberation shake her body then. She shuddered but fire shot through her whole body. Strange wasn't the word for it at all. She looked at Daniel; the Eevee had something like fear written into his normally mischievous features. The stark change made her think of Iceey and Dewott, and she immediately felt panic flood into her. Where were they? She had shielded them, most likely in vain, but she had hoped that they were safe.

She rummaged through her bag, hoping that she had placed them in a ball although she knew she hadn't. Her shoulders drooped as she sighed. They had both been out of a ball when they had fought. She didn't see them when she awoke. The Pokemon center had been completely empty…

She clicked her last two Pokemon out into the open. A tiny blue bird formed from the ball and the Pokemon perched itself onto her shoulder. Her Swablu was quite protective of her and the rest of the bunch, often keeping a watchful eye over everything and Daniel was no exception.

The other Pokemon was off about grooming her white, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Starlight, Sky-" Both Pokemon looked to her along with Daniel, the Swablu taking flight frantically from her shoulder and perching in one of the Absol's tufts of fur; every single one of them held an expression that echoed Daniel's fear-stricken face. Seria paused. "What's wrong? What's gotten into the both of you?" She looked to Absol, who was normally occupied with keeping herself presentable. She seemed to be the most distraught, her entire body quivering with fearful anticipation. Was she expecting Seria to hurt her?

Absol suddenly lunged for her and Seria, quicker than she thought she possibly could, went under her. She felt one of the Pokemon's nails graze her throat but she managed by her all the same. Seria rolled clumsily back to her feet, turning back to see Absol coming for her again. Seria sidestepped her again.

_"I don't understand…She is an Absol…"_ Seria thought of their first meeting. She had nearly killed her then. It shouldn't have been so surprising to her now. _"I thought she trusted me…What's gotten into her? She's never been so fearful of me…"_ She was suddenly flat on her back. Absol's nose was only inches from her face. The Pokemon pulled her neck back as she prepared to attack.

Daniel knocked Absol away then, landing expertly as he turned gingerly toward Seria. She could still tell that something about her frightened the Eevee, but she had not the slightest idea of what.

_"King would know…"_ But she knew the thought of the Pokemon was only wishful thinking. She was not possibly in Ecruteak City. Starlight stood tall again, her own fear in contest with some form of hesitance. If anything, Seria had figured she wouldn't bring herself to harm Daniel. She had always been that way. She barked something in a panic, and Daniel responded. The two went back and forth then and subtly, Seria saw that Starlight relaxed a bit, slowly taking steps toward Seria. Daniel turned to Sky, her Swablu, talking her down as well, though it was easier to convince her.

Seria sighed in relief, slumping down. Daniel gave her a strained nudge of his nose but she only frowned.

"Danny, what's wrong with me? Starlight's hasn't done that since the first few times we've met. It's normally Iceey who tries to do that…" She saw the Eevee twitch with dislike at that. She sighed again. "I just don't get it…"

Suddenly, she was angry, beyond frustrated. Why couldn't she understand? What was so wrong with her that her Pokemon lost their trust in her? What could be so terrible that made even Daniel, one of her most beloved Pokemon, fear her? She felt her hands groan in protest then and she suddenly became aware that she had been beating her hands into the ground in rage.

_"I've…never been this angry…At least, it's never been this easy to get this angry before."_ She found that she was thinking of Virgil, and the thought of him seemed to infuriate her. She clenched her fist shut. Her hands trembled and she felt her nails dig into her palms, so much so that she felt her own blood pool slightly in the lines of her hands.

She breathed once.

Twice. She released her fist slowly. Her eyes went instinctively to her Pokemon and once again, they were all fearful. All except Daniel. He nudged at her leg again, turning toward the seemingly golden tower that she had been staring at moments earlier. She was off toward the tower before she had even had time to think about it.

* * *

The sign had read "Bellchime Trail" and the fallen leaves were various colors of orange and yellow. The whole place seemed out of place. Autumn wouldn't be coming for another couple months, yet the leaves hung about the environment as if untouched by time. She realized strange that the air within the vicinity of the tower felt…different. She wiped her forehead then. The place was beyond warm, and suspiciously at that. There was an inquisitive noise from Starlight and Seria turned to the Absol. The Pokemon still held some of her caution, but was worried for Seria nonetheless.

"I think…I'll be okay…" It was becoming strangely taxing to breathe. The air had seemed to be thinning by the second.

She felt another surge of anger then.

Almost immediately, the air returned and Seria greedily inhaled, sputtering coughs here and there. But still, she was burning up. She would've preferred cold weather. At least she would've been able to fight that.

She finally made it to the front of the tower and upon closer observation, had seen that the tower was not gold, but brass. Starlight barked again and Seria turned to attempt to calm her down but was surprised to see that Starlight was not barking at her but past her at the tower.

"_First Daniel, and now Starlight…Even I was looking at it…"_ Seria placed a hand onto the tower entrance and immediately drew her hand back from the metal; it was blazing hot. Another burst of rage and she suddenly latched onto the door, which had then cooled instantaneously. Her rage left her then. She didn't dare turn to see her Pokemon's reaction to that. It was probably the same as it had been the last few times. She motioned her Pokemon to follow her, some strange sense of confidence and purpose settling within her. The tower of brass definitely interested her.

The tower was intricately done, designs and carvings adorning the walls surface. History was written all over them, a lot of them things that she didn't quite understand. The burning sensation around her had mellowed out but still present. The tower seemed to be cooling her down. Starlight shivered again.

"Starlight, are you alright? You've been terrified of this place this entire time…" Seria felt foolish a bit then. A city was completely empty and all of their attentions were fixated on this particular tower, not to mention that Absol usually appeared before disasters occurred. But how was she to know the difference? Starlight was hers after all…

The tower shook at that moment as if to answer her question. Seria felt herself slide into one of the brass walls. It was blazing hot again and she jumped. Daniel and Starlight slid into the brass inlaid walling but were fine. Even the Swablu on her shoulder seemed to be relatively unaffected. Seria shook her head and balanced herself back up. Fear was present within, but she still felt some purpose that was to be met. She had to reach the top. She looked around the floor, finding blinding brass. Sky gave a chirp then, leaving Seria's shoulder and taking off in a direction. Seria wasted no time and followed after her, nearly tripping when her foot caught the first stair. She caught herself and rebounded, keeping her pace to catch the Swablu.

"Sky! Slow down! Where are you going!?" Daniel was climbing the stairs with her, both of them forgetting the Absol who sat fearfully yet again at the foot of the stairs. But this time, she did not follow.

Seria had nearly fell out if surprise when she got to the second floor, sliding on the wooden planks. She had hoped the girl hadn't seen her; she would feel terrible for interrupting. But at the same time, Seria had realized it was the first person she had seen in the entire city.

"Hey! Excuse me!" The girl didn't respond and she continued her observation at one of the particular walls, her hand slowly moving over the face of a wall completely enshrined in brass. "Hey, you!" She seemed to not hear Seria again, so Seria went to tap her on the shoulder, but her hand went through her. Seria stepped back fearfully then and she heard Daniel hiss protectively. Again, both Seria and her Eevee's actions were overlooked.

Sky kept flight next to the girl, who was quite a ways shorter than Seria was, but understandably would probably be considered more "curvy" than she was. It wasn't her fault she was so slender! The small woman kept her eyes forward at the brass panel before abruptly looking in Seria's direction. Seria let out a startled cry, falling on her bottom. Again, the woman failed to notice Seria or any of her Pokemon and only made her way to the third floor. Seria blinked a few times and threw a glance over at the panel she had been observing.

She immediately realized Ho-oh and Lugia, each perching on their respective towers. Blackthorn was big on those two, as well as the legend of the birth of the three legendary beasts Pokemon and that was often in junction with the legend of the Battle of Silver Mountain. Ecruteak, Blackthorn and Violet City were milestones of Johto history. She sighed; she was one of the few "riches" as Virgil called her which had a historical responsibility, not that she'd have it any other way.

Seria followed after the girl, but as she placed a foot on the next stair, the building shook again, an explosion rocking the stairs before her. Seria and her Pokemon were flung away haplessly. Seria slid up against the opposite end of the tower, slamming her head against the wood.

"Ow…" She whimpered, rubbing her head. She looked back to the stairs at first dazed but was alerted at the realization that that woman had stepped up the stairs. Now she simply stared into open sky. The sudden explosion had torn a chunk from the tower, blowing away every other floor above her. She felt blood trickle from the side of her head but she paid it no mind, instead, whirling around in wild concern.

"Starlight!" Her Absol hadn't come with her. She must've still been at the lower level, at the first flight of stairs. She sped down the steps with her remaining Pokemon close in toe. Starlight eventually came into view; her fur bristled out even further. The aura of caution fanned out from her and before Seria had even entered the room, she knew the Pokemon was not to be approached. Seria slid to an abrupt halt and Sky perched back onto her shoulder. Whatever it was that had frightened the Pokemon about Seria, it had seemed to leave her and personify itself.

Seria saw nothing ahead of Starlight but was acutely aware of her Pokemon now. Even Sky seemed a ways more aggressive. Daniel was the only one who seemed to keep about his cool. Starlight sprinted forward and Seria instinctively followed after her, unaware that they were climbing another level down. The last tier exploded then and Seria was again thrown astray.

* * *

She hit the ground with a thump and her vision seemed to blink then. She shook her head, getting back to her feet shakily. A part of her felt angry that she was tossed around so carelessly. Was it because she was careless? She'd much rather be there in front of a crowd, stringing together appeals, showing people like Virgil that they were wrong. Rich or not, she was a person all the same.

Daniel and Starlight hissed in unison before she heard Daniel give a whimper and Seria gasped. She saw a boy and his Arcanine, each one of them taut with anticipation. Across from them sat Raikou, who merely glowered at them disdainfully. Seria lifted her hand as if she went to grab hold of him, but then she remembered the flat-haired girl who was so absorbed into the tower that she hadn't even seen her. Not only that, she had passed through Seria. The only occasion Seria knew of that was Double Team and such a thing made no sense.

_"Ecruteak is mythical, just like Blackthorn but I never would've suspected ghosts…"_ But then again, she had never been to the Brass Tower in actuality. In fact, everyone referred to that tower in which Ho-oh sat the "Bell Tower" which would have made the brass tower she stood in the same as the Brass Tower that had burned down. But yet, it stood. Partially now, but it still stood. What was more, she stood within it.

The Brass Tower shook a third time and Seria kept her footing. She shouted out to the man, more than likely against her better knowledge.

"Hey!" But he was suddenly gone. There was Starlight's vicious growling again and Daniel's as well, though it was much more subdued; Sky was simply sitting quietly on her shoulder. Seria looked above her then. The entire tower had been reduced to nothing but its foundation, pieces of which were ravaged during the explosions of the upper floors. Above lay the open sky with no recollection of its former tiers.

Seria had finally figured out then that Starlight had been onto something. The tower was going to come down. The destroyed tiers, Starlight's fear of the tower, they both made sense. But it still left one thing unchecked: Why had they all been so afraid of her?

* * *

The earth beneath the tower split, howling first with creaks before pieces of fire began to seep through the earth.

_"What's going on!?"_ The earth split wider, and the molten rock danced above the surface in response. Embers of it showered from the opening. Seria snatched Daniel into her arms and bade Starlight to follow her towards the stairs, but she had forgotten that they too had collapsed. She had no way out.

Frustration hit her.

Sadness enveloped her.

But mostly, she felt rage embolden her. Nothing had gone right in this wayward tower or city for that matter. She knew it was an impossibility to be in her Ecruteak but if that were true, then where was she? Was she even alive? Was it possible to die if you were already dead?

Seria stomped her foot, then dropped to her knees, beating her fists against to earth as she had done earlier.

"Damn it! Damn it Damn it! Why do things have to happen like this!?" She had let Daniel out of her grasp, and back at Starlight's side. She had, however, noticed the returning fear on their faces. She just didn't care. Sky had flown away, back to the comfort of Starlight. It wasn't her fault. How could she protect them when she was the one who scared them for unknown reasons? She continued to beat the earth as the magma slowly crept in.

"Why is it that I'm nice to everyone, and I get treated like dirt!?" Seria's hands dug into the ground then. She thought of her parents. They were loving people, but only to people to fit their mold. She had been nothing but kind to them, had even tried to abide by their dragon tamer wishes, like everyone else in Blackthorn.

"_You simply aren't trying hard enough, Seria. Lose the ribbon nonsense. We are descendants of some of the greatest dragon tamers in history. 'Contests' are beneath you."_

"_But papa-"_

"_Your father's right. We can't afford to have someone break away from our heritage. That would cause many complications."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts."_

Seria felt her teeth grind together and her hands were slick with effort and sweat. The on-fire feeling rushed up and down her body then. She could barely pick out the look on all of her Pokemon's face. At first, she had thought it to be fear, but quickly changed her mind. Her Eevee watched with intrigue.

"_Even Dewott…What did I do wrong? All I did was treat him right!" _ The magma seeped in closer and Seria's three Pokemon pressed themselves against the wall. Seria slapped her hand against the ground and into e magma, only for it to crease. It was strangely frigid to the touch. Seria didn't care and instead balled some of the magma in her hands. She screamed.

Seria had only gone about it for a few seconds before she froze. She had been seething with rage, had been screaming. It was strange that she hadn't heard her own voice, but instead heard the roar of Entei. She searched over the basement of the tower to find the Pokemon but found nothing.

The roar of Entei had come from her.

She stood shakily. She went to undo her pigtails, but found that they had already come undone and her dark hair came down in thick curls.

"_Curls…?" _Seria dug through her bag then, pulling out a small compact mirror. She looked at her reflection with awe. Her brown hair was greyed and long, yet graceful with her youth. Her hands went gingerly around her eye; the irises burned with a flaming red. Her eyes widened. This was why Starlight and the others had been so defensive. She had been unaware that little by little, she was taking on the appearance of the legendary Entei, something that none of them liked. The gold "crown" was even fitted to her head. She turned to Starlight, suddenly calm with understanding.

"It's okay Starlight. I won't hurt you. It's me, Seria. Not Entei." The Pokemon shrank away slightly at Seria's outstretched hand. Daniel approached Seria with reckless abandon. The Pokemon leapt into her arms, nestling himself into her. Seria turned back to the magma and for a moment only stared. It seemed to grow then, pulsate and Seria in response fell into the flames.

* * *

There was another nudge at her side and Seria's eyes fluttered open. This time, it was Starlight who had awoken her and Seria stepped back to her feet. The tower had disappeared. In fact, all of Ecruteak had and she seemed to have been warped to a different part of Johto.

"_But that's impossible…"_ Seria caught wind of the massive mountain range that lay in front of her, and at its base, a broken village. The homes were in disrepair, clearly assaulted by whatever force that had been laid upon them. Starlight went forward first, followed by the others.

Once arriving in the village, there was another change in Starlight and the Absol only sat down to wallow near one of the destroyed shanties. Seria frowned but understood as she looked over the area. The people were strewn about, lying lifelessly. Some had wounds that still bled freshly though it was something Seria didn't quite understand.

"_I know now…that I'm not in Ecruteak."_ Seria looked to Starlight, whose sullen expression was masked as she sat close to the home. Sky floated in the sky, looking over the city vigilantly. Either that or she was just attempting to keep her cotton wings as clean as possible.

Daniel's expression was the same as hers, both of them taut with a solemn face. Seria stepped closer to one of the bodies lying face down, a gash in their back that seemed to be bleeding perpetually. She rolled over the body and saw that there was no face.

Seria stood, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"_I'm here… in the aftermath of the Battle of Silver Mountain…"_ Blackthorn elders had drilled the details of the battle into her mind. With the village razed and destroyed, the "great war" as it was so often described, was more than likely still fresh. She was familiar that Genesect was often depicted as "the ultimate" predator as well as Silver Mountain being the home of the annual Silver Conference, but she was somehow far into the past.

She suddenly looked to her left and lifted her hand to pan away some of the light that shone fiercely. If she hadn't known any better she would've thought the sun had been lowered. The sunlight died down a bit and Seria peeked from around her hand to find who she had suspected.

Ho-oh.

The Pokemon was sitting perfectly still, staring at something that seemed to be a silhouette of a person.

"_A survivor? Someone survived the Silver Mountain Massacre!?" _ Her rising curiosity quickly overwhelmed her and she was off on her way toward the silhouette. She stopped a little ways away from them. The din of blades locked against each other was prominent but still the person was obscured. Seria could tell it was a young man but nothing more.

"Bring her back!" Seria jumped as she heard the voice but figured it was the boy. They seemed to illuminate and were suddenly battling before her. The boy's brown hair was wild with strain and stress. He seemed to be pushed to his limits while Ho-oh's wings seemed to be moving in slow motion and grace though Seria knew Ho-oh was more tha likely impossibly fast. It astounded her that the young man was able to keep up with him.

She didn't dare attempt to speak to either of them. This young man was long dead and Ho-oh was among the most elusive of Pokemon.

But she was in the past; so far so that anyone could change anything and no one would be any the wiser. Seria watched as Ho-oh's wing clipped the man's shoulder and he fell tiredly. Seria cringed a bit expected Ho-oh to kill him then, but the nameless was back on his feet, swinging at Ho-oh again and in his fury, was nearly shot through with an arrow. The boy looked past the phoenix, to where the arrow had come from to find a blonde haired girl whose hair was stringy and matted with dirt; she was every bit the huntress.

"Mira…?"

Seria nearly jumped at the sound of the warrior's voice again and she turned to him. His formerly fierce features were now vulnerable and open, almost holding some disbelief and sadness. Did he know that Ho-oh could bring back the dead? Seria knelt down by Daniel to scratch behind his ears nonchalantly and had looked to Starlight. The Absol was still saddened, entirely void of everything around her. Sky had taken refuge not too far from Seria. Daniel was all that was by her.

"Mira!" Seria's ears twitched at that. Snatched by interest, she turned to the warriors once more, finding that now the blonde girl was lying in his arms, her eyes glazed over and gone. Seria sighed sullenly.

"_It's too bad…"_ Seria strangely though of the socialite she had met at Violet City. She was so caught up in things, so busy with her public image. Seria wondered if she had ever really even seen death so up close. The scene was chilling as the young boy began to shake her with futile hopes.

Seria turned away. It wouldn't matter as they wouldn't be able to see her anyway. She was somehow sent back as an observer and did not truly exist at that time.

"_There are so many things out there that we don't understand…"_ Seria went to take her first step when she realized something was on her heels. She turned to see what it was finding that nearly everyone else had disappeared. Instead, she saw Ho-oh's intensive glare focusing on her. At his side stood both Raikkou and Suicune, each with their respective elements bursting around the three of them.

Seria shut her eyes tight but forced them open. Standing between them now was the volcano Pokemon Entei. Her eyes fell to the Pokemon and nothing more. He took a single step forward and the earth shook beneath Seria. She held fast, her Blackthorn dragon training coming to mind.

She had even caught sight of a important detail, one that made her nearly lose her breath. Along with the other two legendary Pokemon stood the two people she saw earlier: the smaller analytical woman from the destroyed tower and the taller, stockier man who had mysteriously vanished. She had figured then that she was connected with one of the legendary beasts and that beast was the beast of the raging flames, Entei. Seria felt a sudden chill within the center of her chest.

Seria shot upright, nearly throwing the Buizel from her bed. There was a hand then that restrained her equipped with some device she hadn't seen before. Her eyes followed the arm and eventually to a stern faced man. For a moment, Seria was taken aback but gained a hold of herself.

"Excuse me, but are we familiar?" He shook his head once, raising a teal blue camera. Ryuu clicked the button and it flashed. Ryuu checked the picture and found that Seria had managed to crack a smile faster than his fingers. He looked back to her. She gave him a warm smile but his expression didn't change.

"You are Miss Day. I believe I have something to speak with you about." Seria blinked a few times before sitting up straight.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Virgil woke up in sweat and wiped his forehead. He stepped outside his tent, inhaling the night air sharply. They had left the valley, and Juliet had left her Charizard there. He was happy to be outside of that place. He looked around the fire as Lucario tended to Ampharos's wounds but Heal Pulse would only get them so far. They needed to get to Ecruteak fast.

"Virgil, you're drenched." Virgil looked over his shoulder to find Jaret there. "You okay?" Virgil nodded. Jaret had no business knowing what he had seen this time. He had been spending a lot of time around Viola lately; it would only be a matter of time before he started to suspect something was wrong with Virgil.

Hell, he didn't even know.

"I'm fine…" Virgil looked in the direction of Ecruteak and it was so very near. He felt a pang punch him in the chest as he stared onward. Ecruteak gave him an uneasy feeling.


	17. Rebirth

_**Jaret King belongs to aggies2015**_

_**Viola Almach belongs to Ariesbird**_

_**Juliet Grey belongs to Dolcebrio**_

_**Seria Day belongs to Kittynip**_

_**Ryuu Sinclair belongs to Tendou Souji**_

_**Cody Frost belongs to Hodge Podge '97**_

_**Victoria Reed is belongs to Lord Farquaad**_

* * *

It was refreshing to be in a city, at least by everyone else's tastes. Juliet sat, one leg crossed over the other and in some strange form of contentment. She was aware however, of that definite something that was beginning to grow for Virgil. She had been the first to the Pokemon center and the first to bathe. Some habits fell hard.

The genius girl went about her business and had gone out to observe Ecruteak. She had even taken Jaret with her for some reason she didn't know. She figured it could've been an excuse to get the two of them alone. Viola seemed to be the conservative type.

_"Hah, the love birds…"_ Juliet was suddenly tight-mouthed. She felt the strange need to be silent. She stepped outside and watched the city. It was bustling with a serene grace. There always seemed to be a breeze wafting through the city; it made her think of Sunyshore. People were dressed it some of the most traditional wear she'd ever seen. With the exception of Celestic Town, it was the only occurrence of its kind Juliet had known.

Juliet suddenly remembered that he had promised Virgil that she'd watch over the Pokemon center. His Ampharos was in critical condition. Juliet sighed. She had gotten herself tethered to one place and she knew she was going to end up bored and that was more than likely to be an understatement. She sat back down in one of the Pokemon center seats, tapping her foot impatiently. She had really hoped that Virgil would be back soon. If not, she would just have to be creative.

* * *

The first thing Virgil did was slide to a halt in front of the Ecruteak gym. He remembered Falkner's words even when everyone else seemed to forget them.

_"Go to Ecruteak and look for the gym leader Morty. He knows much more history of Johto than I do…"_ Virgil grumbled. It was ironic that he had cared the least about the whole thing but he was the one going to the greatest pains to get answers. Viola and Jaret had run off around Ecruteak for whatever reason. Knowing Viola had such die-hard need to further her mind, she would be off looking around Ecruteak. She was probably near one of the towers.

He placed a hand on the door handle and immediately drew it away as if he had been burned. He drew his hand close, scrutinizing it closely. Then he looked back at the handle. He could faintly see his own hand print before it vanished. Virgil blinked a few times in surprise. He pinched himself then, at first lightly then harder. He knew he was awake, but some part of him denied what he had seen.

He placed his hand back on the handle.

It was cool as ice the second time.

_"Hot as fire one moment, cool as ice the next…"_ Virgil frowned. _"Then I'll knock it down!"_ Virgil went to kick the door down but he felt someone grab hold of his shoulder.

"Excuse me-"

"Hang on; I got to get in here." The person's hand tightened.

"I can't let you damage the gym. This is where training for seers is done, as well as those who wish to claim the fog badge." Virgil tensed, slowly looking over his shoulder to find Morty, adorned with his normal purple headband. His medium length blonde hair rested at his shoulders. Most of his clothing was gaudy, but oddly suited him.

"You're Morty?"

"And you must be the vagabond."

"And how do you know if I'm the right guy?" Morty grinned.

"The Violet City gym leader gave me a heads up. I figured you would've figured that gym leaders don't always keep to themselves. Especially here in Johto."

"I _live _in Johto." Virgil almost snarled. Morty frowned.

"I suppose you're not typically a nice person. I fail to see why I should help you." Virgil lunged at the gym leader, grabbing hold of his collar and throwing him up against the gym wall.

"Listen, I know I'm not a nice person and I don't try to be. Just shut up and help me." Virgil's voice was like a knife pressed against Morty's throat. Morty only raised a brow, observant.

"I can already feel something coiled around you. The anger you feel is not your own." Virgil snarled and slammed Morty into the gym again.

"Is that right!?" Their eyes locked. Virgil's rage was challenging Morty's cool stare until Virgil felt the rage make an abrupt disappearance. Virgil let Morty go slowly, his hands falling reluctantly to his side.

_"What happened?"_ He averted his eyes from Morty. Something had made Virgil want to kill the man on the spot. For a split moment when he had found out, Virgil had disliked everything about the gym leader. Something deep within had made him almost feral at his appearance.

"As I said, the anger is not your own," he paused. "Do you have any other friends that you may be traveling with? I fear as though you could be putting them in danger." Virgil inhaled sharply and almost synonymously, he felt another pang thunder in his chest. Virgil's knees buckled and he went down, gasping for air. Morty only watched.

Virgil sputtered for air, but slowly managed to pick himself back up; his breathing had eased up a bit. He looked to Morty with a slight nod. His voice was a rasp.

"I'll go get them." Virgil turned and was sure to keep himself from looking back at Morty. Morty watched as the boy disappeared down the road.

"He's a strange one. I'm not sure if it's a good thing he's here in Ecruteak." Morty's eyes found their way to his shadow. It seemed squirm underneath his gaze for a few seconds before a pair of red eyes formed. A Gengar slowly rose and pulled itself from Morty's shadow. "Gengar, find your way into that boy's shadow. There's something that is not his own that resides within him." Gengar nodded before suddenly dispersing in smoke.

His first target would be Viola and Jaret. He still didn't like the idea of being so close to them when things seemed to be going awry. He slipped past people expertly. There was some part of him that felt as though he had stolen something. The thought made Virgil laugh inwardly. He knew for a fact that he was spending too much time around others; he found the prospect of stealing to be repulsive when he had never really had any qualms with it before.

He went by the Pokemon center and then almost immediately stopped. He could see Juliet with her legs crossed, staring forward in boredom. Virgil grinned but he kept about his direction, heading straight for the Burned Tower.

* * *

Nurse Joy had said Ampharos would be fine but he still needed rest. A couple days' worth she had said. Juliet sighed. She was wracking her brain for something creative to do, but she could think of nothing.

"_Wow, I must really be losing my touch." _She stood with a stretch and yawn. She sighed again. Something exciting had to happen. Otherwise, she'd probably die of boredom. As if on cue, she noticed a familiar looking man walk inside the building. Juliet found herself studying the man. His collar obscured his face from her quite a bit. Nurse Joy said something to him and he nodded, turning towards the stairs leading to one of the room. Juliet looked away conspicuously and mentally kicked herself for it. He probably had figured she had been watching him.

Instead, he walked by steadily. She hadn't even seemed to exist to him. He went up the stairs and disappeared into one of the rooms. Juliet's curiosity flared and she felt as though she had to know what such a stern man's purpose would be at a Pokemon center. He seemed the type to live off the land in solitude rather than come to a city. Then again, Ecruteak was both a city and natural.

She saw a Buizel follow the path as the man and Juliet figured it must've been his. Except the Buizel caught her eye. Wearing a crested symbol, the Buizel followed his trainer's path quietly, not even expressing the general curiosity of being in a new place. The Buizel disappeared into the room as well.

Juliet raised a brow, but a grin began forming across her lips. _"Goodbye boredom..."_ Juliet was up on her feet, etching her way to stand just outside of the room. She heard their exchange of voices.

"And is that what happened?"

"Yeah, but I still feel guilty about it. Ever since I met him, I've only felt increasingly angry and I have no idea why. I'm not an angry person." The second voice sounded familiar. Juliet knew the voice, but restrained herself from peeking around the corner.

"_Who is she talking about…?"_

"Miss Day, you do realize that your run-in with Cody is no mistake." Juliet furrowed her brow in thought. She had pieced it together now, and one of the people talking was none other than Seria Day, the same from the Violet City contest. But Cody? She remembered Victoria's last few words before she had taken off.

"_Sounds like you overdid it Cody…"_ Did that mean that Victoria was here? Did that man have something to do with Victoria? There were far too many possibilities. Juliet figured she should go and warn Virgil, but she found the prospect of whatever the two were talking about too exciting. She needed to find out more.

"Cody wanted Dewott for whatever reason…" Seria whimpered.

"Victoria is a Pokemon thief and she'll do whatever she has to in order to make a living. Especially with how much she cares for Cody. She probably sent him to take Dewott so she'd be able to sell him in some other region." The room was quiet for a moment before Seria spoke up.

"Then maybe I should return Dewott…"

"That would be best. " Juliet raised a brow in confusion. So the man wasn't a thief. But how did he know so much about that harpy of woman? The way he spoke of Victoria had made her seem…human.

"But still, he's just so…frustrating. He has no idea of what respect is!"

"_Could she be…?"_

"Virgil is who he is. Perhaps you've spent too much time dwelling on him as a person." The man was quiet and Seria didn't respond. Juliet suddenly felt an increasing urge that she needed to leave. She turned to go away from the room when she heard the man's voice.

"I know you've been there the entire time. There's nothing to really be so cautious about."

* * *

Viola stood within the Burned Tower, her eyes observing the ruins.

"There's nothing left here." Jaret watched her from a little ways away. The tower had been burned all the way down to its first floor and basement; it had been that way for the last 150 years. Jaret watched her distantly as Viola prodded around the building. She went from the first floor to the basement and back again. Jaret had spent so much time around her that he had begun to decipher her usual analytical potency in her features. To him, she had stopped being such a driven young woman and instead, had become someone who was curious of the world.

"_Still, she should slow down…" _

"You look like you're thinking again." Jaret snapped free of his thought, stammering over his words for a moment.

"I…guess you could say that…"

"Oh… Well, anyway, I think we're gaining more ground. There's something in the basement I think you might find odd." Jaret nodded and was prepared to follow her.

She took his hand.

She had led him down into the basement of the building and she turned to Jaret with an inquiring expression. He didn't understand. He looked around and saw nothing but tarnished walls. He felt as though there was no relevance to such an old tower and went to speak.

Jaret stopped then. He walked to one of the wall faces and ran a hand over the surface. He heard the crack of lightning and he turned back to Viola to find that she had disappeared. Fires appeared suddenly, blazing around him in a flurry. He looked around frantically, stepping away from the wall. From the fires emerged a familiar figure.

_"R-Raikou!?"_ Jaret clenched his eyes closed.

"Jaret!" Slowly, Jaret opened his eyes finding Viola was there next to him. He was on the tower floor. The walls were no longer of fire and there was no Raikou. There was only the two of them. He could feel his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"W-what was that…?" Viola helped him to his feet.

"The same thing we felt back in the valley. This tower is the same tower the legendary beasts emerged from after they had been brought back by Ho-oh. This could explain why I may have felt so…devoted to you two when he had only just met." Jaret was quiet. "Jaret, do you remember anything about the vision you may have had?" Jaret thought for a long moment, his face lighting up with recognition.

"I was in some tower and it was…" Jaret paused, the realization becoming full circle. "Burning down…" He looked to Viola but she gave no gesture or clue in her expression. "This is that same tower, isn't it?" Viola nodded.

"It's the only conclusion I could come to. Each of our visions took place inside of this building. At least, that's the theory. You saw Raikou here didn't you?"Jaret nodded.

"Does that mean you saw one of the three too?"

"Suicune. Although I'm not sure if they appear to us in a particular manner or not. But that only covers two out of three. Who could've possibly seen Entei?" But Jaret was already rushing up the stairs, their newfound understanding propelling him forward.

"Juliet! She's the only person I can think of that's drawn to him naturally!"

"Wait a minute!" Viola grumbled a bit but smiled at Jaret's enthusiasm or perhaps his tenacity and she went to follow after him. She exited the tower entrance and almost let out an open gasp as Virgil was standing there at the tower entrance.

* * *

"You saw Entei?" Juliet inquired incredulously. She saw Seria shift a bit under her words; there must've been some kind of edge in her voice. Juliet frowned. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's fine…but…I didn't actually see Entei. I mean, I thought I did but…I guess it had only been a dream…" Up close, Seria was very timid, almost fragile with naivety. Juliet felt herself smile a bit.

_"What I would give to be that innocent again…"_ Her eyes flicked to Ryuu, who simply sat at Seria's side, who was herself sitting in one of the Pokemon center beds. It was strange that she was actually being treated there in the first place.

"There's reason why I brought her here." Juliet looked to the man.

"You are…?"

"That's unimportant," his stare was almost unnerving. Almost. "But Pioggia is best suited to treat burns." Juliet gave him a quizzical look.

"Pia-whatta?" A Buizel leapt onto Seria's bed then, his hands flashing modestly before becoming encased in a crystal blue. Juliet had managed to pick out a Riolu leaning against the wall in a loner-esque fashion. The Pokemon seemed to be eying her. She made a note at that but Ryuu's voice turned her away.

"This is the only place where a Pokemon is able to treat medically and quite frankly, human doctors seem to be at a loss when it comes to treating intense Pokemon inflicted wounds." Juliet looked to Seria.

"Don't worry, Ryuu is a bit stern, but once you get to know him, he's very good-natured." Juliet's lips curled sarcastically.

"Somehow I doubt that." Ryuu chuckled then.

"I guess you're one of the many who can't get by this appearance of mine." Juliet felt uncomfortable. It seemed as though Ryuu was gazing directly into her for some strange reason and it made her uncomfortable. She could feel an edge building up within her. Ryuu was grinning, albeit endearingly but it only seemed to make the feeling worse. The Buizel took hold of Seria's arm and the crystal aura spread through her body.

Seria exhaled slowly, a smile widening on her features and she patted the Pokemon, who simply nodded and stepped down and took his seat near Ryuu. Juliet needed to talk about something; anything.

"So," Juliet started, a bit of a nervous tension in her words. "You were speaking about Entei?"

"Oh, right… Entei…" She was quiet again. Was the experience really that traumatizing to her? "Ecruteak was empty and there wasn't a sign of anyone. I only had Starlight, Sky and Daniel." Juliet raised a brow and Seria quickly corrected herself. "That's Absol, Swablu and Eevee… But I had found my attention snagged by a tower of… gold or brass. Something like that." Juliet didn't understand and her face showed it.

"I'm not sure if I believe it," Ryuu chimed in. "It's understandable if you don't understand. But still, whether it's a dream or not, Miss Day was able to feel everything that went on in that dream, which would suggest some ties to our world. Entei still appeared before her." Juliet winded her fingers into her hair but immediately worked her finger loose.

"But what does it matter? Couldn't it have just been a dream anyway? A lot of people dream about legendaries, you know." Seria shook her head.

"I've never once thought of the beasts. At least not willingly. There are so many legends about them that I can't really stand the thought of them." She paused. "Besides, it wasn't until I met Virgil that I had even seen Entei and it was so random there was no way I could've dreamed it on purpose." Juliet's eyes narrowed.

"What does this have to do with him? Speaking of which, what did you do with his Pokemon?" Seria shrugged.

"I don't know. I've just felt…angrier since I met him. He's just… so mean of a person." Seria sighed and Ryuu spoke up as if taking her place in the conversation.

"Dewott is resting in the Pokemon infirmary section of the building. Pioggia can only do so much. A mastered technique is often very draining." Juliet thought of Victoria then and had remembered that the concept of "mastery" was still new and dangerous. She filed the thought away for another time.

"Do you really think meeting one person is really the trigger for you seeing Entei? I've met Virgil and I haven't had any of these dreams you're talking about." Again, Seria shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to speak with others you've been traveling with." Juliet looked to Ryuu and had been quick to strike a pose as the camera's flash went off. Ryuu grinned again. "I see some people are always prepared." Juliet didn't look back at either one of them as she faced the door.

"Thanks, but I think I should be going soon. Except one thing…" She turned back around. "You, Ryuu. Tell me who Victoria is. I've had a run-in with her and she says that if I want to know anything to look for a guy named Ryuu. Judging from your appearance and how strong you look, she was probably referring to someone like you."

Ryuu's brow quivered and a very faint shadow of emotion passed through him though it was far too subtle for Juliet to read.

"Victoria is a story for another time. My relation to her is not a public affair."

"My, my aren't we official?" This was Juliet's forte. She'd be able to tug the info out of him in no time. All she had to do is…

"I have no time for your transparent flirting Miss Grey. Victoria is to be a story for another time." For a moment, Juliet just stood there. He had thrown her wiles aside as though they were nothing and Juliet had extensive practice at the subject. She could spin a web around most people, the opposite gender especially. Ryuu, however, had shot her down before she had even got going. Juliet made a face before turning back to the door and disappearing from view.

"Ryuu," He turned back to Seria. "Am I the only person who knows why Victoria chooses to follow you?" Ryuu gave a subtle nod.

"Only because you're the first in a long while to genuinely look past this demeanor of mine."

* * *

Viola was practically breathing down Virgil's neck. She had prodded him with questions about the legendary beasts and Ho-oh. She had asked him about the Battle of Silver Mountain and whether he had any dreams regarding any of it. He blew her off every time. Her drive would only push her so far and Virgil knew that she'd never intentionally assume anything. She trailed behind him and Jaret, her face in perpetual thought.

"What happened to Viola? She seemed so much more easygoing before whatever crawled in her pants."

"She's an intellectual Virgil. Certain things are going to push her but…"

"But what?"

"Intellectuals always have some scientific explanation for everything. There's numerous different ideas on how the unknown works. Without that, there's only the unexplained and you have no idea how terrifying the idea of that is. She's looking so hard for some form of scientific explanation that I'm sure it's taking a toll on her. She needs a break…" Virgil only stared at Jaret.

"What's gotten into you?" Jaret said nothing and mumbled his next words so much that Virgil strained to her them.

"I understand more than you know…"

"Well, you've seemed to have taken a liking to her." Jaret furrowed his brow.

"I worry about a friend. Although she did bring up a good point…" Virgil pushed him slightly then.

"Then make sure you're as far from me as possible; I'm sick of hearing your damn questions." Virgil's voice softened then. "Morty knows what he's talking about…We'll just wait until we get everyone there at the gym or whatever." Virgil felt a pang. He had grown used to the pain, but the pain itself had grown stronger; it had nearly brought him to his knees but he managed to keep his face plain.

The three of them arrived at the Pokemon center. Virgil instinctively looked throughout the building first at the counter.

"Juliet?" She turned with a wink.

"I thought you guys would never come back." She looked past Virgil then, more so focused on Viola and Jaret. He wasn't able to tell if she was cautious about Viola or if there was something bothering her.

"Are you okay? You seem different…"

"Oh, no. Nothing…" Virgil gave her look but she made sure she didn't see it.

"Juliet," She looked to Viola, who was half-expecting an assuming glare. Instead, her mind had seemed elsewhere and her face showed it.

"Did something happen?" Viola, the same one who had accused her in the valley was asking about her. It seemed like such a sudden change that she felt it would be wrong to deny her. After all, Juliet figured that she was probably cringing inwardly. Viola had a good poker face. Juliet sighed and she pulled Viola aside.

"This stays between us, okay?" Viola looked back to Virgil and Jaret.

"Why should it? You seem as though you could know something important."

"Maybe it's personal." Viola frowned.

"It doesn't seem that way." Something seemed to pass over Viola's face and her eyes looked away for a moment. "I only mean to figure some things out." Juliet leveled her with a stare.

"Well, alright. I ran into Seria actually." There was slight look of surprise. To Juliet's surprise, Viola was grinning.

"The same one from the contest? Was it strange?"

"Because I was _supposed _to fight her in the Violet City contest?" Viola's grin grew into a smile at her emphasis. "Oh, I'm not that spiteful. Nothing nasty really even happened." Viola was still grinning but Juliet looked past it and instead decided to stare her down. It was as they had switched personalities.

"There's something about-"

""Virgil, right?" Viola interjected. Juliet nodded.

"Seria said she had seen Entei randomly after she had ran into Virgil." Juliet saw another feeling, close to open surprise pass over Viola.

"Do you know where she is now?" Juliet gave a gesture to the upper floor.

"Apparently, she's been there since yesterday. I guess she got thrashed pretty badly by some guy-"

"Cody." Viola's interruption was sudden and Juliet felt a slight feeling of offense but shut it away nonetheless. "Victoria was taunting Virgil…"

"What does that-"

"You're not getting it. She said he went on about some wealthy girl not giving up a Pokemon he wanted." Understanding showed through Juliet's features.

"I get you, but what's the relation between Cody and Victoria? She has some relation to that Ryuu guy and I don't feel too comfortable being around him let alone talking to him." There was a loud sigh from Virgil behind them.

"Can you girls hurry up? I'm getting a bit impatient." Juliet turned to Viola, who nodded before they both made their way back over to them. "What took so long? You weren't putting on make-up or anything like that were you?"

"If we were, two girls would be longer than ten minutes."

"Not really. Viola's all natural so I figured you'd be the one taking up the most time." Viola felt her cheeks light up despite herself. Juliet stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh shut up. Anyway, why is everyone here?" Virgil's face went taut.

"Touring reasons." Juliet gave a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

"Even saying a gym battle would've better than that." She looked to Jaret. "You're a nice guy. Mind telling me why we're in Ecruteak anyway?" Jaret scratched his head.

"No offense, but I'm curious as to why you even tagged along anyway. No one ever really got around to that." Juliet's fingers were in her hair again.

"I guess you can say, I like you guys."

"You mean Virgil?"

"Oh, shut it. Not to mention Ecruteak's a nice city. I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to hold a contest here. You tell me, why are you traveling with him?" Jaret went to answer but Virgil ended up cutting him off.

"Who cares why who's doing whatever they're doing. Just come on…" His voice trailed as he looked to the upper level of the Pokemon center. Everyone else's eyes followed and they saw Seria stepping out from one of the room, although clumsily. "Hey!" She seemed to jump before looking down at him. Virgil stifled a laugh. The rich girl deserved it for stealing Dewott. Then again, why did he care? From the looks of her, she couldn't have used any force to take the Pokemon if she tried.

"You're that trainer…"

"Yeah. I am." Seria stepped down the stairs slowly but Virgil grew impatient and instead met her halfway. "So, I hear you got my Dewott hurt pretty bad." His voice was low and edgy. It made her want to cringe.

"Well it was unintentional. I was attacked by some guy named Cody and-"

"Don't care. I just need to know where he is." Seria glared at him.

"I tried my best to make sure he didn't get hurt." Virgil scoffed.

"He wouldn't have gotten hurt if you never would've taken him." Seria's anger flared. This boy seemed to have a way with picking at her.

"He probably would've ended up hurt even if I didn't take him because you treat him like garbage!" Silence settled in the room Virgil gave a solid glare at her. Seria glared right back, completely unaffected. Oddly, it was Virgil who felt more unnerved.

"Well, I had expected you to be some soft spoken passive idiot. Are you trying to prove me wrong?"

"Virgil," Jaret's voice came from behind him but he ignored it.

"Are you trying to be tough?" Virgil leaned in and was sent sprawling back as Seria's punch threw him down the stairs and onto his back.

"I'm not angry nor am I violent… But people like you bother me! You're just like that 'Cody'!" Virgil stood and rubbed his nose, finding a little blood under it. She looked paper thin, but could punch surprisingly hard. Virgil shook his head, looking around a bit. He saw Ryuu standing at the top of the stairs and was certain everyone else did too; Ryuu was a hard person to miss. Virgil looked back to Seria, but she had walked past him to the reception desk. Nurse Joy nodded and brought two Pokemon out, one of them Virgil's Dewott, the other a Sneasel.

Virgil got to his feet to find Lucario at his side who must've found his way out as he was tumbling down the stairs. Seria turned back to Virgil with his Dewott. She knelt down to Dewott who turned to her, paying full attention to her. It was surprising to Virgil when he had figured that the otter would've disobeyed her outright.

_"Maybe she wasn't kidding…"_ The two Pokemon walked with Seria until they came face-to-face with Virgil. Seria was surprised that Sneasel hadn't made an attempt to attack anyone yet. Maybe it was just her she tried to make miserable? Seria threw the thought out and knelt again next to Dewott.

"I want you to have something." Dewott gave her a quizzical stare. He wasn't entirely trusting of her yet, but he remembered what she had done for him. Seria dug in her bag, pulling free a small necklace with a raindrop emblem in the center. "It's a Tide Incense. It'll make your water type attacks stronger. But I know how you like to train, so you can activate it whenever you need to." Dewott passed her a glance. It was like he was asking why she got it for him. Seria read his face right. "I had originally planned to have it as a way to get you to soften up, but now I just wanted to get it for you just because I could." Dewott looked down with a sigh. Seria frowned. She saw a tear drop against the tile.

The Pokemon was crying.

"Dewott, I-" The otter grabbed hold of her leg, giving her a brief hug before letting go. He turned his back to her disappeared behind Virgil's leg, his back to the entire situation. Virgil looked to Seria with a softened expression.

"He likes you."

"I guess I'm the only kindness he's ever really known." Virgil looked down then. He thought he had an understanding of Dewott when they had fought Jaret but it was only in a battle sense. Perhaps fighting was all Virgil knew how to do.

He saw Ryuu step near them. His camera wasn't in his hands as it usually was. Virgil opened his mouth but Jaret's voice came out first.

"Can we help you?" He shook his head.

"That isn't a way to greet someone. At least, it's not respectable." Jaret fought down his next response. He knew it would be something that was bound to get him into trouble. Sneasel gave a snarl and Seria was quick to return the Pokemon. She had forgotten the Pokemon hated sitting still.

"Anyways, I only wanted to return your Dewott. I think I'll be on my way now." Ryuu watched distantly before speaking.

"I think one of them has something they'd like to ask of you, Seria." She turned to Ryuu.

"What could he possibly want to ask of me besides another knuckle sandwich?" Ryuu grinned slightly, much to everyone's, especially Jaret's surprise.

"Not 'he', they. Just ask." Seria turned to Virgil. His face was normal and for once, not twisted in such an ugly sneer. It made him look all the more stranger to her.

"Is there something you need?" It was her turn to have the edge, to poke at Virgil and he seemed to react the exact same way she would've but she could see he fought against the urge to cringe.

"No. No there isn't." Viola nudged him and that surprised him. He figured it would've been Jaret but then again, Ryuu seemed to have him too distracted to focus on anything else.

"On the contrary, yes." Virgil turned to her.

"What!? We don't have anything to ask her!"

"You have secrets you want to keep from her Virgil. I don't know what they are and I wish you'd tell us. But I feel as though she's supposed to tag along with us." Virgil was quiet.

"I see things that you'll never understand."

"So you say. It seems like you fear being an outcast." Virgil shook his head. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"You're wrong." Viola closed her eyes then opened them slowly.

"Then as your friends, can you tell us why you keep these secrets?" Virgil kept his mouth shut.

"That can wait until we get to Morty." Among them, only Jaret showed an understanding of why.

* * *

Morty looked over them all.

"This is quite a group you have here." Morty looked to Ryuu and held his gaze for a few seconds. Ryuu was different than all of them. The man seemed to have his own agenda but Morty could sense nothing but good intentions at the same time. He turned back to the others.

"I brought em' with the exception of the tall and gaudy in the back and the naive one." Jaret gave him an elbow jab. Morty nodded once. Morty had led them all to the Bell Tower. He had his own inquiries; he needed to find out about Virgil. Since they had met near the gym, Morty had found Virgil an interesting being. It was almost as though he were living two separate lives. That, or someone was resting within him.

"I take it you must be here for historical reasons regarding Ho-oh." Gengar appeared at his side then. "And I guess you have good enough intentions. Gengar didn't go the offensive." Virgil glared.

"Get on with it!" Morty held up a hand.

"The anger is still not your own. I sense malevolence around you, and it grows stronger with every moment you spend in Ecruteak, even more so with every moment you spend in this tower. This force wants to get out." Morty looked over all of them again. He could see Viola's intrigued expression as she looked at Virgil, who himself was glowering ferociously. Without a doubt, Virgil was contemplating killing him on the spot but yet he held himself there in place, fighting back whatever was prodding him. Virgil was ever so close to being feral in the truest sense.

Virgil could hear his own heart thumping in his ears, could feel the banging inside his chest growing stronger, more violent. It was as though a rope had snapped.

Virgil was on his feet snarling something incoherent. Jaret went to stop him and grabbed hold of Virgil. He kept moving forward with ease as though Jaret's solid weight didn't even faze him. Ryuu jumped into the mix then as well. Virgil threw Jaret away and turned to Ryuu.

"If you honestly think you're going to stop me, think again." Virgil was grinning now evilly now, leagues different from usual grin. Jaret picked himself back up and he looked at Virgil.

"Virgil, what the hell!?" Jaret stopped then. The grin he saw on his face somewhat reminded him of Victoria's.

"Ah, _Virgil_. So withdrawn, so vulgar. He just didn't know what he wanted or…He had no idea what to do when he found that he needed all of you."

"Morty…. what did you do…?" The gym leader turned to Juliet.

"I did nothing, but this was bound to happen."

"What are you talking about!?" Juliet was caught off guard then, and Virgil was inches from her face. Juliet frowned irritably and she went to punch him. Virgil, cold and efficient quickly seized hold of her

"Such a pretty young face. If only you were blonde. If only…" Virgil grinned.

"You sound so different…" Virgil grabbed a hold of her chin.

"Only for you, my sweet."

"Avia, Psychic." Virgil turned to Ryuu and was immediately blown from his feet, a strange relic looking Pokemon at his side. Something about the two of them together made Virgil all the more annoyed.

"You own an ancient Pokemon like Sigilyph? Well, the great city Alph was destroyed long before my time. Tell me, boy, where do you come from?" Ryuu raised a brow.

"Boy? I'm interested to know exactly who it is that has control of Virgil's body now."

Morty of Ecruteak went for a poke-ball. This was something he had seen in his visions. His bond to ghost Pokemon had allowed him such a power. He had already known that he would not have any chance to explain the legend of Ho-oh and he figured there was no need to. A resident of Blackthorn City was among them. She would have some understanding of all Johto legends. The other flat-haired intellectual seemed as though she knew some legends as well.

"Virgil!" Virgil had just recovered and he threw a glare over his shoulder.

"Virgil? Please, I refer to be called-"

"Marus," Virgil turned again, this time facing Viola. "You're here and inside Virgil for whatever reason." Marus grinned.

"Maybe some other time, gorgeous." Viola narrowed her eyes.

"I see you two have some things in common."

"Only I'm much deadlier."

"Tell me why you have control of him. _Now_."

"Forceful words for a girl who understands so little." Ryuu stepped up next to her, along with the others. Morty stood on the opposite side of them all, his Gengar at his side.

"But how? You fought Ho-oh so long ago!" Marus shrugged smugly.

"I have yet to fulfill my goal. It's funny you mention that damn bird. I have plans for him." He spat the words contemptuously. He looked acutely, first at Viola, then Jaret and again at Seria. "The three beasts chose the three of you huh? I guess they're not all as mythic as you moderns have made them seem."

"Your analysis of the beasts is inaccurate, Marus."

"Is it really, Morty? A modern man with weak ties to my time knows nothing. A weak fool like you could never even hope to survive at the foot of Mt. Silver." There was something that made him look at Seria. "I can feel Entei's energy swirling about you as I can the energy of the other two. Viola and…"

An Arcanine rushed him then, throwing a few swipes after Marus who flew by them, faster than any of them thought possible. Arcanine growled, chagrined at Marus's indifference. Arcanine exhaled and flames rushed forward. Marus grinned. He placed a hand forward and the flames spiraled closer into his palm before disappearing. Marus finished his sentence then.

"Jaret." Jaret reached for another poke-ball. "You're who Virgil considers a close friend, aren't you?"

"What does that matter?" Marus laughed again.

"I suppose I should really show you who I am." There was the sound of a prominent heartbeat. It resonated through the tower halls. Then, Marus's presence receded; the heartbeat still remained.

* * *

Virgil fell to the ground on his knees panting heavily. It was just like it had been just outside Ecruteak. He understood the connection between himself and Marus and why he dreamed so much of the boy.

Marus was within him. He and Virgil somehow, were one and the same. Virgil's dreams were Marus's memories.

"Virgil…?" He looked up and saw Viola and the others, all looking at him inquisitively. "Are you alright?" Virgil looked over them all blankly.

"I…guess so…" Virgil stood then. He noted that his sharp hearing had seemed dulled down. What was even stranger was that the pangs in his chest were entirely absent. He heard the loud thumping of a heart then. "What's that?"

"We don't know," Jaret replied. You went kind of nuts and started calling yourself Marus, claiming that you need to show us 'who you really are'." Virgil panted heavily.

"He's…breaking loose…"

"He's what?"

"He's getting loose!" Jaret and the others watched intrigued, Juliet and Seria with a little worry. Virgil was far from hysterical but the mention of Marus seemed to change him drastically. Virgil felt the familiar pangs then but elsewhere. They tore at his back, synonymous with the heartbeat.

The heartbeat slowed then.

Virgil fell to his knees, placing his head downwards. Only Viola saw tears strike the floor.

"Virgil!" She ran in close. Marus's voice resonated through the halls.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you." Viola ignored him and moved on. Jaret and Ryuu went after her. They all stopped as they saw something shapeless, like a specter rise from Virgil's body. It was tugging away violently distorting as it did so. It was as though the specter and Virgil were connected.

Marus and Virgil _were_connected. The lone warrior that fought Ho-oh in her vision was Marus and for whatever reason he rested within Virgil. It had to be Marus's relation to Ho-oh, whatever it was, that allowed her, Jaret and Seria to see the legendary beasts. He had said something about being "chosen" but he was far too vague.

"_That would explain why Virgil has been a catalyst for everything…"_

Viola suddenly understood. She looked back to Seria who also seemed to have the same face of understanding, then to Jaret who donned it as well. Ryuu's face was expressionless, a simple shade of vague curiosity. He would be reaching for his camera at such a scene. Only Juliet seemed lost and afraid.

She knelt by Virgil with Jaret and Ryuu, attempting to pull him away from Marus. Virgil gritted his teeth in effort. He was fighting down the urge to scream. He ground his teeth together furiously. Marus was flashing in his mind now. He watched Silver Villaga be razed down. He saw Marus and Bitey fighting their hardest, breaking through every encirclement of human and Genesect. He saw people die, he saw people eaten alive and chaos unfurl. It wouldn't have been any different from his ordinary dreams.

Except they were not fragments.

The pain was too great and Virgil cut loose in a blood-curdling scream.


	18. Recovery

_**Jaret King belongs to aggies2015**_

_**Viola Almach belongs to Ariesbird**_

_**Juliet Grey belongs to Dolcebrio**_

_**Seria Day belongs to Kittynip**_

_**Ryuu Sinclair belongs to Tendou Souji**_

_**Cody Frost belongs to Hodge Podge '97**_

_**Victoria Reed is belongs to Lord Farquaad**_

A/N: In this chapter, I'll provide a key for a certain part. The original plan was to use a different font for it when I typed it up. Since the site is all one font, I had to change some things unfortunately. Key is as follows:

_Italics: Thoughts_

**_Italics & Bold: Flashback_**

Hopefully, that doesn;t look too sloppy. Sorry guys, but if you could, can you just review this chapter and tell me how this works out. I'd appreciate it. Without further adieu, enjoy, or hate. I don't care which.

* * *

Jaret sat outside the room. Viola sat next to him. From time to time, she would give him a caring glance. He felt as though she thought she knew how he was feeling. They had all seen it but none of them could believe it. Seria sat with them as well though she kept her eyes averted.

"What happened to him…?" Jaret kept his gaze to the tile. It was though he hadn't even heard Juliet. Juliet asked again, this time pointing her eyes at Viola.

"We saw what happened. The spectral presence had to be him."

"But...how? I've never seen or heard him." No one was aware of Jaret's hands shaking slightly.

"Only Jaret, Seria and I have ever seen him. I'm sure Virgil has but Marus is…" She caught herself "Was a part of Virgil. There's no telling where he could really be…" Viola sighed and she turned to Jaret. "Jaret…" He turned away.

Seria kept quiet, her eyes flicking to the empty seat next to her. Ryuu had taken his leave as mysteriously as he had appeared. She had grown fond of him; he had, in a way, saved her life.

"Virgil…" Jaret's voice was deep and somehow, dark. It was sullen and drab though little flecks of anger blotted through here and there. "We saw him but could do nothing about it…" Viola placed a hand on his shoulder but he turned away from her vehemently. "I was his friend… and I let him down…"

"You did what you could-"

"But it wasn't enough. Once Marus pulled free of Virgil, he left him there to die…" Jaret felt his voice rising uncontrollably and before he knew it, he had spilled over. "He formed there like some…some ghost and just attacked… He wanted to kill him for whatever reason and I couldn't stop him!" Viola clenched her jaw. Juliet took to the fore.

"But Virgil didn't die. They're working on him intensively as we speak. They even let Virgil's Lucario in for his Heal Pulse at Ryuu's sugges-"

"Why…?" Juliet felt herself tense up in self-defense. His sudden outburst had managed to rattle her a bit, but she made sure none were able to see it. "Why does it always seem to be about Ryuu? Always, always always! I don't understand him! Does he see things? Is he even… human? He's odd but yet so strong… And Virgil is _my_ friend! Why wasn't I strong enough to help him!? What does that say about my strength!?" His voice lowered again. "How am I supposed to protect those close to me if there are people as good as Ryuu or as…strange as Marus out there…?" His eyes fell back to the tile. He hadn't wanted to see the expression on the girls faces. Seria remained quiet and he was surprised that Viola hadn't had some rebuttal waiting for him. It was as if they all waited for him to burn himself out. But what good would that do?

He stood abruptly.

"Jaret, wait." Viola's voice was soft but he marched right past her. He sort of felt guilty for it but he pushed it away. He was considerate and easygoing and could make friends even with people like Virgil; it had always been his strength but what good was making friends if he wasn't strong enough to protect them? He stepped free of the sterile building and almost immediately he bolted in a random direction. He needed to get as far away from that building as possible.

_"Ryuu…" _ The name had nearly roared from him in a rage. He had beaten him so easily, so effortlessly. There was always someone better, he knew. But the window between Jaret and another was never as wide as it was now. He had made up his mind. He was going to beat Ryuu; only then would he be convinced he had the strength he needed.

* * *

Jaret had left the three of them sitting awkwardly in silence. Juliet kept her gaze transfixed forward while Seria looked away passively. Viola was the only one who looked to each of them.

"We're here in this situation. Might as well make the best of it, right?" Juliet didn't respond but Seria looked in her direction. She looked a ways less timid than when they had initially first met.

"Yeah, because having a friend in the dumps and another dead and/or dying is a totally salvageable situation." Viola gave a glare in Juliet's direction who responded with a roll of her eyes and a shrug of her shoulders. Viola turned away from her. She'd have to deal with her childish games.

"Seria-"

"You must be wanting to know about Silver Mountain…" Seria's sudden interjection threw her off a bit. Viola blinked a few times despite herself. Seria sighed and something in her face seemed to change. Viola realized that she had begun rubbing one of her hands incessantly. Viola lifted her gaze to find an emboldened Seria.

"_Where did this sudden change come from?"_

"The people of Blackthorn are very much disciplined when it comes to history. I guess you can say it's one of those places." Seria stopped then, gauging Viola's reaction before continuing. "Well, judging from what we saw, Marus was the one we saw in our dreams or whatever they are." Seria paused again, and then chuckled. "I guess you already know all this?" Viola nodded.

"I need to know if you know something new. Did you know about Marus at all?" Seria shook her head.

"I've never heard anything about him. I was just as surprised as you were when I saw him…" Viola looked away in in vexation. What did Marus want and exactly why were the three legendary beasts so important? Better yet, what made them be "chosen" by them as Marus put it? Viola glanced to Juliet, who was still looking at the cool silver of the doors lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

"_I had hoped they would never get involved."_

"_I wish I had never met them."_

"_Why do I dream of him?"_

* * *

**_A young man not too much older than him stood there in the door way, seemingly awkward for having had shown up so randomly. Virgil raised a brow. Was this what his mother's hysteria all about? Virgil scratched his head, more so out of awkwardness than actual tiredness._**

**_"So, who're you?" The boy's awkward air disintegrated and he made his way to a chair and gave a grin after sitting down._**

**_"I think you should know." Virgil felt a slight trickle of annoyance at that but he was careful to hide it. There was a slight edge in the boy's voice that suggested he had to have been bragging. Virgil stared at him blankly, hoping he'd get the hint, instead, the boy sat there staring back._**

* * *

**_"Tch, it's just you and me kid. You don't really need friends anyway. You just got good ol' Marus. Sound good?"_**

**_"Yeah!"_**

* * *

**_Virgil rushed down the stairs. The building seemed to spiral even though he knew that it was impossible. He was back on the second tier and was nearly to the first._**

**_He ran smack into someone. Virgil shook his head as he lay on his back. He had inadvertently flipped over someone. He rubbed his head in confusion and familiar agitation._**

**_"Hey would it kill you to-"_**

**_"I'm sorry for the sudden collision and I'm sorry for interrupting you."_**

**_"What in the…" She bowed, more so out of the fact she nothing else to say. She turned and hurried up the stairs. She had just disappeared from sight when Virgil called after her. "You're too late. All the action is done up there." She stopped._**

**_"You're certain of this?"_**

**_"Well, you could go up there and find out." There was something of a defeated sigh and she reappeared at the top of the stairwell. Virgil took a moment to observe her, remembering that it had been a __while__ since he'd seen someone appealing to the eye. He grinned sheepishly, and Viola felt the heat of embarrassment come to her face._**

* * *

"_Friends…They're…friends…"_

* * *

**_"Shouldn't you be going to some party in that glossy thing?"_**

**_"You mean the dress?"_**

**_"Whatever."_**

**_"I could go, but I normally don't go without a date."_**

**_"Oh, cut it out." The girl shrugged again laughed a bit. "I'd only go to do whatever, not to go with you." She gave yet another shrug._**

**_"It'd be fine by me. You'd just be missing out." Virgil felt a desperate need to change the subject._**

**_"Forget about all that. Tell me why-"_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Who cares why? You should just tell me why a dressy girl is even here." She grinned again._**

**_"I should?" Virgil turned his back to her then._**

**_"Or don't. No skin off my bones." She wrinkled her face in distaste at that._**

**_"Well aren't you by the book_?"**

* * *

**"_Typical rich princess garbage..."_**

**_"I want you to have something." Dewott gave her a quizzical stare. He wasn't entirely trusting of her yet, but he remembered what she had done for him. Seria dug in her bag, pulling free a small necklace with a raindrop emblem in the center. "It's a Tide Incense. It'll make your water type attacks stronger. But I know how you like to train, so you can activate it whenever you need to." Dewott passed her a glance. It was like he was asking why she got it for him. Seria read his face right. "I had originally planned to have it as a way to get you to soften up, but now I just wanted to get it for you just because I could." Dewott looked down with a sigh. Seria frowned. She saw a tear drop against the tile._**

**_The Pokemon was crying._**

* * *

_**"Poor. Fickle. Creature."**_

* * *

Virgil shot up as fluorescent lights were beating down on him as the room came into view. There was bustle all around him and he simply took a moment to take in his surroundings.

"A hospital…" The words were murmurs under his breath. It had taken him a second to remember. He was in the tower with Morty and the others and…

The rest of it hazed up. He grunted in discontent. He had remembered the pain but nothing between then and stepping foot in the tower. Virgil felt strange. Something had left him though he wasn't sure what. It suddenly dawned on him what had just happened. He had been dreaming again and for some odd reason, he dreamed of them, of his friends.

Except the last one. He had saw the Phoenix and it had spoken three solemn words: Poor. Fickle. Creature.

"I see you're awake." Virgil turned to one of the assistant and stared blankly. He watched in silence as the assistant proceeded to check the machines and his vital signs. "To be quite honest, we had no idea how, but your insides were messed up pretty bad. Like someone tore through them." No response. The assistant stopped, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "You really don't say much, do you?"

Silence.

"Well, "The assistant had finished whatever routine he had been assigned. "Just take it easy and rest up." And he was gone.

Virgil stared at where the assistant had been. Better yet, Virgil had barely known he was there despite his eyes following his every movement. He was here because of something, or rather, someone. It all abruptly clicked to him and the recollection of Marus tearing away from him had painted itself in his mind in full. He looked to his shaking hands. Deep down, he had always known. He had heard Marus's voice since birth and never once did his parents question it. He had always felt as though something had wanted to get out. But still…

He had lost something he was so used to. He thought back to his dream. It had only been fragments of a whole, much like he had seen Marus's memories. That had actually been the first time Virgil was conscious of his own memories. It was always someone else doing the remembering. He listened to the steady beat of the monitor at his side. He chuckled.

"I should be dead." He laughed at himself. Even his voice was softer than he was used to. Marus had been so prominent a presence he found himself actually wishing the guy was still a part of him. Here he was, Virgil Mathison, reputed Indigo League trainer strapped to a hospital bed and monitored as if he were some novice. He stared indefinitely at the monitor again, the steady beating becoming something of an entrapment. He jolted from the bed then, tearing the equipment from his skin. Marus was free of him to do whatever he liked although Virgil didn't understand how he got there the in the first place. He understood that Marus was a part of him and that had been causing the dreams, but now he needed to find out why.

* * *

"Why would you do something like that?" It was the first and more than likely the only time he would see Viola in something even loosely resembling a livid rage. Virgil gave a lighthearted chuckle.

"Relax, would you? I'm fine and dandy."

"You're so reckless. It's going to get you killed." Another laugh.

"You're nineteen years late on that estimate. I'm surprised I'm still alive myself." Juliet watched him. In such a short time, she and Virgil had grown worlds apart. At the valley, they had seemed so close to being the same person, but now he was…different. His commentary was all in good nature and almost never snide how it used to be. There's was so much going on with him that it made her head spin.

She watched him Viola bicker back and forth before Viola pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"I'll never understand you."

"That's a lie. You're too 'genius girl' for that." He turned to Juliet with an illuminating smile. She somehow found it less appealing than his usual sardonic smirk and she looked away. Viola was in the midst of yet another reprimand when Virgil held up his hand. She followed his eyes to Juliet. Viola, upon this realization sighed and turned back. She figured he would've wanted to be alone with her. Seria picked up fast and followed Viola away from the scene.

"Why so sullen?" Grey only looked at Virgil. Her gaze was something wistful, almost needing. Virgil frowned as he figured very quickly that she was hurt alongside confused. She shrugged, prompting an inward grin from Virgil. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that her eyes told him everything.

"Doesn't seem that way. You look really distant." She scoffed.

"At least I'm not that photographer weirdo from earlier. He's the distant one. I'm amazed he could pull it off so well though. Most people who try to be the distant cool guy are usually the dumb ones." She could tell Virgil was staring at her intently. He wanted her to turn to him but Juliet was far too aware and kept her gaze roaming the building.

"Why don't you try looking at me? I'm sure that'll make you feel less awkward." Juliet didn't respond. Virgil sighed. "Well, I tried. If you're giving me a 'taste of my own medicine', then you're doing a good job." He went toward the exit of the building.

"You're different." Virgil stopped then but Juliet kept on. Her voice seemed to quiver here and there as she spoke but Juliet rushed her words. "I had figured we were similar or one in the same. You're so...chipper that you couldn't be the same person…" He kept his back to her and Juliet clenched her eyes shut. Virgil was probably the closest thing like her and he was changing before her eyes.

"Juliet," She fought the urge to look up at him. He titled her head upwards. She felt like crying then, but it would be so pointless of her to do so. She was surprised she hadn't done so already. She had lost so many friends that it probably had lost its effect a while back. "I'm your friend." Virgil leaned in closer to her ear. What he had told her had nearly made her heart stop.

He retreated and walked out the door, meeting up with Viola and Seria. Juliet watched as they sat outside, more than likely talking about Marus. He was grinning casually, nothing like his usual cynical smirk. It was his own sense of cynicism and callousness that she had found alluring in the first place. Both of them had seemed so…hardened by everything. Her mind floated back to someone else.

Marus.

When he had been a part of Virgil, Virgil was...closer to her than she had ever felt since her little sister had been killed. In reluctance, she rummaged through the poke balls on her waist, detaching one and staring at it intently. Within, it held Luxray. He was by far one of her best fighters. Eve came to mind again and her grip tightened around the ball, so much that she thought she had heard one of the hinges come undone. Aghast, she dropped the ball, letting it hit the tile and roll away to the opposite wall. Again, she stared at it for a long minute, expecting to see the Pokemon emerge.

Nothing happened.

She shook her fear loose. Tux was different. He had been with her for a while and she had raised him from a small cub. He was also incredibly strong-willed. Juliet suddenly felt silly for thinking otherwise of him but a part of her still held on to what his species had done to her sister. It seemed that that part of her would never forget.

* * *

Ryuu stood outside the Bell Tower. He had decided against taking pictures of the place though its beauty was quite enrapturing. He thought of Virgil and his group of friends. They were all brought together by something much larger than themselves. Avia had told him through the connection they shared. He looked down at his hands. A fine line between humanism and something else was thin. He had achieved Mastery with a great deal of his Pokemon but never had he ever come across such effects.

He felt Avia hovering behind him again but looked off to Kaito and Pioggia in the distance. Kaito was off rummaging through the outskirts of the area more than likely looking for something he could snatch and test his speed and cleverness. Ryuu turned to the Buizel next, who sat virtually still and completely unmoving; he felt Avia hover even closer but he didn't turn around.

A crash emanated from somewhere out of view and Avia was there in a single instant, pulling Kaito away from whatever he had found. The Riolu struggled defiantly before giving up and she released the Pokemon, assuming her spot again behind Ryuu. Kaito shot her a glare, but her expression remained indecipherable.

He heard a voice and his vision seemed to flash then, it was different from Avia's voice. It was more like…_hers._ He placed a hand over his eyes before slowly removing it. There was no sign of Victoria and yet he had heard her voice. She would more than likelybe appearing before him shortly.

"_Does my power frighten you?"_ Avia's voice rang through his ears. _"Your method of training is through powerful bonds between yourself and us Pokemon, correct?"_ Ryuu's face contorted in something resembling pain. It was normally a hassle when Avia spoke through her mind. It was not intentional; it simply happened.

"_I wasn't…aware this was possible."_

"_Mastery is a very mysterious concept. Certain abilities of the Pokemon may be shared with the human should these things happen. That is why you hear voices of those who may appear."_

"_Then why don't these precognitive powers work when in battle?"_

"_It is not the true intention of your heart, is it Ryuu? Above all, you humans must master things just as we Pokemon do, correct?"_ Ryuu frowned. He heard the trees whistle then in what would've ordinarily been dead silence. He turned to the direction to find a familiar face standing there,

"I found you. Finally." At her side, stood the young boy Cody. There was a brash looking grin on his face.

"What's going on, sourpuss?" Ryuu 's frown deepened, and Pioggia cracked an eye open to survey the situation. "Sis has been looking for you this whole time! Not to mention I kinda wondered where you went too." He grinned, and Ryuu's frown didn't change. His eyes flicked to Victoria.

"What are you doing here?" Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Did you not just hear Cody? I came here to get you, and that's what I'm gonna do." Ryuu felt a sneer well up within him.

"What for?" She grinned menacingly and her voice lowered.

"What do you mean 'what for'? I came to beat you, that's what!" Kaito had jumped to Ryuu's side now alongside Pioggia who was still watching with distant intrigue. Ryuu sighed, his expression somewhat defeated,

"You haven't changed." Victoria sneered. "You've…remained the same."

"Whatever works, right?" There was a flash of anger from Ryuu then and he made a bold step forward, and Victoria withdrew one. She felt a strangle tingle run through her. She would definitely get back at him if he was really invoking fear into her.

"No, it's not like that. Why don't you understand anything?" Victoria looked away in defiance.

"I make a living for myself. Pokemon thieving is what I do and I'm damn good at it. I even sometimes keep a Pokemon or two." She took a ball from her bag. Ryuu felt a voice emanate from it, speaking in a strange accent that could he could only place as terrible and deliberate French. "I picked up this Gardevoir on the way to Ecruteak. Better yet, I even snagged a Charizard."

She was bragging and Ryuu didn't reach for a poke ball just yet. Instead, Kaito did what he knew he would do at every single encounter with Victoria. He attacked.

Cody was quick on his feet and one of his Pokemon snapped free at his command from its ball.

"Magmortar, Fire Blast!" Kaito slid by the blast expertly, moving in but sliding to a halt, nearly falling into Magmortar's Flame Body trap. Kaito leapt back defensively, assuming that Magmortar would follow him, but was caught off guard by Cody's next command. "Fry the trainer. Sis says she can't stand looking at him." Magmortar turned to Ryuu, his hands mechanizing into the gaping cannons. "Fire-"

Ryuu's body snapped loose with speed, moving past Magmortar. He was close enough to feel the intense heat bursting from the Pokemon. It's body was seemingly a cauldron all its own. Magmortar turned to swing an arm at him but Ryuu mimicked Kaito and moved away.

"Kaito!" The Riolu nodded, running in close once more. "Vacuum Wave!" Kaito was quick, and gave a single clap and a shockwave jutted forth. The attack hit its mark. However, Magmortar stood, only shaking his head slightly. His already strange grin grew even more eerie as it widened somewhat.

"Come on, Ryuu. Vicky said you're much better than that!" Cody stuck his tongue out mockingly. Ryuu passed a moment's glance at Victoria. Her abrasive mask and grin was gone, replaced with her familiar awe. She definitely hadn't changed. Magmortar pointed a cannon in Kaito's direction. "Wrap it up! Psychic!"

The Pokemon gave off a slight pulse as its eyes began to glow. It made a gesture forward and another pulse was shot forth. Kaito performed the exact same move to a tee, copying the attack effortlessly. The two attacks clashed and only struggled for mere seconds before Kaito's counter attack pressed through and knocked the Magmortar from his feet.

"What happened!?" Victoria placed an arm in front of Cody then. Her voice was soft as she spoke and Cody noticed she had a certain gaze as she stared at Ryuu.

"He's really good with that Copycat of his. I'll take care of him, okay?" Cody was speechless.

"Hey sis. I thought you said you hated him…"Victoria was quiet and gave a surprisingly girly giggle.

"I do, but there's…more to it than that." She ruffled his hair lovingly. "You just stop Magmortar from going ballistic. He's nowhere near done, but just let me and Kingdra do the talking." She smiled and Cody returned the sentiment. She turned to Kaito and his trainer, each waiting to see who she would summon. Instead, Victoria kept about her strange gaze. Ryuu sighed again.

"Kaito, that's enough." Riolu shot him a disappointed glance. "I don't think she'll fight." Kaito turned to Pioggia, giving him a thumbs up like gesture. Instead, the Buizel grimaced at the violence. Kaito raised a brow before shrugging his shoulders. Fighting wasn't everything, but it was a way to get the blood pumping. Of course, there was always the prospect of getting something too.

"How much better have you gotten?" Her question was sincere and had he not known her, Ryuu would've figured she was an ordinary woman. His reply was curt.

"Better with time." Victoria's eyes fell from his, looking to his side before darting back to his form and holding his gaze.

"You know, I hate you." The words struck Ryuu surprisingly hard. "You beat me twice before." Her voice held no trace of anger. Instead, it was something more befitting of reminiscence. She had begun walking sheepishly to his right, her eyes all over the Bell Tower and its surroundings.

"But we've all lost some time or another." Victoria smiled.

"But…you have an insane knack for battles. My whole team lost without even making a dent in that Riolu of yours."

"You were far too confident." Victoria made a mocking gesture with her hands.

"Don't you think I know that?" Ryuu said nothing. "I was the champion of Unova then. Two years ago, I had finally become the champion, beating 256 out and the Elite Four, only to be thrown aside so effortlessly."

"But you became champion a second time, didn't you sis?" Cody piped from behind her.

"Yeah, and lost again to the same guy… And he had even given me some really great tips." She gave a playfully accusing glare to Ryuu and he smiled, even if she had intention of killing him.

"Mastery," Ryuu chimed in. "But I fail to understand…why do you hate me? Surely that isn't all." Victoria's eyes were cast down as if she were watching something crawl away.

"I'm surprised you never really figured it out. You were my best friend at one point. But you said thieving wasn't the way to go…" Ryuu's eyes widened with understanding.

"You're…referring to that whole thing again…?"

"It's all I knew how to do… And you wanted me to just, learn something else." Her eyes were closed and her hands were trembling in visible anger now. "Besides, not only were you my best friend but… you had been… so much more than that." Ryuu shifted uncomfortably. He was never one too good at dealing with emotional people and was even less so with estranged emotional people.

He went to speak, but stopped and turned to the entrance of the Bell Tower. Standing there was yet another familiar face.

"Ryuu, you and I have unfinished business." It was the young man from Virgil's group, arguably the best of them. Jaret King stood there in the entrance looking over the situation. His face was contorted in pure disapproval. "So you're involved with Icky Vicky over there huh?"

"Jaret, listen-"

"No thanks." He turned to Victoria and made note of the younger teenager sitting near her, a Magmortar standing tall behind him. "You two will be next on my list." The words passed right over Victoria, whose gaze was focused on Ryuu. The man stared right back at her.

"Jaret, help me defeat them." Ryuu said. For a moment, Jaret thought about asking why. Why should he help someone he considered a fierce rival and inevitably someone he had to surpass? Instead, he made a slight huff, taking up position next to Ryuu.

"Alright, but after them, it's you and me. We never got to finish our battle. Although I find Icky Vicky to be an interesting character, She's acting like she has a heart." Ryuu cringed inwardly but said nothing. He was far too busy thinking of a way to save Victoria.


	19. A Heart

_**Jaret King belongs to aggies2015**_

_**Viola Almach belongs to Ariesbird**_

_**Juliet Grey belongs to Dolcebrio**_

_**Seria Day belongs to Kittynip**_

_**Ryuu Sinclair belongs to Tendou Souji**_

_**Cody Frost belongs to Hodge Podge '97**_

_**Victoria Reed is belongs to Lord Farquaad**_

* * *

Eevee rolled to Jaret's feet but stood back up defiantly.

"Eevee, that's enough!" The Pokemon's rambunctious side got the better of her and she steeled her weakened legs. Cody's Arcanine appeared in front of her and inhaled to deal the finishing blow.

"Quick Attack, get out of there!" Cody sat cross legged, giving a scratch to his head, striking an uncanny resemblance to Virgil for a split-moment. It was more than likely because the guy did it so much.

"Extreme Speed," he said with a bored yawn. Eevee lunged but Arcanine's form appeared before her and she bounced from the dog. Arcanine barked once and vanished, undoubtedly heading for his opponent. Jaret clenched his teeth in frustration. He was worried about little Eevee and how surly and headstrong she was at times, nearly _all_ the time.

"Dig!" Cody rolled his eyes.  
"Sis always told me to think clearly whenever I got into a fight…" He yawned again. "You don't look like you're doing a good job at it." Jaret glared as Eevee dug into the ground below her. She had nearly disappeared from view when she gave a squeak of surprise.

"Eevee! What's-" the Pokemon was flung from the hole. The earth around the hole had seemed to become mush then and a Pokemon emerged swiftly. Sand whipped around it as it fluttered its wings.

"Vibrava, Sand Tomb it." The bugs wings stopped then before speeding up, this time directed at Eevee's feet. Eevee let out another startled cry as the earth around her feet became muck once again and she began to sink. Cody's Arcanine closed in then. Eevee waited for the pain. She was sure she'd be able to recover. But as she suspected, it never came.

She had half-expected Arcanine to be the one saving her again, and would more than likely move on to lecture her about having tact as well knowing her opponent. He spoke as though he didn't have his bouts of recklessness either. Her mouth hung open a bit at who she saw though. It was the small blue dog that belonged to that other trainer. To Ryuu.

"Hey! Pay attention to me!" Jaret's eyes flung over to Victoria, who was more than likely referring to Ryuu. She had seemed to long for his attention for whatever reason. Jaret snorted slightly. What was so important about him? Why was he so much…stronger? Jaret clenched his eyes for a moment.

_"I don't have time to think about that. Gotta focus on the fight. On…"_ Vibrava's screech nearly knocked from his feet, wresting from his thoughts. Vibrava inhaled, as did Kaito. Both of them exhaled a mighty gust of breath. He turned back to Victoria; her Kingdra moving too fast to see, striking out at Ryuu himself. Ryuu went to his waist to draw another Pokemon loose as his Riolu was too busy defending _his_ Eevee.

Jaret shook his head. Everything was strangely moving too fast for him. Such a feeling had never happened before. They all seemed to be moving too fast for him. Victoria's attention was focused on Ryuu and only Ryuu. Jaret could see her face contorted strangely as if she were holding something back. She probably had no idea how to deal with her emotions. She made him think of Virgil.

"Vibrava!" Cody's words pierced Jaret's thoughts again. Jaret watched as the Pokemon slid to Cody unconscious before Cody. Kaito laughed in triumph. Cody was standing now, glad smirk writing over his face. "Sis, you weren't kidding. Kaito's really strong." Victoria shrugged.

"I guess Ryuu got the better of me… again. I was supposed to take care of him…" Her voice shook with palpable frustration. Her glare never left Ryuu however. Ryuu held her gaze,.

"Jaret," Jaret snapped to attention then.

"W-what?"

"You seem shaken. Why don't you rest? I'll take care of the both of them." Jaret's eyes widened in indignation the suggestion.

"There's no way I'm doing that! You're not _that_ much stronger than me!" Jaret thought he saw Ryuu's stone features crack for a moment. He blinked a few times to be certain but all he saw was the same stern distant expression. Jaret turned to Eevee; she was slumped next to him in exhaustion. He gritted his teeth as he looked back to Cody. He was so young, yet so strong. It was more than likely something to do with that Victoria and that undoubtedly led back to Ryuu.

"Jaret, I honestly believe y-"

"Shut up!" Ryuu kept his eyes on Victoria, who was uncharacteristically passive. None of her Pokemon were at her side. She brushed her hair behind her ear; the gesture made him grin a little to which she only looked away, seemingly embarrassed. Cody shot her a quizzical expression but turned his attention back to Jaret, who had grabbed onto Ryuu savagely, throwing him up against one of the trees.

"Who are you!?" Ryuu only glowered at him but said nothing else. Kaito turned to the both of them, glaring at Jaret as Ryuu did. Cody sat back down, watching in slight intrigue. Jaret raised a fist. "Tell me!" Jaret heard Eevee whimper a little and it, frankly, caught him off guard. His hands had become numb and they fell away from Ryuu's jacket, trembling as they did so. What was happening to him? Why was he becoming this way? He turned to Eevee and she took a step back. "Eevee…"

"You are not well, Jaret." Jaret clenched his eyes shut, peaking out of the corners to see Cody watching, fully intrigued while his sister did so, but with much less shock. Had they suspected Jaret to do this? Cody seemed genuinely surprised but Victoria on the other hand, had simply been watching. "Jaret, why do you have such a drive to be a champion?"

"…I have to." Ryuu sighed.

"Why?" Jaret rubbed his chin then snarled as he turned back to face Ryuu.

"I've never once one a cup. Not once. I've always continued to improve. I'm able to beat most trainers and I understand that losing is a part of the experience but…" Jaret sighed a bit. "…People like you show up and wipe away my progress so easily… like I'm…nothing. But I know I can win it. I _know_ it..." Ryuu's mask cracked and rare emotion burst forward.

"Is that really it? Is this the reason why you're the way you are now? Why you're pushing your friends away?"

Jaret punched him and Eevee squeaked.

"You understand nothing!Who are you to tell me what I'm doing with my friends!?" Ryuu stood slowly but his attention seemed elsewhere. "I've always been able to defeat my opponents! Even if they were stronger than me, even if they had beaten numerous other times, I _could_ do it!"

"Then why am I different from all the others?" Jaret's words caught in his throat almost as though they were tangible.

"Because…you've beaten me at my best. You're leagues stronger than me. You defended _my_ friends when it was my job and you did it effortlessly... I was… supposed to help them…" The Charicific Valley was still a pristine memory. Ampharos was being torn apart and he did nothing. He had tried, but Victoria had stopped them all in their tracks and somehow, according to that same girl, Ryuu had beaten her with ease. "How am I to protect my friends when there's people as strong as you or as strange as Marus out there!?" Ryuu only stared. "Answer me!"

"Victoria, don't!" Jaret, confused, went to turn back to Victoria direction to find her rushing him just like in the valley. He went to step back but her height deceived him. With a lunge, she struck in square in the nose. Jaret stumbled. Eevee leapt into action again, steeling herself and attempting to get to her trainer's side.

"Don't you lay a hand on him! He's mine and mine alone!" The words made Cody and Ryuu cringe. Cody caught wind of the small Pokemon rushing to Jaret's aid.

"Oh, no you don't! Arcanine, knock her over!" Cody's Arcanine snapped to attention, vanishing again and knocking Eevee away with an invisible slash of his paw. Arcanine gave a small bark to signal the deed was done. Cody turned to his sister then, who set upon Jaret personally.

"Victoria!" Both of the siblings took note of Ryuu but neither of them ceased. Victoria raised a fist at a stunned Jaret, who shook his head in an attempt to balance himself. Victoria let her fist fly but was expertly seized by Ryuu. He wasted no time, pulling Victoria away and throwing her into the ground. She wriggled under him, thrashing violently.

"What's the matter Ryuu? Can't finish the job?" Her voice had been shards, each word jabbing into him. "Can't find it in you to actually _**fight**_ me!?"

"What's wrong, Victoria? Why are you acting like this?" She adroitly slipped from under him, sliding on her back up and away from the two. She watched as Jaret recovered and Ryuu simply dusted himself from the struggle.

"A thief never reveals her secrets." Her ferocity fell back into place. Her malicious grin crept upon her lips, the same Jaret remembered as she had disappeared from the valley. Ryuu frowned and as if she were a mirror, Victoria frowned.

"Victoria…"

"Sis isn't gonna listen to you." Victoria stiffened at Cody's gesture and certain words replayed in her mind.

_"You'll have to tell him eventually..."_

Ryuu turned to Cody. "She told me you died a long time ago. To be honest, I can't really remember what you were like that long ago, even if it was only like two years back." Jaret resisted the urge to look in Ryuu's direction, fearing Victoria mind ambush him again but he felt a somber shift in Ryuu. It had seemed as though Victoria was a catalyst for many things, just as he seemed to be.

"Cody…" Victoria's voice softened yet again. Ryuu's eyes narrowed observantly. "I suppose I've lied to you enough." There was an alarmed expression in the boy then.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when we get out of here…" She turned to Ryuu. Her chest heaved with strange exertion. She was holding herself in check, Ryuu noticed. Victoria had become so much more erratic than she was reckless. That was if he remembered correctly.

"Victoria," she stiffened, almost as though she were expecting Ryuu to attack her. Jaret only watched, all but confused about the connection between Ryuu, Cody and Victoria. Who was Ryuu? Why wouldn't he say anything about himself and what was he doing being associated with a thief? Victoria was no clearer. Though Cody seemed to be completely innocent, possibly brainwashed by Victoria, she herself seemed as though she were beyond unstable. Once moment, she had been genuine and sincere, leading up to a violent break and her ferocious nature coming to light.

_"Who are they?"_

* * *

"Ryuu…involved with Victoria?" She nodded. Seria felt bad. Beyond bad. She was the only person that knew—well, had known of Ryuu's tie-ins to Victoria. Viola had inquired and she had truly tried her best to keep it a secret, but a part of her felt bad for withholding the secret from them. Not only that, she was bound to Virgil, Viola and Jaret for whatever reasons. They had all seen the legendary beasts though it left Juliet's role distinctly hidden.

"So you mean to tell me that that freaky photo guy was involved with her? Romantically?" Juliet's eyes seemed as though they would boggle out of her head. Seria nodded in confirmation and did her best to hide her face. Juliet leaned in close to Seria then.

"So tell me, are you jealous?" She gave her a teasing look and poked at Seria's shoulder a few times. Seria gave her a look of exasperation, a shade a red slowly beginning to make itself apparent.

"Jealous? I-I've only just met him…" Juliet shrugged her shoulders.

"So. Luvdiscs aren't extinct you know. They say that any couples meeting under their eyes are promised eternal love. And those who aren't a pair will fall in love." Juliet gave her another teasing glare. "So do you like him?" Seria shook her head; her words were hard to get out.

"N-no…I already told you… I barely even know the guy…"

"But you know the most about him. Weird, I never took you for the weird guy type." Juliet grinned. Seria's face had to be as red as a Cheri berry.

"We don't have time for this." The two girls turned to Viola and Virgil, Viola of the two looked more serious. "Ryuu's appeared to us once in Violet City and now here in Ecruteak. He is a strange one. Victoria was romantically involved with him so do you think that'd make him a bad person?"

"That wouldn't make any sense," Virgil interjected. "He told me to keep an eye on Jaret when the whole Violet City frenzy was going on."

"So Ryuu was already onto the change in Jaret…" Viola's voice fell flat, a little dispirited. "Jaret's…unmistakably darker than what he used to be…" She gave another one of her inquiring looks to Seria. "Is there anything else about him?" Seria thought for a moment.

"Well, he's not 'evil' or whatever you're implying. He's a good person." It was Virgil's turn to look at her with a skeptical look. A part of Seria told her that he was mocking her and she frowned angrily. "What's with the look!?" Virgil threw his hands up defensively, shrugging a bit smugly.

"I don't know. It could be that you're telling us that he's suuuuch a good person when in reality, he has some kind of history with a nutjob not to mention most he always has that weird Sigilyph floating behind him. I'm with Juliet on this one; he puts the 'creep' in creepy." Juliet held back a snicker and Seria whirled back around to her with a glare. Juliet looked away guiltily.

"Anyway," Viola started. "So far, we still have what Seria's told us and that's only something to do with his…" she stalled a bit. "Romantic life." Virgil slid just behind Viola, poking at her back as Juliet had done with Seria.

"I think _you're_ jealous." He said with a snicker; Viola paid no attention. She heard Seria pipe up then.

"Ryuu cares for her very deeply." The words caught all of their attention. Seria felt the words spill out from her, some of them meshed together into a discombobulated mess.

"I-er, he had actually met the two about eight years ago…"

"He told you this?" Juliet asked leery. Seria nodded. "Victoria was only ten at the time and Cody…was younger than that."

"How old?" Viola asked.

"Seven. Ryuu was only two years older than Victoria himself. But he took them in and traveled with them, being like an elder brother to them…" Seria didn't dare look up. She knew Virgil would have some disdainful smirk on his face suggesting that he didn't believe a word of her story. She would've felt strange looking at Viola for some odd reason as well. Instead, she looked to Juliet, a strange comfort settling over her.

"Keep going." It was Virgil's voice and she gave him a nod, a bit surprised he had sounded so solemn.

"They stayed that way for a little while but Victoria had been hiding her whole thieving side job from him."

"What a sec!" The three girls looked at Virgil, who was seemingly more lost than the rest. "Just how old was she when she started!?"

"Ryuu told me he didn't know, but she had to have been doing it for a while. Being on her own for as long as she was, I guess she had taken up the thieving trade to provide for herself and Cody before they had met Ryuu."

Juliet felt a shudder run through her.

"She was…an orphan?"

"No, but she definitely struck out on her own for whatever reason. Cody, according to Ryuu, said that he seemed as though he had no parents…"

"That would explain why she's so heartless…" Viola said nothing and Virgil simply shrugged. Seria continued.

"When Ryuu found out, he confronted her about it but Victoria wouldn't listen and she left with Cody." Virgil scratched his head before raising his hand bashfully.

"That…doesn't quite explain the romance between them. Did you just make that up?"

"No, I didn't. That didn't happen until Victoria won the Unova league." Juliet and Virgil both cried out in shock.

"She what!?" Seria drew back a bit.

"She…beat the Unova league twice. And each time, Ryuu had beaten her…" Viola still said nothing and only listened intently. "The first time, Ryuu and Victoria had become reacquainted and she had seemed as though she had truly left her thieving behind her."

"But she didn't," Viola finished for her. Seria nodded. "But she eventually fell in love with him."

"How old was she then?" Virgil inquired.

"Sixteen. Eventually Ryuu found that she hadn't left thieving behind her and that time, he left her." She saw Virgil eyeing her skeptically.

"Are you sure he told you all this? He looks like the strong, silent type. You know, the kind that'd bite your head off if you pick at them too much."

"After that, Victoria beat the league again after Ryuu resigned the title, but he came back again and defeated her once more. After that, he said that she had begun acting very strangely and while he hadn't had much contact with her afterwards, he had a feeling that she was looking for him…" There was a long pause then before she looked up. Viola rubbed her chin thoughtfully while Virgil's mouth hung open in awe.

She felt Juliet nudge her side a bit before her voice whisper in her ear.

"Barely know him, huh?" Seria jumped at that, immediately shielding her face from view. Viola watched the two, not even bothering to pay attention to Virgil. He seemed to be out of person ever since Marus had split from him,. While Virgil still had his snide commentary, much of it seemingly disappeared. Where had Marus gone? What were his intentions? Did he cross over into the afterlife? There were so many questions, but she had no idea how to proceed. She had nearly forgotten about Jaret then, mentally slapping herself in the face.

_"Jaret…where did you go?"_

"He probably went to look for Ryuu." Vila turned to Virgil whose features were once again solemn and for once, tact.

"But is Ryuu even still here?" Virgil shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you. But Jaret has a vendetta against the guy for some reason…" Violet City replayed in his mind then. Ryuu's Salamence and Jaret's Dragonite fighting fiercely, strangely luminescent. Virgil opened his mouth to speak again but he froze when he saw Viola's eyes widen with realization.

"We have to find Jaret, now." Virgil raised a brow.

"According to Seria's story, wherever Ryuu goes, Victoria will probably show up. She's looking for him. Don't you remember the valley?" Virgil shuddered involuntarily as he thought of Victoria's smirk. "I get the feeling that if we don't find him soon, something's going to happen to him." Virgil had wanted to tell her that Jaret could handle himself, that he had wiped the floor with him and could more than likely do the same with anyone else. But he remembered the valley clearly; Victoria's Kingdra was not to be underestimated.

"I think know where we can find him…" Both of them turned to Seria then, a faint trace of shyness and red still apparent. Juliet grinned; she must've been trying to lighten the mood.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Eevee was terrified. She had never seen Arcanine take such a beating. She had thought that harpy of a human couldn't get any worse. What was worse, she wasn't even using her Kingdra. Eevee looked to Ryuu, who lay unconscious. He had taken a hit personally to defend her, just like his Riolu did. She looked around for the small blue dog, nearly shrieking when she found the dog's battered form panting next to her, his paws raised in defiance. Not too far from Ryuu was Jaret, seemingly rendered in the same state as Ryuu, holding his arm. It seemed a bit swollen and limp and he didn't move it much either.

"Eevee…"Her ears perked up. Jaret was calling her! He was alright! At least, she hoped so. She gave herself a kick, moving toward him when she heard Arcanine snarl ferociously. She made the mistake of looking in the dog's direction only to watch him slid on his side, a small bit of blood painting his flaming fur. Cloyster came after him again and Eevee, for a split second was torn between rushing to Jaret and defending Arcanine,

She leapt forward defiantly, a black ball already forming at her maw. Arcanine barked savagely, straining himself to get up. He instead fell forward in exhaustion. Eevee fired the Shadow Ball. It passed over Cloyster; it had absolutely no effect.

"Leavanny, Leaf Storm!" Eevee landed, turning to her trainer with a relieved expression. Jaret's Leavanny stood there, ready to battle. Eevee made her way to Jaret, making sure to hide behind Leavanny as she did so. Jaret's voice was a little strained. "Leavanny, show em' what for…" With that, Leavanny went forward.

Cloyster's shell shifted, making a slight clicking noise His eyes sharpened. For a moment, he looked about the cloak Pokemon analytically. Of course, he had not the slightest clue of what to do. Leavanny struck first with a swipe of her forearms. Cloyster turned on his side and she bounced away. Cloyster smirked as he saw his opponent rub her head.

"Eevee first, Arcanine second. I guess we'll be making Leavanny the third." Cloyster's smirk widened into a sadistic grin of his own as Victoria spoke the words. It appeared the two shared their brutal quirks. Leavanny stepped to her feet in anticipation. Arcanine amd Jaret were both hurt and Eevee stood at their trainer's side, licking him a few times to ensure he would stay with them but the pain must've proven too much for him and he simply lay still, his body rising with every breath. It had seemed as though the three of them were counting on her.

Someone caught the Pokemon's attention for a split second. She had caught wind of the other trainer as well that lay not too far from Jaret and not too far from him a Buizel and Riolu stood over him intently, simply gritting his teeth in frustration.

Leavanny pivoted back toward Cloyster and the Pokemon was already upon her, spinning rapidly and seemingly without direction. The spires amidst his shell had made very close passes, nearly clipping the cloak Pokemon on numerous occasions. Leavanny heard the shell shift again and she stood her ground then. She saw Cloyster's face for a split moment. She stomped the ground for support before launching at the bivalve with Poison Jab. The hit connected and Cloyster was out of the air and soon enough digging into the earth.

Cloyster remained still for a moment. Did that weakling really _hit _him? There was no way it was skill. Dumb luck was more like it, probably caused by a fluke on his part. He growled irritably before pulling himself free of the dirt. His prey's face was steeled with determination, her red eyes pointed in a jagged and protective glare. Cloyster's eyes flitted to the two downed trainers and he grinned again.

"Cloyster," Cloyster retreated into his shell, already having an idea of what Victoria was planning. "Mastery: Icicle Spear." Leavanny went by the first few spires elegantly, dancing in between them. Others, however, had found their way too close to her and had skirted along her cloak; some had actually connected. Leavanny braved the pain that spread through her like wildfire. She had to protect the three of them. She was distantly aware of Arcanine standing on his feet, taut with the effort to keep himself from leaping back in recklessly.

Another spire clipped the Pokemon and she went down. Eevee squeaked yet again as one of the spires had struck the earth directly in front of her. The spires were never ending and as they went on, Leavanny felt herself growing more sluggish with every hit. Arcanine gave another savage roar, jumping in front of her. She saw the Pokemon wince with pain a few times. He stomped a foot then, raising a wall of earth between them and the Cloyster. Both Pokemon heard the spears of ice shatter against the hardened mud before they stopped completely.

Arcanine winced and went down on his haunches; a few of the spires had struck the Pokemon in both of his forelegs. His trademark speed would seem all but impossible until they healed. The spires melted away and Arcanine limped to Jaret's side. The look of Eevee suggested that the Pokemon wanted to cry; it was rare scene to see Arcanine so battered. The dog gave a reassuring scoff and Leavanny smiled. He was playing tough for the young Pokemon, even if he was hurting pretty bad.

"Arcanine…" The dog turned to his trainer who had seemingly come to. Jaret looked at the Pokemon, three different wounds were all flowing openly with blood. "They're not too bad. Sit back and rest those with Morning Sun." Jaret looked down at an unconscious Ryuu and the two Pokemon at his side. Riolu or "Kaito" seemed to watch over him protectively, but the Buizel stood in a failed attempt to appear aloof. His paws trembled in what had to have been frustration.

Then why didn't it fight?

Jaret's ears twitched as he heard the crumbling of the mud wall, turning back to nimbly dodge a sharpened spear of ice. A few more punched more holes into the wall before it crumbled in a heap of dirt. Victoria stood next to her Cloyster, one's expression matching the other in smug and merciless confidence. Cody simply watched his sister intently. To him, the whole thing was almost like a school lesson.

"_I must've missed a lot… Have those three been fighting without me…?" _ Jaret winced as his broken arm throbbed with pain._ "Damn that Cloyster…"_ Victoria began to laugh vainly

"Oh, puh-lease. Your Arcanine and dragon are all you really got. The rest of your losers don't even stand a chance." Jaret felt the scoff hit something, though the feeling was distant now. She was so very strong and not to mention strange. She was never one thing. First, she was sincere, then girly, and now overbearing and merciless.

"Why…?" The question was strange coming from Jaret partly because he was unaware he had even asked.

"Mastery. I've already told you…" Her voice trailed. "Besides," her smirk vanished. "I wouldn't want that pretty coat on that Arcanine of yours to get ruined. Especially if he ends up in the hands of some poacher; a lot of those guys are much less forgiving than I am." Jaret gritted his teeth and Arcanine did the same but the dog kept himself rooted, concentrating to close up his wounds. Jaret's free hand was at his waist for another Pokemon.

"How do you know Ryuu?"

"What's it to you? He's my business. Nothing really concerning you." Jaret caught the somber flicker in her eyes. "Now shut up and hand me that Arcanine of yours." Jaret's thumb went to the button of his poke-ball and Victoria stepped back defensively, her hands thrown into the air. "Take it easy," She was smiling then. "No need to send another of your Pokemon to the slaughterhouse." Jaret looked to her Cloyster, who was shaking slightly with anticipation of the next fight.

"_At this rate, I'll never get to fight Ryuu with this psycho running around him…"_

"But I guess if you're looking to die, then I'll go for the kill. Kingdra!" Jaret went to release Lucario but halted when he realized that Victoria did as well, her eyes glued to the entrance of the Bellchime Trail. Jaret followed and found everyone else, from Virgil to Seria standing in the entry.

Victoria felt her face twitch in frustration.

"_N-no…."_ She looked to Ryuu, baring her teeth at the unconscious boy but at the same time, she felt a wave a relief run through her. _"I'm glad to see you're okay… Ryuu…"_ She tore her eyes away and over to Cody who was running to her side.

"Sis, you don't look too good. You kinda look like you might-"

"Come on, Cody. We gotta go."

"But I didn't really even get my chance to knock some heads around!" Victoria ruffled his head lovingly again; Jaret looked on in confusion. Wasn't she just preparing to _make_ the attempt to kill him? But there she was showing Cody a love that only an elder sister could give. Victoria turned to Jaret and scanned the rest of the party behind him.

"Love to stay and chat, but I got other jobs to attend to. Ciao!" It was at that last moment that Jaret had noticed that there had been a smoke bomb in her hand. The white clouds erupted all around them. Once they cleared, Victoria was nowhere to be seen.


	20. Intent

_**Jaret King belongs to aggies2015**_

_**Viola Almach belongs to Ariesbird**_

_**Juliet Grey belongs to Dolcebrio**_

_**Seria Day belongs to Kittynip**_

_**Ryuu Sinclair belongs to Tendou Souji**_

_**Cody Frost belongs to Hodge Podge '97**_

_**Victoria Reed is belongs to Lord Farquaad**_

* * *

Jaret's chest heaved as he looked onto the spot where Victoria had been standing.

"I didn't think you could be so stupid." Virgil sauntered next to him. "Arcanine got thrashed. I'd say so anyway." Jaret turned to Virgil with a look that he could only describe as murderous. Virgil felt the need to draw back for a moment but he held his ground with a smirk.

"I had my own things to take care of…"

"I can see that breaking your arm was pretty high on the agenda." Juliet whistled to herself at that. That was the Virgil she knew. There was a inaudible grunt from Ryuu and they all turned to him. He shook a little when he went to put pressure on one of his legs. His gaze went instantly to Jaret and it was less than welcoming.

"What were you thinking?" Jaret snorted disdainfully.

"I should be asking you that. Your psycho of a girlfriend must've knocked a few screws loose." Ryuu bared his teeth for a moment; one of his poke-balls flashed to life and Avia found her behind him again. Ryuu's face mellowed back down to its usual sternness.

"I had asked you to help me, but instead you let your ambitions get the better of you?"

"You didn't tell me anything about what she has to do with you." Ryuu glared again.

"I fail to see how this is relevant to you. Your goal is to become the best you can is it not? Then why am I such an influence to your goals?" Jaret mirrored him, baring his teeth much more savagely than he was known for. Seria and Viola stepped between them then, each one of the girls speaking to the quarreling men respectably. Juliet leaned over to Virgil.

"I think romance is in the air…" Virgil responded by pulling her close. He didn't even look at her, but it made her squirm with embarrassment and she slipped from under his arm, straightening her hair as well as making sure as no one had saw her burning face.

Virgil struggled to stifle his laughter.

"Gotcha."

* * *

They had all returned from the Bellchime Trail and Ryuu had again left them, this time to a place where even Seria had no idea. Juliet had found herself spending her time around Seria. Though they were the same age and Seria being a bit taller than she was, Juliet couldn't help but admire the girl's innocence.

"So you have no idea where he's going?" Seria made a face at Juliet, who laughed in turn. "Okay okay, so maybe I'm teasing a bit." There was a sarcastic roll in Seria's eyes; Juliet giggled again. "So a lot, but still, I'm surprised he told you so much. To be honest, he kinda creeps me out, especially with the whole picture thing."

"I don't think it's such a big deal…"

"You know the most about him…" Seria knew Juliet was preparing to ask her about Ryuu…again, so instead she took the preemptive.

"So how's Virgil?" Juliet froze up and she turned away, prompting a triumphant grin from Seria. Juliet was going to get a taste of her own medicine. "So..." She fumbled with the topic, but was doing her best to sound convincing. "Nothing? You two seem like you're all over each." Seria nearly stuck her tongue out at the words. People actually talked like that?

"Well, no…" Juliet peeked back over her shoulder. Seria's hands were on her hips, her facing telling her to 'tell the truth'. "Not exactly…" Seria stood up then.

"Forget it. It's hard to talk like that anyways." She grabbed a poke-ball from her bag. "We never even got started with that contest battle!"

"You still remember that?" Seria nodded tugging at Juliet's wrist.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Seria bumped into Virgil as the two were on their way out. Juliet waved to him as they passed by. Virgil shrugged a response. He thought the two would end up hating each other because of the fluke in Violet City.

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. Viola was off doing her researcher's thing… again. He just wanted to find out the deal with Jaret who would more than likely keep it from him. It seemed like everyone knew but him which was more than likely the case. He found Jaret sitting quietly in one of the guest rooms at the Pokemon center and for a while, he watched Jaret stare out the window, certain he would feel him staring at his back. True to the speculation, Jaret responded.

"For the last time Viola, I'm fine." Virgil smiled to himself.

"Then I guess I'll be off doing my research then." Jaret fought back a gasp of surprise as he turned around to find Virgil standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Relax. I literally just showed up." Virgil twisted his face in open disgust. "Who do you take me for anyway?" Jaret responded with a laconic "hnh".

"I thought you were-"

"Viola?" Virgil finished for him. Jaret faltered a bit; Virgil shook his head. "Don't worry about it. That's not what I'm here for anyway." He poked at Jaret a bit. "The thing is, you're different."

Jaret made an unmistakable shift.

"Tell Viola it's none of her business…"

"Viola doesn't want to know. _I'm_ the one asking." Jaret gave him a half-hearted shrug.

"Doesn't make a difference." Virgil grumbled. Something was biting at Jaret as well as unnecessary tension between the two. Virgil snorted. There was no way he'd say anything first. He'd leave Jaret to hang and dry if he could.

_"Ha. I'd be lying to myself if I thought I could actually leave him like that…"_ He gave an inquiry with a single monochromatic glare. Jaret was used to Virgil's tough guy antics by this point but he still turned away and looked over the city from the window.

"You are all my friends, Virgil…"

"Yeah…so?" Jaret noted Virgil grumbling his response.

"It's my job as a friend to be able to help you whenever you need it or whenever any of my friends need it. Instead, I let Ampharos get punched through." Jaret already knew Virgil's expression: a face of un-cemented emotion changing between taut and an awkward stale face or a stern and disgusted glare. It was borne more from the fact that the guy never really had friends.

He looked up anyway and found that it had been the former, his face formed into the familiar defensive glower. Jaret turned away and slammed his fist into the wall, throwing Virgil back from his feet out of surprise.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Does this mean everything I saw at the Sprout Tower was a lie?" Virgil tilted his head, puzzled a bit. The words were a slap in the face.

The Sprout Tower had been where he had seen Marus for the first time in a long while.

It was also where Jaret had been thrown into some sort of trance. He remembered Marus's words and Ryuu's after them respectively.

_"He's not dead. I've only… opened his mind to his… 'inner self' as these so-called 'monks' would say."_

_ "You should keep an eye on your friend."_

_"My friend?"_

_"Your friend with the Dragonite…Jaret." Virgil narrowed his eyes at that._

_"Keep an eye on him?"_

_"He has deep ambitions just like every other trainer but his ambition may be much more dangerous than the norm." _

Virgil scratched his head uncomfortably as he suddenly remembered the Sprout Tower and the words of Li.

"_Your friend had come to me to seek a way in which he could conquer the darkness…"_ Little by little, Virgil was beginning to understand and Ryuu's words were beginning to sound more and more prophetic.

_"You had seen it. Jaret wanted to win more than anything during the fight." He turned to the contest hall, seeing the uprooted earth and damaged walls. "If you pay close attention, you'll learn something about him. That is why you should keep an eye on him."_

"Virgil," Virgil balled his fists together and clenched his eyes tight. As he opened them again, he had found Jaret standing and facing his direction. "The only thing you need to know is that I will get stronger. I won't let Ryuu _or _Victoria get in the way of that." With that, Jaret passed him but stopped again a few inches behind him. His body was rigid with every emotion conceivable.

"If you tell me everything you're feeling, then I'll tell you what surround me and Marus." The proposition caught Jaret's attention. The trainer turned to face him.

"You were conscious of him? This whole time you knew?" Virgil kept his faced unreadable instead reaffirming his offer.

"If you tell me why you've become the way you are, I'll tell you what surrounds me and Marus." Virgil saw Jaret's eyes soften in consideration before turning on his heels and walking away, not even looking back once.

* * *

It was dusk and there had been no mentioning of Marus. There was not even a mention of Jaret's peculiar behavior nor did anyone seek to inquire. Of course, these were things that Viola was able to decipher when she had sent Swellow to scout. She sighed in disappointment. She had thrown herself into the lot of her research, yet she had only found the same recycled information.

"_We still don't know who the third person is..."_ Swellow nudged her attentively with his wing. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "It's alright. Just a little tired is all…" She yawned then. She had been at this all day and it was probably in her best interest to take a break; she probably would've even fallen asleep. Still, she was left with nothing new and very little to go on entirely. She and Jaret were connected to Virgil who was connected to Marus and Ho-oh. And she still had no idea where the boy had gone or what his intentions were.

She sat against one of the Ecruteak city's many buildings. It was vastly different from Violet City. Where the air was toxic and acrid, the air in Ecruteak made her think of Fortree City and it was fresh and pleasant. Sprout Tower did seem out of place among so many modern buildings. Ecruteak had found a way to make tradition work alongside modernization as well as keeping environmental issues at a decent low.

"They must be quite the people here," she murmured to herself. She took out the text of legendaries Jaret had given her, rummaging through, thoroughly checking the pages of the beast trio and Ho-oh. It yielded nothing. Viola slumped to the ground, entirely drained. There was something there that eluded her but she felt was just beyond her reach. She had tried to think back to everything she had heard.

First was the legend of Silver Village.

Second: The birth of the beast trio.

Third: Jaret speaking of Virgil's strange behavior.

Nothing seemed to be working. She heard Marus's voice almost like he was behind her. She jumped moving away from the building wall and turning to face it frantically. She was aware of the numerous people watching her with curiosity, some with that and dislike. She heard it once more and again, it had felt as though he were breathing down her neck.

"Why don't you ask Virgil? I'm certain he would know." Viola bit down her urge to respond. She knew he wasn't there and she would just alienate herself from whoever would help her should she come back to Ecruteak. She took off toward somewhere familiar, where she and Jaret had gone first to find answers. "Heading for the Burned Tower? Fine by me. I take it you have some questions to ask. Who am I to turn down such a lovey lady's request?" She kept forward without a word until she found herself inside of the tower and inside the basement.

* * *

"Alright Marus. Come out." There was a subtle shifting noise made from the wind. It reminded her strangely of rustling leaves. He suddenly appeared there before her in a plethora of flashes.

"And here I am." He grinned menacingly.

"You'll be disappointed if you think you'll intimidate me." Marus only laughed, slowly walking around her but never moving closer.

"I had thought you had wanted to figure out some things. I'd be happy to tell you… if you would ask the damn questions already." Viola glared and Marus shrugged. The gesture caught her off guard as he looked nearly identical to Virgil.

"What's your connection to Ho-oh?"

"Sorry miss. But that's classified. Try again." Viola found herself staring at him with open dislike. She still did not understand his intentions; she had no right to judge him so early on. But at the same time, he was at the heart of everything, possessed the most understanding of the situation. He was more than meets the eye. She straightened her face.

"Then what's your connection to Virgil? Why were you within him in the first place?"

"Oh come on. I'm not so much as a fool to tell you that. You think I didn't see that scowl. For such a smart girl, you're rather stupid." Viola caught the dangerous close in their distance. Somewhere during their conversation, Marus had moved in closer to her. She would have made an attempt to step back, but there was some feeling in her that told her he was waiting for her to make her move first.

_"One of us will have to make the first move…"_

"And if you don't, I will." His voice threw her off. He had seemingly vanished and felt his hands grasp around each of her arms. His touch was frigid cold.

Her thoughts became a swirling torrent then, each one of them fleeting by her as she struggled to address them all. He had just read her mind, or so it seemed and despite being someone who seemed alive and connected to Ho-oh no less, he was deathly cold. Was there a chance that he was truly dead?

Viola twisted away, realizing that panic had swarmed through her. Or perhaps he had let her go. His grip was like an iron cast. She hadn't known which. Either way, she was glad that she had gotten loose from him. Ha gave her a familiar shrug, albeit being more edged. A strange, almost calculating air was found his features. For every step he took toward her, she drew back and she hadn't noticed until her back hit the wall.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" He said with a low growl. "I thought you were the strong one. The one who always knows what she's doing." He leaned in closer and Vila shuttered against her will. His breath was hot and vicious on her neck. "I thought you knew what you wanted."

Marus watched her snap with intrigue then, and she had nearly knocked him over with a headbutt but he drew back, seizing hold of her and locking her arm behind her.

"That's a bit unrefined for a lady…" He said it again, whispering in her ear.

"Stop playing games! Tell me why you're here!" He let her go and she fell into the tower rubble.

"Or what?" As he finished the last word, Marus heard the wind rustle. He fell back a few steps and a bolt of lightning seared the earth then. He looked beside Viola, finding that one of her Pokemon was standing at her side; he grunted. "Oh. _That."_

He looked above her and saw the blue and red bird holding his place above her. His eyes made his trainer's glare look as though she were a pouting child. He grunted again and the bird responded with some noise of acrimony. Viola stood then as though it would reinforce whatever she thought Marus was feeling. She probably thought he had frozen out of fear.

"You must feel comfortable." Viola kept silent and now she made no attempt to mask her dislike of him but she kept about her analyzing, using her subtle shifts in her face to mask her intents. "Because I have no Pokemon, you must think they'll save you."

"I don't assume anything until I know it to be true." Marus chuckled.

"Smart girl. But I could kill either of those two with minimal effort." He looked to the Manectric, who was crackling with furious anger. "Dumb Pokemon." And with that, Marus closed his eyes, only for a short moment. Viola watched, in awe, as a weapon had begun to materialize in his hand. He gave a test swing then, testing its sturdiness before leveling it with Manetric. His eyes flicked to Viola for a quick second.

He felt Swellow dig into his shoulder and he twisted along with the birds force. The blade followed suite after Swellow but the bird lifted itself and took to the sky. It made little difference. While Swellow's speed had caught him off guard, he merely needed timing. The smart but foolish girl didn't understand his power. Marus grinned inwardly and brought his foot into Manectric, sending the Pokemon on its side and back at Viola's feet. The Pokemon stood her growl low.

The wind rustled again and Marus snarled pleasurably as he turned. The sword in-hand gave a whistle of its own. Swellow spiraled, making a dangerously close pass by it.

"Steel Wing!" Marus cursed. He had forgotten about the 'trainer' aspect. Of course, from what he could remember, Viola rarely fought anyway. She was more than likely bad at it, whereas he had the utmost experience regarding such matters.

He brought the blade up, deflecting and guiding Swellow away. He could hear Manectric's footseps against the earth and he merely swung to the outside of the Pokemon, aiming for Swellow again. Mannectric slid in front of him and Viola gave her orders.

"Discharge! Swellow, get as high you can!" Both Pokemon did as told, Manectric bursting with an electric current that swept in every which direction while Swellow climbed higher and higher, just out of reach of the attack. Marus, on the other hand, had made full contact.

* * *

Viola watched eerily as the boy writhed with pain, somehow keeping himself from screaming in pain with the utmost of discipline and conviction. The electric current dissipated and Marus only slumped to his knees in place. Viola made a step forward enough to her Marus laughing quietly.

"I must really be letting my oversight get the better me…He stood slowly, cracking his neck and every other bone conceivable.

"What…are you?" Marus wasn't grinning, despite having just laughed seconds earlier.

"You know, some people would call me a sage, a wizard. Any of that garbage…" He paused. "But I'm an emotion."

"Emotion?" Viola inquired skeptically.

"I live only for vengeance. I have my motives and quite honestly, you and the other two were probably chosen to stop me." Viola thought of his words from when he had first appeared.

"_It's funny you should mention that damn bird. I have plans for him…"_

"What are you planning?" Marus rubbed his chin.

"None of your business. I feel that I may have already said too much."

"You might as well finish. I'll figure it out eventually." Marus scoffed but again was not grinning. He couldn't say which, but a part of Viola reminded him of… Mira. Perhaps it was the sole fact that any woman these days had made him think of her. He spat something inaudible before speaking again.

"I think you already have it figured out." He was right and it would've gone unnoticed by anyone else. She had picked up words from Marus, managing to piece them together until she understood his goal. He was planning on killing the mythical bird for whatever reason.

"Why do you want to kill Ho-oh?"

"You've seen the visions haven't you?" Recognition filtered through her face. "That's right. My home was razed by Genesect and outside invaders. Your 'Legend of Silver Village' is just a tale of my home…" His voice picked up. "And for me to see Ho-oh, be promised with eternal happiness and get that in its stead!?" He gripped his blade tighter.

"Vengeance is all you want? And then what? What will that solve?"

"At least I'll be able to rest in peace. I still live for that reason and reason only."

"That's madness!"Marus was fast, his hand appearing around her throat and pressing her against the rubble walls. He heard Manectric rushing from behind him. She leapt and Marus moved to the side, letting the Pokemon crash into the wall. Marus wasted no time then, running the Pokemon through the side. Viola choked back a cry.

"Does it matter of your interpretation of my goals? I could kill you on the spot." His grip tightened. The tightening pressure made her think of Juliet's Charizard and how it had nearly crushed her to death in the light of Swellow's interference. The wind rustled and Marus's hands slipped away from her throat. The both of them had looked to the sky and found Swellow diving toward Marus with unseen ferocity. The bird squawked in vehemence. Marus grunted a third time.

"Huh, so he really thinks he can beat me…!?" Swellow's speed had doubled then, nearly tripled and before he could move, he felt himself sink into the earth, pressed upon by the bird who felt though he weighed as much as the earth itself. Viola pressed her back against the wall as Swellow forced Marus into and beyond the dirt.

* * *

The bird emerged from the broken earth with languished flight. The bird flew tiredly and unbalanced into his trainers arms, giving a worried noise when he saw Manectric lying flat, their opponent's blade run through her.

"We have to get here to a Pokemon center Swellow. Fast." The bird nodded, and picked himself up. "Swellow, don't. The bird shook his head defiantly. He made a weakened gesture toward Grovyle's poke-ball and then Manectric's empty one. Viola knew what the Pokemon was getting at and despite being hurt from his outlandish maneuver, he wanted to take Manectric to a center a quickly as possible. Viola sighed.

"I'll leave it to you then... Just be careful. To the Ecruteak center, nothing more." She reached into one of her pockets, taking out her trainer card. "Take this too. You'll need it." She returned Manectric to her ball and placed in in the center of her hand whereupon Swellow took her trainer card in his beak and the ball from her hand, flying off and away from the scene. Swellow was uneasy about leaving her there with Grovyle but Manectric need the utmost assistance. He just hoped he'd be able to make it to the center as well.

Viola watched until Swellow disappeared from view and as if on cue, Marus rose from the breach in the earth.

"As you can see, I can't really read minds and neither can I make weapons from thin air."

"Then what _did _you do?"

"I molded perception. When you put your mind to something, you're able to do it. Think of it as bending 'perception'."

"But how? How can you do this?" Marus smiled and the sight had actually relieved Viola more than it had worried her. Perhaps he'd be more prone to his oversight again.

"Its feathers are in seven colors. It is said that anyone seeing it is promised eternal happiness…Does this sound familiar?" Viola knew he meant Ho-oh.

"So…Ho-oh doesn't necessarily grant you happiness, but the ability to manipulate your perception…"

"Or anything related to the subject's perception." Marus leveled his blade again. "It's why I could 'see' everything you did. You're thoughts focused on me and only me which allowed me to predict what you were going to do next. The same goes for your Pokemon. I believed I had a sword and guess what? It appeared there in my hand. Understand?"

"But Swellow caught you off guard…"

"Did he really?" Viola knew his point as he had drawn away from her, but Swellow had used Agility at the last moment, making his charge virtually impossible to get by.

"But you said that Ho-oh hadn't granted you this power!"

"He didn't." And the malicious edge in his grin returned. It was a strange setting as the dusk had passed to night and brought along with it, a downpour. For a moment, Viola felt as Suicune was there at her side.


	21. Bell Tower

_**Jaret King belongs to aggies2015**_

_**Viola Almach belongs to Ariesbird**_

_**Juliet Grey belongs to Dolcebrio**_

_**Seria Day belongs to Kittynip**_

_**Ryuu Sinclair belongs to Tendou Souji**_

_**Cody Frost belongs to Hodge Podge '97**_

_**Victoria Reed belongs to Lord Farquaad**_

A/N: I'm sorry for such a wait. I also would like to give a special thanks to Kittynip for letting me that people are reading and waiting for update, so a big thank you to them.

* * *

He was seeing it all. At first, the visions made him stumble before eventually bringing him to his knees. He had left their company and he felt bad about it. Ryuu didn't understand Jaret's near obsession with defeating him. It was a pivotal reason why he had left them in the first place. His vision didn't make him feel any better about his decision either.

Viola. He had seen Viola. Her voice boomed with explosive vigor, fragments of stress coated her voice and she was much louder than he, or any of her companions had given her credit for. He had seen Manectric run through and Swellow's reckless charge. The sharp minded girl was left only with her Grovyle, who proved he was able to hold his own.

Ryuu's hands found their way into his hair and he gripped at it tightly as a pressure began building. Pulses of pain reverberated through his body and mind, synonymous with his own heartbeat. He could hear Avia's voice distantly, though she was still within her ball.

_"What do you see?"_

"Viola…" he responded through gritted teeth. The pain intensified.

_"This is a side effect of mastery. Some are beneficial, some are detrimental. Others give nothing at all. You must remember this Ryuu."_ Ryuu knew all too well. He had learned different things throughout his travels, the elusive topic of mastery being discovered to him entirely by accident, his own studies coming to a head as he met Avia.

"I know Avia, but…" The pain grew stronger still. The visions of Viola sharpened and soon he was able to hear her respective voice doling out commands as Grovyle fought his opponent. Ryuu had tried to focus his attention on what or who it could be but it was always a silhouette with tangled medium-length hair following after it.

Another pang of pressure surged through Ryuu and he grabbed at the dirt in response. This was another "side effect" as Avia put it. The pain stabbing constantly at him had made his mind swim, and nearly outright derailed any attempt to gather his thoughts. There was something different about this particular vision. While multiple others had felt as though they were truly projections, these particular visions involving Viola seemed…concrete. He gasped in both realization and pain.

* * *

_Viola had narrowly dodged a swing of Marus's before Grovyle had come to her rescue, knocking the warrior a few feet away. The Pokemon was grinning as Marus was. Marus had said something. Grovyle laughed then, setting himself up for another skirmish. The Pokemon was enjoying being kept on his feet. He was hoping that the fight would last for a few bouts longer. Grovyle was confident in his skill. Viola gave a fierce gesture, something that must've been a command; Grovyle leapt into action…_

* * *

The pain was suddenly gone. His breaths were weighted a bit, but for the most part, he had bounced back from the psychic pressure rather sprightly. Avia was floating behind him.

_"So with that, will you return to their side?"_

"I have no choice, Avia." His vision was more than just that. It was- in fact- an occurrence of clairvoyance. Viola was facing off against Marus at this very moment and Ryuu knew. He went to the Xtransceiver on his wrist, dialing a few buttons before a something resembling a frequency gauge was displayed. For a moment, there were no signals and Ryuu felt himself grow slightly harried.

_"Come on…come on…" _

"Hey, who the hell is this?" There was a short scuffle on the other end.

"You'll have to excuse Virgil. May I ask who this is?" Ryuu chuckled despite the situation.

"Juliet." He heard her shutter on the other end.

"Oh, it's you. I'm surprised that you-"

"I have no time for your ornery. Listen to me. I need you all to go to the Burned Tower." He paused for a moment. "Don't bring Jaret." There was a noise of intrigue from the girl on the other line.

"Is the big bad champion feeling a little threatened by some competition?"

"We don't have time for your games! Just go there and don't bring Jaret. He's wounded. Someone has to stay there and look over him!" Juliet was quiet for a few moments and she sighed, albeit uneasily.

"Well, it sounds urgent, so we'll get going." With that, Ryuu clicked from the frequency.

* * *

"Hey! Give that back! It was my call anyway!" Juliet stuck her tongue out at Virgil.

"You really have no idea how to talk to people. I can't believe you actually answered your phone like that." She said with a snicker. Virgil lunged for the Pokegear but Juliet used her slightly smaller frame to slip by him; Virgil fell on his face. Juliet stepped over him, dropping the device in front of his face. "Now, was all that really necessary?"

"Bite me." Juliet winked in response and Virgil felt his face light up with embarrassment before he looked away. Juliet gave him a smirk as she turned away and directly into Seria, who was drenched. There was some mixture of disappointment and annoyance in her features, which Juliet found to be a surprise in itself.

"You kept me waiting!" Juliet gave her a guilty grin.

"Oh… well… sorry about that…But I had to see if Jaret and Virgil were alright."

"You mean you had to find out what they were talking about?" Seria asked inquisitively. Juliet smiled. The more she looked at Seria, the more she realized how much she was taking after her. She thought of Eve.

Oddly, it made her think of Ryuu.

"Crap!" Virgil had gotten back to his feet, similarly scratching his head.

"What's up?"

"We gotta' go!"

"Go where?" Seria inquired as Juliet tugged at her.

"Let's just go!" And Juliet, along with Seria disappeared from view. Virgil scratched his head, pushing himself to his feet. He looked to the window, noting the rain that had seemed to appear almost without reason before turning to follow the two girls wherever they had went.

Only to bump into Jaret.

Jaret winced a bit before Virgil had realized he had bumped his broken arm. For a moment, the two stared at the other, Jaret's gaze littered with guilt for whatever reason.

"Virgil, tell me." Virgil raised a brow.

"About Marus?"

"Well, that too but…" He paused, looking away with the same look of guilt on his face.

"Where are those two going?"

"You mean Juliet and Seria?" Jaret nodded and Virgil shrugged.

"I got no idea. Juliet did talk to Ryuu before freaking out and ditching." Jaret clenched his jaw, without a doubt suppressing what must've been annoyance; Virgil didn't question it. Jaret wouldn't tell him or anyone for that matter what it was he was thinking. It was awkwardly silent.

"Alright Jaret, what the hell's with that face?" There was a quiver at the corner of Jaret's mouth, almost as though he had hit a nerve.

"I'm certain you were there when you arrived with everyone else. You heard Ryuu. I… I let my ambition get the better of me. I put Eevee in danger and not to mention Arcanine. Both of them are hurt badly because of me all because of it…" The burst made Virgil all the more uncomfortable. What was he supposed to say? Why did he choose _him_ of all people to spill his guts to?

"You know, you could've jut told Seria or Viola. They're more understanding than me." Jaret snickered despite himself.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He picked his head up to look at Virgil directly. "It's funny because Viola said the same thing to me when we all met back in Violet City." Jaret's grin stayed, especially when he saw that for once Virgil actually wore some expression of recognition of the conversation.

"I don't remember that."

"That's because you ran off being reckless or whatever and came back a bloody mess." Virgil grunted.

"When you put it that way, I guess I can't argue."

"Still, that doesn't change the fact that because of me, my Pokemon are hurt. My Pidgeot had harmed Dewott and I had even let your Ampharos-"

"Shut up about that." Jaret looked back to him. Virgil held Ampharos's ball in his hand, clicking on the button to reveal the Pokemon. Jaret grimaced.

The flawless skin was now riddled with scar tissue, some areas still healing as Jaret looked on.

"He… wouldn't be like this if-"

"He's not dead, so just shut up and be happy that none of your Pokemon dead." Jaret stopped then; Virgil turned on his heels and was on his way after the girls again. He took a few steps before he felt Jaret's hand grip his shoulder.

"I'll go." Surprisingly, Virgil didn't sneer at his suggestion, nor were there any traces of him doing so.

"With a broken arm? With most of your team incapacitated? You'll really end up hurting yourself if you keep going. Eevee and Arcanine are hurt and I wouldn't say Leavanny is too much better. You'd be relying too heavily on Dragonite and Lucario."

"But they're strong in their own right!" Virgil didn't answer and instead returned Ampharos and clicked open another one of his poke-balls.

"Lucario, stay and watch over Jaret." The Pokemon nodded, turning to Jaret and even going as far as to kneel before him.

"Virgil, you're normally the one who's pushing me to fight on. Why the sudden change!?" Jaret caught some of his aggression, placing a hand over his mouth in shock. Virgil kept his back to him.

"We're friends, Jaret. And I'd rather keep my friends from getting killed if I can." There was a flash in Jaret's mind for a moment and he had seen Virgil's face again back in Violet City when he and Viola had been swept away by Juliet's Charizard.

He really did care.

"So," Jaret picked his head up yet again at Virgil. "I'd rather have you stay here with Lucario." Jaret laughed.

"Normally, I'd keep pushing my luck but… You bring up a good point. And besides, it's pretty weird seeing you like this." It was Virgil's turn to snicker.

"Yeah? Well don't get comfortable." He said it with a grin before he disappeared finally, after the two girls.

* * *

Jaret had stopped by the Pokemon Center to pay all three of his Pokemon a visit. From Eevee to Leavanny, they were all happy to see him.

"Hey you guys. How's the recovery coming along?" Arcanine gave him a lick as a response. Eevee was running circles around Jaret's legs albeit much slower due to her injuries. Leavanny smiled courteously to her trainer, letting him know that she was well on the way to recovery as well. He gave a half-smile, but felt himself frowning. "Hey guys, listen…" The three of them leaned in. "I'm really sorry that I put you guys through that…I…I really don't know what got into me. I never should've pushed you guys so hard, and I should've thought of you guys first. I mean, you guys were the ones doing the fighting. I guess I forgot about that… so… do you guys forgive me…?"

The three of them, from Arcanine to Eevee, piped happily, with Eevee rubbing against Jaret's leg. He took her into his arms, petting her softly.

"Thanks guys. I really mean that…" Jaret felt a presence behind him then and he whirled around, remembering at the last moment that his arm was in a sling, and that his hands were full with Eevee. Instead, he had found an exhausted Swellow beating his wings tiredly, a poke-ball in his talons. The bird fell from the air then, unconscious, prompting the ball to click open.

"_Manectric!?"_ Jaret's eyes went immediately to the deep gash in the Pokemon's side and he realized that the Pokemon would die soon if he didn't do something. They were in a Pokemon center, but it had recently become busy. Perhaps all of the patient vacancies had been filled. Jaret cursed.

And then he realized that Virgil had left his Lucario with him. The Pokemon had gone into some other part of the building with his own Lucario. There were moments where his Lucario had found the modesty of Virgil's Lucario to be interesting, especially when he was able to pick out the small incidents of pride within the Pokemon.

"_Wait. Lucario are known to sense emotion. So maybe…"_ One of the Lucario's appeared next to him then, more than likely sensing his panic and desperation in the situation.

"Hey Lucario, do you know Heal Pulse?" The Pokemon nodded went immediately to tending to Manetric. Jaret sighed in relief; he had the right one. He took Swellow into his arms and went to the front desk. "Nurse Joy, is there anything you can do for this Pokemon?" The nurse took the Pokemon from him, observing the Pokemon up close.

"The Pokemon is in critical condition, but I do believe we have a single vacancy left. We'll first bring him back from such a terrible state. I'm afraid that it may take a bit as we are terribly understaffed at the moment…" Jaret frowned.

"I understand…but you should be able to help it, right?" Nurse Joy smiled warmly and nodded.

"Mhm. It's what we do. I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about." She took the Pokemon from the counter then and into the operating room.

Jaret returned back to his personal room, alongside Virgil's Lucario and Manectric, whose wound was showing signs of improving, but was still very fragile. Moving the Pokemon had been a task as she had slumped to become dead weight. The Pokemon's eyes were open now, staring at Jaret sullenly. Jaret sighed and looked away. Viola had a Swellow, and she had told him of her dream of Suicune, which also had her Manectric. Everything seemed to fall in place, indicating both Pokemon were hers. But still, both were common Pokemon among trainers and he couldn't run off with barely anything for evidence. It didn't make it any easier that Viola was more or less a pacifist. The girl didn't really fight unless she had to.

There were weird things going on, sure. But would they be strange enough for her to be attacked and beaten that bad? He thought of Victoria then. Her very face frustrated him, annoyed him that he was as strong as he was and she still dwarfed him in ability. There was always the chance that she had run into her again, but her Sceptile would've more than likely been her first choice.

Just who's Pokemon were they?

At that question, Jaret caught wind of a card lying where the Swellow had fallen and he made his way to it, kneeling over to pick it up. His eyes widened and he felt as though he had truly been wasting his time. It was a trainer I.D card that read: Viola Almach.

* * *

Viola opened her eyes suddenly, blinking a few times as she came to in a dimly lit area. She went to move her hands only to find they were bound. She lay on her side, struggling a little to sit upright. She took another glance around her surroundings. It was dimly lit, yes but she had found that she was sitting within a tower; the only tower that remained in Ecruteak.

"_The Bell Tower…"_

"We're just where you suspect." Viola nearly turned to Marus's voice but instead kept her eyes from his face. She wouldn't respond to this boy on call. He snickered and even that held an edge. "I can kill you, you know."

"Then why don't you shut up and do it?" He chuckled at that.

"I never would've thought you were in such a hurry to die." Viola kept her eyes averted but did notice the baldric slung across his back. She turned her eyes away from that as well.

"If you're keeping me alive, then you have need of me for something." She stifled a squeak as Marus leaned in closely, his lips inches from hers as he spoke.

"Maybe I could want you for a wife. Maybe I want you to just to be an object for my affection." Viola shuttered openly at that; she wasn't doing such as if she were making an attempt to emasculate him. "But please, don't get flattered. You're far too plain for my tastes anyhow." She felt Marus staring observantly at her.

"You modern humans astound me. Access to so much, but understand so little."

"Then enlighten me. Ho-oh may not have granted any power, but why do you insist on killing him. Things, animals and people all die. So tell, why do you have a vendetta against Ho-oh for something so natural?" Marus moved even closer and Viola pulled her face back. Instead, she felt the familiar but strange coolness of his breath in her ear.

"Because I can." And then he pulled away, turning his back to her. She sat there bewildered. He was attempting to slay a Pokemon who was, in theory, somewhere in this world. Viola herself didn't quite believe in the Pokemon's existence. But if it were truly out there as Marus claimed, why was he so senseless about it? She looked around a second time, this time hoping she'd be able to find something she'd be able to use to escape.

Instead, she had found bodies, some being gashed open wholly while others seemed to hold not even a single scratch. Viola felt herself lurch, nearly retching as she recalled a similar scene in her vision of Suicune. They must've been people guarding or inspecting the tower for whatever reason. It more than likely had something to do with Ho-oh undoubtedly.

"_It's such a central figure…" _ She was being lifted then and she felt something jab into her stomach. She huffed indignantly when she realized Marus hoisted her over his shoulder.

"No kicking now. I wouldn't want to drop you the wrong way." Viola rolled her eyes at that and Marus took to the next flight of stairs.

The dim light of the interior broke. Raindrops pelted against her face. Normally, she would've thrown up her hood at the slight annoyance. Marus dropped her suddenly, careful that she wasn't hurt for whatever reason. She watched as Marus stepped forward into the center of the tower rooftop. His blade formed in his hand, and he held it up toward the clouded, gray sky.

Viola watched, her face perplexed in thought. From what she saw, Marus was attempting to reflect light from the blade. But where would that get him? He also lacked the sunlight necessary as well. The more she thought of it, the more obscure Marus's motives became.

"Still dumb I see. You should try keeping your thoughts focused on something else. Remember, so long as you prioritize me, I can get inside your head." Marus nonchalantly flipped his sword on to its opposite end. Even he nearly jumped with surprise when he saw the refraction of light across the crest of the tower. He chuckled to himself, surprised that there was enough light in the clouds to actually split from his blade.

A myriad of color then seemed to expand across the surface of the tower. Viola watched and eventually managed to divulge that the colors that grew to encompass the rooftop were the seven colors of the rainbow. Her eyes found Marus again, who was standing in front of her now, kneeling to her level. She bared her teeth at him defiantly; he gave her a quizzical expression of his brows and opened his palm. Viola knew what it was solely from her research.

He held the Rainbow Feather.

"Where did you get tha-"

"Shh." There was the tapping of feet then and his fingers closed back around the glowing item. Marus stood and again his back was toward her. "It would appear as though Ryuu has arrived first." Marus let out a small noise of surprise then as Morty stepped into view as well.

"You're trespassing on prohibited grounds. If you resist, then I will be forced to bring you down."

"You seem to be lacking in order to bring me down," Marus said with a grin. He turned to Ryuu. "And I do believe that Sigilyph is making you see things you have no business to do so, doesn't it? You, Ryuu, know that I've been here this whole time, haven't you?" Ryuu nodded once.

"I've known for some time. As I met Seria and she spoke of some growing anger despite being overwhelmingly timid, I knew that it had something to do with whatever was resting within Virgil. She claimed that his character alone frustrated her and even as I listened, I knew that she was not herself." Ryuu's eyes flicked around Marus and onto Viola, who lay on her side still bound. He was relieved to see that no harm had come to her. He looked over the tower then. "What is all this?" Marus shook his head.

"Maybe you'll learn when I feel like telling you."

"What have you done?" Marus glared in Morty's direction.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?" His blade formed in his hand then and he leveled it at Morty's throat. "Go on. I'll even let you get the first move." Morty placed a hand at his waist but did nothing else. "Tch, I knew there was something I didn't like about you. You modern fools don't understand anything."

"But most modern people are not seers. Ecruteak, and only Ecruteak gives rise to seers. The task is hard and arduous. Did you really believe that I was unaware of your presence? As you tried to drive Virgil to kill me, did you honestly believe I would overlook such strange behavior? You may claim the modern man to be a fool, but you apparently seem to share that common trait." For a slight moment, Marus gawked at Morty's words. The Massacre of Silver Village was recorded; he knew that through his time being dormant within Virgil.

But was it possible that Morty knew of him in particular? Did he know of his tale and his meeting with Ho-oh?

"Are you saying… you knew of me…?"

"There were folktales of a boy that met the 'Phoenix Bird'. While most were dismissed such as mere folktales, as a seer, I was able to delve far enough into the past to confirm that an event such as that happened. I never saw the face of who had challenged the phoenix." Both of the trainers made note then. Marus's hand gripped the cloth of the blade tight in his grasp. His hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Why...?" he started. His voice was a hushed whisper. He spoke as though he had no voice. "Why does no one else know of this? Is it because you worship him like a god!?" Marus pointed the blade aggressively at Morty. "You will be the first one I'll cut down!" Marus took a step forward but something slashed at his ankle. Marus tumbled forward into a roll, sliding and turning to look behind him.

The Pokemon had a wide smirk and its smile was colored to contrast against its very body.

"_Gengar…"_ Marus looked at his ankle, assessing the bleeding tendon at his heel. He made a noise of small acknowledgement and he went to stand, hissing with pain as he slowly shifted the weight back onto both of his feet.

"A wound like this would be a problem but…" Marus knelt down, making sure each were able to see the wound. He tapped it once and almost immediately the flesh began to rapidly replenish itself. "I've gotten a few new…perks." He glowered at both trainers smugly, wholly aware of the Gengar on the other side of him as well.

He saw a small blue dog lash out at him with a paw. Marus stepped to the side, calling on his perception. The weapon formed from air then and the blade cut at where the dog had landed. Kaito turned to just as the blade came for him.

He caught the blade. Marus snarled and pressed harder in hopes of breaking down the Pokemon's defense.

"Circle Throw!" Kaito shifted his weight, turning so that he was able to thrust the blade into the ground and seize hold of Marus by the arm and wrist, who twisted through, sweeping low against the small Pokemon. Kaito retreated back to his trainer's side. Marus shrugged confidently.

"That's it? Why didn't Gengar attack?" Marus's eyes sharpened then, as he saw the small blue dog with something within its paws. He held it up and Marus cursed under his breath. The Pokemon had gotten hold of the feather.

"I see... You seem to have your own intentions with summoning Ho-oh." Morty took the feather into his hands, looking over it carefully. "You seemed to have just called it forth. It'll take some effort to seal this back into hiding and seeing that you've killed the few and most skilled priests here, it may take some time…" Marus frowned. His blade lashed out behind him then. He felt Gengar disperse over the weapon.

"_This is going to be a pain…"_ There was a sudden chill to his right then and Marus guarded. Gengar's claw pinged away from the blade and Marus had to stop himself from rushing in. His blade would be of no use to him. _"Tch. A real pain…" _Marus placed the weapon within the sheathe.

"You're not going to dematerialize it?" Ryuu inquired.

"Why would I do that when I can keep it? I tend to be rid of things when they interfere with my plans." Ryuu's stern expression found its way to Viola and then back to holding Marus's equal glare.

"Release her."

"Make me."

"You have no reason to keep her."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I'd want to live like a king." Ryuu made a noise of disgust.

"Feudal trends have no weight in this world anymore."

"Why not? Because your modern times say so?" He looked back at her. "I plan on keeping her. I have not yet decided what I'll be doing with her, but I will keep her." He gave her an antagonistic grin before turning back to Ryuu.

"Ryuu, what are you doing?" Ryuu had removed his jacket, throwing it aside. He appeared almost frighteningly casual. He took a position with his fist. Kaito blinked at him unbelievably, passing an expression of shock and concern to Pioggia who, despite appearing distant as he tugged his raincoat over his features, watched Ryuu with intrigue.

"I will fight Marus, Morty." He grinned. "I do believe that there is some code warriors have in the old days. So I'll adhere by that. Marus and I will fight one-on-one. No Pokemon involved."

"Is that right Ryuu? Would you die in a foolish attempt to rescue some plain-faced wench? Why is she of so much importance to a drifter such as yourself?" Marus told hold of the swords hilt at his back.

"If I have the chance to defend a friend, I will take it. I would never leave my friends behind. You've seem to lost that humanity." There was a twinge of some emotion, something other than rage or anger. Marus's voice dropped again.

"So it seems…"

* * *

Juliet and Seria came to a halt outside the Bell Tower.

"Juliet, what are we doing here? The Bell Tower is prohibited grounds…" Seria glared. "Don't tell me you're looking for a thrill!" Juliet rolled her eyes at that.

"Not this time. Actually, that creep was having a fit about getting all of us here except Jaret." Seria rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"But Jaret's the best out of all of us. Why would he…" Her voice trailed as she thought back to the first battle that had taken place here. Ryuu had been hurt and his arm broken, all because of Jaret's ambition.

"I take it you already know like I do." Seria nodded. Juliet shrugged, running her hands through her increasingly soaked curls. "This weather can be such a pain. Come on, the sooner we find this Ryuu, the better." Juliet took a step forward and a crystal beam struck the earth before her; Juliet's eyes widened with recognition. That attack was an Ice Beam.

"_No way…"_ Another beam was fired and this time, Juliet heard the air crystallize as it headed for… Seria! Juliet grabbed hold of her, pulling her out of range of the attack. Juliet turned to the trees but the rain shortened her vision. She heard the air crystallize again and Juliet looked around but saw nothing.

"Starlight Psycho Cut!" And then there was the sound of shattering ice. A small piece of ice clunked Juliet on the head and she shot a glance up. Seria's Absol landed next to her gracefully, grooming herself a little arrogantly. Juliet rolled her eyes in annoyance again.

"You guys seem to be missing a few." Juliet followed the voice and saw Victoria and Cody side by side.

"Didn't you just fight not too long ago?"

"It's been a couple days. I think that's enough rest for now." This time, the girl was grinning. "You know, we're pretty similar in one aspect." Juliet gawked in disgust at the comparison.

"How so?" Victoria laughed.

"We're both really bad people. I'm a Pokemon thief, and you throw yourself at anyone. They may be two different things but they're both very depraved." Juliet furrowed her brows at that.

"Just because I have a nice figure doesn't mean I go around you know!" Juliet saw Seria color slightly red. She was new to such a conversation, or she hadn't heard it much. Victoria laughed again.

"That aside, I can't let you get into this tower." The words shelled out even more surprise from Juliet.

"Why? What does any of this have to do with you?" Juliet felt as though her voice had trembled a bit. Her mind was already rapidly placing things together. Viola wasn't the only one who could do such a feat.

Ryuu must have been in the tower.

"It's none of your business what this has to do with me. Only thing you need to know is that this is probably going to be the last thing you two ever see." Seria gulped at that.

"D-does she really mean that?" Juliet grimaced. She couldn't bring herself to confirm it, but she figured they both knew that Victoria would not pull any punches.

"Hey, sis," The two girls tuned into Cody. "Do you really think Marus will make due on his promise?" Seria's breath caught. Victoria shrugged.

"If not, then I'm sure we'll think of something." Cody's inquiry gave Juliet a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
